Return of Fire
by Hika91
Summary: With Hao accidentally resurrected, the Asakura twins experience what life would really be like as "one"; and soon what it's like to lose half of your soul. Collaboration Writing, equal credit to Chiba.Kun.
1. Return of Fire 1

Return of Fire, Chapter 1

'Where is she?' screamed Anna. 'Where is that backstabber?' she yelled running down the street towards the village.

'Anna! C'mon it wasn't her fault!' Yelled Yoh calling after her. The sun was beating down on that hot summer afternoon. Heat was really rising, but not just from the sun. Ren appeared at the bottom of the road and saw the raging mad Anna coming towards him. Just seeing her like that made Ren go completely cold. Even in a heat wave.

'What the hell is the matter with her?' he muttered stepping back.

'Ren! Ren! Grab her before she does something she'll regret!' shouted Yoh as loud as he could. Ren jumped in Anna's path and held his hands out towards her ready to grab her.

'Don't you dare lay a finger on me Ren!' she exclaimed at him. Not paying attention, Ren ran towards her and grabbed her by the arms, swung her over his shoulder and began to carry her back up the hill. Anna repeatedly smacking him and kicking him. 'Get off me now you halfwit!' she sobbed. 'What she did was unforgivable!'

'I'm not sure I want to know what has happened do I?' muttered Ren when he passed Yoh walking into the house.

'You don't, believe me; you really don't.' he sighed following.

"Oh? And why not?" Ren asked. Yoh shrugged.

"I don't know… It's just…" he shuddered. "Horrible." Ren sighed, a little annoyed. "Just tell me, will you? Or will I have to inflict the most horrendous of damage on you?"

"Tell what? What's going on!" Another voice came around the corner. "Hey, dudes!" HoroHoro yelled once he reached them. "Fill me in, could you?" Yoh sighed. "Okay … Well, first off, Anna's a little angry…"

"A little?"

"Isn't she always?"

"Let me finish!" Yoh said, and laughed a little. "Yeah HoroHoro, You're kinda right there…"

"Hey!" Anna yelled. "I am not!" Yoh laughed. "If you say so… Anyways. Anna was running, fuming, and I saw Ren at the bottom of the road. I called out to him to grab her and stop her, and He did."

"No, of course not! I would never do such a preposterous thing! Why do you think she's on my back right now?" Ren yelled, nearly making Yoh faint. "Sorry!" he said. "Just explaining this to HoroHoro! Sue me!"

"Woah, quit yelling!" HoroHoro whispered. "I think I get it now. So what made her mad?"

'No wait…' trailed off Ren. 'It isn't?'

'Yep.' sighed Yoh. 'Got it in one.'

'Huh?' muttered HoroHoro puzzled. 'Got it in one? What the hell! He didn't say anything!'

'Oh he did!' screamed Anna. 'He definitely did and PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!' she yelled kicking harder and faster.

'I refuse to put you down Anna because if I do, I am putting everyone in this room lives at risk.'

'I won't do anything just put me down and I will explain everything to this goof ball.' muttered Anna pointing to HoroHoro.

'Hey!' he objected trailing off. He put both of his hands on his head and then screwed up his face.

'What on earth are you doing now?' spat Ren.

'Oh My God! He's going to blow up!' screamed Yoh.

'No' muttered Horo Horo. 'I am thinking'

'Oh dear god he is going to blow up.' sniffed Ren.

'HAO!' he yelled nearly tipping everyone over. 'That's the worst thing I can possibly think of! The dude is back!'

'HoroHoro. You're not a stupid as you look.' sighed Yoh patting him on the shoulder.

'And it is all Tamao's fault!' screamed Anna shocking both Ren and HoroHoro.

'But thought she was on our side dudes!' gasped HoroHoro.

'Well you thought wrong!' she cried as Ren placed her down on her feet.

'But it wasn't her fault it was an accident.' said Yoh concerned looking at Anna.' I don't care what it was Yoh! All I know is if it wasn't for her he would still be dead.'

"Why?" Ren asked. "Why would she do such a thing!"

"It wasn't her fault…" Yoh repeated, feeling like he was being ignored.

"Will he… Come after you again?" HoroHoro asked uncertainly. Yoh shrugged, and earned a slap from Anna. "What kind of question is that! How dare you!"

"Sorry, Anna! Just asking…"

Yoh shrugged again. "I don't know. It makes sense if he does, and I don't know if I can beat him again."

"By overcoming death, you will gain only more power…" Ren muttered. He had a facial expression suggesting he was about to be sick. He was very pale and shaking, his eyes white. Everyone stared at him in horror.

"What?"

"I … I … know this …" he laughed, without humour, stifled by terror. "When I … Nearly died … I felt more powerful than I ever had…" he said, voice faint. "So… just imagine what power he … he could have now." He finished, covering his face in his hands, muttering something in his language.

"But how did it happen?" HoroHoro asked again.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll tell you, but please don't be mad at me…" Shy little Tamao said, coming into the room. "I've been listening to you … and I feel really bad …" A tear fell down her cheek. "Okay. This is what happened ..."

'I was simply overlooking my ouija board yesterday afternoon, when it happened again. I have been feeling these weird trances, like something was trying to talk through me. But as I knelt over my board, I opened my mouth and a drop of blood landed in front of me. I stood up and covered my mouth in fear and stared mindlessly at this drop of red blood.

Instead of staining the surface, it began to change shape. And it turned into a Japanese symbol. I never recognized it before so I looked it up. I remember the dictionary said 'Leaf King'. And I had no idea what that could have possibly meant. Soon after that I felt a shock vibe through my entire body and my ears rang with the same words.'

'Say It! Say It! Say It!' she sobbed into tears. Yoh walked up to her and gave her a comfort hug.

'It's okay Tamao just tell them what you told Me.' he whispered. Tamao stepped backwards and shook her head and then spat it out.

'Hao! That voice forced me to say Hao!' she then fell to her knees and began to cry.

'Tamao don't get upset!' said HoroHoro.

'Yeah just try to explain what happened next okay?' said Yoh softly. Tamao began to nod her head.

'Okay the room suddenly filled with heat and I felt myself being possessed to walk out of the door and into the street out side.

This force threw me next to the nearest leaf and it burned in my hand. I then picked up another and another and another and each one burned and I couldn't help myself. Soon the whole garden was on fire and I was sat in the center of it all.

The flames rushed around me and I couldn't get out. Suddenly each of the flames grew higher and formed and formed.'

'The Spirit of Fire.' muttered Yoh. His hair covering his eyes so no one could see his face clearly.

The demon picked me up and to my horror there he stood. Smiling at me. He told me everyone was going to be all right now. And he thanked me for summoning him back to the world. I then realized what I had done. I had summoned his spirit back and he embodied himself within the flames and regenerated the Spirit of Fire.

That way recreating life.' she then began to sob. 'I am so sorry but I didn't know any revive rituals! I didn't know what was happening! Yoh found me lay in front of my home and noticed the burnt garden. I didn't need to tell him everything. He guessed right from the start'

'What are we going to do?' sighed Ren. 'What are we going to do?'

"Find him."

"What! Yoh! Dude, you can't be serious."

"I am serious. We have to find him and somehow stop him."

"Yoh… Think about this! You may not make it out alive… and then I don't know what I'd do … I couldn't…" Anna trailed off, realizing what she was saying. She blushed fiercely, and Yoh did the same after she turned away from him.

"It's getting late…" Yoh said. "I'm going up to bed. I have some things I need to think about." He turned around and walked to his room, closing the door gently. As he began to undress, Amidamaru came in. "Yoh-dono… May I ask what's troubling you?"

"At this point … Everything."

"How so?"

"Well, Hao's back. I need to find him… and stop him. But I can't put Anna, or the others, in danger…" he said, sighing. "And I'm having mixed feelings about Tamao. Should I be mad, or not? I'm just not sure." He closed his eyes, and lay down. "What do you think?"

"You're right, Yoh-dono. You cant risk put anyone in danger by going after Hao. And about Tamao, what exactly did she do?"

"She's the one who brought him back. Not on purpose, of course."

"Oh. I see. Well, do not be mad at her if it was an honest mistake."

"Yeah… Hey, Amidamaru? I think that we'll be going on a little adventure tonight."


	2. Return of Fire 2

"You will be having more than just an adventure… my brother."

Yoh sat up quickly in bed; shocked and stunned he glanced around the room. But no one was there.

"Amidamaru? Did you just hear someone?" whispered Yoh. There was a short silence. "Amidamaru?" Yoh looked around but he wasn't there. Yoh jumped out of bed and grabbed Amidamaru's stone and then shook it violently. "Amidamaru! Amidamaru! Where are you come out I need you! I think Hao is in here - " Yoh dropped the tomb on the floor and then fell back on the bed. Anna burst into the room.

"Yoh! Yoh! Are you alright! I heard shouting!" she looked over at Yoh. "Yoh! Wake up! Were you just shouting?" HoroHoro, Ren and Tamao all rushed into the room. "Yoh?" Anna approached Yoh and then gently nudged him. "Hey Yoh! Wake up! I heard shouting were you talking in your sleep?" Yoh did not move. Ren picked up Yoh's arm.

"Anna he's stone cold." he murmured. Anna stared at Ren like she was looking right through him.

"He's not" she whispered. "He can't be." she began to shudder slightly.

Yoh was lay on his back in his pajamas with one arm and hand spread out and one lay over the top of him. Both his legs and feet were hanging off the side of the bed. HoroHoro began to laugh but he didn't seem humorous.

"Hey, he's only joking! See! He's smiling!" laughed HoroHoro, with a face of terror, pointing at Yoh with one hand and holding onto Ren's shoulder with the other.

"He's gone." Ren whispered. "Yoh Asakura is dead."

"No. Yoh can't be dead." Anna whispered in disbelief. Her eyes filled up with tears. "He just can't be…"

"He… he is…" Ren said, closing his eyes with sorrow. "There's nothing we can do about it… He's gone." He stood up, and walked out of the room. Tamao stared at Yoh's body, tears flowing like a flood down her face. "Its … its all my fault that he's dead!" she cried. She buried her face in her palms and left the room sobbing. HoroHoro ran right after her, worried.

"Hey, Tamao! It's okay, It's nobody's fault!"

"Yoh…" Anna whispered again, kneeling beside his bed. "I … I …" she shook her head, unable to say those three simple words out loud.

_I love you!_

She screamed it in her mind.

_I love you, Yoh! That will never change!_

She too began to cry, staying beside him for a bit longer, trying to get over the fact that he really was gone. She left his side, and closed the door. She walked over to Tamao, and put her shoulder on hers.

"Don't worry Tamao …" she said, trying to hide the tears staining her own voice.

"It'll work out."

Everyone stared at Anna. "Somehow…" she said, not believing the words she just uttered herself.

"Anna…" Tamao smiled despite her emotions. The tears continued to flow, and HoroHoro was shaking, pale, in shock. Then the door opened to Yoh's room.

"What are you crying for?"

Everyone looked up at Yoh, not believing their eyes.

"Yoh… no way…"

Yoh smiled, but not his usual kind, carefree, cutesy smile. It was darker and more mysterious. His eyes shone and showed no emotion in them. Anna could tell right away that something was wrong. She couldn't identify it, but the feeling was still there.

Yoh wasn't dead.

How was it possible?

"Ren!" HoroHoro called. "Yoh's here! He's alive!"

Ren came out quickly, not trusting his ears. "That's preposterous. Yoh was ice cold, not breathing, and – " he cut off, seeing Yoh's body standing before him.

"You were saying, Ren?"

"This… this can't be real …"

"It is." He said, still smiling that strange, new smile of his. "I'm standing right here after all, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but … you were dead. I know it."

"Ren, its late. You're delusional. Maybe we should all just get to bed." Yoh said, yawning. He really was tired. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Yoh…" Everyone said, returning to their own rooms, Ren having to share the room HoroHoro 'Borrowed' for the night. As Yoh closed the door, he laughed to himself.

"Those fools. They didn't even notice…" his voice echoed with that of his twin brother. The two of them had become one, and this time Hao would keep it that way, using the body of his weaker half. "Though I think I'll have to work a bit to gain their trust." He looked around, smiling to himself. "Its too easy. And soon, when I get them to the Patch village … The Great Spirits will be mine."


	3. Return of Fire 3

Note: I've realized that these parts I am uploading are not really 'chapters' – as each part I upload is a continuation from the previous section. As the story goes on, I'll find that I'll want to upload bigger parts than others as there are more significant moments in the story to come. So I've decided to start numbering the sections rather than call them 'chapters'.

This story is really more of a series of events that occur from beginning to end, there doesn't seem to be a 'beginning' a 'middle' or an 'end' – you could say it's like a series of episodes. I took the time to read the whole story again after so long over the past few days and it came to my attention that the first half or so of 'Return of Fire' Hao remains the main focus of the story, with him being the dominant main character. And you'll see that eventually the roles change with Yoh becoming to main character in the future. Okay, I don't want to give too much away. Basically I'm just letting you know what you're letting yourself in for as you continue to follow the tale. I'm sure you'll enjoy the journey. I promise you more characters, more locations, more twists and events to come. Thank you for taking the time to read this, now let's get on with the story:

3.

The next morning the heat wave had returned. The house was full of heat and discomfort. Anna was stood in the kitchen on her own, not quite doing anything; just standing there staring at the floor. HoroHoro walked into the room and then fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Must...have...water...must...have...rest..." he gasped.

"Big Brother get back outside right now!" called Pirika appearing in the room. She stood behind her exhausted brother with her hands on her hips. "Get a move on!" she shouted.

"Hey...what's all the yelling about?" came a voice. Yoh walked into the room carrying a bottle of water. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he wasn't wearing his headphones. His hair had been combed into a straighter style and he stood in the room with his hand in his pocket staring at HoroHoro, smiling again.

"Are you feeling okay Yoh?" asked Pirika. "You look different."

"Oh?" muttered Yoh. He then looked down at himself and then looked up at her smiling again. "Oh you mean this? It is 98 degrees today. I'm just trying to keep cool!" he laughed. HoroHoro looked up at Yoh and held his hand up in the air, agonizing for a sip.

"Must...have...water..." he repeated. Yoh smiled a non-caring smile at him, opened the bottle and to HoroHoro's horror, poured what was left of it over his own head and then smoothed his soaked hair down and threw the empty bottle in the garbage. HoroHoro stammered and then fell on his front, passed out.

"Big brother! Hey!" yelled Pirika kicking him in the shin. HoroHoro moaned and then got on his feet, glared at Yoh and then walked back out the room gasping still.

"Why, hello. You are looking very beautiful today my darling future wife." smiled Yoh opening the refrigerator. He knelt in front of it. "Ah. Now this feels a whole lot better." he said looking over his shoulder at Anna. She was watching him, looking puzzled at Yoh's new attitude towards her. She was making small gasping noises and humming a non existent tune. "Why don't you come on over Anna. We can chill out together." He smiled a dark leering smile at her. She smiled as well, like she was in some sort of hypnotic trance. She slowly approached the cool spot with Yoh and knelt down with him. She wasn't paying attention to the cold, she was watching him and he looked very deep into her eyes. "Isn't this a whole lot nicer?" he whispered. Anna nodded. He weaved his arm under hers. His skin was still wet from the water he spilled over his head. Anna looked at what he was doing but did not move. He moved his hand towards hers and hooked his fingers with hers and held her hand and squeezed it gently. Anna's eyes shimmered. Yoh closed his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing later on today? I am very hot...maybe I should..." not finishing his sentence, Yoh got up and left Anna sat in front of the open refrigerator and exited the room. Anna fell back on the floor, placed her hand on her chest and suddenly began to gasp for breath like she had been suffocating. She blinked really hard and then shook her head violently. Not quite understanding what she had just been through.

Yoh smiled and laughed to himself. "That was almost too easy … she didn't even attempt to get away." He blinked. "Now, where is Ren's room…?" he muttered, walking down the hall. He opened the door to Ren's room and smiled.

"Good morning, Ren."

"Hmm? Yoh? What, may I ask, are you doing barging into my room first thing in the morning?" Ren asked, sipping a bottle of milk. Yoh pretended to look shocked. "Me? Ren, I thought we were… friends." He stumbled over the last word, trying his best to keep smiling at Ren.

"Yes, I suppose we are, Yoh. But don't we all need a bit of privacy sometimes?"

"Yeah… Sorry."

"Oh, this heat! I feel as if I were melting…" Ren said, sipping some more milk. "My Milk's not even cold anymore…" Yoh grinned.

"Want me to buy you a new one?"

"Hmm?"

"More milk, I mean." He grinned again and laughed a little. "What did you think I meant?"

"I thought … never mind. Yes, I would like another one."

"Okay, I'll get going then – "

"No! Not so fast. You're so incompetent you'd get lost on the way there. Besides, it's hot. And I know you'd just forget why you had the milk in your hands and drink it yourself. I'm coming too."

"Erm … O-okay, then, if you're sure…"

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Ren replied, putting his shoes on. Yoh nodded uncertainly. "Okay. Let me go get my shoes, then …" He left Ren's room - went into his own and put on his shirt and shoes. Then he thought to himself, _Wait, this is perfect. I can get Ren easily, right now._ He got up and walked to the front door, meeting Ren there. "Well, Yoh it's about time you got here, you sluggish idiot."

"Yeah, whatever … Let's get going." Yoh said. It took all of his self-restraint to keep himself from punching Ren right in the nose, but luckily his expression did not show it. He opened the door and stepped outside, which was no cooler than indoors. As they stepped onto the street, Yoh looked at Ren strangely. "You know, you really have changed…" he said.

"What…?"

"Yeah… You no longer want to kill everyone."

"Yoh, what are you …"

"I don't see a lust for blood in your eyes anymore."

"Yoh …"

"It's incredible."

"I…"

"Hmm… It's strange, too. You don't have anything left to work towards, so you spend your time with us…" Yoh smiled, while Ren just stared ahead of himself, thinking about what Yoh had just said, in a sort of trance-like state. "Yoh …" he said. "I … I don't understand. What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying it will take awhile to forget all this. You killed so many people…" Ren took a step back at Yoh's words.

"You… you're right… I… I think I'm going to go back."

"Don't go now."

"I … have some stuff to do, though – "

"No matter, I'll help you with it later. Now let's just get your milk then."

"Yoh …" he stared at Yoh, with widened eyes. He took a deep breath and then jolted back. "I...I can do with out the milk. I have some things to think about." Ren turned and began to run back up the road, into the house and into his room. He shut the door quickly behind him and then stood behind the door and gasped for breath. He then slid down the door and knelt resting his head on his knees. "I...I..." he repeated. And a few soft whimpers followed. Back outside Yoh shrugged.

"I never realized how easy it is to get through to the real Ren," he laughed, continuing down the hill towards Tamao and Pirika's house...


	4. Return of Fire 4

Note: Sorry I've not been uploading weekly! I've just started University and been very very busy! I'll try to be more regular from now on. But for now, here's your next piece:

"Pirika?" called Tamao shakily looking around the front of the living room. Lifting up boxes and magazines as she moved around quickly.

"Yeah Tamao?" replied Pirika from the kitchen. A loud crash suddenly came from the kitchen, followed by the noise that metal makes when it shivers along the floor before completely keeping still. "Shoot..." she muttered.

"Is everything alright in there?" called Tamao still looking.

"Yeah, just dropped a few pots and cooking pans, that's all," she said picking them up and putting them back on the cooking counter.

"Hey Pirika have you seen my ouija board? I knew it was around here somewhere..." she said lifting up the mat in the center of the carpet and then moving to look under the chairs.

"Have you tried in the closet?" said Pirika beginning to cut up some carrots and celery and placing a pot under a running tap as she did so.

"Yes and it isn't there."

"Is this what you're looking for?" smiled Yoh stood at the door holding up the ouija board.

"Yoh! What a pleasant surprise!" laughed Tamao. "I have been so worried about you since last night!" Yoh passed the board back to Tamao, suddenly after staring at Yoh for a few seconds, Tamao put both of her hands on her face and then looked puzzled. Pirika walked into the room wiping her wet hands with a cloth.

"Hi Yoh!" smiled Pirika. "My brother is still sore at you. I told him you were hot and it was your water so you could do what you want."

"Yes...yes exactly yes good girl." laughed Yoh. Tamao dropped the board onto the floor, continuing to feel her face. She jumped backwards a few spaces and then glanced in the mirror that was on the wall on her left. She eyed her face over and over repeatedly saying out loud to herself.

"Oh! Gosh! Wow!"

"Is something the matter Tamao?" asked Pirika swinging the cloth over her shoulder and then putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't I usually go red by now? And why aren't I embarrassed to say that?" she said loudly and casually. Yoh began to laugh.

"And why would you be embarrassed around me exactly?" he then lifted his hand to his hair and then smoothed his new straighter hair down and placed his hand in his pocket and then smiled his new hypnotic smile at her. She looked at him and after a few more seconds, she did indeed go incredibly pink.

"Oh my god..." she gasped. "Yoh you're..."

"Different..." finished Pirika. "I noticed it before...I knew something was different..."

"Oh?" blinked Yoh still smiling. "And, can you point out what it is for me?"

"Yeah! It's..." trailed off Pirika.

"It's..." repeated Tamao.

"It's your complete imagination." he chuckled. "Complete Imagination."

"Uhm… Yeah, you're probably right." Tamao said, smiling a little.

"Anyways, I should probably get going. Just wanted to see you girls for a bit." He said, heading out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, Yoh…"

Once he was out the door, he shook his head. "They're a bit sharper than they look," he said, sighing with relief. "Oh well…"

"Hey, Yoh!" A familiar voice called. "How are you doing? I've only been gone a week, but it feels like ages!"

"…Manta?"

"Yeah?"

"Glad you're back. Hey, lets go back to my place and get a cool drink, shall we?"

"Yeah Yoh that sounds great. It's awfully hot today!" Manta laughed, wiping his forehead. Yoh smiled.

"Yoh, is… something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem like you have something on your mind. You don't have a carefree smile, you look different, and you're not even wearing your headphones! And where is Amidamaru?"

"Ah, Manta, too many questions. I'm fine, okay?"

"Well, okay, if you're sure…"

"I am." Yoh said again, opening the door to his home and getting a coke from the fridge. He handed it to Manta.

"Thanks!" Manta said happily. He sipped it contentedly.

"Erm, Manta, I'll be right back. I have something I need to take care of…"

"Huh? …Okay, Yoh." He said, taking another sip of his pop. Yoh went out of the room, shaking his head. He walked into his room, and shut the door quietly. Manta shook his head. "Something is wrong with Yoh. Maybe I should go see…" He walked over to Yoh's room, and heard laughing on the inside. He opened the door a crack to hear better.

"Those fools. They really don't know that it's Hao talking to them, not Yoh. We are so different. I thought it was obvious who I was."

"No…" Manta blurted out. Yoh turned around quickly enough to see Manta dash away from the door. He laughed carelessly, then went outside in the garden, finding Manta. "Manta, I really wish that you hadn't seen that. Then I wouldn't have to kill you…"

"Don't do this! I know you've probably absorbed his soul again! Please! Yoh, if there's anything left of you, help me! Please!" he yelled. Yoh just laughed.

"You think that will save you now?" He gave Manta a piercing stare, one frigid enough to create a blizzard. His eyes darkened, and his lips curled into an ominous and wicked smirk. Lifting his hand, summoning flames in his palms about to strike, Manta fainted from fear. Yoh tilted his head to the side, confused. "I didn't even touch him. No matter." He summoned the Spirit of Fire now, and it picked up Manta. "Dispose of him. I don't care what you do, just make sure I never see him again." He said, turning around and walking back into the house. As he walked through the hall once more, he heard a call from the front door. "Anna! I'm here!"

"Jun…" he murmured coving his mouth and opening the door next to him, not caring to who it was. When looking in front of himself as he shut the door behind him, Ren jumped up from sitting on the other side of his bed.

"Yoh!" he exclaimed quickly wiping his face with his collar.

"Yes?" smiled Yoh.

"Oh...erm...I want to see my sister...could you tell her where I am...please..." to Ren's surprise, Yoh suddenly bowed slowly before him.

"Anything for you Tao Ren." he chuckled then turning exiting the room. Once he had left Ren sat back down on the floor again and curled up into comfort. When reaching the kitchen, Yoh could hear the two girls talking. He stood outside the door for a moment and listened.

"Anna is something the matter with you?" gently asked Jun leaning over Anna. Anna was sat on the kitchen chair with her hands on her lap and she was concentrating on the floor.

"No..." she whispered very quietly. So faint Yoh didn't even hear her until Jun continued.

"Don't say No when it is obviously meant to be a Yes. Anna tell me what is wrong..." as Anna was about to open her mouth to reply, Yoh took his queue and strolled in.

"Hello there Jun!" smiled Yoh trying his very best to put on the most carefree smile he could.

"Hi Yoh." said Jun no emotion in her reply. Yoh scratched his head.

"Ren is asking for you Jun." he said after a few moments.

"Oh? Ren?" she said standing. "Which way?" she smiled approaching.

"Third door on your left." he said holding his hand toward the direction Jun was to take. Once Jun had reached the correct door Yoh approached Anna...

"Ren?" said Jun knocking upon her brother's door. "May I come in?"

"Is Yoh with you?" came a faint voice from inside.

"No he's with Anna..."

"Okay come in and close the door behind you..." Jun opened the door delicately and then shut it behind her. She shifted some loose hairs out of her face and then blinked looking around the room. She only noticed him when she spotted the purple point sticking up on the other side of the bed.

"Little brother? Why are you sitting down there?" laughed Jun walking around to the other side and then sitting on the bed next to him.

"I want to be as far away from Asakura as possible." he muttered.

"Yoh? He is your friend why are you hiding from him." she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He...said...some things..." stammered Ren trying not to burst into painful tears.

"Oh?" blinked Jun sitting up. "Why kind of things?"

"Painful...things..." Ren sucked his lip in. Jun found her brother needed her more than ever at this vulnerable stage and slid down the bedside to sit and be with him. She put both her arms around him and snuggled him up tight with her.

"Come on now...tell me everything that happened."

"It...is..." sniffed Ren. "It...is...too painful for me to repeat. But if I didn't know any better I swear that he is his twin brother after the way he treated me." angered Ren waving his right hand up in the air to show how much he meant it.

"hmmm...his twin brother you say..."


	5. Return of Fire 5

Note: For my patient readers, I thought I'd treat you to a more bulkier addition. I am far too eager to introduce a familiar face to you, it's one of my favourite moments in the story. Anyway, I don't want to give too much away. Enjoy fellow readers!

"Anna…" Yoh said, sitting down. He was smiling at her kindly, and Anna looked away from him, back at the floor. "Yes…?"

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no…"

"Come now. You can tell me…"

"No. Nothing is wrong …"

"Anna." Yoh said again, lifting his hand and caressing her cheek gently. "Don't lie to me. I can tell just by looking at you that something is wrong." Anna blinked slowly. "It's just… no, forget it. I'm fine, Yoh."

"If you say so."

"I…" she shook her head, and then put her hands on Yoh's lap. "This might sound so weird, but I've been worried about you." Yoh looked a little shocked. "You… have?" he was surprised that she would say that.

"Yeah… Ever since we found out that Hao's come back."

"Why? You know I could kill him again… with my friends' help, just like last time…" he trailed off, now thinking about what he had just said.

"Yes… but you've been acting different lately."

"… How so …?"

"Well, for one thing, you spoke to me strangely today…"

"Anna, I know. I'm sorry if I upset you …"

"And your whole attitude! You don't look the same…"

"This is all in your head."

"What…"

"Please, just try and forget. You know that you're just imagining the whole thing."

"I… I am…?"

"Yes." He touched her other cheek gently too, and looked once more into here eyes, as if diving right into the ocean. She looked into his eyes too, and noticed the emotionless expression. He got up soon after and walked to his room, Anna in shock, reliving that moment. "Am I really just imagining things?"

"Jun!" Yoh greeted when he walked into his room to see her standing there tapping her foot. She looked down at his feet and the slowly moved her sight up to his face.

"You look very different Yoh…if that is your real name." she said angrily moving her hands from a folded position to her hips. Yoh laughed care freely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" smiled Yoh closing the door and sitting on a chair on his right. He slouched into the chair and yawned.

"Don't play dumb with me Asakura! And that must be your real second name am I correct?" said snapped approaching him and eyeing him from head to toe once again.

"Of course it is!" he laughed again. "Asakura Yoh!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I have only been here 5 minutes and I come to find Anna a mess and Ren in a state. What is going on around here?" She yelled.

"Hey easy, easy keep your voice down." Smiled Yoh moving both his hands up and down in front of him simultaneously. Jun leaned forward and put both of her hands on the arms of Yoh's chair and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously Jun!" he laughed again smiling and closing his eyes. "Ever heard of personal space? You do know I'm engaged…"

"Don't you dare talk to me like I am your friend." She said through her teeth. "What did you say to my brother?" Blinking, Yoh stared at her like she wasn't even there. "Answer me!"

"I talk to Ren all the time. He's my friend. I've said hundreds of things to him!" suddenly Yoh's eyes looked familiar. He seemed normal for a moment. Like nothing was wrong at all.

_That's all it should take to get her off my back._

Jun stood up and then sighed. She took several spaces away from him and stood near the window.

"I have never seen Ren or Anna like they are now…" she muttered quietly.

"It's the heat!" said Yoh jumping up. "It goes to your head."

"You did say something to Ren. Something that spooked him. Maybe by mistake Yoh?"

"Hey. Back up a bit. Time out." Said Yoh making a T out of his hands. "Who did you think I was?" he said looking at her seriously.

"I thought...you were..." she muttered turning. "Hao..."

"What!" Yelled Yoh looking very shocked. "You thought...I was..."

"I'm sorry I can see I was wrong..." said she approaching the door.

"Where are you going now?" Asked Yoh watching her.

"I am going to go and say good bye to Anna and Ren. Suddenly, even in this temperature, I feel so...cold..." she exited and made her way back to the kitchen. Yoh shut the door after she left and then sat down on the bed. He had no emotion in his face at first. But then he smiled. He began to chuckle and then suddenly laugh. He laughed like he had gone completely insane and then he sighed patting him self on the stomach satisfied.

"Why did my brother have such idiotic friends? Even the ones who are clicking on don't see through me." He got up and approached the window. He saw Jun leaving and HoroHoro and his sister running past the house. HoroHoro was running and sweating while Pirika was running backwards in front of him holding a stopwatch. They both waved to Jun and then continued up the road. Yoh smiled his new smile as Jun walked further down the path. After glancing up at the window to see him watching, Jun hurried along her way. After she had gone completely out of site and the view was empty of people. Yoh chuckled quietly again. "I think it is finally time to leave and make our way to the Patch Village. There, succeeding to reach my goal, and take the Great Spirits once more..."

The next day Yoh woke up early, making his way into the kitchen for a drink. Before entering, he heard voices in there.

"Something is definitely different about him."

"How can you tell?"

"Just by the things he said …"

"What is it, Ren?"

"N-nothing… Forget I said anything."

Yoh took this opportunity to walk into the room and grab a bottle of water. "Morning Ren, HoroHoro." he greeted, smiling. "Now, whom might you be talking about?" Ren glared. "Nobody, Yoh." He shot. Yoh smiled. "Okay, if you say – "

"It's you, dude! You've like gone over the top!" HoroHoro blurted, covering his mouth afterwards. Yoh pretended to look shocked. "Me? Oh, no, of course I haven't. You are all acting strangely."

"What no way!"

"Ren…" Yoh focused his gaze on the Chinese shaman, who returned his look with a glare.

"Yes?"

"Erm… well about what I said yesterday. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you or force you to relive those painful memories. Do you forgive me?"

"Well, I suppose …" He said, looking down on to the floor. "Its just … you've never done anything like that before. I could have sworn you were…"

"Hao? Jun told me all about it."

"She … she did?"

"Yeah, its cool." He laughed. "Anyways… I wanted to ask you guys something."

"What?" asked HoroHoro, hearing the daring in Yoh's voice and nearly tripping over himself in excitement. Yoh gave them a mysterious grin and whispered, "You guys up for a trip to the Patch Village …?"

"A trip to the Patch Village!" gasped HoroHoro.

"But we have not been informed to go there yet." added Ren leaning back in his chair and lifting his arm over it and beginning to rock back and forth.

"Well, do we really have to follow the rules all the time. I mean, I know Hao doesn't." said Yoh trying to be serious, but he couldn't help but grin.

"What has gotten into you dude? Since when do you compare your self to your brother."

"Well..." he really couldn't help to say what he thought. "He is better than me." After saying this Ren stood on his feet.

"Something is wrong with you..." he said eyeing him.

"You and your sister have a lot in common you know."

"Hmmm?" questioned Ren not understanding exactly what he meant.

"Well you both seem to act like you're in love with me. Eyeing me from head to toe all the time." HoroHoro and Yoh couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Ren shifted on his feet annoyed and lifted his fist in the air and then lowered it with his other hand as if resisting. Yoh wiped his eye with his index finger and then sat down and had a sip of his morning drink. Ren slumped back down on his chair and sat his head on his fist and murmured something in his language. Anna walked into the room through the back door carrying a few envelopes.

"Mail came today." she said looking through it. "Bill...bill...crap...bill..." she stopped and lifted one out of the bunch and held it up in front of her to have a better look. "Hey Yoh this one is for you. Well...Manta and you."

"But Manta is still in England." said HoroHoro pouring some cereal into a bowl and then picking up the milk to pour that in too. But nothing came out of the carton. HoroHoro shrugged and then picked up his spoon and ate the cereal anyway.

"Okay well since he isn't home yet I'll open it myself." said Yoh holding his hand out to Anna. Anna passed it to him and then stood behind him to read it over his shoulder. Yoh looked over his shoulder at her and thought about shifting her away from him, but then chose against it. He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper. It was written neatly with perfect handwriting. "Hmm...Hand written!"

"Who is it off?" said Anna leaning over him to lift the paper up to see the name at the bottom. "Oh Lyserg."

"What does it say?" mumbled HoroHoro shoving food down his throat. Anna and Yoh were murmuring the words very quietly to them selves. When finished Yoh turned it on its side to tear it in half.

"What are you doing! This has to be some sort of mistake!" snapped Anna snatching it off him.

"It's not important." said Yoh trying to take it back but Anna turned away reading it again with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong Anna?" said Ren trying not to pay attention to HoroHoro's terrible table manners.

"Lyserg has wrote that Manta left England three days ago, and he has even put it percifically, 'Since our times are very different, I have found that Manta should have arrived at your house two days ago. He left late at night so that would make it some time the next morning exactly 48 hours ago." said Anna looking up from the paper.

"But...that can't be right. If he left Lyserg's house 3 days ago..." said Ren thinking about what might have happened to him.

"Where is he?" finished Anna leaning back on the counter and putting the paper next to her. "You don't think..."

"Oh no..." whispered HoroHoro.

"Hao!" the three of them yelled at the exact same time, with the worst of thoughts running through their minds. Yoh's face narrowed to the left of the room with his bottom lip in, he breathed deeply through his teeth and out again.

_Now what?_

HoroHoro got up and pat Yoh on the back. "Yoh, its okay…" he said, noticing the look of worry on his friend's face. Yoh simply shook his head, and failed in shunning a nervous laugh. "You have no idea."

"Of what?"

"Nothing…" he said, looking at the floor. Then, deciding it best to change the subject before he gave anything else away, he asked, "So, what do you think of my offer?" HoroHoro was first to answer. "Sounds cool to me. I still don't understand it though…"

"What is there not to understand?"

Ren found a need to jump in. "Everything! Why do you even want to go to Patch? You don't even make any sense!"

"Yoh. What are you three talking about?" Anna demanded. Yoh smiled at her. "Nothing. Just a little chat we had earlier …"

"Tell me. Now."

"No, Anna."

"What did you just say?" she yelled, blushing furiously.

"I said No."

"Are you … disobeying me?"

"Yup." Anna stormed out of the room hearing him say that. Ren and HoroHoro gasped. "Yoh! Dude, _what the hell_ has gotten into you? I've never heard you say that to Anna before!"

"Oh well."

"Yoh, you have lost your mind."

"Maybe not. I just want to know what you think. And I'm sure Hao will be making his way there soon anyways to take the Great Spirits again, so I can't risk putting Anna in danger. So she can't know about this." This wasn't exactly a lie; he was going to get the Great Spirits whether Ren and HoroHoro came or not. And he couldn't afford having Anna interfere this time. Ren nodded. "You are right Yoh. I think we should go. Maybe even find out what he did to Manta." HoroHoro grinned. "Yeah! This could be fun! It's been awhile since we're there, and I've been dying to go back anyway!"

"Good." Yoh said. "We should go and get ready then. I think we should leave as soon as possible."

Silence grew in the room as everyone looked around wondering what to do next that morning. HoroHoro looked down the corridor and peered at the glass on the front door and saw a tall figure stood there. The doorbell then rang.

"You don't think that could be Manta do you?" whispered HoroHoro. Ren turned his head around to see the figure.

"Oh yes, he seriously did grow 5 feet over the past week!" spat Ren sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Ren," said Yoh standing up and walking to the door. He stopped half way down the hall. "Come in!" he called.

"Master Yoh the door is locked." Came a familiar voice.

"Ryu dude!" called HoroHoro. "We're in kitchen go round back!"

"Okay be there is a second." Called Ryu, his image disappearing from the window. Yoh turned around and walked slowly back into the room, stretching his arms up and yawning. He took his seat again and reached for the cereal box, put his hand inside it and pulled out a small handful of cereal and poured them into his mouth and quietly chewed.

"Hello everyone long time no see." smiled the tall shaman walking through the back door. His hair was in his slit boomerang shaped style and he was carrying his wooden sword over his shoulder.

"Hey dude!" greeted HoroHoro.

"Hello again." Sniffed Ren closing his eyes and beginning to doze.

"Wow the heat is really on today!" laughed Ryu a sort of uncertainty in his voice.

"Would you mind telling us what you are doing here?" said Ren not moving his head or opening his eyes to him.

"Well…erm…you see."

"Sounds like you have some news for us?" said Yoh focusing his gaze on Ryu.

"Well to get strait to the point, I was riding my bike through the west desert." He demonstrated which way west is by pointing out the window. "And it was a hot day and the wind in my face felt wonderful it really was one of those magic moments I live for-"

"And this is getting strait to point how?" interrupted Ren opening his eyes and glaring at him.

"Okay well the point is, you will never guess who I found hitch hiking there!" he laughed looking at them hoping for at least one guess.

The room remained quiet.

"C'mon at least guess?" said Ryu hopefully expecting a response.

The room still remained empty of sound.

"Okay." Said Ryu bending down and putting his hand about 2 feet above the ground. "He's about this big-"

"You found Manta!" yelled HoroHoro happily.

"That's wonderful! The squirt is okay!" said Ren smiling. Yoh's face looked surprised and his face looked suddenly filled with shock.

"You-You found him?" he said quietly trying to think about what he should do now.

_He knows about me. He'll ruin everything. What am I going to do when he tells all these worthless shamans?_

"No!" laughed Ryu. "Not Manta!" he paused a second. "No wait…the kid is missing?"

"Well it seems that way," said HoroHoro standing up and putting his empty cereal dish into the sink and then sitting down again.

"But if you don't mean Manta then…who do you mean?" asked Ren.

"Fellow friends, time for you to meet a familiar face!" smiled Ryu pushing back the door. A small kid wearing an orange cloak and a yellow headband in her big hair walked into the room. She was almost crying. Yoh stood up on his feet.

"Opacho!" he yelled almost tipping backwards over his chair.

"Opacho says hello." Whispered Opacho.

"Awh!" smiled HoroHoro. "He's so cute!"

"She!" spat Ren.

"No…he…" said Ryu.

"She…" whispered Opacho. "Opacho is a girl."

"Wow that is so weird! I always thought he was a boy!"

"She!" yelled Ren gazing at the new arrival.

"Opa…Opa…" stammered Yoh. The painful memory rang in his ears.

'_You not Opacho's Hao-Sama. You're…you're scary!.'_

"No…" said Yoh faintly stepping back. "Opacho…"

"Opacho does not forgive you." Said Opacho looking angrily at him.

"You…you don't?" said Yoh backing out of the room.

"Hey Yoh are you alright?" Asked HoroHoro. Ren turned his head on one side.

"Where are you going? You look like you saw a ghost." He said smiling sarcastically again.

"Why don't you forgive me?" Hao completely forgot that he is in Yoh's body not his own. He thought Opacho meant she still does not forgive him for shouting at her.

_Just when was I angered by these pests?_

Yoh covered his ears as if to block out the voices.

"You killed Hao-Sama! Opacho's Hao-Sama is gone because of you!" she yelled. Ryu bent down and covered the kid's mouth and laughed carelessly.

"I am so sorry Master Yoh we did have this talk on the way over here -"

"Get your hand off of her now!" yelled Yoh pointing at Ryu stepping forwards. Ryu's hand shot back up in the air.

"So sorry Master Yoh it will not happen again!" he said stepping back away from Opacho. Yoh blinked and looked at Opacho's confused face. Yoh smiled a very happy smile at Opacho's previous words.

'_You killed Hao-Sama! Opacho's Hao-Sama is gone because of you!"_

"Why are you smiling at Opacho?" Asked Opacho staring strait back at him.

"Erm…Opacho. Your Hao-Sama is alive." Said Yoh standing up strait and put his hands in his pockets.

"He is?" repeated Opacho.

"Yeah dudette he came back a few days ago." Said HoroHoro.

"Where is he? Opacho must apologize!" yelled Opacho turning to run out the door. Ryu went to grab her but Yoh ran up to him and hit his arm away.

"What did I say before!" shouted Yoh running out the door after Opacho.

"What has gotten into him?" asked Ryu once Yoh had run further from the house.

"Everything." Said Ren. "Absolutely everything."

Out side Yoh caught up to Opacho.

"Opacho hang on a second!" he laughed holding onto her arm.

"Just because Opacho's Hao-Sama is back doesn't change that you took him away in the first place!" cried Opacho trying to break free.

"Opacho! It's me! Hao!" said Yoh turning to kneel in front of her. Opacho blinked.

"You are not Hao-Sama!" said Opacho angrily.

"Yes I am! It's me please believe me Opacho." Yoh said softly. Opacho looked into Yoh's eyes and saw the difference in them. She touched Yoh's face gently.

"Hao?" she whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yes…" smiled Yoh bending his head and lifting it. "And you have no idea how happy I am to hear you have missed me. But I want to ask you something..."

"What is it Hao-Sama?" smiled Opacho tears running down her face.

"Do you forgive me?" That moment between them meant the whole world to the pair of them. Opacho threw her arms around him and happily whispered.

"Yes. I do forgive you …Opacho's Hao-Sama. I do." Yoh held his long lost friend very tightly to him and felt almost close to tears himself.

"Come inside Opacho." Said Yoh lifting her up and carrying her back to the house. 'I think I have a lot of explaining to do about what is going on."


	6. Return of Fire 6

Opacho nodded. "Tell Opacho all about it! Opacho wants to know!" she giggled. Yoh smiled and let her down on the floor.

"No problem!" He turned to his friends. "Do you guys mind if I take Opacho into my room and tell her about everything that happened?"

"No, not at all Yoh." Ren replied, closing his eyes again.

"Thanks. This won't take a second."

He took Opacho into his room, and sat her down on the bed. He laughed and gave Opacho a hug. "Oh Opacho I am so glad that you're here. I was afraid that I'd never see you again!"

"Opacho was too!" she cried. "Opacho is very sorry she ran away from Hao-sama!"

"Its okay, Opacho. Don't be upset."

"Okay, Hao-sama. Opacho will not. Will Hao-sama explain to Opacho now please?" she asked, eyes shining with delight. Yoh smiled. "Okay, well really, it's not that big of a deal. Tamao was working with her Ouija board and I 'persuaded' her to bring me back. She has a rather weak will, and it wasn't hard. She didn't even notice what was happening. So she is the one who brought me back to life. And the exact same day I managed to kill Yoh and absorb his soul again, and this is why I'm in his body."

"But why was Hao-sama sounding so worried when Yoh's friends thought Opacho was Manta?"

"I killed Manta too. He was the only other person who knew about me."

"But how?"

"Opacho, you're so full of wonder." He smiled. "Well, he caught me saying some things about his friends and admitting who I really was. And of course he could have told anyone, so I was forced to kill him."

"Oh. Now Opacho understands."

"Good. So now I'm trying to get them to agree to coming to Patch Village with me, so I can take the Great Spirits again."

"Opacho wants to help too!"

"Okay! Well, now we have to think of how we can do that."

"Opacho can tell all of Yoh's friends that she agrees with Yoh!"

"That's a great idea." Yoh said, grinning. "Why don't we go do that now?"

"Yes! Opacho wants to help Hao-sama as soon as she can!"

Yoh stood up and walked back into the kitchen, Opacho following right behind.

"Well? What does Opacho think of everything that happened?"

Yoh smiled. "Opacho realizes that Hao is evil and she is going to stick with us from now on. She'll help us stop him."

"Yes. Opacho thinks he is scary. And she is glad that Yoh has given her a second chance to make things all better! Now Opacho is your friend!" she said, laughing. HoroHoro smiled.

"Awesome! The little dudette is coming with us!"

"Master Yoh this is fantastic!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd all approve. Ren, you don't seem very happy about it though."

"I'm having other thoughts Yoh…"

"Don't be like that."

"I can, and I will be like that. I have to go and get something finished. I'll be back later …" Ren said, getting up and turning to leave.

Opacho tugged on Yoh's pant leg. "Hao-sama! Why is Ren leaving?"

Everyone turned to the two of them in horror. "What did you say, Opacho?"

"Oh! Opacho is sorry! Yoh-sama is so good to Opacho. Yoh reminds her of Hao-sama!" she said, tears filling her eyes. Yoh knelt down and wiped them away. "Don't worry."

Ren shook his head, and left the room without looking back.

"That's it. I know what I have to do now…"

Yoh turned and looked at Ren who was going to exit the house through the front door. Ren turned and gazed back at him and then walked outside into the heat.

"So when are we going to get going? Today?" smiled HoroHoro jumping up onto his feet.

"If possible..." replied Yoh looking around the kitchen.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Ryu.

"Oh no!" said HoroHoro. "We're not walking it again are we?"

Yoh sighed to himself.

"Yoh-Sama?" whispered Opacho.

"Yes Opacho?" smiled Yoh bending. Opacho put her hand to Yoh's ear and whispered something. Yoh's eyes opened wide and then he laughed.

"Awh...Okay Opacho that isn't a problem." he smiled. Yoh bent and picked Opacho up and turned to go outside through the front door.

"Hey where are you going I thought we're going to the Patch Village!" called HoroHoro. Yoh didn't really hear him he was chuckling at Opacho giggling freely playing with Yoh's hair. "Oi!" he called again.

"You don't expect Opacho to walk to the Patch Village with no shoes do ya?" laughed Yoh not taking his eyes off Opacho's little face. Opacho squealed as Yoh tickled her tummy and then he hugged her again opening the door.

"It's like he's replaced Manta..." sighed HoroHoro. Yoh shut the front door and stepped on the front path to see Anna and Ren talking together. When they noticed him they stopped talking and pretending they weren't talking in the first place. Yoh laughed as Opacho carried on being her young little self with him. Pushing his cheeks together and then giggly madly. Yoh smiled and laughed as well.

"Asakura Yoh I want a word with you!" said Ren picking up his kwan-dao from the floor and then holding it with one hand on his right.

"Yes...?" he interrupted himself laughing as Opacho poked his nose. "Ren!" laughed Yoh.

"Yoh I am challenging you to a duel! One on one right here, right now!" shouted Ren summoning furyoku. The yellow glow shone brightly in the blade.

"Hao-Sama." whispered Opacho extremely quietly so Ren and Anna didn't hear her. "Please don't fight."

"Don't worry Opacho it isn't like I'm going to lose." laughed Yoh under his breath to her.

"Again?" whispered Opacho her eyes filled with tears. Yoh's eyes narrowed and he sighed hugging Opacho again.

"Don't think about that just try not to." he said to her. He placed her down on the stone step and made sure her feet were not touching the gravel. "We will go get your new shoes as soon as I'm done here okay?"

"Yes Yoh." said Opacho using her cloak to wipe her eyes.

"Okay Ren. Why must we fight?" he grinned stepping closer the pair of them.

"Because there is obviously something wrong with you and we want to know what it is!" spat Anna folding her arms.

"You have spoken to the pair of us very strangely these past few days and now you act like you've forgotten all about Manta and replaced him with her!" shouted Ren angered pointing at Opacho.

"Her..." said Yoh angrily. "Has a name."

"Opacho then!" he said laughing sarcastically.

"Do not disrespect her Tao Ren."

"You mean the way you disrespected me?" said Anna, blushing after she said it.

"You want a fight? Then I will give you one!" said Yoh standing firmly. "Bring it on!" Ren grabbed his kwan-dao with both hands and took a running leap at Yoh turning on his back, and smacking the blade right back down to the earth. Yoh swiftly moved aside and avoided the quick move. Ren pulled his blade back out of the ground and swung himself round to hit Yoh in the chest, Yoh bent backwards balanced his whole body on his left hand and spun around quickly kicking Ren in the stomach throwing him into a tree. Ren got up and ran again throwing himself back down on Yoh. Yoh began to laugh. Anna was watching this whole fight in shock.

"Yoh I...never knew you could do all this..." she muttered. Yoh heard it.

"This is what you can do…!" he laughed hitting Ren in the face when he approached him throwing him back onto the ground. "…when you train yourself!"

"Go Yoh!" laughed Opacho. As Ren shook his head and tried to get up Yoh jumped over Ren snatching his kwan-dao off him.

"Hey! You can't do that!" yelled Ren getting on his feet. Yoh stood and laughed.

"Ah, but I just did."

"You are supposed to be using your spirit Amidamaru! Why don't you use him Yoh, or are you too afraid?" grinned Ren hoping to get out of this fight exactly what he wanted.

"Because you're too easy." Yoh grabbed the kwan-dao with both hands and quickly lifted his knee up and forced the kwan-dao hard onto it snapping it in half. It withered out of furyoku and then Yoh dropped it onto the floor.

"My...My..." whispered Ren looking shocked at what his 'friend' just did to his possession. Anna was shocked too.

"Yay Yoh-Sama!" cheered Opacho jumping up and down. Yoh walked to her and picked her up again.

"Okay well now that is over and done with, let's go get your new shoes." he smiled closing his eyes cheerfully. Opacho giggled and hugged him happily. Yoh walked down the garden path and out of the gate. Anna kneeled down beside Ren who had fallen onto his knees mourning over his weapon.

"Isn't this enough proof?" she said.

"No. Because we saw no Spirit of Fire..."

To Be Continued...


	7. Return of Fire 7

Ren got up suddenly. "Anna. There's something I need to do." He turned around and ran into his room, locking the door. Anna went back inside as well. She was so confused. Was it really Hao that was talking to them? Or was it Yoh? Why would Yoh be treating them that way? She stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe Yoh was just acting differently. Anna could not deny it, but she hid it from the others.

_I liked it when he refused me._

_He was not afraid of me … or tense like he usually is …_

Ren, on the other hand, immediately whipped out some paper and a pen. He had taken the letter from Lyserg when nobody was looking, and he read it over and over again. Eventually he wrote a reply.

_Lyserg,_

_I know that this may seem hard to believe, but Manta has not come home. We think that Hao may have gotten to him. It's a long story so please do not ask me to explain. Hao is back. Right now everyone is worried because Yoh came to us with a strange offer. He asked us to go to the Patch village with him. Now, we've agreed to go, but I don't really think this is Yoh talking to us. He doesn't even look the same, and he claims that we are leaving to go and stop Hao from taking the Great Spirits. And we will stop him. You should come too, help us figure this whole situation out. He has said some painful things to me, and even disrespected Anna. Ryu also found Opacho earlier, and now Yoh is fussing over her. I don't trust Yoh. So this is quite serious. I hope to see you in Patch Village soon, we need your help._

_ - Ren_

He read the reply over a few times, and slipped it into an envelope, ready to send. "Bason." He called, his Oversoul appearing behind him. "Yes, Young Master?"

"Take this to Lyserg in England. He needs this as soon as possible."

Bason nodded and took off right away. Ren walked back into the kitchen and took out another bottle of milk and sipped it sparingly. HoroHoro looked at Ren. "What happened? You're all beat up…"

"I was foolish … I tried to fight that one that calls himself Yoh."

"What do you mean…"

"I don't think that's really Yoh.

"How dare you doubt master Yoh!"

"Yeah. Ren, this is nuts. How can Yoh not be Yoh?"

"I don't know. Just … never mind."

"Okay, dude … whatever."

Yoh came back later with Opacho wearing a pair of sandals. Everyone was waiting at the front door for him, each with a backpack on. Yoh stared at them all for about a minute, until HoroHoro finally yelled, "Yoh, we're ready to go!"

"Oh!" Yoh said. "Why didn't you just say so? I'll go and get ready." He ran to his room and quickly packed some stuff and ran back to the front. "Okay I think that that is everything. Lets go now then!" he laughed. Everyone filed out the door.

"Yoh, how might we be getting there?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes. Yoh grinned. "Well, we could always get onto…" he trailed off. He couldn't say the Spirit of Fire. That would give him away for sure. "a plane?"

"Oh. Right …" Ren said. He was hoping to catch Yoh this time. Yoh laughed. "What did you think I'd say?"

"Never you mind! Well let's get a move on then." He began to walk away, and Yoh looked puzzled. "What's wrong with Ren?"

"No idea, dude."

"Oh, okay." He followed Ren, who wouldn't allow Yoh anywhere near him. "Ren, I told you that I'm sorry about what I said! You're not going to be mad at me forever, are you?"

"This isn't about what you said anymore. Now you've broken my kwan-dao. Do you know how long that thing has been in my family for?"

"No, I'm sorry though…"

"I don't want to hear it. Not from you, now or ever!"

"Ren – "

"No." Ren sped up, trying to get as far away from Yoh as possible. HoroHoro ran up to Ren immediately after. "Ren, you pointy jerk! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Look at _him_!" He shot, pointing at Yoh, who only looked sadly in their direction.

"Yeah. Look at him! You've made him upset! You're acting just like – just like …!"

"Go ahead! Say it! I'm acting like Hao!'

"Okay, I will! You are acting exactly like Hao!"

"Why? Because I don't trust Yoh?"

"Yeah! Yoh is your _friend_!"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk! To _any _of you right now!" He knocked HoroHoro down to the ground, and ran ahead, trying hard to conceal the tears forming in his eyes. He whimpered quietly, still running.

"Ren …" Yoh said, evidently upset. This time he wasn't feigning it. He really did feel sorry for Ren. Ryu shook his head. "Just leave him, Master Yoh. He will come around, we all know that."

"Yeah…"

"Yoh-Sama..." sigh Opacho walking next to him and looking up at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Opacho. Because you see..." he lifted his head to look at Ren further ahead. "What is done...is done. And you need to learn to live with that..." Yoh sighed and clutched his hand and he stared at it, memories of all kinds rushing through his mind. "I did..." he added to his previous quote.

"Yoh-Sama sad?"

"Yeah, Yoh-Sama sad..."

"Do not be sad you make Opacho sad." she replied.

"All I can do now is wait and see." said Yoh walking looking ahead of himself as if he was replying to someone else. Opacho looked confused. HoroHoro jumped in changing the subject, also startling Yoh a bit.

"So! Where are we gonna stop to eat?" he said rubbing his stomach.

"Erm? Hello? We're not ever out of sight from the house yet." said Yoh rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah but I mean later duh!" Yoh felt the stress building up inside of him.

_Must resist urge to kill...the...idiot..._

Yoh managed to force an un-caring, but still not meaningless laugh.

"So what about Chinese do you think that would cheer Ren up?" said HoroHoro, obviously expecting Yoh's approval.

"They do curry bread right?"

"Since when do you like that?"

"It's like all he eats!" cried Opacho, then covering her mouth afterwards, tears appearing again.

"No...that's all Hao eats Opacho. You're getting me mixed up again."

"Dude isn't that a bit awkward for you? He only likes you cause you remind him of his old Master."

"She and Her! Thank You!" yelled Yoh.

"Sorry the little dudette still looks like a boy to me!"

Opacho blinked. "Should Opacho..."

"No!" screamed Yoh picking her up. "No need for proof thanks for trying to help Opacho."

"Okay..." she giggled.

"Yeah Chinese sounds okay." sighed Yoh after that mix up he didn't care if they did his favourite food or not.

"All right!" HoroHoro said. "Food!"

_This guy gets stranger every second._ Yoh thought.

"Yes, I am hungry too." Ryu said.

Later that afternoon they arrived at a Chinese restaurant. They sat down, Ren still in a mood. "Cheer up Ren," HoroHoro said. "We're eating Chinese food! I thought you liked this stuff!"

"I do. I'm not hungry." He said, but ordered anyway.

HoroHoro smiled. "Good then you won't mind if I take all your food then will you?" he joked, clicking chopsticks together.

"You try that and you will perish." Ren said.

"Hey relax I was only joking dude!"

"Whatever. I don't even see why I'm still here with you guys."

"Don't be like that."

"Opacho wants Ren to be happy. He is making Opacho sad…" Opacho whimpered, and Ren's gaze softened. He didn't say anything, but everyone could tell he was getting used to Opacho and that he had a soft spot for the little girl. Yoh smiled.

"Yeah, Ren. Don't make the girl sad!" HoroHoro chimed in. "Your scaring away all of our happiness, not just hers!"

"Yeah!" Yoh said, though he was kidding, too. HoroHoro had managed to turn it all into a joke. Their food came a few minutes later, and they all ate in good spirits – even Ren.

As they were about to leave Bason came in and handed Ren an envelope. Ren grinned. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome, Young Master." Bason replied, disappearing.

"What's that?" asked Yoh, trying to see who it was from over Ren's shoulder.

"Never you mind. I'll open it later!" He shoved it in his backpack, and walked out the door.

The others held back a minute and laughed. Up ahead, Ren carefully opened the envelope and read Lyserg's new letter.

_Ren,_

_Reading that reply of yours has made me very worried. Not just about Hao, but Manta as well. Was that the last time I was ever going to see him? I feel determined to meet you at the Patch Village. I will be there, I will make my way there first thing in the morning, I would go there now but planes only fly to America at morning hours here in England. Good luck with the troubles you are experiencing with Yoh. I hope it isn't what you fear because I have read between the lines. You think Yoh is Hao if I am correct. It is possible isn't it? That would explain why he is making a fuss over Opacho. See you there._

_ -Lyserg_

Yoh quietly read the first words over Ren's shoulder before Ren noticed he was even there and shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Who did you reply to? And why are they so worried?" he asked.

"It is...my sister Jun. Yeah, we like writing to each other." he muttered eyeing the sky.

"Oh really? But didn't you see her the other day?"

"Yes I did but she left in a rush didn't she?" reminded Ren.

"Ah yes." he laughed. "After she accused me of being Hao she felt very awkward and embarrassed as I recall."

"As I recall..." sniggered Ren closing his eyes and smiling.

"What is wrong with that?" came a little voice. To Ren's astonishment Opacho had been on Yoh's back the entire time. Ren sighed angrily when he noticed.

"What is wrong with it is I have never heard Yoh use such language."

"Are you talking to Opacho or me?"

"You!" said Ren glaring at him. Yoh's eyes changed to an angry glare.

"Then why did you refer to me in the second person. Calling me 'Yoh' not 'you'.?"

"Well...er..."

"C'mon Ren will you just drop this whole 'I am acting like Hao' thing. It's getting old."

"I will not drop it until I have had proof." he sighed, still quite annoyed. Everyone had been listening.

"Opacho got new shoes!" yelled Opacho, unintentionally changing the subject.

"Are we almost at the bus stop?" asked Yoh. Deciding to drop it for now, Ren sighed.

"Up ahead not far from here." he said.


	8. Return of Fire 8

Ren was still in a fuss when the bus pulled in and they got on. He sat away from the others, who were all very worried about him. Most of all, of course, was Yoh. What if Ren found a way to prove who he really was before he revealed it himself? But, of course, Ren was too stubborn to let any of them get close. HoroHoro felt bad, too, and decided to try and help. "Guys, one of us should go over there and talk to Ren." Yoh nodded.

"Good idea. But he won't talk to me, remember?"

"And he doesn't even speak to me unless it is required." Ryu added. They both looked at HoroHoro with devious smirks on their faces. They shoved him over to Ren.

"H-hey, Ren…"

"Humph."

"Come on, its okay."

"No, its not! You are acting like everything is the same and there is definitely something wrong with that guy!"

"Okay, if you say so." HoroHoro said, shaking his head. "Actually, You and Anna have done the same too. I don't think any of us are the same anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah. Did you notice? After I learned Hao came back I haven't been acting the same? I've been… well, lets put it this way. I haven't been eating quite as much."

"…" Ren stared at his friend awkwardly. "You? Yeah, of course not. You just shoveled your whole breakfast down this morning and tried to eat everyone else's Chinese food."

"Okay, well, you have to admit it's not as much!"

"…True …"

"Yeah, see! And have you noticed I haven't even played with or spoken to Kororo much since then?" And sure enough, there was his tiny little spirit, holding a leaf and looking mildly upset, if not a little perturbed.

"You're right… Maybe it's just my imagination."

"It is! Dude, I wouldn't be saying this if it weren't true!"

"Yeah."

HoroHoro yanked Ren over to the seat with Yoh and Ryu. They laughed. "Better, Ren?"

"Yes, much. Thank you –"

"Dudes, I think this calls for a group hug!"

"_Get close to me and you will be added to my father's collection of jiang-si!"_

HoroHoro scooted over away from Ren with a dismal look on his face. Ren sniffed. Yoh and Ryu we're smiling while Opacho was stood up staring out the window. She was stood on the bus seat and had her face pressed against the glass.

"Yoh-Sama." she said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Opacho can read."

"Awh really!" smiled Yoh.

"Sign say 'Nice Blink. 500 bars."

"Huh?" said HoroHoro looking out the window. "Where?" Yoh laughed understanding his friend completely.

"No Opacho. You mean, Ice Rink. 500 yards." he laughed.

"Oh. Opacho like ice."

"I love this girl!" yelled HoroHoro happily.

"Does anyone feel like going ice skating? Cool us down?" suggested Yoh.

"Since when did you know how to skate?" said Ren looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"I don't I've never been." sighed Yoh.

"You have!" screamed Opacho.

"I haven't...Opacho..." said Yoh giving her a look.

"Oh sorry. Yoh remind Opacho of Hao-Sama again."

"When we see Hao again Opacho, are you going to go with him?" asked Ryu.

"Erm..." stuttered Opacho, not really knowing what the answer should be.

"Don't make her choose between us. I know Hao and I had our differences but he was nice to her." said Yoh pushing the 'stop' button on the bus.

"And how do you know that then Yoh?" said Ren.

"Cause she told me." said Yoh as if it wasn't a big deal of an answer getting up and approaching the front of the bus.

"Where are you going?" asked HoroHoro.

"Where do you think? We're going ice skating!" he smiled.

"Yay!" squealed Opacho.

"Let's go!" laughed HoroHoro jumping up.

"Anything Master Yoh says." said Ryu following Opacho and HoroHoro.

"Hmm..." sniffed Ren slowly standing.

At the skating rink the whole place was packed with people. Mainly because of the heat. It was Yoh's turn to rent a pair of skates.

"Size 5 and a half please." said Yoh to lady behind the counter.

"We have a selection of colours sir. Would you like to choose?' she said lifting 2 pairs of skates. One was orange and black. And one was red and gold.

"Wow. Nice colours." said HoroHoro. "Do you have blue size fours?"

"Certainly but please wait your turn sir." replied the lady.

"Oh." blinked HoroHoro. "Sorry!" he said crossing his arms.

"I'll have you a race later HoroHoro!" laughed Yoh.

"Please sir choose your colour there is a queue."

"Go ahead Yoh." said Ren eyeing the red and gold pair. "Choose!"

"Gosh you make it sound like a life or death decision." laughed Yoh picking up the orange and black pair. "And an infant size please."

"What-"

"Yellow." interrupted Yoh.

"Okay." she said lifting up a tiny pair of yellow skates.

"I don't even think we should be here Yoh. We should be getting to the Patch Village." said Ren.

"As if he'd try again without me there. He practically waited for me last time. Anyway..." said Yoh paying and approaching a bench. "Get your pair."

"Fine. I will." said Ren taking his turn. Yoh sat Opacho onto the bench and began to strap Opacho into her skates

"I am going to wipe the ice with you in our race Yoh! You're on!" laughed HoroHoro.

"Let's wait and see." said Yoh sitting on the bench and putting on his orange and black skates. "Wait and see."

"Opacho not know how to skate." said Opacho bottom lip quivering.

"Hey you don't need to worry. I'm here with you aren't I?" he smiled hugging her and then holding her hand and guiding her to the cramped ice. "And when I get going... These worthless humans will be off the ice sooner than you can say 'Shaman King'."

"But you can't melt the ice, Hao-sama!" Opacho whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that." He said. "I guess then we might have to cope with all these people."

"Yoh, let's get going! I'm gonna kick your – "

"Hold on there. I need to get used to the ice… and Opacho needs to learn to skate. Mind helping her?"

"Yes! Opacho needs help from Horo-kun!"

"Yeah, okay dudette!" HoroHoro said, liking the nickname Opacho bestowed upon him. He held Opacho's hand and began to explain. "It's easy and really fun, Opacho! All you do is push off with one foot, then the other, like this…"

Yoh laughed as he watched Opacho try to skate. He stepped out onto the ice, and skated himself. He did a few laps around the rink and when he got back to HoroHoro and Opacho, Opacho was skating slowly but surely. He picked Opacho up suddenly and hoisted her on his shoulders. Opacho laughed, and Yoh started doing some tricks; skating backwards, a few jumps, and spins.

"Hey, Yoh you're great at this!" HoroHoro called from behind him. Yoh nodded. "Thanks!"

They noticed some of the people exiting the rink to watch the other skaters. But what they didn't know was that every eye was on them, watching the two boys do tricks on the ice! Ren eventually joined in too, and he was also an exceptionally good skater. Ryu held back, however, joining the crowd too, seeing many pretty girls watching. Then a familiar tune began to play, and Yoh slowed down to listen. "I… I know this song!"

"Hmmm?" Ren slowed to his pace.

"Inyou no Chigiri…"

"It has a nice ring to it!" HoroHoro said, enjoying the song. Yoh began to sing to it, until Ren nudged him in the ribs. "Since when do you know that song?" he asked. Yoh shrugged. "I don't know. I just know it."

"HoroHoro, what do you think … HoroHoro?" Ren said, looking at HoroHoro's spaced-out look. "What has gotten into you?"

He didn't answer, just kept skating, as if in a trance. Yoh smiled. "He's relaxed… you can see it in his eyes. Actually, I am too…"

Ren shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going to go sit in the crowd, my feet are bleeding. I bought the wrong sized skates …"

"Okay. I'll keep an eye out for you!"

"Okay…"

As the song ended, Yoh sped up and waved in front of HoroHoro's eyes. "You okay in there?"

Then he snapped out of it. "Yoh! Ah, dude… what happened?"

"No idea. You just heard that song and blanked out …"

"Oh…"

"Let's have that race now, shall we?"

"Yeah! You, I mean it! I will kick your – "

"Hold on let me drop Opacho off with Ren." He interrupted again, getting off the ice and telling Opacho to go and sit with Ren. Opacho did so happily. "You can win Hao-sama!" she cheered before running off to Ren. Yoh laughed. He made his way back out onto the ice, where HoroHoro was waiting. "This'll be our finish line," he said. "five laps. Think you're up for it?"

"I know I am."

"Ready… set … Go!"

The two of them rocketed out onto the ice, HoroHoro in the lead. Yoh decided to skate a bit slower. "Come on is that all?" HoroHoro yelled. Yoh shook his head. "Not quite!"

"Well pick up the pace, dude!"

"I don't have to. You're about to crash! Watch where you're going!"

"What?" HoroHoro yelled, and turned away from the wall just in time to prevent himself from a collision. Yoh laughed. "You're welcome!" he called. Just as they turned to go into the fifth lap, Yoh put on a burst of speed and passed HoroHoro easily. He passed the finish line first, and when HoroHoro crossed it they both laughed. "Good race, dude!"

"Thanks! You were tough to beat!"

"No way! You're way better."

They skated off the ice together, still laughing. HoroHoro looked at the time. "I think we'd better head out if we're going to make it to Patch Village!"


	9. Return of Fire 9

"Oh yes you're right!" agreed Yoh.

"One quick lap though? I haven't been ice skating in ages."

"Alright." smiled Yoh swaying with his hands behind his back.

"I like this."

"Me too." laughed Yoh. "Me too..."

Walking back out side was like stepping from a freezer into an oven. Everyone covered their eyes and moaned.

"Ah! My eyes!" yelled Yoh.  
"I'm melting!" screamed HoroHoro.

"Good grief! It's boiling!" added Ren.

"Let's get to the bus stop quick. The buses have AC." said Ryu.

"Opacho too hot!" whined Opacho.

"Hmmm. You said you like ice right?" said HoroHoro looking down at her.

"Yes. Opacho said that." she answered looking up at him.

"Hold your hands out." Opacho held her hands in front of her. HoroHoro hovered his hand above hers and a slate of ice appeared on her hands.

"Thank you Horo-kun!"

"Hey can I have one of those?" asked Yoh.

"Sure." said HoroHoro, a slate appearing in Yoh's hands too.

"And may I have one?"

"Sure Anna." said HoroHoro handing one to her.

...

"Anna!" they all yelled.

"How dare you all leave without me!" she shrieked smacking Yoh over the head.

"Ow!" he shouted rubbing his skull.

"S-Sorry Anna! We didn't want you to come." stammered HoroHoro. He suddenly blinked. "Wait! That didn't come out right-" he yelled as he encounter a slap as well.

"We didn't want you to get hurt. That's why we kept it quiet!" said Yoh covering his head with both his arms. Anna lowered her fist and suddenly realized. Why wasn't he acting like he was before? Why is he suddenly afraid again?

"Hey everyone the bus is here." said Ryu pointing the way.

"Hmm...I will not mention this again. As long as you make no attempt to keep me away from this little trip of yours understand Yoh?" she said approaching the edge of the road.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He replied smiling. Yoh suddenly felt really cold. His entire body felt numb and weak. Yoh fell to his knees and coughed a few times.

"Yoh are you okay dude!" gasped HoroHoro.

"Yoh-Sama?" whispered Opacho. Yoh didn't open his eyes he was concentrating so hard on something in his mind. "Yoh-Sama..."

"Yoh-Sama?" her voice rang and echoed his whole head.

_"Hao..."_

_"Yoh?"_

_"What you are doing is wrong."_

_"How are you talking to me, you should be gone by now."_

_"How can I be gone, when I am you."_

_"No..."_

_"I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact...my brother."_

_"You are gone! I killed you!"_

_"No you didn't."_

_"Yes I did!"_

_"Look at yourself."_

_"Yoh..."_

_"I am you and you are me you can not escape that fact...my brother."_

_"Stop saying that!"_

_"I am you..."_

_"Stop!"_

_"And you are me..."_

_"Yoh-Sama!"_

"Wake up Yoh-Sama! Wake up!" Opacho screamed shaking him.

"Yoh!" yelled Anna.

"Hey is the kid okay?" called the bus driver. Yoh opened his eyes and blinked really hard. He slowly got to his feet. He staggered slightly but Anna grabbed his arm holding him upright.

"Yoh! Get a grip!" she screamed smacking him again. His eyes hardly changing, Yoh looked like he felt no impact what so ever. He boarded the bus and sat down. Opacho sat next to him.

"Yoh-Sama?" she whimpered. "Is Yoh okay?"

"Yoh is okay." he whispered. "But Hao isn't..."

"Yoh-sama, tell Opacho what is wrong! Opacho is worried."

"I … I just spoke to my brother."

"Opacho thought he was gone."

"So did I." Yoh shook his head, trying not to relive the moment he had just experienced.

I am you…

"Yoh, you don't look very well at all…" Ren said, passing Yoh a bag of ice. Yoh gladly accepted it and put it on his forehead.

And you are me…

"Thanks, Ren. I don't know what came over me…"

"Dude, you sure? Maybe you should rest… we can stop if you want."

"I'm fine… Don't worry!"

"Master Yoh, what was going on in your head? You looked as if you were about to pass out."

You can not escape that fact…

"Something I never want to hear again." Yoh finished, closing his eyes. Anna held his hand gently. "Yoh…"

"Ahh…" he strained, shaking his head, thinking that that would make these horrible thoughts leave his mind.

My brother …

"I … I thought he was dead…" he whispered. Anna looked at him sadly. "No, Yoh… Hao is alive, remember? You must have been so scared you forgot…"

"Yeah… you're right. Thanks…" he said, though this didn't help in the least. Everyone sat away from Yoh and gave him room to spread out on the seat. He yawned and was soon fell asleep. HoroHoro kept glancing over at Yoh, making sure that he didn't have another panic attack. Opacho was crying quietly and being comforted by Ren. "Opacho… we are all worried. Please don't cry. When he wakes up he'll feel better, just you wait."

"Okay… but Opacho is worried for Yoh-sama."

_"Yoh?" called Hao wondering through the middle of nowhere. It was foggy and dark. Hao rubbed his bare arms from the cold. He was back in his original body, but wasn't wearing his cloak. His earrings and hair swayed even though there wasn't any wind. He looked around circling on the spot as he walked. "Yoh?" he called again. As he walked deeper into the darkness, he could see not too far away, a boy sat on the ground cross-legged. Hao sped up and approached his brother. Yoh was holding onto his knees and was swaying backwards and forwards. His eyes were wide and white; his skin was as pale as snow. He didn't look up at his twin. "Yoh..."_

_"Look...look over there..." whimpered Yoh pointing in front of him. Hao turned around to see a little purple flower in the center of all of the darkness. It was only small, but it was beautiful and it was glowing a bright yellow light. Hao walked up to it and knelt beside it._

_"What is this?" he asked._

_"That...that...is what you created..." Yoh said quietly. Not moving from his position. "I had a beautiful soul once..."_

_"But...how can I have made this? It is just a flower."_

"Just a flower?" cried Yoh. "You are having an easy life now. I used to have one of those and my soul was covered in the most beautiful flowers and nature there ever was. Just like -Just like -"

_"Just like I want the world to be." Hao stood up and walked to his younger brother._

_"What you are doing is wrong."_

_"I know."_

_"How can I be gone when I am you?"_

_"Yoh you've said this already."_

_"I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact...my brother."_

_"No! Stop saying that!"_

_"No you didn't."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Look at yourself."_

_"Yoh! I mean it! Stop putting me through this!"_

_"I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact...my brother."_

_"If you don't stop saying that!"_

_"I am you..."_

_"No..."_

_"And you are me..."_

_"Stop it!" Hao lifted his hand summoning the hottest flames and wiped Yoh across the face. Yoh fell on his side and just lay there, not moving. Hao was gasping for breath and then he looked at his flamed hand and gasped. The fire disappeared and Hao knelt down beside Yoh. "Get up Yoh." he said touching his face. Yoh had his eyes closed and wasn't breathing. "Get up Yoh!" Hao began to shake his twin violently. "Get up Yoh! Get up! Get up Yoh! Get up Yoh!"_

"Get up Yoh! Get up!"

"We're there!"

"Wake up Yoh!" shouted Anna shaking him. Yoh opened his eyes and looked Anna in the face. He blinked a few times and then sat up. "There. Are you awake now?" Yoh rubbed his eyes and the blinked at Anna. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." said Yoh getting on his feet.

"Dude? Do you feel better now? What happened to you before?" said HoroHoro patting him on the shoulder.

"It...it was probably just the heat. Yeah. That's all." he said yawning and the smiling down at Opacho who had come to see him.

"Yoh-Sama okay?" she asked. Yoh drifted his look to out the front window of the bus, like staring into nothing-ness. Opacho pulled down on Yoh's trouser-leg. "Yoh?" she said again. Yoh didn't reply to her and then slowly walked to the door and onto the path out side. Everyone looked at one another, worried about their friend.

_You can not escape that fact..._

"Yoh..."

_My brother..._


	10. Return of Fire 10

"Yoh-sama!" Opacho cried, running up to Yoh and hugging his leg tightly. "Opacho is worried!"

Yoh still didn't reply, and Ren walked up to Opacho and lifted her. "Opacho."

"Yes Ren-sama?"

"Let's give Yoh some space."

"Okay…" Opacho whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. HoroHoro walked up to them and took Opacho from Ren. "Don't worry he'll be fine!"

"But, Horo-kun…"

"He'll be fine."

Opacho knew this was her cue to be quiet, before she gave away who Yoh really was. Anna sighed, looking ahead at Yoh. "Why is he acting so strangely…?" she whispered to herself. "I… I'm so worried about him."

"We are all worried about master Yoh." Ryu said, hoping to comfort Anna. They walked up to the counter in the airport and bought their tickets. Ren forgot to call ahead and ask for his family's jet; he was too worried about his friend. They got on board, and still not one word from Yoh. HoroHoro and Anna sat on either side of him, and Ren and Ryu behind with Opacho. Opacho didn't like it. She wanted to sit next to Yoh. "No, he needs some time alone Opacho." Anna said to her. "I know he'd like to sit next to you too, but he is tired and he'd just lose himself playing with you."

"Yes, Anna-sama…" Opacho whispered, though still sad. Ren smiled. "That's okay, you'll sit next to me." Opacho nodded. Then Ren whispered, "Away from big mean Anna."

"Ren! _I heard that_!" Anna yelled, smacking him over the head.

Opacho frowned. "Anna-sama he wanted to make Opacho feel better…"

"I'm sorry, Opacho…" Anna grunted, turning around and sitting in her seat. Yoh blinked, now trying to think of the fun he had skating. The colour returned to his face slowly, and he smiled. "I'm better now."

"Dude you spoke!" grinned HoroHoro leaning forward to look at Anna.

"Are you sure you're okay?" sighed Anna happy once again.

"Yeah!" laughed Yoh smiling a carefree grin. "I'm fine!" he smiled and the laughed a funny little giggle just like he usually does.

"Yoh I haven't heard you laugh like that in ages." Said Ren sighing with relief too.

"Yoh-sama okay now?" sniffed Opacho wiping her eyes. Yoh turned his body on his side and lifted his arm though the head rest gap and patted Opacho on the head.

"I'm fine Manta!" he chuckled. Anna and HoroHoro looked at him concerned.

"Yoh? Manta isn't here." Said HoroHoro. Yoh turned and put both his hands on the arms of the chair and raised his eyebrows at HoroHoro.

"Then if he isn't here where is he?" blinked Yoh.

"He's missing remember."

"What! Manta is missing!" yelled Yoh jumping on his feet.

"Stop it Yoh you'll ruin everything!"

"Who said that?" gasped Yoh.

"Yoh! Sit down and put your seatbelt on!" hissed Anna.

"_That's it. I'm taking over!"_

"Yoh! Sit down!" Anna hissed again. Yoh sat down and put his seatbelt on.

"Yeah. Sorry Anna." He said looking at her like she wasn't even there. "I just forgot a few things that's all."

"Yoh forgot Opacho's name." Whimpered Opacho.

"No! No not at all Opacho." Said Yoh suddenly looking around surprised.

"What's wrong now Master Yoh?" asked Ryu.

"Where are we?" said Yoh.

"Wow how spaced out were you Yoh? We're on a plane." Grinned HoroHoro elbowing him in the stomach.

"Going to the Patch Village." Added Anna.

"Remember?" finished HoroHoro.

"Why are we on a plane? Why couldn't we just go on the Spirit of…" Yoh cut himself off and then blinked. "…Ren?"

"Huh?" murmured Ren.

"The Spirit of Ren? Isn't that the name of your jet?" sighed Yoh hoping that would have been enough to cover up what he just said.

"No…when did my jet have a name?"

"Uh…I just thought it did that's all."

"Right…" muttered Anna slightly confused.

"I'm sorry guys I just don't feel myself right now." Said Yoh yawning and closing his eyes.

"Well, okay Yoh. You just go to sleep again. You'll probably feel better when we get there." Said Anna patting his hand gently.

"Yeah. I am tired." Yawned Yoh. He suddenly shook his head quickly opening his eyes. "No! No! I am not talking to him again!" he yelled.

"Who?"

"My brother. I keep dreaming about him." Yoh couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

"Oh Yoh! I knew you were worried about him being back." Cried Anna squeezing his hand gently. "What has been happening in your dream?"

"Well…" started Yoh. He might as well tell the truth it won't give anything away. "He keeps saying the same things over and over."

"Like what dude?"

"He says 'I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact my brother' and no matter how many times I tell him he won't shut up. He just keeps saying it…and saying…and saying it!" Yoh grabbed hold of his head shaking Anna off him as he did. He shook his head violently.

"Why does he keep haunting me? I can't take back what I did!"

"What you did was cool man! You saved the world!" laughed HoroHoro hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah!" added Anna.

_They are completely missing the point. Why can't I have real friends like Yoh does? Then I could share my problems not hide them all the time. _

"This is getting too much…I don't want to go to the Patch Village any more." Said Yoh beginning to struggle in his seat.

"Yoh! The plane is moving." Said Anna pointing out the window. Sure enough, the trees and grass was rushing past the window. And suddenly, the plane took off.

"Oh…"

_I can't believe you are scared Hao! _He told himself. _Since when were you afraid of your own brother? You are the strongest shaman in the world! Get a grip!_

"Yoh? Are you crying?" said Anna gently stroking his cheek removing the tear.

"What? Me? No!"

"Yoh-Sama not okay. Opacho not okay." Whimpered Opacho tears streaming down her face.

"C'mon Opacho." Said Ren smiling at her. "It will be okay. HoroHoro and Anna are two of his closest companions he'll feel better after talking to them."

"No! Opacho Yoh-Sama's best friend!" she yelled.

"Please Opacho. Give Yoh some time." Said Ren.

"Master Yoh is going through a stage."

"A tough one."

"Opacho sad."

"So am I." Said Ren. "So am I."

"You were crying Yoh." Said HoroHoro.

"No…I…wasn't. I don't cry!" said Yoh through his teeth.

"Oh course you do! You cry whenever you do hard training. You cry when you hurt yourself."

"Man I'm a cry baby."

"I like you being a cry baby." Smiled Anna blushing slightly.

"You! Would!" hissed Yoh.

"Yoh don't take it out on Anna." Said HoroHoro concerned.

"You're right. Sorry." Said Yoh patting Anna's hand and then sighing. "I do love ya you know Anna." He said casually and starting to relax in his seat eyeing the in-flight TV. Anna blushed fiercely. "Hey and stop blushing like that I know you love me too." He said laughing.

"What-what makes you say that?" smiled Anna.

"Well, you are here sat next to me trying to cheer me up. You always want to know where I am or else you wouldn't have come looking for me in the fist place. Right?" Anna blinked and smiled, her face going completely pink. "Right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah you're right."

"I knew it," he said, laughing.

"Glad you're back dude!" HoroHoro yelled. Catching glares from the other people on the plane. "Shut up you dimwit!" Ren hissed. He turned to Yoh smiling. "Yes, its true. We all are glad you're back."

"Is Yoh-sama okay now?" Opacho asked timidly. Yoh laughed. "Yes, Yoh-sama is fine."

"Yay! Opacho is happy!"

"Good!"

"Master Yoh, are you sure? You still look a little off…"

"Awh lighten up Ryu."

Ren raised his eyebrow, smirking. "Yes he could use a little 'lightening' up."

"Why, you …!"

"Touch me and you'll face the sharp end of my – "

"Guys, calm down!" Yoh exclaimed. "You're attracting too much attention – "

"Your what? Your Hair?" Ryu shot back. Ren pulled out his spare Kwan-Dao, and unfolded it. Everyone on the plane gasped in fear of Ren. Ren didn't notice, until Anna slapped him in the face. HoroHoro burst out in hysterical laughter and Opacho soon joined in. Ren put away his weapon, but everyone continued to stare. Yoh slumped in his seat. "Too much attention…"

"What about on the bus? Who got everyone to stare then?" Ren snapped at Yoh.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Leave my Yoh alone!" Anna yelled. Yoh blushed, both inside and out.

"You've … never said that before."

"Well… I … I … just shut up!"

"If you say so!"


	11. Return of Fire 11

"When is the in flight meal? I'm starving!" happily cheered HoroHoro.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" laughed Yoh.

"Yup! And now you seem better I feel better Yoh!" he said standing up and looking behind him to see if the flight attendants were on their way. Ren reached up and pushed his head down back into his seat.

"Too much attention!" he hissed.

"Oh yeah!" laughed HoroHoro. "Next thing you'll know everyone will think you are some kind of public harm!"

"I might not be public harm but I will harm you if you don't shut up!" grunted Ren.

"Sorry dude." Smiled HoroHoro nudging Yoh, making him giggle as well. Yoh's eyes changed for a second, and he slipped into thought once more.

Is this really happening to me? I'm acting just like Yoh. And…I'm doing such a good job of it; they think I really am Yoh. The suspicion has completely gone. And the worst thing about it is…I like it!

His eyes raised and Yoh put on a very happy grin.

"Yeah! I'm hungry too!" giggled Yoh.

"_I miss my friends."_

"Sorry did you say something Anna?" said Yoh looking at her. She was watching the TV and then blinked at him.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"Did you say something?" repeated Yoh.

"No." said Anna eyeing the TV again. Yoh heard laughter in his ears, a sort of funny laugh a giggle even.

"Hey what is so funny?" said Yoh turning to look at HoroHoro. HoroHoro had his head turned to look out the window. He wasn't laughing he was daydreaming.

"_It's funny. I even miss Anna!"_

"Oh no…" gasped Yoh.

"What's wrong?" said Anna looking at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Once Anna was watching the TV again. Yoh shook his head. "Go…away…" murmured Yoh under his breath.

"_I am you and you are me…"_

"Stop! Stop saying that!" yelled Yoh every eye in the cabin on him once again.

"Goodness! Yoh? What's wrong?" gasped Ren.

"Ahh…" Yoh shook his head once again. "Err…Anna? Can you let me out, I need to visit the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Said Anna un-buckling her seatbelt and standing up. Yoh scooted out of his seat and walked to the nearest bathroom. Anna sat down again and sighed looking at HoroHoro sadly.

"I thought he was back to normal." She sighed.

"He is. He just needs to adjust. He's been spaced out for a while now. Ever since we got back from ice skating…" HoroHoro covered his mouth suddenly realizing maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"You went ice skating without me! How dare you!" she yelled.

"We're sorry Anna it was Yoh's idea!" shrieked HoroHoro covering his head with his hands. "I didn't know you could ice skate!"

"I don't but I would have learnt if Yoh wanted to go ice skating…" trailed off Anna blushing slightly. "I mean. If Yoh wanted to go erm…"

"That's okay dudette. Yoh likes ya!"

"Yeah I know he told me about 15 minutes ago remember?"

"And how do you feel about him?" Anna opened her mouth to reply but then shut it.

"…"

"That's okay Anna. No need to say anything. Your silence says it all." HoroHoro grinned and laughed to himself. And for some reason, Anna didn't hit him for his curiosity. She just blinked and eyed the TV again.

In the bathroom Yoh splashed his face with water. The bathroom was extremely small and was silver and gray. There was a sign on the door that said no smoking and a mirror that stretched from the sink to the ceiling. Yoh splashed his face with water again and the leant over the sink to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Why do I feel like this?" he muttered shaking his head, water drops shaking off his fringe tails onto the mirror. "Why am I feeling this feeling? Why do I feel…" he stopped himself from saying the word. He pulled a blue paper towel from the dispenser wiping his face dry.

"_Guilty?"_

Yoh looked up from his towel, and to his horror, his reflection was staring at him with eyes of darkness like two depressed souls entering hell. Yoh lifted his hand to the mirror, his reflection copying.

"Yoh?" he muttered.

"_Hao." _Said the Yoh in the mirror. His reflection was talking to him!

"How are you doing this?"

"_I am inside of you."_

"That doesn't explain this!"

"_Does everything need an explanation?"_

"In this case, yes!"

"_Don't I deserve an explanation too? Why you have done this to me in the first place. You know, when you came back, you could have started your life again. You could have been given a second chance!"_

"Who in their right minds would give _me _a second chance?"

"_I would."_

'You…would? But…why?"

"_Because, I still believe in what I always have done. No one evil can see spirits."_

"Well you're wrong!"

"_Am I?"_

"Why would you give me a second chance? Or have you forgotten what I did to you?"

"_Because I am your little brother."_

"Yoh…"

"_And incase you haven't noticed, everyone one of those very good friends of mine used to be my enemy."_

"Really?"

"_And you like them too don't you?"_

"I…"

"_You want friends like mine don't you?"_

"I have Opacho."

"_You like Opacho don't you?"_

"Of course I do!"

"_She is your friend. And she gave you a second chance didn't she?"_

"Yeah…" The reflection Yoh smiled.

"_Then that proves it. You like having friends."_

"You really think you can make me talk to you about these things?" said Yoh smirking.

"_Not all at once. But you have to face up to your real and true feelings once in a while."_

"You know nothing about me!"

"_Of course I do. Because, I am you."_

"I wish you would stop saying that you're like a broken record."

"_And you are me."_

"Here we go again. See ya Yoh! I am not talking to you anymore."

"_Before you shove me in the corner again. I have just one other thing I want to say to you." _Suddenly, some one started knocking on the door.

"Hello? Will you hurry it up in there? Knock Knock!" came a voice.

"I'll be out in a second!" called Yoh.

"No you're supposed to say 'who's there' duh!" replied the voice.

"_No matter how many times you ignore me or deny my presence, I still am you and I know everything about you."_

"Play something else!" snapped Yoh barging out the door and almost sending the guy waiting flying.

"Hey watch it!" he said standing up and brushing his orange outfit. "Now are you going to say 'who's there' huh?" chuckled the large haired boy. Yoh blinked. "Oh my god! Yoh!"

"Huh?"

"It's me! Chocolove! Hey I don't believe this! I just went to your house but you weren't there. I am on my way back, where are you going?" smiled Chocolove.

"Uh…the Patch Village."

"Really? Why?"

"Cause Hao is back."

"No! He's not! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I better come as well."

"You don't have to!" said Yoh dreading his presence.

"Really I want to! So? Where you sat?" smiled Chocolove. Yoh sighed.

"Over here." He said walking back to his seat. Chocolove followed. "Hey guys guess who is here." Said Yoh sitting down as Anna stood up.

"Hey everyone! I was on my way back from visiting you guys. And wow here you are!" smiled Chocolove.

"What did you come to visit us for?" asked Anna.

"Well, you're not going to believe this but, I came to invite you all to my show!" proudly exclaimed Chocolove.

"What kind of show? A circus?" muttered Ren.

"No! My stand up comedy act!" he spat still smiling. "But this is more important Hao being back and everything. I will cancel my act and come and help you guys!"

"No dude! That is what you have wanted all your life!" gasped HoroHoro.

"Yeah I know but my friends are more important!" replied Chocolove.

"_Hear that? Friends are more important."_

"Shut up!" yelled Yoh.

"Who? Me?" said Chocolove taken back.

"No! No! I'm just not feeling right." Said Yoh.

"Yeah Master Yoh hasn't been feeling himself lately." Mentioned Ryu.

"Is that true Yoh?" asked Chocolove.

"Yeah." Sighed Yoh. "It is."


	12. Return of Fire 12

"One big mood swing!" HoroHoro yelled. "That's what this guy's been lately!"

"Really? Tell me all about it!"

"I just haven't been myself since Hao came back, that's it okay?" Yoh said, closing his eyes. This wasn't exactly a lie.

"So you're not going to tell him?"

"Ah … nope. Not right now…"

"Okay, that's fine Yoh."

"Yoh, why is your face all wet?" Anna asked suddenly. Yoh smiled. "I thought I was hallucinating… The heat and stuff – you know, that kind of thing." It was still Hot in the airplane after all, and Yoh wasn't the only one who noticed. HoroHoro grinned. "If you were hot you could've asked me!" he said. Ren laughed. Yoh looked back there and said, "Hey Opacho sure is quiet…"

"She's fallen asleep." Ren said, gesturing towards the little girl, who was sure enough all curled up in her seat.

"Aw!" Yoh said. "That's so cute." He laughed.

_No matter how many times I see that, it's still as cute as ever!_

"Hey where's Manta?" Chocolove asked. Yoh sighed. "I k - "

Everyone stared at Yoh. "What?"

"I … couldn't tell you even if I tried." He said.

"Yes." Ren added. "He went to England. Lyserg wrote to tell us that he came back but we never found him – "

"So we think the little dude found Hao."

"No way!" Chocolove exclaimed. Everyone nodded sadly.

Yoh laughed. "If only he hadn't seen me…"

"What are you talking about! Yoh, do you know something we don't?"

"Huh?" muttered Yoh opening his eyes to see them all staring at him. "What? What's the problem?"

"Have you seen Manta?" asked Anna face with fear.

"What? No! What made you say that?"

"Cause you just said 'if only he hadn't seen me' Yoh!" she replied.

"I was talking about him!" he laughed pointing to Chocolove. "Now he's with us. If he hadn't seen me then he would have gone off and he wouldn't be here now would he?" he said yawning.

"Oh…" sighed Anna.

"We thought…" muttered Ren. Yoh stretched in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Wake me up when we get there okay?" he said falling asleep.

"Okay. We will." Said Anna looking up at HoroHoro. They could tell by just looking at each other that they both thought the exact same thing. And they both shared the same guilt to think he would do such a thing to his best friend.

Finally they reached America, after a very hard trip through the airport that was packed with people and tourists. Anna was forcing HoroHoro to carry all hers and Yoh's bags, plus HoroHoro's. Opacho was happily skipping along in front of them all on their way to the bus stop, again. Yoh yawned and smiled. Ren was walking with HoroHoro and was sort of, well, encouraging him to keep going.

"Is that all you can do! C'mon HoroHoro put your back into it!" shouted Ren making HoroHoro jump on the spot and walk faster.

"Dude…these…things are…heavy!" he wheezed.

"Nonsense! Here, you can carry mine too." Laughed Ren throwing his leather bag up to land on the huge tower of suitcases and bags HoroHoro was carrying. Unfortunately causing HoroHoro to collapse under it all.

"Ow!" he shrieked.

"Weakling." Sniffed Ren. Yoh turned around to see Ren and Ryu digging for HoroHoro in the luggage.

"Hey! What happened?" he laughed approaching. "Oh and hey Ren. It's a lot cooler here don't you think?" said Yoh picking up a bag and surprisingly finding HoroHoro's foot under it. "Hmm?" smirked Yoh grabbing hold of the foot and dragging HoroHoro out of the heap rather quickly. HoroHoro coughed a few dusty coughs and then got to his feet.

"Thanks Yoh. I didn't think I'd make it out alive in there!" he gasped helping Ren and Ryu collect the rest of the bags.

"Hey no sweat!" giggled Yoh helping too.

"You are right Master Yoh. It is rather cooler here." Mention Ryu.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! Yoo-hoo!" yelled a voice. Yoh, Ren, Ryu and HoroHoro turned to see a very recognizable green haired boy stood with Opacho, Anna and Chocolove near the bus stop.

"Oh! My precious Lyserg!" screamed Ryu running towards him. "Lyserg! Lyserg!" Ryu threw the suitcase he was holding over his shoulder, hitting HoroHoro in the head and knocking him back onto the floor again.

"Oof." He muttered hitting the ground. "Why is it always me eh?"

"It isn't always you, just, most of the time it is. C'mon let's go and see him." Smiled Yoh helping HoroHoro get up. Ren was already on his way.

"Hey Lyserg. A word?" greeted Ren nodding his head to the left to indicate a bit of privacy.

"Sure." Said Lyserg approaching him after shaking Ryu off of him. "Is it about our letters?" he said to Ren once their backs we're turned to the rest of them. Ren glanced to see Yoh arrive with the others carrying some suitcases and smiling at Anna. HoroHoro was begging Anna not to be punished for dropping them but earned a slap instead.

"Yes. And about my little theory about that Yoh." Whispered Ren.

"Yeah?"

"Hey what are you two talking about over there?" called Yoh waving at them.

"Nothing! Just a few simple things that's all!" replied Ren.

"Oh okay if you say so!" giggled Yoh.

"Do you still think that -"

"He is Hao? Indeed. It did once seem that way but now it is becoming harder to tell. There was definitely something wrong with Yoh only a few days ago. And he still keeps doing strange things even though he seems better."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well he keeps having all these moments, shouting out and lashing out at the air. We heard him muttering a few things in his sleep while he was on the plane. And Chocolove mentioned hearing him talking to himself in the toilet too."

"Really? Fascinating. Mind telling me what he was saying his sleep?"

"All kinds of strange things." Ren said, putting his hand to his forehead and sighing with stress. "The one I found strangest was when he said, 'Get up Yoh! Get up!' He was really acting strangely… He said this on the bus."

"Odd… anything else?" Lyserg inquired. Ren shook his head. "Not really… but he told Anna that when he slept he was talking to his brother."

"Who was?"

"Yoh."

"Talking to Hao?"

"No…"

"Huh?"

"I'm lost…" Ren shrugged. "You've gone and confused me."

"Sorry, Ren." Lyserg said.

"No worries…"

"This is getting intense!" Lyserg exclaimed, a little too loudly. Yoh decided to come over and ask what was going on. "Hey guys." He said. "Mind explaining this to me?"

"Yoh!" Lyserg blurted. "It's – it's nothing! N-nothing at all! Heh Heh!"

Yoh raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked. Then HoroHoro came over. "Lyserg! Dude! How ya been?"

"Oh, just great HoroHoro!" Lyserg was glad to get Yoh's attention away from him. "Yeah, I've been doing great with my studies!"

"That's awesome!" HoroHoro laughed. Opacho came over and Yoh picked her up, laughing. Lyserg leaned over and whispered in Ren's ear, "I see what you mean…"

"Hey Lyserg!" Chocolove called, running over. Ryu followed soon too, and Anna came reluctantly to the side of Yoh. Lyserg greeted each one of them friendlily, until Anna got impatient. "Are we going or not?" She shot at all of them, annoyed. Yoh nodded. "Of course we are Anna just give me a sec." Yoh let Opacho down and she giggled. "Yoh-sama Opacho wants to go quickly!"

"Yes yes we will Opacho!"

Anna walked out of the airport and boarded a bus. "Hurry up!" She yelled to them. Everyone ran quickly, paid their fare and sat down at the back of the bus. Yoh yawned. He began to slip back into sub consciousness, away from his newfound friends, into the dark abyss where he would once again face his twin…

"Oh no… I can't be back!" Hao yelled to himself. "Why do I find myself here?"

"_Its because you can't avoid this place…"_

"_Yoh!" Hao yelled, running up to his twin. "Why do you keep bringing me here?"_

"_I think we both know why… its because – "_

"_I am you and you are me."_

_Yoh sat up straight, his eyes wide. "You…"_

_Hao smirked and finished Yoh's sentence. "… can not escape that fact…"_

"_Hao!"_

"… _My brother…"_

_They had switched roles again, Yoh now on the receiving end of the torture. "Why? Why did you do this?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Kill me. Take me away from my friends… I miss them… a lot…"_

"_I think you know the answer Yoh. We are brothers. We are one."_

"_We were born separate. I think that means we were destined to be different people."_

"_No… your destiny is to come back to me, your place of Origin. Your destiny is to destroy humans. We can't exist without each other!"_

"_Hao…! Don't do this to me!" Yoh cried, a tear forming in his eye. His body began to grow faint and translucent. "You're… making me disappear…"_

"_This is how it should be… You should not exist any longer…"_

"_If I don't exist, neither can you…"_

"_Yoh…"_

"_Hao…"_

_They reached out simultaneously, and grasped each other's hands. At the same time, they recited the words both of them had grown to be so familiar with._

"I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact … my brother…"

There was short pause between them, as their thoughts stopped and concentrated on their relationship at that time, each of them staring. Watching one another closely. Hao was the first to break the stare. He let go and stepped back shaking his head in denial. Yoh just stared at him, like in trance. Yoh opened his mouth and then spoke.

"You are one."

"No Yoh. We are one, together."

"No." Yoh shook his head. "You are one."

"What are you talking about? You are with me too."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You killed me. You took me away."

"No…"

"I don't exist anymore because of you."

"Yes you do! We are one."

"No you are one."

"What do you mean?"

Yoh chuckled slightly before continuing. "I am you aren't I? It has been that way since I was born."

"That isn't what you said a second ago. You said that being twins makes you your own person."

"It isn't true though is it? I am you. I am Hao."

"Yoh…"

"Yoh doesn't exist anymore." His body began to fade once again.

"No! Yoh! Don't leave!" Hao ran towards him trying to grab him, but his hands slipped through his image, like a ghost.

"I am not Yoh. I am Hao. I am Hao's other half. I am you."

"But you are me too right?"

"Yes, exactly. But you can escape that fact. Because we are not brothers. I am just you."

"No there is a you!"

"Is there?" Yoh faded completely, but then appeared again.  
"Yoh! You are fading!"

"Have you heard yourself?" laughed Yoh. "You're acting like you are sad. Like you feel guilty. Like you don't want me to be gone anymore."

"I don't!"

"And you know why that is don't you?"

"No…"

"It's because you are whole now. Because you can feel all the feelings you once couldn't. Just like I couldn't feel revenge, hate and sorrow. But you could."

"That's because…"

"I am you. And we are torn in two. Torn into two separate emotions. Putting them back again makes it whole. Makes it one. Makes it Hao."

"No! I don't want you to go!"

"I must. Because I am no longer some body."

"Yes you are! You…you…you are my twin!"

"No. I'm just you."

"No! You are Yoh!"

"I am Hao." Yoh held his hand out to Hao. Hao reached for his hand but Yoh disappeared completely.

"Yoh…" Hao turned around. "Yoh!" he called out into the darkness. "No! You are you! You aren't me!" He looked around but he was on his own. Yoh was gone. And wasn't coming back.

_But that is even worse than him being there._


	13. Return of Fire 13

"_Come back! Come back!" he cried. "Come back Yoh! Come back!"_

"Seriously! Yoh! Wake up!" screamed HoroHoro. Yoh opened his eyes and shot up and stood on his feet, suddenly feeling dizzy and almost falling over. He grabbed hold of the handle bar on the bus seat and then shook his head. "Wow Yoh. What we're you dreaming about? You kept screaming 'Come back! Come back!'"

"I'm sorry!" yelled Yoh suddenly running towards the front of the bus. "I'm sorry!" he called again suddenly kicking the doors out with his right foot and jumping out onto the moving road. His friends gasping in disbelief.

"What does that kid think he's doing!" shouted the bus driver pulling over and stopping the bus.

"Yoh!" screamed Anna jumping out onto the road being followed by everyone else. Yoh was knelt on the ground, his knees bleeding badly from the land. He was knelt over himself his head on his knees, crying. He was crying so hard his face was strained like he was in a lot of pain. "Yoh!" called Anna again leaning over him. "Are you aright-"

"Don't touch me!" screamed Yoh. Anna jumped back away from him. "I don't deserve your friendship." He sobbed.

"Yoh. What are you talking about…"

"Dude!" yelled HoroHoro. "What the hell just happened!"

"No!" bawled Yoh. "He has gone…"

"Yoh…what is the matter? Why do you keep doing these things?"

"Don't say that name again!" shouted Yoh sitting back up staring at the sky, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Whose name? Yoh?" muttered Ren.

"Yes!" he screamed. "I killed my brother! I killed my brother!"

"That's a good thing Yoh!" smiled HoroHoro.

"Yeah too bad he's back though eh?" said Chocolove, then being elbowed hard in the chest by Ren.

"Not! Helping!" he hissed at him.

"No!" jumped Yoh getting to his feet and backing away from them all. "No! He's gone!"

"Wait! He isn't Yoh! He's back!" said Anna not knowing if that was comforting or not.

"No! You don't understand!" he yelled backing away from them all. His body shaking. His eyes white. "I wish I never did it. I wish I could change time. I wish I hadn't killed him. I wish he was still alive!" he screamed. "No he's gone! Now he's just me! Why couldn't I see that it was good the way it was? The way things were? I only see it clearly now because I'm whole and it is him who shows the sense to me!"

"Hao-Sama!" screamed Opacho from stood behind Ren running out to him. "Do not cry!" she yelled running up to his feet.

"Hao!" they gasped.

"Spirit of Fire!" yelled Yoh holding his hand above his head. "Come forth!" a great red energy formed on top of him and the red demon formed over them all towering above Yoh. Its hand had formed under Yoh and Opacho's feet lifting them into the air.

"Hao!" screamed Anna. "You have killed Yoh!" she screamed again tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Yoh. "The only way I can bring my brother back - Is to become the Shaman King! And I will do that right now! I will take the Great Spirits as planned, but this time, to separate from my brother, not reunite like once before!" and with that, The Spirit of Fire took flight, and vanished into the distance.

"Hao!"


	14. Return of Fire 14

"We have to go after him!" Ren yelled. Anna fell to her knees in tears, ashamed of how she had felt towards Hao, ashamed that she had not seen through him.

"I … I … Yoh … he's gone …" she stammered, sobbing.

"Anna! Calm down. We will find Hao, and then kill him!" Ren declared, pulling out the kwan-dao and running off, followed by Ryu, Chocolove and Lyserg. HoroHoro stood frozen on the spot, in shock. Anna got up and followed the others, barely noticing what she was doing. HoroHoro decided to run off too. "This isn't right…" he muttered, as he caught up to Ren.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped in front of HoroHoro. "What are you doing!" Lyserg cried.

"You have to stop."

"Why? HoroHoro, you have finally gone and lost your mind! He killed Yoh!"

"So what?"

Everyone shut up after that statement. HoroHoro glared at them all and continued. "He said he's going to separate from Yoh. Let him do that. I want to give him a second chance."

"But, HoroHoro – "

"Shut up! That guy has changed. Seriously! When we went skating, the dude beat me. And you know what? I didn't care! I had fun, and so did he obviously! He's not a sick person! He's changed!"

Everyone stopped and thought about what HoroHoro said. Anna stepped forward slowly, her eyes hidden behind her hair. "Unforgivable…" she muttered. "This is unforgivable!" She slapped HoroHoro with full force knocking him over onto the road. "You can't be trusted!"

"Anna, listen – "

"No! Hao took my Yoh away. Again! And I can't forgive him! Ever!"

Ren put his Kwan-Dao to HoroHoro's neck. "Don't move. Don't speak. You'll be coming with us… and we will kill Hao."

"Fine. I'll come. But I won't help you. I'm giving him a second chance."

"Do as you will." Lyserg said, walking off behind Anna. Ryu and Chocolove followed solemnly. Ren pulled HoroHoro up by the neck and dragged him along. "I don't believe you… He killed our friend."

"No one evil can see spirits, Ren…"

Ren's eyes opened and he gasped for a breath like he had just been hit in the stomach. 'No one evil can see spirits' were Yoh's words. To Ren, it was almost like HoroHoro hadn't spoke, like it was Yoh stood with them, smiling, giggling. "Yoh would give him a second chance. Just like he gave you one…Ren." Finished HoroHoro. Ren dropped his kwan-dao onto the floor, it's bandage on its center gently swaying in the breeze. It was Hao who broke his kwan-dao…but…it was Hao who fixed it too…

"Yoh…" whispered Ren, loosening his grip on HoroHoro and then stepping back. "I…" Ren stopped in his tracks staring at the ground. His hair covering his eyes casting a shadow on his face. HoroHoro stared at Ren and then looked at the rest of them jogging in the distance attempting to follow Hao and his Spirit of Fire. HoroHoro slowly slipped the black and white snowboard out of his backpack and then held it in front of him holding it with both hands. He sighed sadly thinking about the recent events that had just occurred. Ren was still stood still, staring and the sandy ground. He was obviously thinking about his friend Asakura Yoh. But, he could also be thinking about the terrible things he has done in the past, and how easily Yoh found it to forgive him, and befriend him.

"I haven't done this in a while…" said HoroHoro dropping his board onto the ground and then stepping onto it like a skate board. "Kororo?" smirked HoroHoro, his little spirit appearing next to him. "Are you ready?" Kororo gave little cooing noises. "Kororo! Hyoui Gattai! Into the snowboard!" he exclaimed, Kororo then disappearing into the board. It began to shine a bright blue. "This way I am sure to get to him faster…" HoroHoro turned and looked at Ren. "When you feel like it, think about catching up to the others eh?" HoroHoro then zoomed across the ground, following the others. Soon passing them.

"What! HoroHoro! Are you mad!" yelled Lyserg shocked to see him pass them.

"Traitor!" screamed Anna in pain and sorrow. "Backstabber!" HoroHoro ignored their cries, and flew across the ground, into the far distance soon out of sight.

"Hao-Sama!" shrieked Opacho shaking him. Yoh was lay on his back in the center of a large patch of grass surrounded by trees and bushes. "Hao-Sama! Please get up!" she cried again tears spilling down her cheeks. Soon, Yoh's fingers twitched and he made a quiet groaning noise. "Hao-Sama okay?" smiled Opacho despite her tears. Yoh opened his eyes to only see the blue sky above him and trees swaying in the wind.

"What happened?" he sighed quietly. "Where am I?"

"Hao-Sama lost Oversoul! Hao fall from sky and pass out!" whimpered Opacho still nudging him to get up. "Hao okay?" Yoh groaned again sitting up slowly. He suddenly gave a loud agonizing shout.

"Ow…my ankle!" he sat up completely grasping his left foot with both hands. "I think it's broken," he moaned again.

"Hao not okay! Hao in pain!" Opacho fell on her butt and started to cry and whine.

"Shhh…shhh…Opacho." smiled Hao regarding his feelings. He had no reason to smile. And it was something he was used to doing every moment of every day. "I'm okay…" Yoh shifted backwards and then attempted to get to his feet, but failed crying out again. Opacho continued to bawl. "Opacho please. Now isn't the time to panic!" said Yoh trying hard to comfort her. He lifted her up and sat her on his knee. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her backwards and forwards holding her tight to him. She hugged him closely peering over his shoulder. She sniffed sadly twisting his hair around her fingers.

"Opacho like Hao-Sama's longer hair…" she whispered.

"I do as well." Sniffed Yoh, Opacho threw her head back to look at his face, only to see a few simple tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please do not cry Hao. Opacho here with you." She said softly comforting him.

"I don't know what I would do with out you with me." He chuckled. "I'm so glad to have at least one friend…"

"Two." Came a voice. Yoh's eyes opened in shock and he did not turn around. Opacho squealed delightedly.

"Horo-kun!" she smiled, tears still in her eyes. HoroHoro walked towards them both looking down at him.

"Why are you here?" sniffed Yoh wiping the tears away from his face quickly trying to hide his sadness. HoroHoro sighed and then sat down on the ground next to them.

"Some one once told me, that everyone deserves a second chance. That no one was evil. That everyone deserved to be treated right." He smiled at him. Yoh looked back at him blinking the tears out of his eyes and then wiping them away.

"I just want my little brother back."

"And I'm gonna help you."

"Really?"

"Sure! What are friends for?" smiled HoroHoro.

"You're my friend?" his eyes shone at the thought of being accepted by him.

"Yeah of course. And why are you sat here?" asked HoroHoro.

"You might be understanding but you're still slow." Chuckled Yoh. HoroHoro laughed slightly too.

"Hao-Sama fall from sky! Hao-Sama lose Oversoul!" cried Opacho.

"God! Are you okay Yoh? Hao? Whatever!" Yoh laughed at his confusion. HoroHoro giggled too. Soon they were both in fits or laughter, Opacho laughing madly as well.

"You can call me Hao!" laughed Yoh.

"That's gonna get a bit confusin' eh? Since you're in Yoh's body and everything."

"Well call me what you want. But Hao is my name. I'd rather you use that." Smiled Yoh.

"Okay I'll try Hao." Said HoroHoro getting to his feet. "So have you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah. My ankle hurts." He moaned moving it again.

"Okay. C'mon let me help you up." HoroHoro held his hand out to him; Yoh reached up and grabbed it. HoroHoro pulled him to his feet Opacho watching. Yoh soon fell forwards losing balance but HoroHoro grabbed him and hitched Yoh's arm over his shoulder supporting him. "There is that better?"

"Thank you HoroHoro." Sighed Yoh.

"For what?"

"For everything." He sighed again. Glad to have a friend like him. "For everything."

"Hey dude no worries!" HoroHoro laughed.

Yoh smiled. "Hey but HoroHoro could you give me a second alone? I need to change back…"

"Oh okay sure thing!" HoroHoro said, letting Yoh down on the ground gently so as not to hurt him. He walked away a bit, giving his new friend some space. "Just call when you're done!" he said. A few minutes later Hao called HoroHoro over and was helped up once more. "That's better…" Hao said, sighing with relief. HoroHoro nodded. "Now I won't be so confused."

Hao laughed. "You sure about that?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all! Just making sure."

HoroHoro laughed too. _This guy's actually a lot of fun_! He thought. _I don't see why he's so lonely._

"Hey you do know I heard that don't you?"

"Oh yeah that's right," HoroHoro said. "You can read minds. I forgot that."

"Yeah Hao-sama is good at it!" Opacho chimed in. Hao laughed. "Opacho you can't be good at it exactly."

"Hao-sama is so good!" Opacho sang, not hearing Hao.

HoroHoro laughed again. "I don't have to address you as Hao-sama, do I?" he asked.

"Nope. I prefer Lord Hao."

HoroHoro stopped in his tracks, thinking Hao was being serious. Opacho giggled.

"HoroHoro, I didn't mean it. I was kidding." Hao said, smiling, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh." HoroHoro put his free hand behind his head, a little embarrassed. Hao then said, "Hey don't worry about it."

They continued walking in silence, the three of them enjoying each other's company. Meanwhile, the others were still trying to catch up. "I can't believe him…" Lyserg muttered. Chocolove nodded. "It's too weird." He said. Ryu kept his mouth shut, not deciding on what to say. Anna was still fuming. "Where is Ren?" She yelled, looking behind them at Ren. "Hurry up! You're slowing us down!"

Ren didn't move. "I… I…" he whimpered softly. He looked up, nearly in tears. "I'm coming…" he ran up to them, not sure what was going on completely. Two of his friends were gone now, one of them, fortunately still alive. Anna glared. "Oh and do wipe that look off your face! You look as if you've been slapped in the face by something repulsive."

"Don't be silly you haven't slapped me Anna."

"Why, you …!"

Ren ignored her and continued to walk, everyone staring at him in awe. "You just defied Anna!" Ryu yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Honestly, Ryu, I haven't a clue."

"Ren!" Lyserg yelled. "Are you okay? You're acting strange also."

""No. No, I'm not okay. These past few days I've felt like I was in hell. Now it's only worse. I'm so confused and I can't get out of this black hole that is my memories."

"Ren…"

"No. I have to live with the painful things I have done. I have sinned greatly, but only through my own fault."

"I've never heard you talk this way, Ren." Chocolove said, astounded. "You've changed so much!"

"Shut up. I want to be alone right now." Ren snapped. He walked ahead of the others. "We're almost to the village." He said. "And there's the traitor now."

"They're here…" Hao said, turning to look behind him. "Ren and the others."

"What! Already? How fast were they running?" HoroHoro yelled. "No time for this! We need to go, now!" He did Hyoi Gattai again, grabbing Hao and putting Opacho on his shoulder. He sped off into the distance. "We're almost at the village, right? I can barely make it out over there in the distance."

"Yeah, I see it too." Hao said, pointing ahead of them. Opacho pointed as well. "There, Horo-kun! Opacho can see it! Opacho sees it a little!"

"Good! Hold on you guys!" HoroHoro yelled as he sped up. "What the - ?"

"HoroHoro? Hao! What are you doing here?"

"Silva!"

HoroHoro lost his balance and the three of them stumbled forwards. Opacho landed on top of Hao and he smiled at her, his face twitching with both pain and amusement at Silva's appearance. HoroHoro jumped up first and ran to Hao.

"Yo! Dude! Are you alright!" he said with a worried expression on his face checking for any injuries.

"I'm Hao!" sighed Hao misunderstanding.

"Yeah I know I meant 'yo' as in…wait. Why did I say it again?"

"Stop confusing yourself and help me up!" yelled Hao lifting his hand to HoroHoro. He pulled Hao to his feet, only to see Silva running towards them since they had passed him and gone a fair distance before actually falling over.

"Stop right there Hao!" he called angrily. "You are not to enter the Path Village!"

"Heh. Heh. Surprise!" chuckled Hao opening his arms to show it is true. He was back. He looked uncertain what he was to do now. HoroHoro nudged him towards the snowboard as he hurried Opacho along to get on again too.

"Oh! HoroHoro my ankle! Stop pushing me around!" cried Hao hopping on one foot and then grabbing hold of HoroHoro for balance. HoroHoro hooked his arm under Hao's and supported him to the board, but it was too late. Silva and the others had already arrived.

"How dare you!" screamed Anna smacking HoroHoro across the face again full force. To stop HoroHoro from falling Hao grabbed his arm.

"God Anna." Sniffed HoroHoro feeling his face. Anna lifted her arm to slap Hao too but he easily grabbed her arm stopping the impact.

"Not now Anna I'm not in the mood." He muttered throwing her arm back down to her side.

"Hao get on the board quick!" said HoroHoro jumping on it Opacho hopping on it as well.

"Oh No! You ain't going no where!" yelled Ren his kwan-dao suddenly swinging down towards Hao. He grabbed it and stepped back attempting to take it from him. Ren grinned. Ren suddenly turned the kwan-dao over forcing Hao to the side and stumbling on his bad ankle. Ren snatched his weapon back and gained Oversoul. He began to throw him self at Hao attacking him over and over, Hao blocking and dodging every movement.

"Ren! Don't!" yelled HoroHoro.

"I'll deal with you later!" screamed Ren still determined to inflict pain on Hao. Hao wasn't saying anything; he was concentrating on his attacker.

"Hao-Sama!" cried Opacho. Chocolove gained furyoku too and swiped Hao's bad ankle with his claws. Hao lost his balance and fell to the ground. Everyone gathering round him HoroHoro began to try to hit everyone away.

"No! Get away from him!" he shouted. Hao looked up to see everyone's faces staring down at him.

"HoroHoro! I don't want to do this, but I am forbidding you to go near him or else you will be eliminated from the Shaman Fight! Do you understand!" ordered Silva.

"Do what you want! But my friend is in danger and I intended to help him!" HoroHoro ran on to the other side of the gang and peered into the circle through a gap next to Lyserg. "Hao! Hang on!" Ren had his kwan-dao to Hao's neck, and he was panting heavily after such a fight.

"I would be more than happy to run you through right now!" hissed Ren.

"You killed my Yoh!" cried Anna. "Now I will never see him again!" she sobbed.

"That's not true!" protested Hao.

"Do you honestly think we believe you for one second that you are going to do what you say you are going to hmm? Do you think we're stupid! Do you think we're blind?" yelled Ren.

"No!" Hao angrily yelled back.

"Yoh isn't coming back." Muttered Lyserg.

"He is gone. Because of you!" yelled Anna.

"Stop saying that! Yoh will come back!" shouted Hao denying such failure would happen. He will get his brother back if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Why are you not fighting back?" asked Ryu. "Too afraid?"

"Yeah we'd kick your butt back 1000 years so it would be like you we're never born!" sneered Chocolove.

"Hao-Sama!" cried Opacho. HoroHoro grabbed hold of his snowboard and holding with both hands smacked it down with full force onto Ren's head. Ren turned around to hit him away with his kwan-dao, giving Hao just enough space to summon his spirit.

"Spirit of Fire!" shouted Hao looking to the skies. Ren turned quickly glaring at him and made a strike for Hao's neck but HoroHoro grabbed Ren just in time and threw him to the ground kicking his kwan-dao out of his hands. Anna, Ryu, Chocolove and Lyserg each went to grab hold of HoroHoro for his deceit, but to HoroHoro's luck the Spirit of Fire appeared just in time and snatched HoroHoro, Hao and Opacho from the ground.

"Hao! You are not to enter the Patch Village!" called Silva.

"Stepping foot into the village is none of my expectations Silva. I am simply making my way to the Path of Stars where I will finally separate from my brother Asakura Yoh. And there is nothing you all can do about it." Chuckled Hao. Anna blinked. Was he really going to do what he said? Is he really going to bring Yoh back or is it just a trick? Hao made it sound like _they _were the bad guys, not him. Of course they would want Yoh back. So why stop him?

What could be so wrong about it…


	15. Return of Fire 15

As Anna struggled with her emotions, the boys and Silva ran off to the Village as fast as they could so as to get there before Hao did. HoroHoro looked back at them sadly. "I don't get it. If they want Yoh back then why are they chasing us?"

"Opacho wants this all to be over. Opacho is scared…" Opacho whimpered gently. Hao was sitting down on his spirit, and he held Opacho gently, swaying her back and forth. "Don't worry," he said. "This will all be done soon. Then we can…" he trailed off, not sure what to say next. _Then we can what? Start over? But where, what, how, could we do that? And what about the Great Spirits? What will happen after I take them and separate from Yoh?_

HoroHoro could see Hao was troubled. He walked up to his new friend and sat down too, the wind blowing his hair refreshingly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Hao shook his head.

"I couldn't begin to explain."

"Okay. That's fine. But we'll get there long before they do, won't we?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Okay that's cool. Hey I think Opacho is falling asleep dude!"

"Oh, you're right."

And sure enough, Opacho was fighting to keep her eyes open. She let out a large yawn, and the two boys laughed.

"That's so cute…" HoroHoro cooed.

"Yeah. Sweet, innocent little Opacho."

"Opacho … is not … falling asleep, Hao-sama … Horo-kun…"

Hao and HoroHoro watched Opacho as she fell asleep, and soon they were lying down themselves, nearly falling asleep, but talking between themselves about everything that had happened in the past few days.

"What did you say to Ren that made him feel so vulnerable?" HoroHoro asked.

"I didn't mean to make him feel that way. I just told him he had changed and he was a good person, that he killed a lot of people and now he didn't."

"Oh that's it?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay."

"Hey how did you find Yoh?"

"Actually, he found me dude. I was starving on a street corner and he helped me out big time. I owe him a lot."

"That's so cool. You guys all seem like good friends. I feel bad about what I did…"

"Don't worry about it." HoroHoro said. "Not at all."

Hao smiled.

"Do you think…?" he muttered opening his eyes and looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and it shone red and orange light onto the clouds.

"Yeah?" asked HoroHoro waiting for Hao to finish his sentence.

"That Yoh would…" he paused again. HoroHoro sat up and looked at him.

"Would what?"

"Forgive me?" Hao stared at the sky, his eyes focused on the colours. He was concentrating very hard on not spilling any more tears.

"What sort of a question is that? Of course he would!" laughed HoroHoro. Hao still stared at the sky like he was disappearing from the earth and drifting between the beautiful scenery above him. But no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't remove the new voice that was beginning to taunt him…

_Don't do this! I know you've probably absorbed his soul again! Please! Yoh, if there's anything left of you, help me! Please!_

Hao shook his head, it was easy to hide from that thought, since well, Manta wasn't inside of him. But he was inside his conscience.

"Yoh must have known I did that…" he said solemnly. "How would he forgive me?" HoroHoro turned his head on one side.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" Hao closed his mouth not finishing. A loud noise from the spirit of fire suddenly appeared, HoroHoro was startled a bit and Hao sat up.

"What the hell was that!" cried HoroHoro earning a small tap on the head from Hao. Hao pointed to the sleeping Opacho to indicate to keep your voice down. "Oh sorry. I forgot."

"He is trying to tell us something." Said Hao patting the spirit of fire with his left hand. The spirit of fire made a noise again Hao looked into the distance, only to see the Path Village disappear right before his eyes!

"Crap!" yelled Hao Opacho stirring.

"Hao-Sama what's wrong?" whispered Opacho.

"HoroHoro look!" cried Hao pointing to the distance. HoroHoro turned and looked.

"Erm…there's nothing there."

"Exactly! The village just disappeared!"

"What? How! How could it do that?"

"It's the stupid great spirits!" shouted Hao angrily standing up. "It saw me coming and now it's running from me!"

"Hey Hao calm down. It can't hide forever!" said HoroHoro standing up and patting him on the shoulder. Hao sighed loudly and angrily.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he shouted. He trembled on his bad foot and HoroHoro held onto him.

"You don't get angry a lot do you?" whimpered HoroHoro.

"No I don't! I'm usually calm but how am I supposed to be calm when I can't get my twin back!" he yelled. But then he blinked and looked at HoroHoro's worried face. "Why what's the matter with you?"

"The Spirit of Fire is vanishing!" he shrieked. Hao looked shocked and looked down at his spirit's head, and slowly each part of it was fading. Opacho sat up and started crying.

"Hao-Sama is losing Oversoul again!" she cried.

"Hao! Dude! Why? What's wrong!" yelled HoroHoro taking Hao by the shoulders and shaking him gently. Hao blinked and then completely blacked out, the spirit of fire quickly vanished under their feet and all three of them began to fall to the ground. Opacho was screaming and she managed to grab hold of HoroHoro. HoroHoro held her to him and he looked over to Hao, then down at the earth. They we're hundreds of feet in the air. If they hit the ground they'd die! "Hao!" called HoroHoro. "Hao!" he called again, he was only a few feet away from him, he remained unconscious.

Meanwhile a few miles behind, the rest of the gang including Silva we're running towards them. Even though they noticed the village had gone too, they carried on running.

"What the hell!" cried out Chocolove pointing to the skies in front of them. "Look! Look!" Each of them looked up the clouds, to see all three of them falling.

"HoroHoro!" called Ren running faster.

"HoroHoro!" shouted Lyserg speeding up too.

"Who cares what happens to him! If they die that's great Hao's gone!" sneered Anna. "He deserves to die after what he's done to my Yoh!"

"HoroHoro!" shouted Ren again completely ignoring Anna. "I don't know about you but I know two things that will and would happen in Yoh as still alive!" replied Ren. "If Yoh was here he wouldn't just save HoroHoro he'd save all three of them and he would refuse to allow any harm come to HoroHoro no matter what he has done! So don't tell me what is good and what is not Anna! For I want to do the right thing! Do what Yoh would do!" Anna stopped running and gasped. He was right. Yoh would save them. "HoroHoro!" cried Ren again.

HoroHoro looked behind him to seem them all continuing to run. He couldn't hear their cries but could tell they could see him.

"Hao!" called HoroHoro again. Hao didn't move.

"Horo-kun! Are we going to die?" whimpered Opacho.

"No I won't allow it!" replied HoroHoro determinedly. "Hao!" he called again. "Hang on Dudette." He smiled at her. HoroHoro reached into his pocket and pulled out his medium. "Oversoul! Kororo in Ikupasui!" he yelled as loud as he could holding his Ikupasui above his head. A great shining blue light shone around him, too bright to look at. His friends stopped in their tracks to look at this appearance, Anna caught up to them and stopped stood with them.

"What is he doing?" called Chocolove.

"He is using Big Oversoul to save himself!" smiled Lyserg.

"Thank God! He's not a stupid as he looks!" called Ren sighing with relief. And sure enough, Kororo's huge ice maiden figure had appeared, saving all three of them from falling to their deaths. HoroHoro was now stood on Kororo's shoulder, Hao on the other, still out cold.

"Hang on man!" shouted HoroHoro. "I'll get you to safety!" Kororo descended and traveled a few more miles before landing. Giving them enough time before the rest of them had caught up.

"Hao-sama, wake up!" Opacho cried, trying to shake him awake. "Please wake up!"

"Opacho," HoroHoro said, "Don't do that. He'll wake up and he'll be fine."

"But Opacho wants him to be fine now!" she replied desperately. "Opacho wants him to be okay."

"He will be!" HoroHoro said. "Don't give up on that hope!"

"Horo-kun… Opacho sad."

"Don't be."

"Why are you sad Opacho?"

"She's sad because you passed out, dude…"

"Who did?"

"You did, Hao!"

"Oh, I did?"

"Yeah! And Opacho is sad because you won't wake up."

"HoroHoro, I hate to tell you, but…"

"Hao-sama! You are awake! Opacho so happy!" She ran up and hugged Hao's leg tightly. Hao smiled down at her. "Of course I am! You didn't think that would stop me, did you?"

"No!" Opacho said, shaking her head violently. HoroHoro blinked, confused. "Hao! When did you wake up!"

"Wow you're awful slow aren't you?"

"Hey! I am not!"

Hao laughed. "Its okay. I'm good now. But my leg still hurts like hell…"

"Then sit down," HoroHoro said. "That should help a little."

Hao sat down, smiling. "Hey, I just thought of something. How do we get to Patch Village when it's disappeared?"

"Oh. Erm … We … I don't know!"

"Okay, no matter."

Silva turned to Ren. "What happened to HoroHoro? I thought he was against Hao."

"He was, until we went ice skating."

"You guys went ice skating with Hao?"

"No, with Yoh. Or at least, we thought it was Yoh. Hao was using his brother's body."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah HoroHoro had a blast and they're friends now."

"Oh, I see." Silva repeated distastefully.

"Yes. HoroHoro is a traitor."

"Ren take it easy on the guy! He didn't do anything that wrong – "

"Chocolove. He's helping the one who killed Yoh and will destroy all of humanity. You don't think that's wrong?"

"Not from Yoh's point of view." Chocolove said, running ahead of them.

Ren stopped. "Why … Why is everyone making everything so hard for me…"

Suddenly, Lyserg's oracle bell began to beep. He stopped running and everyone gathered around him, having a break from the running as well. Lyserg looks closely at the screen and spotted a small envelope symbol.

"Hey? I've got a message?" grinned Lyserg touching the envelope with his finger.

"I didn't know it could do that." Mentioned Ryu.

"Neither did I." Said Lyserg. On the screen appeared a larger box. Lyserg read it aloud, "You have received a message from I.M.J. Push Read to read the message." Lyserg stopped and thought about it. "I.M.J" he repeated.

"Iron maiden Jeanne?" asked Anna.

"Oh of course!" laughed Lyserg happily pushing the read button. A new box appeared and they all read it to themselves.

Dearest Lyserg,

I do not know where you are standing right now, whether it be Japan, England or America, I still think this message should reach you. You recently had a visit from your small friend Manta. He is perfectly fine there is no more need to worry for his safety. Manta has a lot to tell you, I believe it is not my place to tell you these things. Manta will remain with me until further notification. He is in good hands. Please arrange some sort of transportation to come to North America. Manta is eager to be reunited with you and his friends.

Peace.

-Jeanne

"That is such a relief that he is okay!" sighed Ren smiling, but everyone seemed to not even realize he said anything.

"That is so great that he is alright!" smiled Anna.

"That's what I just said-"

"Hey I really didn't know you could send messages on this thing!" interrupted Lyserg messing with his oracle attempting to reply to her.

"Hmmm…" pondered Hao, completely calm again. He was sat down tapping his chin with he knuckles. "Hmmm…" he said again.

"Hmmm what?"

"Hmmm…" said Hao again. "I'm hungry." HoroHoro jolted back shocked with a stupid look on his face.

"You can totally tell that Yoh is a part of you now you know!"

"Hmmm…" said Hao again closing his eyes. "The best conclusion I can possibly come up with, is we approach the area the village was once in, and then check to make sure it is definitely isn't there!"

"Okay let's go!"

Lyserg turned to Silva. "How do you send messages with this?" he asked. Silva bent down and punched in a few numbers. "There. Now just write your message."

"Okay." He began to write:

To Jeanne,

We are in America right now trying to stop Hao from entering the Patch Village. We are all glad that Manta is okay, and we'd all like to see you very soon. Thanks, Jeanne!

-Lyserg

He pressed "send" and they continued on their way, running as fast as possible. "What if he's telling the truth?" Chocolove inquired.

"He's not. People like that don't change!" Ren yelled.

"You did."

"Shut up!" Ren ran past all of them, hoping that with that he'd forget all about the painful things they had said.

"Poor Ren," Lyserg said. "I think he's hurt most of all."

"No, I am!" Anna spat, "It's _my _fiancée that was killed after all!"

"Anna, this isn't the time," Silva soothed. "We'll never get there in time though. Hold on!" He did Oversoul with Silverwing and jumped into the air. He grabbed hold of everyone. As they flew they began to close the gap between them, HoroHoro and Hao.

"Awesome! You couldn't get a ride like this back home!" Ryu yelled. Anna slapped him. "Hush up! You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Anna."

"Would you two both shut up!" Ren snapped. "I'd quite like to get there in one piece."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna yelled. Silva nudged them with his foot. "Calm down everyone, we're almost there."

They continued to bicker and fight, until Silva shut them all up. "Guys. When we get there I think there's an old friend you'd like to see. He's been helping us out at the Patch Village, he's quite skilled."

"Who is it? Chocolove asked right away.

"It's a surprise," Silva answered. "Look, I think I see someone now. Down there."

And sure enough, a woman with long blonde hair clothed in pink waved up at them.

"It's Eliza!" Chocolove cried. "Is Faust here too?"

"Yes, of course he is. You can't have one without the other."

"All right!"

"That's awesome!"

HoroHoro looked behind him. "Hao, look, they're catching up."

"What?" Hao looked behind them too. "Oh, Silva used his Oversoul. That's okay, there's still enough time."

"Kororo! Speed up a little bit, okay?"

Kororo flew along faster. Silva noticed right away. "They're going faster than us."  
Anna was quick to jump at the chance to yell. "Then speed up for goodness sake!"

"Hey I can't go any faster!"

"Oh, we will never catch up now!" Lyserg cried. "It's no use!"

"Lyserg try not be so down." Ryu said.

"Yeah!" Chocolove yelled. "You'll hit the ground before any of us even land!"

Lyserg laughed. "Sorry."

"Hey no worries!"

"Anyway, we've only got a few minutes left before we reach the village. Lyserg, where are we supposed to meet Jeanne?"

"Oops…"

"Lyserg! You forgot to tell her to meet her at the Patch?"

"Well, sort of …"

"You incompetent brat!" Anna yelled.

"Hey you should have asked me to!" He retorted. Just then he got a new message. "Great," Anna said. "Another message."

"Let's see what it says."

Lyserg opened the message and read it out loud.

Dear Lyserg,

I will meet you just before you reach the Path of the Stars. I will bring Manta with me. I hope to see you all there very soon! Don't let Hao get the best of you!

Peace,

Jeanne

"Well luckily she didn't forget to say where we'd meet her," Anna said.

"Anna, please be quiet. We're all very tried right now."

"Hmph."

"We're there, Hao!" HoroHoro said. Hao smiled. "Okay. Let's get going."


	16. Return of Fire 16

Kororo began to descend towards the ground, once reaching land; Hao jumped off and lifted Opacho to the floor too. HoroHoro leaped off, his spirit vanishing. They looked around at the deserted area they had landed in. Hao gave yet another sigh followed by an "Hmmm…"

"Okay now what?" said HoroHoro looking behind him. "They'll be here soon." HoroHoro pressed his hand to his forehead. "Hey! Who's that?" he said pointing.

"Hmmm?" Hao said again. "Where?"

"Oh. It's Eliza. Faust must be in Patch." HoroHoro turned around and looked at Hao. He was eyeing the ground and circling on the spot, trying to see anything different.

"Hmmm…" Hao muttered again.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm!" sang Opacho skipping around kicking stones. "La! La! La!" she happily laughed.

"I…!" said Hao loudly opening his eyes and looking at the sky and paused. "We…!" he said loudly again not sure how to start off his statement. "You…!" he then narrowed his eyes to the ground again. "Hmmm…"

"Well c'mon then you're the one with the brains not me!" friendly snapped HoroHoro.

"I know that!" laughed Hao. "I'm just thinking. Maybe this could be a test…"

"What kind of test?"

"A test of the great spirits. Hmmm…" Hao trailed off. HoroHoro looked to the sky.

"Hey it sure has gotten dark eh?" he smiled. The sky was full of beautiful twinkling stars. The sky was a perfect violet black. Hao summoned a small flame at the tips of his fingers on his right hand. He knelt down to have a closer look at something on the ground.

"HoroHoro come and have a look at this." He said staring at it waving his hand for HoroHoro to approach him. HoroHoro quickly came over to him and knelt down too. The flames lit up the sandy soil and there on the ground, was a triangular shape, similar to a pyramid. One each side was a star like symbol. "Hey you know what? I recognize that symbol. Yeah! The Buddhist monk star!"

"Oh I see…" said HoroHoro nodding his head. "I see…"

"You have no idea what that is do you?" said Hao looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Not a clue!"

"Well it symbolizes life and nature of the Buddhist monks. Each point represents an element. This is exactly the same kind of thing I needed to master to reincarnate myself." Hao carefully stroked the top of the pyramid. "I wonder what we need to do with it?" HoroHoro tried to lift it of the ground but it was solidly attached to the earth.

"Well, we definitely can't take it as a souvenir!" said HoroHoro trying to make a joke out of it.

"Heh. Are you always this punctual?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind."

"Hao-Sama! Horo-Kun! Opacho found something!" yelled Opacho jumping up and down on the spot. Hao and HoroHoro approached her. She was holding a larger box made of stone in her hands. She passed it to Hao. Hao held it with one hand so he could examine it with the flames of his other hand. He suddenly realized the bottom of it was hollow.

"Hmm. There is a hole in this." Hao passed it to HoroHoro so he could have a look. HoroHoro turned it over so the hold was facing upwards. There was a sinking narrow hole inside it.

"Hey I think this would fit over the little pyramid." Said HoroHoro walking over to the pyramid, Opacho and Hao followed kneeling down on each side of the pyramid and HoroHoro slipped it over the top of it. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you've put it on the wrong way. Try turning it." Opted Hao. HoroHoro lifted it, turned it 90 decrees and then place it on top of it. Still nothing happened. He did the same thing again but still nothing happened. And they had tried all 3 sides of it.

"Now what?" sighed HoroHoro.

"Let me have a look at that." Hao said holding his hand out to him. HoroHoro gave it to him and Hao had another closer look. "There is a message on here…" muttered Hao trying very hard to read the faded Japanese traditional symbols. "Something about team element…erm…element mix? Team work?" Hao gave it back to HoroHoro and held his enflamed fingers above the strange mysterious object.

"Team work? Mixed elements? Ice and Fire?" HoroHoro looked at Hao and Hao returned the look with one of his own.

"Now where are we going to get ice and fire in the middle of the desert?" sighed Opacho patting her chin.

"Opacho, you really are so filled with wonder." Smiled Hao. HoroHoro pointed the end of his Ikupasui into the hole of the block of stone filling it with ice. He then held it above the pyramid with both hands; Hao blew a force of fire under the block and over the miniature pyramid, causing a few water drops to fall into the blaze. HoroHoro carefully and slowly began to place the block onto the pyramid pushing it through the fire. Water ran out of the edges of the block once HoroHoro had placed it fully down, and then a bright white light shone lighting up all the symbols. It shone so beautifully and took the effect of sun streaming through the leaves of a forest. Hao and HoroHoro smiled at one another, Opacho gazed in awe and excitement.

"All Right!" cheered Hao and HoroHoro giving each other a friendly high five. The bright light grew into a huge beaming glow, and the moment Silva and the rest of them reached the ground and began to run the last short distance to get to them, the three of them, we're gone.

"Where am I?" Hao blinked and looked around him. It was daylight and he was inside a room of some sort. He blinked again and realized he was stood right in the center of a room from his home of 1000 years ago. "Wait a second, this isn't the Patch Village. This is…" Hao walked to the door and slid it across to peer out site. "Is this where I was born?" Suddenly a man wearing a tall hat and a very long sleeved white patterned coat ran in front of the house and began to violently knock on the door of the house opposite. "Hey!" said Hao jumping out side to approach the man. "Where is this place?" he called. The man ignored him. "Hey I am talking to you!" Hao attempted to walk directly up to this guy but the door of the house swung open.

"It has happened!" cried in man in desperation. "It has happened!" he repeated. The man at the door was wearing the same thing as him. He looked at his visitor in shock.

"No. The worst has come." Shuddered the man stood at the door. "He has really gone too far!" the pair of them began to run out of the street and round the corner closer the center of the small village. Hao ran after them.

"Come back! What is the big rush!" he called slightly confused. He realized that these two men weren't the only ones going in the same direction. There were women and children, people wearing these tall hats and simply different cultural shamans running towards the center of the village. They all were muttering among themselves, whispering. Hao dodged in and out of them trying to catch up to these two strange men who he had seen earlier.

"It's unthinkable," said some one in the crowd. Hao looked over his shoulder; he realized maybe these people couldn't see him. Was he invisible? Soon, the crowd of shamans and Hao all reached the unknown destination. There were groups of people surrounding something in the center of the entire crowd.

"What is happening!" shouted Hao.

"Asakura Hao!" yelled some one in the crowd. Hao blinked and looked around for the person calling his name.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Have you gone insane!" screamed another shaman.

"It's not sane for a man to go up against the Imperial Court!" cried another. Hao gasped. He's been through this once before.

"What is going on?" called Hao. "Where am I?" he cried. He began to push all the people in front of him out of his way, they moved from the pushes but they did not falter. It was like he wasn't even there. Once he reached the source of this entire problem in the center of all the chaos and panic, he was staring strait up and a man stood upon a platform. He was smiling out to the crowd with his hands stretched out.

"Why can't you believe in me?" he said calmly. Hao blinked up at this figure.

"That is…" he gasped. His eyes widened, white. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. "That is…" he repeated quietly.

"Is he really human like us?" he heard someone whisper behind him. Hao tried to take all of it in.

"That is me…" he muttered in shock.

"He's a demon with a human face." Said someone else. Hao tried to turn to see the person who said this, but it was impossible to tell.

"He'll possess us!" yelled someone on the other side of the crowd. Hao's face was filled with terror.

"Why am I here?" he called out. No one paid any attention to him.

"I can't keep up with him!" called one of the two men he had seen earlier.

"Why can't you believe in me?" the tall figure stood in the center of them all said again. "That is the form that nature should take. I am correct." He said.

"I have to get away from this place!" yelled Hao barging through the crowd, and again, the people took impact on his shoves but still did no pay any attention to his presence with them. Hao could still here the preacher continue the pointless speech among the people.

"Humans are such fools. They don't value their existence. That is the form that nature should take. I am correct." Once Hao had freed himself from the pack of shamans, he stumbled along the ground and fell to his knees. He gasped and took a breath looking all around him.

"What am I doing here? Why am I in this place?" he said getting to his feet, when he turned around, all of them had vanished. "Why am I here?" he said again shocked at the disappearance. He took a few steps further away from the town center, and come across what appeared to be a piece of clothing. Hao walked towards and it and picked it up. It was orange, and it was torn. The sudden shock ran through his mind. "No…" he murmured. "Opacho!" he called his eyes looking all around him. "Opacho!" he began to run desperately further into the strange place he had been placed for unknown reasons. He was running down a path closed in by trees now over looking the town, his face filled with terror. "Opacho!" He soon came across yet another object in front of him. He sped up and approached this white piece of shattered wood. It had black wavy markings on it. "No…HoroHoro…" he whispered. "HoroHoro!" he shouted running faster. Suddenly he found himself in a wide-open field surrounded by trees. In front of him in the center of the field stood a huge tree. "Where am I now? What's going on?" He looked closely at the tree, hanging from the branches hung HoroHoro and Opacho, unconscious. "HoroHoro! Opacho!" yelled Hao attempting to run towards the tree, but was suddenly forced back away from it and hit the ground hard. He groaned in pain and then got to his feet. "HoroHoro! Opacho!"

"Go back." came a very loud voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" he shouted angrily.

"Go back. You should not have come here."

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Go back." boomed the voice.

"I asked you a question!" Hao summoned a ball of fire in his hands and threw it with full force and speed at the strange shield, but it failed and threw itself back towards him. He hit it away but it threw him to the ground just the same.

"It's useless," said the voice. "You can't reach it." Hao sighed angrily. "Go back."

"You are so irritating!" shouted Hao.

"Go back." The voice continued. "Or else you won't be able to make it back."

"What?" gasped Hao. Suddenly the whole scenery around him began to dissolve and disappear. Until there was nothing left but darkness and this huge mysterious tree.

"Only one will remain. Go back."

"I won't leave here, with out them!" yelled Hao. He summoned more power and then ran towards this shield attempting to knock it away. But sadly it did not work and he was thrown back to the ground. Hao lay there in pain gasping for breath.

"Are you going to choose death?" boomed the voice.

"No. I didn't choose anything." Hao slowly got to his feet again and looked towards the branches his two companions lay upon. "I am not going anywhere with out them!" And once again, Hao summoned power and raced towards this strange power to attack…

But then suddenly, the tree vanished into the light…

"You have done well…my brother…"

Hao opened his eyes, and he was lay upon a field in the Patch Village. And lay next to him fast asleep, was his two most prized possessions, his most loyal friends in the world. Hao smiled, and sighed, relieved that the ordeal was finally over…


	17. Return of Fire 17

"Damn! He's gone!" Ren yelled as they reached the spot Patch village was in.

"We're too late!" Anna cried. Silva looked at the ground. "They discovered how to get in."

"Silva it's this thing isn't it? The secret to getting in?" Lyserg asked, pointing at the symbol and box.

"Yes," he replied. "That's it. Not too obvious, is it?"

"Not at all," Ren said, rolling his eyes. "Hao figured it out, it wasn't hard for him at all."

"Ren, Relax okay!" Chocolove said. "You need to cool down."

"I'm plenty cool. I just want to get to Hao and stop him!"

"Fine. You know we will. Just relax already!"

"Fine. I'm… relaxed." Ren took a deep breath, exhaled, then shut up.

"Good," Silva said. "Now let's go in." Silva made a few movements with his hands, called out to the great Spirits, and the village appeared before them.

"How did you do that?" Ryu asked. Silva shook his head, and decided to make a little joke about it. "It's maaaaaaaaagic," he said mysteriously.

"Really? It is?"

Everyone laughed at Ryu, who obviously took it seriously. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the embarrassment. They all began to walk into Patch Village, hoping to catch up with Hao. "They're probably asleep," Lyserg said, yawning. "I'm about to myself."  
"Yeah. I think we should rest and find them in the morning." Chocolove muttered to nobody in particular. Everyone seemed to agree, except, of course, Anna.

"No! We can't stop now…" She too, however, was blinking heavily. "We just can't…"

"Anna," Silva soothed, "let's sleep first."

"Hao… wouldn't sleep…"

"Shh… close your eyes and rest."

"But…"

"Anna…"

"I…"

"Sleep."

Anna closed her eyes slowly, drifting off into an unwilling slumber.

"Anna?"

"…Yoh? Is that you?"

"Get up Anna! Come on!" The voice was familiar and playful. "Come on, I miss you."

"Miss me?" Anna asked. This was obviously a dream. Yoh was standing right in front of her, but… he was dead! How could it be? "What?"

"Come on!" Yoh began to run away from her, laughing. "You know you want to! Just come and get me!"

Anna laughed. "Yoh…"

Yoh shook his head. "I can see you're not going to move. In that case…" He ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to have to drag you along." He ran, Anna with him. "You know I could never leave you, Anna!"

"Yoh… what are you trying to say?"

"I'm always here with you."

"Yoh!"

"Forever."

"Yoh, stop it!" Anna cried, breaking free from his grasp.

"I can't." Yoh said, looking away sadly. "Its… too hard."

"What?"

"I can't leave you Anna!"

"Yoh, what are you talking about?" She walked up to him slowly, and he put his hand on her cheek. "Anna… I…"

Anna sat up quickly. "What… What was that?" She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I saw Yoh… but I was dreaming…"

Ren got up. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Its Yoh…"

"What about him?"

"He's always here… He told me so…"

Chocolove stretched and yawned. "What are you on about now?"

"Yoh…" Anna whispered again, now crying full out, not caring who saw. "Yoh…"

"Anna. It was only a bad dream." Comforted Ren sitting beside her.

"No! It was nothing like a bad dream!" she cried, tears sill streaming.

"What happened?" soothed Ren.

"He said…he'd always be here. It was so real. It was like he was trying to take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Maybe he…" she trailed her self off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Maybe he what Anna?" sighed Ren trying to get her to finish her explanation as calmly as he could.

"He couldn't possibly…want him to…want us to allow him to…" Anna couldn't say it.

"Give Hao a second chance? To bring Yoh back?"

"I don't know." She lied. "I just don't know what he wanted. It was just a dream anyway!" she suddenly sniffed ignoring her emotions. "Just a dream. And dreams don't mean anything!" And threw her self back down on her bed pulling the covers over her face hiding from him. Chocolove tutted.

"She loves him really." He said.

"Oh really? You think!" spat Ren getting back in bed.

"Sorry just saying!" replied Chocolove turning over. Ren sighed.

"HoroHoro…" he whispered very quietly falling asleep.

Elsewhere…

"Uh…" groaned HoroHoro opening his eyes and blinking. He was lay on his side with half of his face buried in fresh green grass. He awoke fully and sat up quickly looking all around him. He noticed the very easily recognizable waterfall-like image in the distance. "Patch Village?" he muttered looking around him. He suddenly noticed Hao and Opacho asleep next to him. Hao was on his back with his arm over his stomach while Opacho was on the other side of him curled up in a ball sucking her thumb. HoroHoro decided to wake Hao up. "Hey…" he whispered shaking Hao's shoulder gently. "Hao! Dude!" He said shaking a little harder when Hao's eyes didn't react. "Oi! Wake up!" he yelled. Hao slowly opened his eyes to him and then smiled.

"HoroHoro…" he whispered smiling.

"Yeah?" blinked HoroHoro.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine. Should we get a move on?"

"What's the rush?" he smiled closing his eyes, exhausted. "We just got here. And it's the middle of the night."

"Hey Hao are you alright? You're acting all different."

"I'm just so happy you are okay." Replied Hao.

"Oh…" said HoroHoro, not sure what to say. "Why?"

"Don't you remember? I had to save you from the Great Spirits…"

"No dude! You're confused! I saved you!"

"Opacho save Hao-Sama and Horo-Kun…" whimpered Opacho still in her sleeping position sucking her thumb.

"No it was I who saved you both." Said Hao opening his eyes looking at him slightly confused.

"But…I remember finding your glove, and then a part of Opacho's orange cloak. When I went looking for you I had to fight this weird tree thing that wouldn't let me get to you." Explained HoroHoro.

"Opacho find glove too. And snowboard. Opacho refused to leave friends in tree. Then Opacho ended up here." Said Opacho quietly still looking fast asleep.

"And the Imperial Court? And the crowd?" asked Hao sitting up.

"What?" blinked HoroHoro.

"You know, in the village center?"

"I remember a village but I don't remember a crowd."

"Opacho neither." Added Opacho.

"Oh…that's odd…" said Hao thinking about it for a while.

"So does that mean we each got the same test?" said HoroHoro.

"Looks that way…" sighed Hao. "But…mine was different…"

"Hey Hao. Just so we're clear, you are a great friend." Smiled HoroHoro.

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't leave me or Opacho behind and refused to leave, just like I had to do. That's so cool dude! It totally proves your loyalty!"

"Wait a second…and you tried to save me too?" smiled Hao.

"Yup!" laughed HoroHoro. "Put it there bro!" he held his hand out to him, Hao took it and they shook hands happily and friendly, smiling at one another. Opacho simply got up and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you for saving Opacho." She recited each time she held one of them.

"You're welcome Opacho, I'm glad to have a couple of friends like you both."

"And me you Hao. And Yoh is lucky to have a brother like you as well. Going through all of this to get him back. Don't worry you know, he'll convince the others if they don't come round before then." Said HoroHoro.

"You really think so?" smiled Hao. Thoughts of having a real life with his twin and his friends seemed like the perfect thing, something that he would give up anything to have. But…was it just a fantasy? Or will it really come true? And was Yoh really gone, or not? Or was he still trying to tell Anna and Hao something? Only time will tell…


	18. Return of Fire 18

Note from Author:

++++ Sorry Guys that this, again, has been a late update. I can promise you you've got lots more to come and to look forward to! So thank you all for being so patient, I get new Author Alerts and Favourite Story Alerts every week, so I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me!

One thing I'd like to just outline about these chapters is somewhere along the line me and Chiba Kun began to refer to "Hao" as "Hao" instead of "Yoh" – I know this can get confusing, but just to clarify Hao is still in possession of Yoh's body at this stage in the story!

Anyway, enjoy this large meal I have for you. Bon Appétit! ++++

That day went on easily, nobody really making an effort towards anything. They didn't have enough energy to do anything except laze about the whole day. Anna continued to think about her dream the whole day, not saying much to anyone else. She was grateful when night fell upon them all; she would hopefully get to talk to her fiancée again.

Sadly, her slumber was without dreams. She awoke the next day in despair, as well as relief.

"I didn't see him last night," she muttered to Ren without emotion shown in her voice.

"I see."

"Well that's good then isn't it?" She asked, walking away. Ren shook his head and muttered something in Chinese.

"Horo-kun! Hao-sama! Opacho wants you to wake up." Opacho cried, running and jumping around them. "Quickly! Opacho found something!"

Hao got up first rubbing his head. "What is it, Opacho?" He turned around to find HoroHoro snoring loudly. "Wake up, HoroHoro."

"Huh!" He sat up quickly. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad. Opacho found something."

"Oh sweet well what is it?" HoroHoro asked, sitting up.

"Opacho found this!" She said, holding up a necklace.

"A … necklace?" Hao asked.

"Yes! Opacho likes it! It has a pretty sign on it." She held it up to the sunlight. On the pendant was imprinted the sign of a star, next to which was a diamond and opposite that was a cloud.

"It reminds Opacho of the three of us."

"Does it?"

"Yes. That's why Opacho likes it. It is special to her."

"A symbol of friendship!" HoroHoro said, picking up a stone. He dragged it across his hand gently leaving a black mark. "It's charcoal," he said. "It leaves a small mark on your skin. It's not permanent, either. Look." He showed the two of them his hand, which now donned the symbol on Opacho's necklace. "A reminder."

"Ah. I see." Said Hao taking the stone from him and dragging it along his knuckles on his right hand leaving a black smear across his bare fingers. "But won't it come off in the end?"

"Yeah it will but it's the fact that it has been there that makes it special." Smiled HoroHoro. Opacho held her hands out to Hao, she was staring at her own tiny fingers like it was a really exciting show on TV. Hao grinned at Opacho and drew and little line on each hand, Opacho giggling excitedly.

"Very fine idea HoroHoro. You are not as idiotic as first thought after all."

"Funny, I get that a lot." Said HoroHoro, his face looking dazed as he stared at the clouds in the sky. Hao took the necklace from her and opened the black lined chain to slip it over her head. She suddenly blinked jumping back away from him. "No! No!" she said waving her arms round dramatically. "Opacho give necklace to Hao-Sama!"

"What?" said Hao confused. "Me?"

"Yes Opacho give friendship necklace to friend!" she said.

"To me? But why?"

"Because Hao you're like her idol she looks up to you!" laughed HoroHoro.

"She looks up to everybody she's 2 feet short."

"That's not what I meant!" smiled HoroHoro. "C'mon man the kid loves you. Of course she would want to give you the necklace!"

"Horo-kun right Hao-Sama." Said Opacho. Hao blinked and then looked at the black and silver pendant. The shimmer of it looked like a rainbow in the sunlight. Opacho gently slipped the pendant from him and Hao lowered his head. Opacho lifted the necklace, and extremely carefully even with her little tongue stuck out on one side as she place it over his head perfectly. Once she had done so, she took a step back satisfied. Hao lifted his head smiling happily, obviously touched by his friendship with her. He lifted his friendship marked hand to the back of his neck and lightly lifted his long hair from under the chain and then smoothed his long brown hair back down into perfection. He looked at his bare chest, and the special necklace gleamed on one corner. "Opacho Hao-Sama's best friend." She smiled. Hao lifted his friend in his arms and grinned.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" chuckled HoroHoro. Hao looked at him and then back at Opacho. Hao got up onto his feet so HoroHoro copied.

"I'll say, that I have the bestest friends anyone on the planet, could possibly dream of."

"All right man! You're so totally adapting!" cheered HoroHoro.

"I think I so totally am." Laughed Hao.

"Hao-Sama have friends! Real friends!"

"And you know, Yoh was right all along. I was so blind to see. But now, friends really are more important."

"Ah, dude! That's so awesome of you!" HoroHoro yelled.

"Opacho want to draw it on her hand too!" Opacho squeaked, reaching for the charcoal. "Horo-kun help Opacho?"

"Sure thing dudette." He took the charcoal and began to draw the symbol on Opacho's hand. Opacho giggled. "That tickles!"

"Does it?" Hao asked. HoroHoro finished the drawing and looked at Hao. They exchanged glances and approached Opacho simultaneously. "What Hao-sama and Horo-kun doing?" Opacho took a step back. The boys grinned and fell to their knees, reaching out for Opacho. They began to tickle her, and she roared with laughter. "St – St – Stop! Opacho – ticklish!" she panted, between fits of laughter. HoroHoro and Hao began to laugh too. They stopped soon, still laughing. They rolled on the ground, all three, in fits. HoroHoro began coughing, face turning beet red. Hao began to pat him on the back, to stop him from choking. When HoroHoro felt better, they began to laugh again.

"HoroHoro, you are too funny!" Hao exclaimed.

"Not my fault I choked!" He retorted.

"Opacho thinks you are both funny!"

"Dude, I'm starving though."

"Okay well lets go eat!" Hao said, getting up again. Opacho laughed. "Opacho want ice-cream!"

"Sure thing Opacho!" Hao said, picking her up. "Let's go!"

Anna walked in front of Ren and Chocolove, Lyserg and Ryu trailing behind. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's so unhealthy."

"Come on Anna!" Lyserg giggled. "Everyone needs to have ice-cream first thing in the morning once in their life!"

"Fine."

Anna pushed the door to the ice-cream shop open, and they all walked in. Anna sat down at a table, and told them to order her some peach ice cream. As they stepped up to the counter, Hao, Opacho, and HoroHoro walked in to the store…

Hao was waving his arms madly around either side of him, a huge smile on his face laughing madly. HoroHoro was in non-sound fit of laughter. The kind of laugh you get when you are laughing so hard you aren't making any noises and you are struggling to breathe. Opacho was giggling frantically.

"Yobi samase!" Recited Hao in a long laughing, but supposedly singing voice. Opacho giggled more, and HoroHoro eventually managed to grab a breath.

"Azayaka ni!" he blurted then laughing hard again.

"Let there be light!" shrieked Opacho. Hao and HoroHoro took another breath and forced the ending as loud as they could.

"Revive a soul!" they sang together then almost rolling with themselves amused. Anna and Ren and the others, stood, widened eyed and opened mouthed at the emotion they are seeing them in.

"HoroHoro!" yelled Ren, angered.

"What they hell do you think you are doing?" screamed Anna.

"What is that he's wearing round his neck?" muttered Chocolove nudging Lyserg.

"Why are you so filthy HoroHoro? I thought I'd taught you at least manners!" shouted Anna eyeing his blackened dirty hands. HoroHoro looked up and them still giggling.

"My hand is of great feeling!" he smiled. "So filled with friendship! We have our very own friendship symbols! Look!" he proudly announced lifting his hand into the air, Hao and Opacho copying.

"Do you believe in Destiny!" announced Hao in a voice that made their positions seem like a dance move. Hao laughed dramatically and uncontrollably causing HoroHoro to literally fall to his knees laughing.

"I've never seen Hao act this way…" whispered Anna.

"Why is HoroHoro acting like they are best friends?" muttered Ren, his whisper directed at Anna, yet she didn't seem to hear him. Hao and HoroHoro stood staring at the ice cream selection menu, every few seconds they snorted, trying very hard to stop laughing. Their faces were strait, as they tried to keep the ticks they were getting inside of them from jumping out again.

"Oh! Lime Ice Cream!" yelled Hao making HoroHoro fall into laughter again for no apparent reason.

"Stop talking like that!" laughed HoroHoro.

"Like what?" chuckled Hao.

"That! When you make me laugh!"

"It's not my fault you're in a giddy mood. Nearly everything will make you laugh." Hao glanced around the shop and then pointed to a poster. "Oh look! Double Chocolate Chip only 3 dollars!" HoroHoro then did indeed start laughing again very loudly. Anna and the others blinked.

"What's with him?" said Ryu. "Is he really enjoying himself with Hao?"

"It looks like it." Replied Lyserg.

"He kinda reminds me of…" trailed off Anna.

"It's okay. That's exactly who he is acting like. It's only normal to think he is acting just like Yoh…" said Ren, not quite realizing he just said that out loud.

"What was that?" Anna whispered to him immediately. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, pretty sure he had just said something about Yoh.

"Erm… nothing. I said nothing." Ren replied, hoping she believed him. She did not, but let his go nonetheless. Lyserg had a dark look in his eyes and his hand was shaking, clenched now into a fist. "That filthy – "

"Lyserg what's the matter?" Ryu asked. Chocolove looked at Lyserg too.

"I think he's going to burst!" he yelled. Ryu shook his head. "Don't be stupid Chocolove."  
"I'm not being stupid. What's stupid in here is your hair!"

"What!" Ryu shoved his raspberry ice cream right into Chocolove's face. "Hey!" he yelled. "What was that for!"

"Shut up you two." Ren snapped. He was watching Hao carefully, though he didn't notice. "What do you want Opacho?" Hao asked happily.

"Opacho want pineapple ice-cream!"

"Okay." Hao ordered a pineapple ice cream for Opacho, and paid quietly. He sat Opacho down and handed her her ice cream, and went to order one for himself. HoroHoro bought lime, while Hao got double chocolate chip. "It's been a long time since I had ice cream!" Hao said happily. HoroHoro tried to keep himself from laughing. Hao obviously noticed this and walked over to his friend, patting him on the back. "You okay, HoroHoro?"

This time he couldn't prevent the flood of laughter from coming out.

"Are you quite finished?" Ren shot at them. "Some of us want to order." He gestured to Anna, Chocolove, Ryu and Lyserg. Chocolove shook his head. "No Ren I'm okay I got a whole face full of raspberry right here!" he pointed to the cone still on the end of his nose. Opacho laughed. "Chocolove funny! He is funny!" she shrieked. Hao laughed too, and HoroHoro wasn't able to get off the ground.

"Dear God He's going to pass out," Hao said, picking his friend up. HoroHoro caught his breath and barely stopped laughing. "I'm … fine … Hao … Oh… I dropped my ice cream…" he said, noticing his lime ice-cream on the ground. The pair of them began to snicker as HoroHoro ordered a new one. The man behind the counter was beginning to be a little freaked out by them being there, but he didn't say anything.

"HoroHoro, let's leave before they you have a heart attack…"

"I'm fine dude!" But he head for the door. Opacho got up and followed. Hao waved to everyone in there, smiling almost in a taunting way. As he turned around, Lyserg ran up and punched him in the back of the head. Ren gasped; Ryu's face was pure shock. "Lyserg!" He exclaimed. "What has gotten into you?"

"Now, now." Hao said, slipping back into his enchanting and dangerous voice. "This isn't the place for violence, Lyserg."

Lyserg panted, and threw his fist at Hao's face this time. Hao laughed and grabbed Lyserg's arm. "Nor is this an ideal place to die, Lyserg."

Lyserg's eyes widened. He dropped his arm, and Hao laughed. He walked out the door after his friends.

"Hao, dude! What happened?"

"Nothing really. Little Lyserg lost his temper and punched me. Actually it kind of hurt."

"Oh no! He hurt Hao-sama!" Opacho cried.

"Only a little Opacho. Don't worry. I was just surprised by it is all."

Inside, Ren was holding his chest. Anna looked over at him sternly. "What's wrong?"

"His eyes… did you see that cold look in them? Like he really was going to kill Lyserg… and then he looked right at me… as if he were taunting me to attack."

"He did…?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't quite understand…" said Anna. "I thought for sure if he wanted to, he really would have taken that perfect opportunity, and killed him."

"But…he didn't…" Ren glanced over at the shocked filled Lyserg, stood at the door, staring into nothingness. His face owned the look of a corpse, and his eyes stayed alert and he quietly breathed. Ryu slowly walked up to him.  
"Lyserg? Are you alright?" he asked gently. Lyserg shivered and slowly blinked, and then looked at Ryu.

"He…killed…my…" he stammered. "And…HoroHoro…is…"

"It's okay Lyserg, you're fine." Soothed Ryu. "Everything will be okay."

"Fine? Everything will be okay?" Lyserg threw at him. "Fine?" he yelled.

"Hey Lyserg. At least you aren't hurt." Said Chocolove walking up to him. "I mean hey look at me! Snow Problem! Get it? Sn-ow problem? No and Snow?" Lyserg and Ryu blinked at him. "You know ice cream on my face is like snow right? So Snow sounds like No and…" Chocolove shut up when he noticed it wasn't helping in the least. "Sorry…"

"That's okay Chocolove. I know you were only trying to cheer me up." Sighed Lyserg. "Sorry for getting annoyed at you Ryu."

"It's no problem Lyserg. What would I expect after you've been through something like that? To be all happy and okay with it?" friendly replied Ryu. "Don't worry Lyserg."

"He killed my parents…" said Lyserg through his teeth. "I will never forgive him for it…"

Back outside, Hao was rubbing the back of his head under his hair.

"Ow…" he muttered.

"Hey are you sure you are okay dude?" asked HoroHoro licking some of his Lime ice cream.

"Yeah I'm okay." Said Hao. "It did hurt a little." Hao brought his hand back from his head, and suddenly gasped as his hand.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked HoroHoro. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's nothing really." Smiled Hao putting his free hand quickly into his pocket and then licking his chocolate ice cream, which was in his other hand. HoroHoro still looked at him, but Hao just closed his eyes and gave HoroHoro a very cheeky looking smile.

"Okay if you say so." Said HoroHoro continuing with his ice cream.

"My name is Opacho! I am cute and small! I want to be stronger! And…" sang Opacho suddenly becoming silent. "Erm…"

"Big and tall?" added Hao.

"Yeah! Opacho like that!" she grinned. "My name is Opacho! I am cute and small! I want to be stronger! And big and tall!" she skipped around singing her little song. Hao and HoroHoro cooing at her cuteness. They were walking along a wide path, which was empty of people. Since the tournament hadn't even started again.

"I just realized something." Said Hao.

"What?"

"I said I wasn't going to come into the village. I was planning on going all the way there strait away." Said Hao looking at HoroHoro for some kind of reply.

"Well a guy has got to eat. And I wasn't expecting us to wake up on that field." Replied HoroHoro.

"I know I didn't expect that either." Replied Hao. He suddenly looked fully alert and then dropped his ice cream onto the floor, his face seemed confused, and then he jolted back like he had just been hit in the face.

"Wow what the hell is wrong with you?" smirked HoroHoro turning to look at him. Hao was bent down slightly, his hair hanging on either side of his face. He looked up and blinked.

"What happened?" he said standing up strait.

"I don't know but you've dropped your breakfast." Said HoroHoro pointing to the brown chocolate puddle on the floor, the cone stood up in the air.

"Oh that's okay, I'll get over it. I suddenly have lost my appetite." Said Hao patting his stomach. HoroHoro blinked at his hand.

"Hao…" he said his eyes wide at his hand. "Your hand…" Hao looked at his hand, and forgot he was supposed to be hiding it. For Lyserg had drawn blood from his skull, and he didn't want HoroHoro to see.

"It's nothing, Ignore it-" Hao jolted back again, but this time a loud mixture of noises rang in his ears, and then disappeared. Hao looked up at HoroHoro looking scared and then he was forced to land on the floor.

"Hao! What is wrong? Is your head bleeding? We need to get you to someone quickly!" shouted HoroHoro worried, trying to pull Hao back up onto his feet, grabbing him by the hands. Hao's face looked filled with pain. He gave a long agonized yell. HoroHoro gasped. "Hao! C'mon try to stand!"

"What is happening to me!" shouted Hao. Voices rang in his ears, like a bunch of school children all trying to talk at the same time. Hao opened his eyes to see Opacho stood over him.

"Hao-Sama scaring Opacho!" she cried tears spilling from her eyes. Hao's face suddenly became more alert and he cried out again.

"Stop!" he screamed. "No More! I can't take it!"

"Hao c'mon man!" HoroHoro pulled Hao to his feet, but Hao staggered forward and then fell to his knees.

"Stop!" he shouted again. Then all the voices stopped all at once. Hao opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head to see HoroHoro was stood a few feet away with Opacho. They had moved back in fear.

"Are you okay now?" asked HoroHoro quite shook up.

"You scary!" screamed Opacho.

"I'm…scary?" whispered Hao.

'You not Opacho's Hao-Sama. You're scary!'

"I'm not scary Opacho I'm your friend!" smiled Hao but then he suddenly screwed his face up again.

'_That's…that's not companionship! Everyone will hate your methods and leave you!'_

"Manta?" whispered Hao. "He said that to me…"

"What are you talking about Hao? Who said what to you?"

"Hao-Sama talking to self?" asked Opacho a shake in her voice.

"Manta…" whispered Hao again.

'_Don't do this! I know you've probably absorbed his soul again! Please! Yoh, if there's anything left of you, help me! Please'_

"Ah…!" he moaned. "Why am I hearing these things?"

'I am you and you are me you can not escape that fact…my brother…'

"No! Not again!" screamed Hao bending to the ground agonized. "I can't take much more of it."

'_He's a demon with a human face!'_

'_You have killed Yoh!'_

'_Nothing has gone the way you planned it to!'_

'_Mother…Father…"_

"Lyserg?" Hao sat up properly and blinked hard, ignoring the other voices, as this one stood out to him.

'If only they had listened to what I had to say…' 'Mother…Father…' 'You're so tiny.'

"Lyserg…" The voices would not leave, new ones from the past and far past still remained. And haunted him.

'Hao! Have you gone insane?'

'_You meanie!'_

'_Nothing has gone the way you want it to!'_

'_Hao!'_

'_I am you…'_

'_Even if I alone can't do anything, I can try my best with everyone!'_

'_The Babylon gate shall defeat all evil…'_

'_Yoh will never be gone!'_

'_That's why you won't do!'_

'_It's unthinkable!'_

'_This time he's gone too far!'_

'_The 1080 are our last hope.'_

'_Bind Him!'_

'_And you are me…'_

'_I am right!'_

"Huh?"

'I am correct!'

"I am…"

'That is the form that nature should take.'

'Correct?"

'You guys are utter fools… If you hadn't gotten involved with Yoh… You wouldn't have come this far, would you?' 'Who in their right minds would give me a second chance?'

"I am correct."

'_The thing you guys call 'companionship' only amounts to this.'_

'I am right."

"Hao? Are you feeling okay? You keep saying the same thing."

"_I am correct…correct…correct…"_

"Correct." Hao stood up on his feet. "I am correct."

"Why Hao-Sama keep saying that?" asked Opacho.

"Ah." Hao smiled placing his hand on his chest. "I never noticed up until now, the power I have obtained since I had united with Yoh." He grinned at HoroHoro.

"Hao?"

"Yeah. That is I. Asakura Hao."

"Why are you suddenly talking differently?"

"I have been given a reminder. Of the shaman I once was. I realize, what is the point of being like this? It will not get me anywhere. When I have a great opportunity." Hao looked towards the Great Spirits. "When I first tried, I failed." Hao laughed quietly. "No one on this earth shall give me a second chance, pity for my brother. I'm sure he would have accomplished more in life if I was apart of it."

"Hao? What are you saying?"

"But instead, he is apart of me."

"Hao-Sama?"

"And you may stop calling me that, Opacho."

"Huh?"

"I have no time for friends." Hao lifted his marked hand, and smudged the black friendship marking away, and instead leaving a red mark from the blood that had been removed from his head. Hao looked at his hand. "Oh? Blood?" Hao placed his hand back upon the back of his head, bringing out more blood. "Ah yes. Lyserg. He will pay for that, none the less." He smiled, then slowly lifted the tips of his fingers to his face, and licked the blood from them. "More satisfying than meaningless existences such as ice cream. Blood will make you stronger, my blood that still runs through my veins, even after so long, is still good."

"Hao-Sama, not like friendship necklace too?" whimpered Opacho. Hao looked at her face and down at his bare chest which hung the precious friendship necklace. He sniggered.

"What is the meaning of these things?" Hao reached to the pendant and tugged hard down, snapping the chain behind his neck, each side of the chain falling and hanging on either side of his hand as he looked at it. "Is this supposed to contain some kind of power? Because if not, it has no meaning what so ever to me." Hao turned his hand over, and the opened his fingers as the pendant fell to the floor, Opacho broke down into tears.

"Hao has made Opacho sad!" she cried. Hao just laughed. HoroHoro was staring at Hao, his eyes filled with both fear and sadness.

"Hao you…" he whispered in despair. "I gave you another chance…"

Hao closed his eyes, grinning. He sighed, and began to laugh maniacally. Opacho ran and buried her face in HoroHoro's side, hoping that this was all just a horrible dream. "Opacho … so scared…" she whimpered. When Hao calmed down, he looked at the two of them on the ground. His eyes were narrowed and he had a smirk on his face.

"Well, I think if you'll excuse me I have some Great Spirits I need to get to." He said, turning around and walking off. HoroHoro stared, wide-eyed. Opacho wiped her eyes on her arm. "Horo-kun, your friends here…"

"HoroHoro! What was that!" Ren exclaimed, running up to his friend, helping him up.

"I… don't know. Hao just …" he trailed off. Shaking his head, he began to think how foolish he had been. But still…

Ren shook his head in disgust. "We warned you, HoroHoro," he said. The others ran up to them quickly. "See? I was right," Ren told them. "Hao would do something horrible to him. Look, even Opacho." He pointed to the fragile little girl digging her face into HoroHoro's side, crying.

"You're right." Anna said. "Where did he go?"

"To … to the Great Spirits…" HoroHoro replied shakily. He pointed in the direction Hao walked off in. He knew something was wrong. He knew Hao would never do that, not to Opacho anyway. Why had he suddenly begun to act so strangely?

"Let's go. We haven't any time to waste." Anna said, running off. Ren followed suit with Lyserg and Ryu. "HoroHoro," Chocolove said. "You coming too?"

"No… not now…" he said, holding Opacho tenderly. "We … need some time to get over this … if we even can …"

"Okay. Just come when you're ready." And with that, Chocolove too was off.

Once he reached his friends, he told them what HoroHoro had said.

"Even so," Anna said, not looking back at him. "We can't trust him."

"He betrayed us by going with Hao," Lyserg added. "For all we know, they could be staging this whole thing."

"It's a huge slap in the face," Ren muttered. "But it's true. Besides, aren't you even the slightest bit annoyed at him?"

"I suppose…"

"Exactly."

They continued to the Path of the Stars in silence, though each of their heads was buzzing with thoughts and questions.

"Wait…" HoroHoro said. "Opacho…"

"Horo-kun think he know something?" Opacho sniffed.

"Yeah… did Hao fall to his knees?"

"Yes…"

"And start to talk to himself?"

"Yes, Opacho think so…"

"What if…" he began quietly. "He was recalling past memories…?"

"Opacho don't understand."

HoroHoro shook his head. Even if that were true, then Hao wouldn't have changed … would he? "Opacho." He said again, picking her up. "I know Hao used to do this and I hope you don't mind, but…" he put her on his shoulders. "I think something's wrong." He started to walk, though his balance was thrown off by aftershock. "Ouch!" Opacho squealed. "Horo-kun's hair hurt Opacho's hand."

"Yeah careful about that okay?" he said. Closing his eyes, he reflected on what he knew…

"There he is!" shouted Ren, pointing to the huge red demon floating into the expanse. "After him!"

"We'll never get there in time!" shouted Lyserg.

"Don't be so negative!" screamed Anna. "We got there before we can get there again!"

On the spirit of fire, Hao sighed and then looked behind him, to see the path in the background to have several little images running towards him.

"What's the point?" he said. The sound of his voice didn't quite indicate whether he meant, 'What's the point in them following?' or 'What's the point in me doing this?'

Eventually, after short flight, Hao arrived at the beginning of his journey. He walked through a tunnel in the Management Headquarters area and arrived in a large open room. He blinked and looked around the wide-open space surprised no one was around. In front of him, he could see the passage, which led to the Shaman Council room, where Goldva would be. Hao shifted on his feet and started to make his way to the door on his left, which led to a darker room. He peered inside, noticing no light what so ever. He opened his palms in front of him, generating a medium sized flame. Hao's face remained strait, not smiling, not frowning, just a face which held no emotion at all as he stepped in side. He maneuvered around on the spot, trying to work out which way to go. He walked forwards, his steps being the only sound he could hear and they echoed through the whole cave-like room. After a few more seconds the room became light, and he noticed he was stood on the cliff walkway overlooking the entire Forbidden Forest. He smiled as he looked around. He looked down the over looking cliff he had walked out onto, and saw no point in walking down the slope, when it would be a lot easier to jump. So he did. He jumped off the side, and then landed hard on his feet, bending. He stood, and smiled happily. He looked up and the cliff, and it looked a lot further up than it looked down. Obviously, he could tell he was possibly the only one who had done that before. And then he began to walk through the trees in the direction his instinct told him. To wards the Great Spirits.

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Guys!" called HoroHoro running, Opacho bopping up and down trying to keep still on his shoulders.

"Slow down Horo-kun Opacho feeling sick." She said gripping his neck to keep still. Anna turned her head to see him following.

"Anna! Wait! I need to tell you something!" he called.

"Can't he just disappear?" she said to everyone. Lyserg turned around on the spot running backwards.

"Go away!" he shouted. "We don't want you with us!"

"Lyserg!" snapped Ren.

"Well I don't want him anywhere near me!" shouted Lyserg. "Betrayer!"

"Please!" gasped HoroHoro actually catching up. "I need to tell you something."

"What ever it is make it quick!" screamed Anna.

"Stop shouting." Said HoroHoro. "There is something wrong."

"Like what?" asked Ren.

"There is something wrong with Hao." He panted out of breath.

"Obviously! He's insane! There's something wrong with his head!" yelled Anna.

"He isn't like that anymore!" shouted HoroHoro.

"Hao-Sama nice! Hao-Sama friend!" squealed Opacho looking annoyed.

"Oh yeah! You think so do ya!" grunted Ren. "Then why did he reduce Opacho to tears, and now he's going for the Great Spirits? Tell me that!"

"And the most important of all! He killed my Yoh! He will pay!" screamed Anna, turning her head to hide the tears that had begun to spill.

"You don't understand!" he continued. "What happened back there was freaky. The dude started crying out, and his head is bleeding! I think you knocked his brain back into evil Lyserg!" screamed HoroHoro.

"Don't blame this on Lyserg!" snapped Ren.

"I'm not, look, he went through something back there. I'm not sure what it was, but it changed his mind on the way he was viewing this whole situation. He starting repeating himself over and over, it was scary man!"

"Hao-Sama break special necklace Opacho give Hao-Sama," whimpered Opacho holding up the broken chain.

"Don't worry we'll fix that." Sighed HoroHoro looking up at her.

"Opacho want Hao-Sama to fix! Opacho want Hao-Sama to be all better…Opacho…Opacho want…" her eyes filled up with tears and then she started bawling. "Opacho want Hao-Sama back! Opacho miss Hao-Sama!" she cried tears pouring like waterfalls. She began to scream and whimper everyone shocked to see her so upset about him.

"It's okay Opacho. Everything will be okay." soothed HoroHoro taking her down off his shoulders and rocking her in his arms. Opacho sniffed.

"Hao-Sama used to rock Opacho when she was crying too." She whimpered.

"I know he did." He whispered slowing down, everyone slowing down slightly too, watching them together. Did they see an image of Hao when they looked at them together? Did they see just how much he really did care for the little girl? "And I know I can't ever be as good as he was to you." He continued. "But he will come back to you, you'll see. The _real _Hao is in there somewhere, it's up to us to find him." He stroked her fluffy hair and smiled at her.

"The…real Hao?" muttered Anna. What did he mean the real Hao? Surely that is the real Hao that was acting upon his actions now wasn't it? Trying to take the Great Spirits? Hao is evil…

Isn't he?

"The Real Hao?" Lyserg yelled. "The Real Hao! HoroHoro! That is the real Hao!"

"No, its not." HoroHoro replied, a little annoyed. "After just a few moments, I know who the real Hao is. Lyserg, it's the real you I don't know."

With those words, Lyserg stopped in his tracks. He let out a soft whimper, and shook his head, tears beginning to form.

"Manta, I think I hear someone." The Iron Maiden whispered, looking at Manta delicately. Manta's eyes lit up. "It's them!" he cried. He ran off in the direction the sounds of movement were coming from. "HoroHoro! Ren! Lyserg! Ryu! Chocolove!" he called, waving. He stopped when he saw Yoh come forward. Manta stopped, his eyes widening. "Hmm? Manta?"

"It's you! Hao…!"

"What are you doing alive?"

"Well, actually you…"

"I have no time to chat," Hao muttered, moving past Manta swiftly. "I have someone I need to get to."

"Manta!" Jeanne called. "How are they?"

"Oh, I see you brought her with you…" Hao looked up and saw the Iron Maiden walking towards them. Her reaction was much like Manta's.

"Hao! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm walking of course."

"You won't take the Great Spirits again!" She shot at him. He just shrugged carelessly, not turning around to face her. "And why not?" he asked calmly. _This shouldn't be hard._

"Because you are evil!" she said.

Hao smiled, now looking at her. "And why is that?" he asked her.

"You'll kill all who get in the way of your goal!" she screamed at him. Hao laughed carelessly once more. "In that case, I am not the only evil one here, am I right?"

"What?"

"You said it yourself. You'd kill any if it meant destroying me."

"I am only doing what is right."

"Well, so am I!" he chuckled. "Little Maiden Jeanne… so helpless. You couldn't defeat me if you tried to!" Suddenly, Manta felt a need to jump in. "Because your spirit devoured Shamash!"

"Yes, that's right." Hao said. "And apparently Shamash was good."

"You …!" Jeanne said. "You are horrible!"

"I'm only doing what I think is right. More than we can say for you."

"What?"

"You doubt yourself, don't think I haven't noticed. You aren't sure if what you're doing is right or not." He laughed, thinking how easy this was. Jeanne began to spill some tears.

"Stop it … just stop …" she whispered. Hao laughed. Manta ran up to Jeanne and tried to comfort her. "Don't cry, don't cry! Jeanne!"

As the two were preoccupied, Hao saw his chance to leave. He walked away, laughing maniacally.

"Great Spirits!" called Hao, once he had calmed down, looking to the skies. "Great Spirits you can't hide from me!"

"I have witnessed your soul once before…" came a very loud and booming voice.

"What is happening?" said Jeanne looking up at the Great Spirits' soul gathering pillar.

"Come." Said the voice. "I believe you have not changed…"

"Ah." Smiled Hao. "Do you see Jeanne? This is the will, of the Great Spirits!" he yelled, laughing insanely again.

"No…how can that be true? Haven't the Great Spirits learned their lesson?" shouted Manta very surprised. Suddenly, several white shining beams appeared from the sky, a few of them emerged around the area Hao, Jeanne and Manta was stood in, Hao stepping into the nearest one, and vanishing into the light. Manta suddenly began to jog towards the beam. "No! Come back you can't do this!" Jeanne reached forward and stopped him from going any further.

"Manta. We must wait for the others." She said in her calm and soft voice.

"But we…"

"Manta. You being there will not change a thing. We must wait." Manta sighed.

"Okay. If you say so." Suddenly, there came a lot of shouting coming from the forest around the two of them. Manta glanced around shocked. The trees behind them rustled, and HoroHoro appeared out of them.

"He went in that one!" he yelled, running with Opacho on his left arm.

"HoroHoro!" yelled Manta happily. "Quick we've got to stop him! He's going to take the Great Spirits again!"

"Hao! Wait up dude!"

"Hao-Sama wait for friends!" shrieked Opacho.

"We're still here with you!" added HoroHoro, sprinting as fast as he could to the star pillar Hao had vanished into.

"HoroHoro wait!" yelled Ren.

"What is going on Ren?" asked Manta grabbing hold of his trouser leg when Ren ran past him. Ren kept running, forcing Manta to let go, after HoroHoro ignoring Manta's desperate question.

"No! HoroHoro!" he yelled. "Don't go with him!"

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Manta to Lyserg and Chocolove when they ran past, Lyserg grabbed Ren's shoulder, pulling him backwards, Chocolove then grabbed Ren's arm, stopping him from going after HoroHoro. "No! HoroHoro!" screamed Ren reaching his free hand out in the direction HoroHoro was running. HoroHoro didn't give it another thought, and vanished into the light. "HoroHoro!" Ren fell to his knees, Lyserg and Chocolove trying to pull him back onto his feet again when he did. Manta ran to Anna when he saw her.

"Anna! For goodness sake what has happened!" he cried.

"Manta, HoroHoro…is…" she stuttered. "Not like he used to be."

"You mean… He's one of Hao's now?" Manta asked timidly, horror evident in his widened eyes.

"I don't know," Anna sighed. "I just don't know…"

"Hao! Dude, where are you?" HoroHoro called. Not very far away, Hao heard him shout. He laughed quietly. "HoroHoro…" he whispered. Suddenly a tear rolled down Hao's cheek. "What's this … a tear?" he wiped it off his face. "It would appear that Yoh is crying …" he muttered. "But maybe…" he whispered even more quietly, not finishing his sentence.

_Look, a reminder._

"I have no need for friends." Hao said, shaking his head to wave away the voices in his ears. "Friends are useless…"

_I'll have you a race later HoroHoro!_

_You killed Opacho's Hao-sama!_

_Fire and Ice?_

He shook his head vigorously again. "Why does this keep happening?" He asked. He fell to his knees. "Stop it… please…"

_You tried to save me too?_

_A … necklace?_

_My hand is of great feeling!_

_A symbol of our friendship._

_Hao…Yoh… whatever!_

_Are you okay?_

_Hao?_

"Dude, are you alright?" HoroHoro was standing over Hao, Opacho holding on to his arm worriedly. Hao opened his eyes quickly. "What…?"

"Hao-sama hurt?" Opacho squealed. "Hao-sama scared?"

"No, I'm not … just …" He snapped his eyes shut again, getting up quickly and pushing them aside. He dashed off into the distance, not turning back. He called to them. "Just… stay away from me! I …" he stopped, still running. _I don't need them… _he thought, _I really don't… and besides, I'd never forgive myself … if they got hurt …_

"Maybe it was I who was crying … not Yoh …"

"Hey Hao watch where you're going!" called HoroHoro. Hao looked over his shoulder.

"Huh?" and then he suddenly made impact with something and fell to the floor. He shook his head surprised, and looked up, to see a tall pillar. "Oh…how humiliating."

"Show us your soul." Came a voice. "Show us your soul." It repeated.

"You've seen my soul before." He said to them, his face squinting from pain from his sudden landing.

"Hey Hao are you okay?" said HoroHoro trying to slowly approach him.

"Get away from me!" he said quickly jumping up, HoroHoro stepping back. "I just want to get my brother back!" he lied. "That's all!" shouted Hao.

"That is not your soul." From the middle of the pillars, appeared three golden birds.

"What?" muttered Hao surprised.

"Show us your soul." Boomed the voice.

"Fine!" he called. "Have it your way!" the huge Spirit of Fire formed, gusts of wind flying in all directions. Hao's hair lifted up in the wind as he swung his hand forwards, the Spirit of Fire copying, hitting a golden bird with a crucial blow. He then sung his arm back, and his huge spirit elbowed another and the two of them disappeared. Hao turned backwards smacking the third in the face and before HoroHoro had a chance to say anything, Hao started running to the center of the pillars, disappearing through the atmosphere shield. HoroHoro and Opacho, finding no other option, but to follow.

"Hao!" called HoroHoro, panicking.

"Hao-Sama!" cried Opacho. HoroHoro was running with Opacho grasping his right hand, trying her best to keep up. Once they both had made it up the steps onto the huge familiar platform the salvation of the human race took place in, HoroHoro noticed Hao knelt on the ground, grasping his stomach with one arm, and his other hand on his face. "Hao!" called HoroHoro, letting go of Opacho and sprinting towards him. Hao was gasping for breath, almost like he couldn't breathe. His face was screwed into an unimaginable look of pain and he looked like he was about to vomit. "Oh god Hao. What is happening to you?" whispered HoroHoro kneeling beside him. Opacho wouldn't approach, obviously this place brought back many bad memories. Possibly too much to bear for Hao as well. Hao's eyes snapped open suddenly, and he got to his feet.

"Get…away…from me." He said, his spirit appearing once more lifting him off the ground. "I have no time…for friends…"


	19. Return of Fire 19

Note from Author:

*****Hey guys, me again. Just my routine apology for not updating sooner.

Thank you so so much to all of you who have been loyally following this story and patiently waiting for the update. It means so much to me!

Every now and then all it takes is a bit of a kick up the backside to get me to update so… Here it is !

There's lots and lots more to come so please stay tuned! And enjoy!******

"Hurry up you sluggish idiots!" Anna called behind her. She was quite a distance ahead of the boys, Jeanne was nearly at her. Ren grunted and began to run faster, Lyserg soon following suit. Anna turned to face the two large pillars ahead, seeing the giant powerful Spirit of Fire in the distance. Once the boys caught up, seven golden spirits in the form of birds emerged to greet them.

"This again!" Ren yelled with a hint of desperation in his voice. Desperate to get through, desperate to beat HoroHoro to a pulp, desperate to defeat Hao, desperate to be over with this whole mess.

He did Oversoul, leaping up in the air and slashing at the bird with incinerating fury. He knew this would not work, but he couldn't help the direction his anger took.

"Ren!" Chocolove called. "Cut that out! That wont get us anywhere remember?"

"I – Don't – Care!" The Chinese shaman yelled. The golden bird sent him flying back to the earth painfully.

"Let us through!" Jeanne called. "We have no intentions of – "

"Show me your soul!"

"What?" This took Jeanne aback; she had never come here before.

"They say that," Lyserg explained. Then he called out, "We just want our friend back!"

"Show us."

Ren got up, clutching his Kwan-Dao. "I will not … be stopped by … these … stupid … birds!" he yelled. Ryu also began to attack, though with far less power than his companion.

"Ryu, stop!" Jeanne exclaimed in desperation. He did so, out of breath rather than by her request.

"But …" he panted. "Master Yoh …"

"We'll get to him Ryu, I know it!" Manta encouraged. "Don't worry!"

Anna ran up to the pillars, fuming, not caring if she was thrown back by the creatures guarding the area where Hao, and probably HoroHoro was.

"Go back!" the spirits bellowed, but she continued to run. They attacked her simultaneously, knocking her over and forcing her to skid a few meters away. She got up once more. "Shut up!" She screamed. Weakly, she ran again. "I don't care what you say! I'm not leaving! I'm not going to give up!" She stumbled, and once more was knocked over.

"Anna, stop!" Jeanne said, running up to help her off the ground.

"No! I don't care if it means dying! I want my Yoh back!"

Everyone was shocked to hear her say this. "Anna…?"

"Shut up! I want my Yoh back and I'm not leaving until that happens!"

She once more dashed her way to the birds. "Go on! Attack!" she taunted. When they just hovered there and let her run past, she stopped. In a deeper, and nearly silent voice, she whispered, "Thank you … for letting me pass. I'll do anything to get my Yoh back. I'll… I'll…" then she screamed, "I'll kill Hao myself if I have to!" and continued on her way.

"This Anna … is even scarier than before." Manta said, running after her. Jeanne quickly did the same, followed by Lyserg and Ren. Chocolove hurried on too, Ryu taking his time trying to catch his still depleted breath. The spirits let each of them pass without saying a word, and as they did so each one faded.

"Hao!" screamed Anna, finding HoroHoro on his knees, staring at the Spirit of Fire in the further background. "HoroHoro you idiot!" she yelled running up behind him. His face was filled with emotion, his eyes white, with droplets of tears forming on either side. His mouth was curved into a grin looking but also fearful smile. It was odd actually; his face was filled with extremely noticeable fright and terror. Yet the smile showed some sort of certainty. What was Hao about to do anyway? "Get on your feet you moron! Now that you have seen for yourself, help us stop him!" She demanded, the others running up behind them as well.

"Hao…" whispered HoroHoro, the tears spilling down his face. Opacho quivered stood against a wall-like pillar on the platform. She stared up at the red spirit and cradled in her arms, her precious friendship necklace.

"Hao-Sama…" she muttered sweetly. She shut her eyes tight, like she was praying in her mind.

_Please be okay. Please be okay Hao-Sama._

Hao was stood confidently, his spirit hovering only meters from the Great Spirits. He was stood still, he could enter whenever he wished. But he didn't. His face looked annoyed, but his eyes looked afraid. He sighed slowly and sadly, closing his eyes for a moment and turning around. To only see his young friend Opacho stood staring back at him. He could see faintly, the dangling broken chain swinging from her fingers. Hao sighed again.

"Opacho…" he said to himself. He closed his eyes again turning around and stretching his fingers out in front of him. The Spirit of Fire imitated his move, reaching its hand to the Great Spirits. The tips of its fingers touched the important source in front of it, and a bright light shone from the inside. Hao left his fingers out reached, allowing the blue water to flow over his spirit's fingers. He closed his eyes once again, and dropped his hand back down to his side. Hao slowly bent down backwards and sat down on his spirit, his knees bent in front of him and he lent back on his arms. He sighed again.

"_Look at this place! It's beautiful!" came a happy voice. Hao opened his eyes, to see the most beautiful scenery around him. He slowly lifted his hands in front of his face: he was back in his own body once again! He was sat on juicy green grass, daisies growing all around. Above him were a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds and a beaming hot sun shining brightly above. Around in the further background, was large well grown trees, leaves and blooming pink flowers bouncing in the wind from the branches. Hao blinked and looked around again, to see the wonderful flowing spring, swimming with multi-colour fish. Birds flew and sang in the air, wild rabbits jumping and nuzzling the grass and deer roamed on the gorgeous fields. Hao got to his feet and laughed happily. When he turned around, his twin brother was running around laughing, staring at the sky. Birds we're flying beside him, butterflies flew into the air from the grass as he disturbed them. He began to spin on the spot, laughing continuously. He fell backwards onto the grass dizzy, giggling. "I love it here!" he yelled pleased. Hao slowly and uncertainly walked towards him._

"_Yoh?" he said blinking. Yoh didn't look like he had seen him or even heard him, he was sighing happily closing his eyes and dozing. "What is this place?" asked Hao gently when he had gotten closer to him._

"_This is our soul." Said Yoh, his grin stretching ear to ear. "This is our home."_

"_It's…wonderful." Hao laughed quietly sitting beside him. Yoh opened his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "How did it get here?"_

"_You created it." Said Yoh looking at him. "This is your soul."_

"_But…it's not like it used to be…"_

"_Hey look at that!" laughed Yoh interrupting him pointing to the sky. "See that cloud there?" Hao looked up at a cloud above them. "See it? See it?"_

"_Yeah? What about it?" said Hao tilting his head to one side._

"_It looks like a snow board! See! See!" Yoh waved his finger slowly, drawing the outline in the air._

"_A…snowboard?"_

"_Hey and that one over there!" laughed Yoh pointing to another cloud. "That one looks like a necklace. Don't you see Hao? Look! Look!" Yoh waved his arm showing him which cloud he was talking about. Hao looked at it. And indeed, it looked exactly like a necklace. But the cloud was slowly departing and breaking up into little clouds. "Awh no! It's broken." Sighed Yoh._

"_Opacho…HoroHoro…" sadly whispered Hao closing his eyes. Yoh suddenly jumped to his feet. "C'mon Hao! I wanna show you something!" Yoh laughed running away from him and then throwing himself down onto his knees looking at the ground. "Hurry up!" yelled Yoh waving his hand at him. "C'mon! C'mon!" Hao got up quickly and jogged over to him, kneeling down next to him. "Look…" Yoh was pointing to a small purple flower growing out the ground. It was glowing a beautiful white light. "Recognize it? Eh? Eh?"_

"_It's…that flower…" said Hao smiling slightly._

"_And that is exactly the same one." Yoh looked up at Hao and smiled at him. "This is your beautiful soul."_

"_My … beautiful soul?" Hao asked, staring at the flower. _

"_Yeah!" Yoh exclaimed, getting up and running off again, laughing the whole time. "It's beautiful! I love it so much!"_

"_Yoh…" Hao approached his twin timidly._

"_I told you, I'm not Yoh anymore!" he laughed, still skipping around playfully. Hao shook his head, annoyed. "Whatever… I need to ask you something, and don't you dare repeat what you said before!"_

"_Ha ha! Sure thing!"_

"_Okay… I want to know how you came back."_

"_Back?" Yoh asked, stopping for a bit, eyes wide with wonder. "What do you mean?"_

"_I saw you disappear. You were gone, and ready to become part of me. So … why are you here now?" Hao demanded. Yoh smiled and laughed. _

"_I thought it was obvious. I can't be gone if I am you! How could I? It's not possible!" he grabbed Hao by the arm and began to run off, Hao beginning to laugh too, despite the fact that he knew this was wrong. _

"_One! Don't you feel better knowing you're whole, Hao?"_

"_Yoh, shut up a second will you? I was actually enjoying this."_

"_You still can! You're whole now!"_

"_I'm … whole …"_

"His Oversoul broke _again_!?" HoroHoro yelled, watching the huge demon fade. Hao began to plummet to the ground. "Hao-sama!" Opacho screamed. HoroHoro mounted his snowboard and rushed over to Hao. He made a bed of snow with Kororo, deep enough to catch Hao without hurting him. The snow soon melted, and HoroHoro stood over his unconscious friend. "Hao, wake up!" He noticed Hao's mouth was moving, and he leaned in closer to hear.

"Whole …?"

"Oh god, he needs help." HoroHoro began to run off, but Ren quickly whipped out his Kwan-Dao and pointed it in HoroHoro's face. "You're not going anywhere! Traitor!" Ren spat. HoroHoro did Oversoul again, ready to fight. "Get out of the way, Ren."

"And if I don't?"

"Get out of the way."

"No!"

"I warned you." HoroHoro was picked up by his spirit, and they leaped behind Ren, who quickly turned around and blocked his path once more with his giant Oversoul. "I won't let you pass!"

"Ren, I need to get help! He's dying over there –"

"Shut up!" Ren struck HoroHoro in the face; a deep cut bleeding heavily.

"Let – Me – Go!" He shouted, freezing Ren's feet directly to the ground. He grinned and began to leave when Lyserg stopped him. "Let him die, then!"

"I can't …"

"Don't you see HoroHoro? Are you blind?" shouted Lyserg, his giant Arched Spirit holding Kororo by the shoulders to stop him from going any further. "This is our chance!" HoroHoro understood exactly what Lyserg meant. His eyes suddenly widened and he turned around, only to see Chocolove and Ryu running quickly towards Hao, their weapons glowing brightly, ready to strike.

"No! Stop! You can't!" screamed HoroHoro.

"Hao-Sama!" shrieked Opacho. Hao's eyes flickered, and his focus wasn't clear. The purple and yellow glow coming quickly towards him made him blink harder, and he saw the pair of them running to him. He lifted his left hand slowly into the air.

"Sp…Sp…" he stuttered. He was still in deep thought and miles away in his new wonderful place. "Spirit…of…" He screwed his face up tightly. "Spirit of Fire…" he whispered. Abruptly the huge demon appeared, Chocolove and Ryu stopping in their tracks in fear. The red demon stood in front of Hao, guarding him. The two of them stepped back. HoroHoro blinked and turned around and stared at Lyserg's shocked face. HoroHoro then blinked and his face changed into a determined look.

"Out of my way!" he yelled, Kororo grabbing Lyserg's spirit by the shoulders and throwing him hard to the ground. He then made his way away from the area.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" screamed Anna.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"HoroHoro…" muttered Anna. "How could you betray us like this…" She sighed to herself, knowing that she had no way of force to stop him.

Not far away…

"I don't understand this completely." said Faust, panting.

"What is there not to understand?" asked Silva.

"Well I have a few questions. One, how did Hao come back? And two, why did they all came so early to the Patch Village?" asked Faust, tripping slightly and then trying to keep up.

"I'm not really sure how Hao came back, but what I do know is he tricked them all in thinking he was Yoh, and they needed to come here to stop Hao from taking the Great Spirits. For some reason, he revealed himself early and now he is trying to take the Great Spirits anyway." replied Silva running a bit faster.

"And HoroHoro?"

"Don't ask."

"So, you want me to be around to help if anyone gets injured? Is that correct?" The two of them arrived at the Ilvirakan Pillars.

"Yes that is right." They both looked in the further distance to see the large red spirit towering over the land. Silva sighed. "He's already begun."

"But I see no fighting."

"Hmm… me neither."

"Show us your soul." Boomed the large voice, two golden birds appearing.

"We've been here before." said Faust.

"Yes. And you remember what to do, right?"

"Of course." replied Faust.

"We have come to aid our friends in their great battle!" called Silva.

"I am here to give help to those who need it! I am a doctor!" shouted Faust.

"Show us your soul." Repeated the voice.

"Hao is going to try to harm you again!" reminded Silva.

"We are here, to help you!" called Faust.

"Show us your soul." said the voice.

"What? Why isn't it working." sighed Faust.

"I don't know…"

"_I love it here! It's much better than that other place!" smiled Yoh twirling around._

"_Yoh, stop for a moment. We need to talk." sighed Hao shaking his brother off him._

"_Don't you remember? I'm not Yoh anymore!" laughed Yoh._

"_That is exactly what I want to talk about. You are your own person." Hao said this is a very steady pace. He repeated again. "You. Are. Yoh. Asakura."_

"_I. Am. Hao. Asakura. I. Am. Hao!" yelled Yoh then laughing at his own imitated voice of his twin._

"_Look! Listen to me!" screamed Hao grabbing Yoh by the shoulders, Yoh's face remained happy and not the least bit afraid. "You are my twin brother Yoh!"_

"_No I'm not…"_

"_Yes you are! You aren't me you are Yoh!"_

_Suddenly, Yoh's expression changed. "Why do you always have to spoil everything!" cried Yoh stepping back away from Hao shaking his hands off his shoulders. "Why are you always mean to me? Why? I like it here! I want to stay here! Why do you always want to take everything away from me!" Yoh started to run away from Hao, tears beginning to spill from his eyes._

"_Yoh wait please!" called Hao chasing him._

"_I'm not Yoh! I am Hao! Why won't you accept that!" shouted Yoh, his voice strained and agonized. "You can't escape that fact Hao!"_

"_Listen to me!" screamed Hao thrusting his hands forwards throwing a huge fiery red ball at his brother knocking him to the floor. Hao ran to him and pulled him to his feet and begun to shake him violently. "You are Yoh! You are Yoh! You are my brother! You can't escape that either!" Hao yelled, shouting the words at his twin's face. Trying to get through to him. Yoh's expression changed to horror and sadness._

"_Why…why…" he whispered, Hao threw Yoh to the ground below them and Yoh landed on his knees. "Why do you always take everything away from me?" he whimpered. He lay forward, beginning to cry heavily. Hao found it hard to look at him. For Yoh had just made it clear that it was his fault he was so un-happy._

"_Yoh…I…"_

"_Why! You take away my friends. You take away my life. And when I finally come to terms with what is happening, and start enjoying myself, you want to take that away too! Why?! Why?!" screamed Yoh into the ground._

"_Yoh…"_

"_I told you!" Yoh looked up at him. "I'm not Yoh!"_

"_Yoh, is this your way of telling me that … you hate me?" Hao asked, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder gently, tears almost flowing from his own eyes. Yoh opened his mouth to speak, looking up at Hao painfully._

"_I'm …" but Hao put his finger over Yoh's mouth, silencing him. "Don't tell me you're not Yoh. I know you are, simple as that. I'm giving you a chance to have your old life back, with your friends. I should never have come into your life, and for that … I am sorry." He whispered. Yoh blinked, still crying lightly. He put his hand to his heart and winced in pain._

"_It … hurts …" he muttered. _

"_Yoh, I don't want you to …"_

"_Hao."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I am Hao."_

"_No, you're not! You're not Hao! You are Yoh! Yoh Asakura!"_

"_How can I be?"_

"_What do you mean?" Hao asked, staring into his twin's expressionless eyes. Yoh was staring intently at Hao, as if right through him. "I am inside you … I'm part of your soul now. Part of you… so what if I used to be Yoh Asakura? So what if I was my own person before? I'm not now, simple as that. I've realized that there's nothing I can do. I live with facing my destiny."_

"_Stop it! Just stop! I can't take it!" Hao cried, getting up and running off, away from Yoh._

"_If only I could…" winced Hao._  
HoroHoro stopped when he noticed Faust and Silva before the pillars. "Faust!" he cried. "Help!" he jumped off of Kororo and ran to Faust.

"HoroHoro!" Silva snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring Silva, Faust asked, "Who needs help?"

"Hao! Come on, you have to help him, something's not right –"

Silva shoved HoroHoro back, glaring at him. "Don't, Faust. He's trying to get the Great Spirits, like last time."

"I have to." Faust said, walking forward to help HoroHoro up. "Just because I do doesn't mean I am on his side. I'm doing this as a doctor, one to help any who are in need. And after all… Yoh's in there too."

"Thanks, Faust! I owe you one," HoroHoro cheered, running through the pillars again. Faust walked through as well, but Silva hung back. "I'm only going to make sure Anna and the others do not get hurt," he told the bird. It let him pass too.

"Where is he?" Faust asked. HoroHoro was dealing with Ren and Lyserg trying to keep him off, but he pointed beyond the Spirit of Fire, on the ground to where Hao lay on the snow. Faust looked at him in horror. "He's bleeding; the snow is all red."

"Good!" Anna cried. "Let him bleed!"

Faust sighed. "I should have known this would happen. Anna, don't interfere. This is my job as a doctor."

"But, he killed –"

"Yes, and I understand that! Now please, give me some time."

Faust pushed past the lot of them, approaching quickly to where Hao was lay. The Spirit of Fire sensed the safety in Faust's intentions, and allowed him to pass. HoroHoro attempted to follow, but the Spirit of Fire took a swing for him, HoroHoro swiftly jumping back.

"I want to help!" shouted HoroHoro annoyed at the huge spirit. Faust turned around and looked at HoroHoro.

"Don't try to cause trouble HoroHoro! Stay there and let me handle this!" called Faust. HoroHoro sighed and decided to do as he was told. Ren ran up behind HoroHoro trying to grab hold of him for his actions against him earlier. HoroHoro pushed Ren back away from him, and they both began to frantically shout and whine at one another, as usual. Faust sighed and checked Hao over. "Hao? Can you hear me? Hao?" asked Faust talking very clearly and loudly. He knelt on the ground in the blood stained ice around him. "Hao? Can you hear me?" he said again. Hao's face looked timid and weak, his eyes partly open. He was breathing very slowly and briefly. "Hao?" Faust took of hold of Hao's left hand and squeezed it gently. "Can you squeeze my hand, if you can hear me?" Hao lay still, but after a few seconds, managed a small squeeze on Faust's hand. "Oh good. Hao, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Hao's mouth moved slowly, and his eyes opened more slightly. Faust moved his head closer to his to hear what he was trying to say.

"Y…Yoh…" he whispered in a very quiet and forced voice.

"Hao, it's Faust." said Faust. Hao could see his face, but it was a blur to him. Hao was struggling to free himself from the place he found himself in before. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to face what he had done again. But, what he was seeing, and hearing, could only add up to one thing. This man was trying to help him. This person was trying to save his life. "Hao can you move any part of your body?" asked Faust. Hao strained the look on his face, and the fingers on his right hand twitched, and his hand slowly but steadily rose into the air. Hao's mouth moved again, but no sound at all came out. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Almost like he was about to give up. "Hao? No. Don't give up, Hao, you can get through this." Quickly stated Faust, shaking his hand. Hao ran through his thoughts once more.

_People really are willing to give me a second chance._

_Yoh can come back; it's up to me to try._

_HoroHoro…_

_Opacho…_

_I can't give up on them…_

_They won't give up on me…_

_I know what I need to do._

_I'm sorry Yoh._

_I'm so… _

"Sorry…" muttered Hao, his eyes opening wider. Faust smiled at him.

"Hao? Can you see me?"

"I'm so sorry…" he said again. Hao turned his raised hand over on its side, his palm facing the sky. Hao closed his eyes again. "Spirit of Fire…" he said in a quiet voice, but louder that a whisper. Faust's face changed to sudden shock. "Take them…now…" The Spirit of Fire stood strong and suddenly turned around and began to fly closer to the Great Spirits. Every eye in the area on it.

"What the hell is it doing now!" screamed Chocolove.

"It's gonna try to take the Great Spirits!" shouted Lyserg. Faust looked up to see the demon fly over him.

"Hao!" shouted Faust looking back down at him. Hao had managed to fully regain consciousness now. He shook his head vigorously, focusing on the task at hand. He weakly sat himself up.

"Dude, no!" HoroHoro screamed. He ran over to Hao quickly, "What do you think you're doing!"

Hao smiled and laughed, though with almost no energy. Quietly he hissed to his friend, "HoroHoro… I need the Great Spirits… to get Yoh… back... Play along, okay?" he grinned. HoroHoro blinked, and then sighed as a wave of relief washed over him. His friend was back. Faust looked on with a quizzical look. HoroHoro focused on the task at hand, raising his fist, about to throw an actor's punch at Hao. Hao took his queue and blocked the hit before it came too close.

"HoroHoro… you're a fool." Hao said. Working hard, HoroHoro kept a laugh down.

"How could you?!" He cried. "I thought we were friends! But you were just using me weren't you!"

"Of course I was. You don't really think I'd try and bring back my twin when he's given me so much power?"

"Yes, I did!" he screamed. "I thought you were a better person than that!"

Hao rolled his eyes and whispered, "Not so harsh. This is kind of hurting."

"Sorry, dude…"

"Emerge, Spirit of Fire!" Hao yelled, and sure enough the golden spirit came out of the waterfall, horrible screeching and moaning sounds following it. Hao laughed. "See? Are you even going to try and oppose me now? You don't have a chance without Yoh!"

Anna fell to her knees. "See what you've done HoroHoro?" she yelled to him.

"How is this my fault?"

"You helped him enter the village!"

"What?!"

"Don't be stupid! This is all your fault!" she cried. Ren came up and took a slash at HoroHoro.

"Ren-kun!" Faust held his hand out to stop Ren from doing any more damage. "I have to ask you to stop; I'm trying to heal them." Hao laughed even more. "Don't be a fool. I don't need any help." He fought to stand up, still bleeding heavily. "Now that I have the Great Spirits, I can finally do this… At last." He sighed. He put his hand over his chest, eyes closed. "Yoh…"

"No, stop him!" Anna yelled. Everyone but HoroHoro began to charge to him, but HoroHoro quickly made a shield of ice. "Go on Hao!" he cried. "Now!"

Hao opened his eyes. "But… he's so happy where he is…"

HoroHoro glanced behind him.

"C'mon man hurry up! They're really putting up a fight to get through here!" he yelled wincing.

"I'm not happy…where he is…not even you, Yoh, can stop me…"

"HoroHoro! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you'd never been born!" screamed Ren, slashing the ice with all his might. HoroHoro turned again.

"Hao! Hurry…up…" HoroHoro's eyes directed to the bright light, suddenly beaming from under Hao's fingers spread across his chest. Great golden power emerged around him, and slowly Hao lifted off the ground. Everyone stopped fighting, and watched what was happening. Hao looked below him and smiled happily. The Spirit of Fire faded into a vivid glow, hovering above Hao. Everyone gasped at the stunning event happening before their eyes. The glow and Hao collided in the air and the light became hurtful just to look at. During this, Hao's wounds healed, as all of the power of the Great Spirits, willingly became his. Hao's good intention was about to unfold.

"_Yoh…"_ smiled Hao stretching his arms out before him. _"Come Yoh…Part from me…" _The light slowly divided into two, and the floating orb in front of Hao, took the shape of a boy, and slowly lowered to the ground. The remaining light swallowed Hao and as it faded, Hao's original form had returned. The orb of light reached the floor and was lay down slowly, the light grew higher, and then quickly faded. Leaving, in it's place, Asakura Yoh.

"Yoh!" shrieked Anna, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran to his side, and took hold of both of his hands and put them to her face. "Yoh! Wake up!" she cried. Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Chocolove, Jeanne, Manta and Silva gathered around him.

"Err…" muttered Yoh, opening his eyes. "A…Anna?" he whispered blinking.

"Oh Yoh!" she smiled. "My Yoh! Welcome back! I'm so pleased you're alive!"

"Hey? Are you crying?" smiled Yoh stroking her face gently. "Don't cry Anna."

"Oh Yoh…" Anna threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her. "Don't ever leave me again."

"It's okay Anna. Please don't cry." He whispered. "I'm here now…"

"Hao-Sama!" shrieked Opacho.

"W-what's going on?" muttered HoroHoro, his face filled with horror. Everyone looked up, to see Hao leaning over himself, coughing badly. His eyes seemed filled with pain, and he was thrown to the ground. He hit the floor hard, and skidded along the ground, and without stopping, fell over the side of the hanging cliff plummeting to the depths of the Great Spirit's waterfall. "Hao!" shouted HoroHoro. Following this tragic happening, the Golden Spirit of Fire appeared again, but this time it wasn't under control. It swung its arms around, and gave a loud high-pitched scream.

"What's happening?" asked Yoh. "Where are we?"

"Yoh! The Spirit of Fire is going crazy!" shouted Chocolove.

"Hao! Hao!" shouted HoroHoro staring down into the oblivion.

"Hao-Sama! Hao-Sama!" cried Opacho.

"Someone save him!" screamed HoroHoro.

"Hao?" muttered Yoh. "Where is he?"

"Leave him Yoh. He deserves to die after what he has done." said Anna bitterly, looking at HoroHoro and Opacho and then looking back at Yoh. Yoh glared at Anna, his eyes looking annoyed.

"No-one deserves to die…Anna…"

"Yoh, are you telling me that you're going to …"

"Yep that's right!" he said, getting up and dusting himself off. "I have to go help him!"

"But Yoh!" she protested. "He killed you!"

"Well, I can't live with myself knowing that I killed someone." Yoh said, running over to the side of the cliff. "Huh. Now what do I do? I don't have Amidamaru with me."

"Here!" HoroHoro yelled. "Borrow Kororo!"

"Uhm …" Yoh stuttered. "I don't know."

"Dude, Come on!"

"Amidamaru…?"

"Augh! Dude, that's it!" HoroHoro gained giant Oversoul on Kororo once more and swooped down to pick Yoh up. Once on top of HoroHoro's oversoul, Yoh was yelling in protest. "Hey, put me down!"

"Sorry, dude! You want save Hao, you will!" HoroHoro laughed jumping off Kororo and landing on the edge of the cliff.

"Hao!" Yoh called as he flew farther down. He caught sight of his twin, falling unconscious, head first into the abyss. "Hao!" he called once more. When Hao didn't respond, he told Kororo to catch him from underneath. She did so with amazing speed, then banked and soared up into the air, snatching Hao out of the air as she did so. Hao opened one eye slowly. "Yoh …?"

"Hao, are you okay?"

"What's happening?" he asked, a tone of exhaust in his voice.

"When you separated from me, you fell down over here." Yoh explained as they came up over the cliff. HoroHoro cheered. "All right!" he yelled. "Great job!"

"You okay now?" Yoh asked. Hao shook his head, to get rid of the confusion. "Y-yeah… but why did you help me?"

"Because you're my brother."

"Yoh … I'm sorry … I know you didn't want to..."

"I suppose," Yoh shrugged. Kororo put the two of them down on the ground gently.

"Thank you, both of you." Hao said to Yoh and HoroHoro. "I'm sorry I caused all this…"

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself!" HoroHoro joked. Suddenly Lyserg walked up to them. "Yoh … I'm glad you're back." Yoh eyed him suspiciously, looking from him to Hao. "Thanks," he managed to say. "I missed you." He turned to everyone else, smiling. "I missed all of you." He walked back to Anna, who slapped him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "What was that for!" he asked her.

"First of all, you were weak in letting Hao kill you. And second, you're avoiding a problem." she pointed up to the Spirit of Fire. Yoh's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Spirit of Fire!" Hao called. "Stop!" But the spirit continued to rampage, too powerful for Hao to control. "Hao!" Yoh cried. "Stop that thing!"

"I … I can't!" he replied desperately.

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know!"

"What are we going to do now?" Anna sighed.

"If only Amidamaru was here." sighed Yoh. "He'd know what to do."

"I can summon him if you wish." said Hao looking at Yoh intently.

"Yes if you will." smiled Yoh. Hao knelt on the ground placing both of his hands on the floor in front of him. A few seconds past, and Anna walked to Hao and smacked him on the face, Hao grasping his sore cheek with both hands.

"Hey what was that for!" he yelled.

"The list is so long it would take me years to finishing explaining!" she screamed. "Get on your feet you know that this is my job!" Anna snapped. Hao jumped to his feet and gave Yoh a very strange look. Yoh chuckled. Anna sighed and then took off her beads, holding them to her side.

"I fondle it once, for the seed of the father." she said in a loud and clear voice. Her beads began to glow. "I fondle it twice, for the seed of the mother." She moved her beads swiftly to the side. I fondle it thrice for the hometown. Mirror, descend upon my body." She grasped her beads tightly and punched the air twice left to right. "If this voice is heard over in the other world, stand up. If the sound of these beads is heard, come out now!" she called, her eyes gleaming a blue glow. She lifted her beads high into the air. One by one, several glowing balls of fire appeared behind her. Followed by a larger one shaped like a person, a recognizable person in fact.

"It's working!" laughed Manta.

"Anna can do anything!" smiled Yoh.

"Amidamaru! Come forth!" screamed Anna. The fire grew into a larger blaze and then Anna blinked out of her hypnotic trance, leaving behind her Amidamaru. Floating there, looking very bewildered.

"Huh?" murmured Amidamaru.

"Hey! Amidamaru!" laughed Yoh. "Welcome back!"

"Yoh-dono? What is going on." He asked.

"There is no time to explain." said Hao looking at him.

"Ah! Yoh-dono! Hao is here!" said Amidamaru floating over to him as if to guard him. Yoh laughed.

"Yes I noticed." He said smiling. "We need to stop the Spirit of Fire. The Great Spirits are going berserk!" Amidamaru looked up at the Golden Spirit constantly attacking the air around it.

"If we don't do something, the Great Spirits may do something incredibly bad!" reminded Yoh.

"But what can we do?" asked Amidamaru.

"Well…I hoped you would have an idea." sighed Yoh and sweat drop rolling down his head.

"We could work together?" said Hao, in a voice that sounded like it wasn't actually directed at anyone. Yoh looked over at his twin, who was staring back at him.

"It's worth a try." said Yoh.

Hao smiled. "Okay. Sadly, I cannot help you by attacking directly. So I need you to listen to what I have to say, and act based loosely upon my advice, okay?"

"Sure thing." Yoh said, smiling.

"Okay. You'll need the help of your friends." Hao said, looking over his shoulder at them. "I still don't think they trust me…"

"Oh well, they'll have to." Yoh said grimly. Hao smiled.

"Good."

"What?" Lyserg yelled. "I can't take orders from him! He – "

"Lyserg, calm down!" Yoh said. "He's not giving us orders, its just advice!"

"No! I can't!"

"Do you want to die?!" Yoh snapped. "Look, I know you're not happy, but the Great Spirits will kill us unless we do something!" He looked behind him, catching a glimpse of Hao. He sighed. _Why can't I be like that? _Yoh thought. _So full of confidence … Next to him I feel so weak…_

"Yoh, snap out of it!" Ren said, putting his weapon to Yoh's neck.

"Huh? What?" He asked. Ren shook his head.

"You spaced out there."

"Sorry. Anyways, now what?"

Hao smiled. "Oversoul."

The group made their giant Oversouls. Except for Yoh, everyone went off to attack the Great Spirits. "What are you waiting for Yoh?" Hao asked. Yoh just stood there, not doing anything. "Yoh, don't space out on me okay?"

"No… I won't …" Yoh said quietly. "What do I do?"

"Attack of course. But stay focused, and pour all your furyoku into the tip of your weapon." Hao said. Yoh nodded.

"Okay." He did so, running off and attacking with his friends. "I wonder why he's acting so strangely…" Hao muttered. Anna came up behind him. "What do you mean?" she asked sternly. Hao looked over at her and muttered, "He's spaced out…"

"He's always spaced out."

"But now he's just not doing anything. He wouldn't move until I told him to…"

"That's because he just got out of an ordeal." she said. "You messed him up."

Hao shook his head, and saw Yoh get knocked back. "Yoh, get up and fight harder! Get on someone else's Oversoul maybe and attack from up there!"

"Thanks …" Yoh panted. He called up to HoroHoro to pick him up. He did so quickly, the two of them holding up quite well. Then Hao called up to him,

"Hold it in place, then let Yoh attack!" HoroHoro froze the Spirit of Fire's arms and Legs, Lyserg held them in place, Ryu wrapping his spirit around the neck, Ren ready to attack whenever possible.

"Anna…" whispered Hao. "Is Yoh … any different to you?"

Anna was staring at them all, her face looking worried. She didn't reply. Almost like Hao hadn't said anything to her at all. Hao stared at her for a few moments, and then turned his gaze to the group above him. Yoh swung his giant sword down towards the Spirit of Fire, it made impact, but no result was visible. Yoh lifted and hit harder, but the same outcome revealed. Nothing was working. The Spirit of Fire created blazes in both its hands, melting the ice. The unbalance of the grip changed quickly, and the Spirit of Fire managed to throw every one of the Oversouls to the ground. Everyone got to their feet quickly, gaining furyoku once more, and jumping back into action without a second thought. Yoh, on the other hand, stayed stood, gazing in Hao and Anna's direction. "Yoh…" muttered Hao stepping towards him.

"It isn't working." said Yoh. No tone in his voice.

"Try again." said Hao, pointing up to the Spirit of Fire. "Try as hard as you can."

"Try again…try as hard as you can…" repeated Yoh nodding his head. Hao tilted his head on one side. "Try again. Try again." Chanted Yoh running away from Hao and then jumping pushing off the ground with his sword, HoroHoro catching him and they charged the Golden Spirit again.

"Yoh?" wondered Hao scratching his head.

"Hao-Sama…" sweetly muttered Opacho, shifting along on her feet towards him. Hao blinked at her and smiled.

"Hey. How you doing?" laughed Hao bending down on the ground.

"Hao-Sama okay?" she said gazing at the floor. Her face diverted to her hands, as she was carrying her most prized possession. Even though every so often apiece of it feel to the ground and she bent to pick them up. She sniffed wiping her face, smudging tears away.

"Hey, come here." He whispered smiling, lifting her up and cradling her. He stood up rocking her gently in his arms. She began to cry. "Don't cry Opacho." said Hao.

"Opacho missed Hao-Sama holding her." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry I ran off on you like that." said Hao still grinning at her. Opacho lifted her hand to his hair and caressed his face.

"Opacho forgive Hao-Sama. This is yours." Opacho held her hand to him, the broken necklace pieces scattered in her palm.

"I'll fix that I promise." sighed Hao taking it from her and stoking the parts with his thumb. The large piece with the special recognizable friendship symbols shone in the light. He smiled at her, carefully placing it in his right pocket. She smiled back at him. She tugged on his long hair. "Opacho happy Hao-Sama's hair is back." she giggled. Hao smiled.  
"Me too."  
The Spirit of Fire gave a loud roar and pushed the lot of them to the ground again. Yoh hit the ground hard and slid across the floor, stopping just a few feet away from Hao and Opacho. Hao gasped putting Opacho down and quickly jogging towards him. "Yoh! Are you alright?" Yoh groaned sitting up rubbing his head.

"Should I be alright?" muttered Yoh lifting his head to Hao. Hao stood over him, looking confused.

"Err…" murmured Hao. "Yoh? Are you okay?"

"Do you want me to be okay?" said Yoh, still no tone in his voice.

"Of course I do."

"Then I am okay." Yoh got to his feet. "I am trying as hard as I can Hao. It's not good enough."

"Come then Yoh. I'll fight with you." sighed Hao, taking Yoh by the shoulder. HoroHoro walked to them.

"Oh man. Nothing is working." groaned HoroHoro.

"Try again. This time, take me up there with you." Yoh and Hao walked towards the Spirit of Fire, HoroHoro following.

"Okay dude what ever you say." nodded HoroHoro generating his huge spirit. Kororo picked all three of them up, placing HoroHoro on her right shoulder. Yoh and Hao on her left.

"Right." said Hao determinedly. "Let's do this."

"What do we do, Hao?" Yoh asked, turning to his brother. Hao grinned. "Make your weapon smaller, Yoh. Then pour every ounce of your Furyoku into the tip. But hold back for a bit."

"Yes…" Yoh said, doing exactly what Hao told him to. "Make my weapon smaller … pour my furyoku into the tip…"

Hao eyed Yoh strangely, then shook his head. "HoroHoro, try to hold the Spirit of Fire in place again. All of you this time, just to be sure." He said. HoroHoro nodded, and called out to the others to hold the Spirit of Fire. Hao whispered to Yoh, "Yoh. I'm going to say something to it. Just attack it right in the center of its head when I tap your shoulder, okay?"

"Yeah…" Yoh mumbled, still trying to perfect his sword technique.

The boys quickly grabbed the Spirit, with increasing difficulty. Hao looked up to it, then slipped his hand into his pocket and clutched the pendant. "Thank you for giving me another chance… Opacho." Then he sighed and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly the Spirit of Fire stopped to listen to Hao. Everyone stared, wondering what he could possibly be saying to make the spirit calm down like that. Just as he was about to tap Yoh on the shoulder though, the spirit broke free of everyone's grip and took a swing at Hao. He fell off Kororo's shoulder, falling rapidly to the ground. Yoh looked down in horror, watching Hao fall helplessly once more.

"Yoh! Help!" he screamed. Immediately Yoh obeyed and caught him with HoroHoro's help. "Thanks… Yoh …"

"No problem. Don't worry about it; I'm here for you brother." Yoh said, grinning. Hao looked up into Yoh's eyes, appreciating his twin now more than ever.

"Hao! Give Yoh your Furyoku! All of it, now!"

"Anna?" Hao stared below him to see Anna yelling. "That's actually a good idea!" he called back. "You're not as useless as I thought! Only one thing – if I do that then all that power could destroy him!"

"Why, you - !"

"I couldn't hurt Yoh now. Not after all I've done to hurt him already…"

"Just do it! Now!" Anna screamed. Hao nodded, sighing heavily. He grabbed Yoh by the shoulder and turned him around. "Yoh, close your eyes."

"Ahh … " Yoh sighed, unsure about what he was doing. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes. Suddenly Hao's hand began to glow blue, and then faded. "Yoh, how do you feel …?" he asked, a little more weak than before.

"I feel… stronger."

"Good."

"Why? What did you do?" Yoh asked, eyes flying open. Hao chuckled a bit. "I just put some of my furyoku into you."

"Why?"

"To make you stronger. To help you destroy the Spirit of Fire."

"Thank you. Hao." Said Yoh, his eyes fixed on Hao's. They nodded at each other, and turned to face the Golden Spirit again.

"Let's go."

"Right." Agreed Yoh.

"HoroHoro! Now!" shouted Hao waving his hand towards the Spirit of Fire.

"Okay! Let's do it Kororo! Attack!" shouted HoroHoro, his Spirit intently rushing towards the Spirit of Fire. Ren, Ryu, Lyserg and Chocolove each had a firm grip on the Spirit; Yoh's attack was ready.

"Now Yoh! Aim for the head!" ordered Hao. Yoh pointed his sword at the Spirit. Kororo dipped towards it, throwing force down upon them. Yoh sliced forward, hitting the Spirit of Fire dead on, cracking the surface of its skull. The huge demon roared in pain, and everyone flew in all directions when it frantically swung its arms around attacking thin air.

"Well done Yoh! It's working!" laughed Hao.

"Yeah dude! Keep at it!" yelled HoroHoro in joy.

"Yoh! Attack harder!" screamed Anna. Yoh looked down at her, Hao doing the same.

"You're doing the best you can what more does she want?" muttered Hao.  
"She doesn't tell me what to do anymore…" whispered Yoh. Hao heard him, not quite understanding.

"Yoh, let's try this again. Only this time try to boost just a bit more okay?"

"Yes Hao. Anything you say." Yoh said this while standing up determinedly staring blankly at the huge insane spirit. Hao shook his head slightly and then shrugged.

"Okay." sighed Hao. "Everyone! Try to grab it again!" he called. Each of the boys did so quickly, trying hard not to get hit when the demon swung its limbs around. One by one, they all gripped an arm or a leg and held it in place.

"Now!" shouted Hao. HoroHoro shot down from the sky forcing them forwards again. Yoh went to strike, but suddenly lost his balance. He stumbled slightly, Hao grabbing his shirt instantly. Sadly, as a result, Yoh's sword flew to the ground. Yoh watched it fall as it hit the earth hard and shattered into pieces.

"Oh no…" muttered HoroHoro. This event forced to Kororo swoop up into the air, she then hovered in place before drifting towards the ground. Everyone let go of the spirit, not sure what to do now. The Spirit began to try to attack Chocolove and Ryu who were on its left. The two of them dodging and waiting for further instruction.

"Yoh! You clumsy oaf!" shouted Anna.

"Oh Yoh. What am I going to do with you?" sighed Hao.

"I'm so sorry Hao. I'm so sorry…" Yoh's eyes filled with tears. Hao's eyes widened and he lifted his twin's chin to look at him, wiping the tears away with his other hand.

"Hey. No need for tears. It was an accident." smiled Hao.

"Okay I shall stop crying if you wish it." sniffed Yoh. Hao was beginning to think Yoh had suddenly become dedicated to his orders. And wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not.

"That sword is easily replaced." said Hao stepping back, and looking at his twin head to toe. "Hold your right hand out to the side of you." said Hao, Yoh quickly obeying lifting his arm into the air. "Concentrate really hard, focus all of your energy and all or your furyoku, and morph Amidamaru into a sword." said Hao calmly explaining. Yoh closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Soon enough, blue light and energy formed around his right shoulder and shot down to his fingers, leaving in his hand, a shiny brand new sword. "This should also make the attacks more powerful. It takes a lot of my furyoku to make this." Smiled Hao. Yoh opened his eyes and smiled broadly at what he had just done.

"Thank you Hao." Grinned Yoh.

"Okay. Let's try this again." said Hao. "Everyone! Back into positions!" he called, everyone doing so rapidly.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta called as he came up beside Kororo. "Oh, Hey Manta!" Yoh greeted. Below them, Anna rolled her eyes. "Yoh this is no time for niceties!" she yelled.

"But Anna, I haven't seen him for a really long time!" he complained. Hao closed his eyes, smiling. He decided to test if Yoh really was only listening to him. Opening his eyes, he told Yoh patiently, "Yoh, she's right. This isn't the time."

"I'm sorry, Hao." Muttered Yoh, turning away from Manta.

"So," Hao muttered under his breath, too quiet for anyone to hear, "He is only listening to me…"

"Now what?" Yoh asked. Hao sighed. _He won't do anything unless I tell him to!_

"I'll give you more Furyoku." He put his hand on Yoh's shoulder again, transferring more of his power into his twin. After he finished, he cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Hao! Are you okay dude?" HoroHoro asked. Hao looked up weakly. "Yeah … I'm good. Don't worry, I can handle this. I'm just weak right now… All my furyoku is gone."

"Hao …" Yoh's eyes were wide as he stared at Hao. Hao grinned. "Don't worry about me!" he said.

"Hurry up will you!" Ren yelled below them, holding the leg of Spirit of Fire. "It's getting harder to restrain him!"

"Sorry!" Hao called. "Just hold on a bit longer!"

Ren grunted, but continued to do his job. Yoh turned to Hao expectantly. "Okay Yoh. Now you have to hit it right through the head. It will work this time, I know it!"

"Thank you Hao … for everything." Yoh whispered, now turning to face the Spirit.

Jeanne turned to Anna down below them. "Do you think they'll stop it this time?" Anna asked. Jeanne smiled. "They have to. And they will." She replied. "You just have to believe…" she put her hands together, apparently she was praying.

"Now!" Hao yelled. HoroHoro told Kororo to get closer and throw some force at the Spirit of Fire's neck. As she did so, Yoh jumped off and shoved his sword through the Spirit's head. It roared in pain, and forced everyone back. As they hit the ground, suddenly a great light erupted from their foe and enveloped them. "What's going on?" Ryu yelled.

"This light, it's blinding me!" Lyserg chimed in.

Ren called out, "Then close your eyes!"

"Thank you... Thank you for helping us…"

"What was that?" Faust asked quickly. "Who said that?" Suddenly all the voices were cut off, and Yoh found himself standing in front of Hao. Light engulfed the area surrounding them.

"Hao … what's happening?" Yoh asked. No sound came out of his mouth, or Hao's when he replied. The light then swallowed both of them up, and Yoh suddenly was looking across a vast desert.  
"What was that?" muttered Chocolove, standing up. Yoh kept silent, looking around at his other friends. HoroHoro was next to get up, followed by Anna, Manta, Silva, Jeanne, Ren, Lyserg, Faust, Ryu and finally Opacho. They looked at each other. "We're all here, safe." Jeanne said. Everyone smiled, except for Yoh. "Wait … something's missing." He said.

"Hao-sama gone!" Opacho cried. Yoh nodded. "He's not here …"

"Dude, do you think he…"

"He couldn't be…" Yoh said, cutting his friend off. Yoh looked around quickly, his eyes darting in all directions. He looked… lost, his expression panicked.

Anna approached him slowly. "Yoh… Let's go home."


	20. Return of Fire 20

Yoh remained sat on the ground, trying to take in what had just happened.

"Yoh?" whispered Anna.

Yoh crossed his legs, not moving. Everyone began to approach Anna and Yoh.

"Hey Yoh. He'll be okay." smiled HoroHoro, kneeling next to him. Yoh glared at HoroHoro, tears filling his eyes. He shook his head violently, refusing to shed tears. "Don't cry Yoh."

"I'm not crying!" he shouted, although it was easy to tell he was struggling not to.

"Yoh, calm down. He might have gone somewhere else." Butted in Chocolove, trying to cheer him up.

"He said not to cry. So I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry." Muttered Yoh, gripping his fists harder, gritting his teeth. Anna sat down in front of him.

"Let's go home Yoh." She said gently.

"No." firmly replied Yoh.

"Yoh? We need to go." Said HoroHoro.

"No. I'm not leaving without my brother." He sniffed, wiping his face still refusing to cry.

"But…Yoh…" whispered Anna. Yoh glared up at her face.

"You expect me to leave? After what he's done for me?"

"Done for you?" Anna's face was smiling but also in shock. "Done for you?" Anna took Yoh by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Hao. Killed. You." She stated. Yoh still glared at her. "Understand?" she added.

"Am I still dead?" stated Yoh glaring at her, his eyes fixed on hers. He didn't break the stare she narrowed her eyes to the floor. Yoh sniffed and crossed his arms, determined to not budge an inch.

"Yoh-dono?" asked Amidamaru appearing next to his young master.

"No." sniffed Yoh. "No. I'm not dead. And no, I'm not moving."

"I don't care if you don't want to, you're going to! Now move it!" Ren demanded, grabbing hold of his arm pulling him backwards. Yoh's face changed to an angered look and smacked Ren's hand off his shoulder with incredible speed. Ren grasped his beaten hand stroking it. Yoh glared at him and then moved back into his fixed position on the ground. "Right." Grunted Ren. "That's it. Grab him!" Everyone threw themselves at Yoh, Yoh equally fighting back.

"No! No! I'll wait for him! He came all this way! I'm not going to leave! Get off me!" he shouted, hitting and fighting, Ryu grabbed his hands, Ren gripped his feet. Anna and Jeanne restrained his chest and head. Manta and the rest sighed, standing aside. They began to carry him away. "Let go of me! Put me down!" he screamed.

"What are we going to with you?" sighed Anna.

"Leave me!" Yoh wailed. Everyone ignored him. Suddenly Yoh's body grew limp and he stopped complaining. He knew he could not make his friends drop him and let him stay. So why not let them go ahead and drag him? It's not like Hao would be coming back.

"Yoh you okay?" Chocolove asked, after a long silence. Yoh sighed. "Yes I suppose so."

"I'm sorry Yoh," Ren said. "But you know that …"

"He's not coming back." Yoh finished. "I know, I know. Its just …" He trailed off. He couldn't tell them about Hao's soul, and the conversations they had, could he? Even if he did, his friends would never believe him.

"Just what?" Lyserg asked. Yoh shook his head. "Nothing."

"Hey Jeanne," Manta said looking up at her. "How long are you staying with us for?"

"Actually Manta, I need to leave very soon."

"Why?"

"Well, It seems that this adventure has come to a close. And I still have things to do at home," she answered. "It has been great seeing you all again."

"What about you Lyserg?" Manta turned to the green haired boy now. Lyserg laughed. "I think I'll come back to Japan with you guys if that's okay."

"Yeah! That's fine!" HoroHoro said. Yoh nodded in agreement and the two high-fived.

"I don't think he should – " Anna started. Yoh cut her off by touching her cheek. "Aw, lighten up Anna!"

She blushed and fell silent.

At last, a few hours later they came to a restaurant. Everyone entered and sat down happily. "Dude I'm starving!" called out HoroHoro, attracting the eyes of others. Ren clapped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up, you're always hungry." Yoh laughed. "He has a point!"

"Come on, let's order." Jeanne said, trying to calm the boys down.

Yoh blinked. "Uhm … I'm not really hungry," he lied.

"Yoh you haven't eaten since … how long?" Chocolove commented. "You must be starving!"

"I'm not!" he protested. "I don't want to eat."

"Yoh you have to have something or you'll pass out!"

"No thanks…"

"Okay, then …"

"Yoh, you are an idiot." Ren said. Yoh grinned, and soon their food came. When they had all finished eating, they set off again in search of a place to stay. By the time they got out it was sunset, a beautiful pink palette in the sky. "Wow, it sure is nice," Anna sighed. She stepped a little closer to Yoh, who barely noticed.

"Hey… why is it so dark all of a… sudden …" Yoh muttered. He closed his eyes slowly and collapsed.

"Yoh, wake up…"

"Dude, it's the morning. You okay?"

"Huh?" Yoh opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. "What happened?"

"You passed out from hunger last night," Ren said. "And we brought you here."

"I'm a little thirsty…" Yoh muttered groggily. He threw his foot out the bed, but Anna stopped him. "Here," she handed him a glass of water. "Drink up."

"No, that's fine. I don't really want it…"

"Dude! Why are you acting so strangely!"

"Huh? HoroHoro, I'm not.'

"Yeah you are!" Lyserg added in. "You just asked for something to drink and refused it when you got it!"

"I'm fine, really."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Yoh-dono?" asked Amidamaru warily.

"Hi there." Smiled Yoh.

"I sense your hunger and your thirst young one. Why do you refuse to satisfy your needs?" he asked, Yoh's eyes diverted out the window.

"I am fine." Whispered Yoh. "Actually, may I have some time alone?" Anna looked at Lyserg and the others and nodded.

"Yes Yoh. If you want." Sighed Anna stepping away from him and heading for the door. Lyserg and HoroHoro sighed heavily following. Amidamaru lingered, but decided to do as his master wished and leave. Yoh watched them leave the room; Anna stood at the door and looked back at him. Yoh sighed smiling, lifting his hand to her waving his fingers slightly; she looked to the ground, and shut the door. Yoh stayed sat in bed for a few more minutes. He thought through everything. Making sure he wasn't forgetting anything that should be on his mind. One thing though, stayed in his head at every moment.

"Hao…" he muttered, slowly sliding out of bed, his bare feet touching the ground. His bed was in the shadow of the light from the window, so the floor felt cold. Yoh lifted his feet from the floor, wanting warmth on his bare toes. He shifted over the bed, and stepped onto the light stream on the floor and stood up. He sighed and began to slowly walk to the window. He pulled a chair from his left to the windowpane and sat down, staring out. Yoh noticed right away, that the motel they had stopped in, was actually a worn down kind of place. The sign standing tall in front of the building spelt 'OTE', missing the M and the L. The cars parked in front were not very stylish, some barely still on four wheels. Yoh didn't exactly need to see the front of the place to know it's standard inside was just as bad. Yoh lifted his hands to the back of his ears, lifting his orange headphones off his head. He placed them in front of him and looked at them. The corner of the right cover was shining in the morning light. Simple things make Yoh himself. Without the headphones, would he still be Yoh? Yoh placed his hand across his chest, feeling the smooth necklace pieces. He held them in his palm lifting them off his head and placing them in the middle of his orange headphones. He aligned the three separate brown pieces so their points were facing him. The necklace was also a part of what made Yoh look like Yoh. Without the necklace, would he still be Yoh? "Without Hao…would I still be me?" whispered Yoh, closing his eyes. A quick sudden vision appeared in his mind as he closed his eyes. Yoh snapped his eyes back open. "What?" he said shocked. "What was that?" He closed his eyes again, expecting the same to occur, but nothing happened. Yoh slowly reopened his eyes, confused. "I'm sure I saw…" he trailed off, not actually quite sure what he had seen. He peered out of the window again, examining the scenery. There were things that stood out to him, that he didn't really notice before. Litter was scattered along the roads, birds were nowhere to be seen. The sky was quite gray that day and the wind was blowing harshly through the trees. Below him, was a steep roof ledge of the room below. A few more feet down, was the ground. He noticed in the distance, a bench next to a tall, non-leaved tree, overlooking the town. For some reason he couldn't explain, he wanted to go there. He turned his head to look at the door, he didn't want them to know he was going anywhere. They were obviously worried about him, he was certain they would try to prevent his action and stop him from leaving the building. Yoh turned back to look out the window, maybe he really was crazy, but he didn't care.

That kind of thing would happen to you, if you've just lost a huge part of your soul.

He slowly wedged the window up, finding it difficult to budge it. Its old rusty paint was flaking away, and it made it difficult to slide it up and down. He stood up and threw it up with great force, it shot up and hit the top with a bang. He had forgotten how strong he had become. Maybe that was also part of him. Guilt. Should he feel guilty, to contain his brother's power? Was that the reason that Hao is…dead? Yoh shook his head violently, forbidding himself to cry. He lifted his left leg out the window and pulled himself up onto the ledge, he slipped his other leg over and then carefully lowered onto the steep ridge below him. It could give way at any moment, it was a really old building obviously. A vision appeared again and then vanished, the sudden shock caused Yoh to fall forwards, instantly he grabbed the windowpane to stop himself from falling. He hung there in place, facing the ground, panting. That time, it was clearer…

'_I don't know Yoh. I really don't know. It's possible, maybe. I gave you my life.'_

"He said he felt so weak …" Yoh whispered to himself. He was scared now… Why was his brother's image haunting him? Why could he suddenly hear Hao's voice?

"_Maybe I'll come back one day."_

He shook his head, not being able to bear with the fact that he may never see his twin again. When the Great Spirits were swallowing them in their Aura Yoh noticed for the first time how glad he was that he had a twin. "Somehow…" he muttered. "I don't feel whole. I feel so empty … so alone …" he decided to go a little farther to try and empty his head of all these thoughts. Letting go of the window, he dropped to the ground. The impact felt as if it shattered the bones in his feet, but only for a minute or so upon hitting the ground. Yoh smiled as the wind blew across his face, refreshing him. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. He set off in the direction of the bench and bare tree; why was it that he was so drawn to this exact spot?

"I'm so lost…" Yoh whispered. "I don't understand anything … I don't … who am I, really?" he asked himself. It was too much trying to keep all these thoughts locked up in his mind. "Do I exist as my own person, or am I just part of Hao?"

He stopped, looking around for a bit. Something wasn't right… where was everybody? Shouldn't there at least be some people outside? But no, there wasn't.

Not one person.

"This place… it makes me so sad…"

"Who said that?" Yoh turned around frantically. If nobody was around then how could there have just been a voice here? "Maybe I am just hearing things…"

But there was a lingering sense of something else near him. More than ever Yoh became desperate to reach his destination. Unexpected tears found their way into Yoh's eyes, though he wasn't sure why. He knew it wasn't Hao he was crying for… he wasn't really even crying. The desolate scenery just made something come loose deep inside Yoh, something that had long been sealed off from the light of the outside world…

Sorrow.

He felt a mixture of emotions enter him and flow through his body, none of them being bright ones at all. At last he reached the spot he had been longing to get to. However, the tears only flew more vividly. He was full out crying now, still unsure why. "Who are you?!" He yelled out to the air. "Why are you doing this to me?" He looked up into the tree. A little girl was sitting there, in the branches all alone. She had also been crying; there was a small puddle of tears below her.

"I'm… so sorry. Please don't go away." She said.

"Who are you?"

"Can you… see me?" the girl asked. Her eyes grew wide with awe.

"Yeah, of course I can. Why?"

"Nobody's ever spoken to me before. Nobody has seen me up here in this tree."

"Are … are you …?"

"I'm dead." She answered him quietly. "I'm dead."

"Hey," Yoh wiped away his tears slowly. "Was it you who was talking to me and making me feel so upset?"

"It must have been … Everyone else in this town was sad, too. And they all left. Are you going to leave too?"

"We'll have to … we're just staying at that old motel over there." He pointed to where he and his friends were staying. "Someone must live here though! How did we get checked in?"

"I don't know," she said. "I've been in there before, nobody works there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I'm all alone. By the way, what's your name?"

"Asakura Yoh. What's yours?"

"That's just it. I can't remember." The girl said. She began to cry gently again. "It's been so long since someone called me by my name. How come you can see me Yoh?"

"Oh, I'm a shaman."

"I think I've heard about them before…"

"Yeah, we can interact with the dead."

"That's so cool. Yoh, who are they? Your friends?" she asked, pointing behind Yoh. He turned around and saw Chocolove, Ryu and Manta running up to him. "Yeah… but what are they doing here?"

"Yoh!" Chocolove yelled. "Anna's having a fit! Why'd you run off?"

"I … I just …" he trailed off. How could they understand his impulse to come here?

"Does this place make you feel … sad for some reason?" he asked the three boys. They all nodded. "It's lonely…" Manta said. Yoh looked at the girl. "This town's deserted. This girl told me that." He said. They all saw her, and she explained everything to them that she had told Yoh. Then the girl said to them, "I just want to leave. I want to go to heaven. Daddy told me that that's where good girls go when they die … but I don't know how to get there. Yoh, do you know how to help?"

"Yeah… I do. Guys, let's go get Anna. I think this is a job for her." He said. "We'll be back soon."

He ran off to go and find his fiancée. Now he was deep in thought about himself and Hao … what would happen if Hao did die? Would he come back or become like that girl?

_"I can't live with myself. Maybe I'll come back one day. Maybe today, maybe next week…and maybe… just maybe…another 500 years from now."_

What was that supposed to mean?

That girl could talk to him, even though he was far away from the tree she was sat upon. That girl made him feel so full of sadness and sorrow. If that girl was allowing him to hear her…

Was Hao doing the same?

"Hao's dead…" said Yoh suddenly stopping in his tracks. "No…" he whispered.

'_Yoh don't make this harder for me than it already is. It…hurts me…'_

Yoh wanted to continue running, he wanted to carry on and start the good deed to help the girl. But he couldn't. He just stood there, blindly staring at the ground, his eyes straining, as they regretfully began to flow with tears.

'_Hey. No need for tears_.'

"I can't help it." Replied Yoh to the voice. "I can't…" Yoh didn't move from where he stood, and didn't stop the tears from flowing. He knew it wasn't Hao talking to him. It was a memory. But even so, it must be Hao making him remember him like this. It must be him. He's dead…

Isn't he?

The thought of it reduced Yoh to such sorrow; he knelt on the ground straining in pain and sadness. He heard footsteps coming quickly towards him. He looked up, and for some crazy reason, it thought it really could have been…

"Yoh! Where the hell have you been?!" screamed Anna.

"Oh!" stuttered Yoh standing up and wiping his front down. "Hi Anna!" Anna strait away noticed Yoh's tear stained face.

"Have you been crying?" she gasped putting her hands on his face. He stepped back.

"No! And c'mon, you need to do something." Said Yoh turning, hiding his face and running away. Anna following.

"Don't think you're not in big trouble for this!" shouted Anna after him. Yoh sighed wiping his face reaching the bench again.

"Anna's here." Sighed Yoh leaning on the bench.

"Hey Yoh aren't you cold? You've got nothing on your feet." Said Chocolove Yoh looked up at the girl.

"Even if I had shoes on, I would still feel as cold as I do now." He said quietly. Chocolove didn't quite understand what he meant. But he shrugged. "Anna will help you. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Sniffed the little girl. "I can't wait to see my family again."

"What is you want me to do?" asked Anna looking at Yoh and then the girl in the tree.

"Send this young girl to heaven." Smiled Yoh.

"Oh. An earth bound spirit." Said Anna lifting her beads off her head. "I can fix that." The little girl's eyes gleamed, smiling at Anna.

"Oh I'm so happy. Thank you Anna." She sniffed, joyful tears now streaming down her face. Yoh smiled. Chocolove, Ryu and Manta grinned at each other, happy to watch this. Anna held her beads up to the girl.

"Come Spirit, time to cross over." She said clearly, the girl changing into a glowing mist and then vanishing.

"Thank you for everything…" was her last words. After a few more moments, Yoh sighed and then returned to the present time. Thinking over what had happened.

"Yoh. How dare you run off like that?" spat Anna. Yoh sat down on the bench again, and began to stare out to the town.

"Are there people…at the Motel?" he said out of the blue kind of shocking Anna.

"Yes there are why?"

"Why did the girl say the place was empty?" Yoh looked up at her.

"I-I don't know…there were people there yesterday." She said, uncertain where Yoh was going with this. On the ground, not too far away was an old newspaper, it was under a bush and was ripped and stained from rain. Yoh got up and approached the bush lifting the paper. He read over the front page and then gasped.

"Hey what's wrong?" said Manta walking to him.

"This paper…" he trailed off. "Look…" he passed the paper to Manta. Manta read it over and then gasped too.

"What does it say?" asked Anna.

"It says, there was a fire here in this town long ago…" said Manta. "The mansion on the hill over there," Manta pointed to a huge house on a hill in the distance, "was where is started. A young girl and her father escaped and mysteriously disappeared afterwards. There was a series of fires after that all over the town. Houses went up in flames. Hundreds of people were killed…"

"That's horrible!" gasped Chocolove.

"And that's not it… it says it was started by someone…each of the fires, were on purpose. Each of the fires, were created by…"

"Hao…" whispered Yoh, his hair covering his eyes. "That's why I feel like this…" Yoh began to walk away from them back down the hill.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" angrily called Anna. Yoh ignored her, and began to run. "Hey! Come back here right now!" screamed Anna running after him. Chocolove, Ryu and Manta following quickly. Yoh couldn't bear it. He had lost this brother, and now this. Yoh carried on running, not sure what he should be feeling. Everyone ran after him, but Yoh was much faster. He out ran them and then sprinted down a long empty deserted road. He suddenly tripped, and fell to the ground. He hit the floor hard, grazing his knees and slashing his feet. He knelt on the floor panting heavily. He screwed his face up hard.

"Hao…" he muttered. Thoughts began to circle his head. Hao had killed hundreds of innocent people he already knew that anyway. It was difficult to understand, just why he felt so close to him. Why he loved him. Why he wanted to have him back. Even now, after experiencing that emotional moment with the young little girl, it was hard to understand… "I miss you Hao." Whispered Yoh in despair. "Come back to me please…"


	21. Return of Fire 21

_"To have a brother is like having a life. You take care of it, and want to best for it. I want you to be happy, for this to be so, I must go…"_

Why had he said that? Could he not tell how much Yoh wanted to be with him? "We … are … brothers!" Yoh yelled. "The same person! You said it yourself!" He punched the ground, drawing more blood, now from his hands. "Hao …" Then he remembered what he had said before, when he was part of Hao; when Lyserg had punched him in the back of his head … "Blood will make you stronger…" he murmured. "I know he did terrible things, I know he doesn't care for humans. Why do I feel so attached to him? Why?"

"_I don't want to hurt you … Yoh …"_

"Huh?" Yoh looked beside him. He was sure he had just heard Hao's voice. But … that wasn't possible!

…Was it?

"_You're making this so hard for me…"_

"My mind must be playing tricks on me," he said, shaking his head gently. As he turned to get up, he flinched and hit the ground once more. "I… I thought you were dead!" he yelled. "Hao!"

In front of him stood Hao, wearing his cloak, it flowing around the two of them. His hair was also blowing around gently, as if he himself were the wind. Yoh closed his eyes. "Ah…" he sighed. "It's suddenly gotten warmer … what are you doing …?" He opened his eyes halfway, almost becoming swallowed in Hao's deep, hypnotic eyes. No sound came from the image of his twin, but it looked as if he were laughing. He held his hand out, mouth open in a playful smile. He mouthed words, but no sound came out. Yoh also extended his hand… he couldn't pull away from the hold Hao had on him.

"Yoh-kun!" Are you okay?" Manta cried, running up to Yoh, who was still focused on the image in front of him. He said, barely louder than a whisper, "I … I want to come with you…"

"With who Yoh-kun? Who are you talking to?" Manta asked. Yoh turned slowly to Manta. His eyes were expressionless, his mouth open slightly to reveal he was deep in a trance. He blinked slowly. It was almost as if Manta had never spoken to him.

"Master Yoh?" Ryu came up behind Manta. "What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know!" Manta said. "I just don't know. Really. He was like this when I caught up to him."

"Let me come too … I want to go with you … Please, don't leave me again …" Yoh whispered once more.

"Who Yoh?" Ryu asked. He stepped in front of Yoh to where Hao was; and the image Yoh could not take his eyes off faded.

"_Goodbye, Yoh…"_

As his brother vanished, Yoh stayed in position, his arm stretched out. He was staring, smiling slightly, his face under trance. Ryu knelt down in front of him.

"Master Yoh?" said Ryu gently. Yoh's eyes slowly moved and fixed on the tall shaman's face. He made a silent croaking noise, like he was trying to speak but nothing would pass his lips. He turned his head as if looking back at the image that was no longer there. Manta and Ryu looked at each other worriedly. After a few more moments, tears appeared in the corner of his eyes and slowly ran down the sides of his face. He made no noise as he cried silently. "You are ill Master Yoh." Said Ryu. "We need to get you to some help-"

"Why won't he let me…" whispered Yoh. "Why won't he take me with him…"

"Yoh? What are you talking about?" said Ryu uncertainly.

"I…I…" the whole experience overwhelmed Yoh completely, and then, he blacked out.

Yoh slowly opened his eyes, seeing a rough old ceiling above him. He blinked quickly looking around. He was back at the motel. He lifted his hands to the side of him, and pulled himself to sit up. Sat on the other side of the room were HoroHoro and Opacho. Opacho was on his knee sound asleep. HoroHoro was leaning against a counter while sat on a chair fast asleep too. Yoh blinked hard again, trying to pull himself from his dizzy state. "HoroHoro?" he muttered rubbing his eyes now. He looked over at the window, it was pitch black out side, with millions of twinkling stars sparkling in the night sky. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked himself. HoroHoro was snoring loudly, Opacho breathing quietly. Yoh slid out of bed putting his sandals on his feet and then approaching the window again. He stood at the window looking out. Not a light shone from the town but in the background, in a huge overlooking mansion, was a small light shining vividly in the distance. Yoh glared at it, not sure why that light was there, when the town was deserted.

'_Come…'_ came a sudden, quiet voice.

"Huh?" whispered Yoh, shocked. "Who said that?"

'_Come Asakura Yoh. Come…'_ Yoh looked around, but no body was there.

"Who are you?"

'_Yoh…come…come to the house…there is something you must see…'_

"Who is telling me this? Have I been chosen or something? To be shown a tale that has happened long ago? First the calling from the bench and tree, and now the house." Yoh looked out to it. "Maybe…just maybe…" He said. "Hao wants me to see something important…" Yoh slid the window up again, jumped out on the steep balcony and leaped the ground. Now he was out side, it was a lot darker than he had expected. There was no light at all, the only guidance he could trust, was the voice.

'_Come Yoh…' _Yoh walked down the road slowly, and then turned the corner, beginning his journey. After a long walk in the darkness, Yoh reached a tall mountain-like cliff. On top was the mansion. The path swirled around and around the tall hill and the finish wasn't visible from the ground. _'Come Yoh…' _repeated the voice. Yoh began on the road, walking quickly up hill. He was walking for a long time and he was only half way when he turned to the town to see what it looked like from there. He was reasonably far up, the whole town was visible. He could see the hill with the bench and tree in the further distance. But he was looking mostly for the motel. He concentrated on looking for a tall post with the sign he had come to know as 'OTE'. But he couldn't see it. He then looked for the light coming from his bedroom window, but he couldn't see that either. He shrugged and continued along his way. He eventually came to the house, it's old built figure standing spookily in the night. Yoh did not falter, and walked confidently to the door. He didn't really see the point, but he knocked on. Three loud knocks echoed the whole house, and several bats flew into the air from the roof from the disturbance. Yoh gently pushed the door, it slowly creaked open. Yoh stepped inside. "Hello?" he called, his voice repeating itself. "Is anyone here?" Yoh walked further into the house. "Hello?" he called again. The house was completely deep in shadows, furniture was in pieces on the ground. The only light visible was from a huge window that was on the left side of the house, most of the glass was broken and the moon shone brightly into the room, giving some light. In front of Yoh, he could see a huge staircase, most of the steps had fallen in and the banisters had broken off and fallen to the ground. It was impossible to tell how the house was even still standing, its state was so bad. Yoh knew the place had been on fire, but he didn't expect to see such a mess. He walked further into the room, approaching the stairs. "Hello?" he called again. Yoh blinked around him, not sure what he was expecting to see. After a few more seconds, Yoh heard a very silent whimper, barely even noticeable. Then he heard a cry of a little girl coming from up the stairs. Risking falling through the wood, Yoh began to walk carefully up the steps. Each of the floorboards creaked loudly as he stepped on them. He reached the top thankfully, and then walked along the balcony and turned a corner. He saw two doors on his right; light was shining from under the second door. Yoh slowly opened it and peered inside. It was easy to see that the room had belonged to a little girl. There were flowers painted on the walls, a small single bed in the center of the room, a dolls house in the corner. The walls were black from the fire that had occurred, and most of the furniture was burnt to ashes. The window was at the back of the room in front of Yoh, it was a nicely situated window. With a sofa built onto the pane. Sat upon the windowsill, sat a little girl. She was hunched up against the wall, staring out to the town. Yoh walked closer to her, and noticed it was the same girl from the tree. "Hey what are you still doing here?" he said. The girl didn't reply. "Are you okay?" Yoh sat beside her she didn't look at him. It was as if he wasn't even there. "Hey? Speak to me." Said Yoh, but the girl didn't reply. She had pulled her ragged nightgown over her bony knees like she was cold. She sniffed heavily. _'Close your eyes Yoh…' _said the voice. Yoh closed his eyes and waited. He did as he was instructed. He wasn't even sure if the voice was even going to tell him to open them, yet he trusted that they would. '_Now Yoh. Open your eyes…'_ Yoh slowly opened his eyes, and to his amazement, the room had changed to a bright and wonderful perfect little girl's room. It was bright pink and yellow, with a white carpet. The bed was covered in teddy bears, there was mobiles hanging from the ceiling. Paintings of horses and princesses hung on the walls, dolls were in neat rows against the walls as well. Yoh blinked looking around completely amazed. It was even daylight out side now, people were walking the streets, cars driving up and down the roads. The little girl was still sat next to Yoh, crying. Her nightgown still ragged. She had not become a beautiful transformation. This was her original image, just like the room. Suddenly, footsteps appeared along the balcony out side the door of the room. The young girl turned around shocked and started crying harder. "What is the matter? Why do you keep crying?" asked Yoh lifting his hand to the girl. His hand vanished through her face, she was just a memory. This was being shown to Yoh. This had really happened.

"Jasmine!" came a loud and angry voice. "You stupid girl!" The little girl jumped off the windowsill and ran to the bed kneeling down on the other side of it, as if hiding. The door suddenly swung open and in strolled and tall man, his face red, his eyes filled with hatred. His fists were clenched tightly. He quickly approached her and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her to the center of the room. Yoh watched in horror. The man pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it in the girl's face. "What is this?" he screamed at her. "Tell me what it is!" The girl screamed in sadness, the man hitting her hard across the head, she began to sob harder.

"Stop it! Stop it!" screamed Yoh getting up and throwing himself at the man, but he fell to the floor of the other side of him. Yoh blinked and turned on his back, watching helplessly.

"What is it!" he yelled again.

"It's a letter to Mommy!" sobbed the child.

"You stupid girl! Your Mommy is dead! Don't you remember? She died last year! Why can't you accept that! Why do you keep on doing these things?" he shouted.

"I see Mommy, Daddy! She comes to visit me, she holds me at night…"

"Shut up!" shouted the man throwing her to the floor. "You can't see ghosts! Understand?"

"But I do see them Daddy…" she cried.

"If you don't stop being bad, you won't go to heaven when you die! Because that's where good girls go when they die!" The man lifted his fists to her, she flinched covering her head with both her arms crying harder. Her father then began to violently attack her, bruising her arms and legs and cutting her skin. He even started kicking her, abusing her badly. Yoh began to cry watching this horrible scene happen. He lifted the girl off the floor and then threw her to the wall and left her there, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Yoh knelt on the ground, staring at the lifeless girl lying in an awkward position lay against the wall. She started muttering something. Yoh crawled closer to her to hear what she was saying. He knelt over her and leaned closer to hear.

"Help…me…" she whispered. "Please…some one help me…"

"I want to help you! I really do!" cried Yoh.

"Help me…" she muttered again. "Please…" Yoh couldn't bare it, he had to leave the room, the experience was too much for him. He got to his feet and quickly exited the room. He walked along the balcony his eyes straining from shock. He noticed the whole mansion was beautifully restored, but he didn't want to stay there any longer. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs and headed for the door, as he was about the swing open the door, the door opened itself quickly and hit the wall with a bang. Stood there, was Yoh's brother, Hao.

"Hao!" cried Yoh. Running to him. "Oh Hao, that poor girl!" Hao didn't even look at him, he walked quickly forwards walking right through Yoh, like a ghost. Yoh turned around staring blankly at him.

"Where are you!?" called Hao running up the stairs. Yoh started to follow him. Hao looked around him and they continued along the balcony to the room where the girl lay. He threw back the door stepping inside, but the room was empty of people. The girl wasn't there anymore. Hao approached a bloodstain on the wall on the other side of the bed, he knelt down beside it touching it with his index finger of his right hand, finding it still wet. "She was just here…" he muttered, sounding annoyed. He stood up and looked behind him, he was looking right in Yoh's direction, and for one moment, Yoh thought he could see him. Hao walked quickly to the door, his cloak flying over his shoulder as he swiftly turned the corner to exit the room again. He jogged back down the stairs and stood in the middle of hall in front of the door. "He has taken her somewhere, to hide what he has done. He won't get away with killing her. I won't allow it." Stated Hao creating a blaze in his hands. He walked to the window on his left, the same window the moonlight had shone through before, setting alight to the curtains. They rushed up in flames burning quickly. "Even if I have to burn down this whole town, I will find where the human is hiding, and kill him, for murdering a shaman…" and with that, Hao left the mansion to burn to the ground, not giving it another thought. Yoh watched him leave and then ran after him.

"Come back Hao! Come back!" shouted Yoh, but as he ran through the door, the whole scenery changed back to normal, back to it's old, cold and dark state. "Hao…" muttered Yoh, stopping himself from running, he was suddenly yanked by the shoulders.

"Yoh where the hell have you been?" screamed HoroHoro. "You frightened me to death! What were you thinking? If it wasn't for Amidamaru I would have never found you here!"

"That girl! She was killed!" Yoh exclaimed hysterically. "Her father killed her, she was a shaman and then I saw – "

"Yoh! Dude, calm down!" HoroHoro clapped his hand over Yoh's mouth. "Nothing happened. You're hallucinating."

"But, I saw …" He trailed of. Of course HoroHoro wouldn't believe him. Nobody would. Did that even really happen?

"_Promise… You'll wait for me and don't miss me as if I were the only thing in your life. Please…"_

"He told me not to miss him. I won't… I won't." He said, determined now to fulfill his brother's wish.

"Who Yoh?" HoroHoro asked. "Ah, never mind. We should get back now."

"Okay." Yoh followed HoroHoro back to the old Motel. "Are we leaving soon? This town is so depressing…"

"Yeah tell me about it," HoroHoro replied. "I sure hope we are. Hey did you really find a little spirit girl in a tree? I heard you ran away again and found her."

"Yeah, I did."

"That's cool. Anna told me she was happy to go to heaven."

"She was… I wonder what happened to her father …"

"_Even if I have to burn down this whole town, I will find where the human is hiding, and kill him, for murdering a shaman…"_

"To think one little girl started this whole thing. But it wasn't her fault… That man deserved to die…"

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru appeared next to his young master in Spirit ball form. "You are talking to yourself."

"Yeah dude. You sure you're okay?" HoroHoro asked, looking at Yoh concerned. But Yoh didn't hear him; he was away from them, lost in a world of thought. Is the little girl happy in heaven now, with her mom? What became of her dad? Did Hao really kill him? Was Hao really coming back? Would Yoh be able to reunite with his twin? Or was he really his own person? He could remember a time when he was completely happy, with his friends and preparing for the shaman fight. He could remember Anna yelling at him and how much he had been afraid of her, while at the same time enjoying her attention. He could remember …

His thoughts fell back onto his twin.

Absent-mindledly he opened the door to their room. Luckily, Anna, Ren, Faust, Ryu, Chocolove and Lyserg weren't there yet. However, Manta was. Waiting for them. "Hi, Manta." Yoh said, not looking at his short friend sitting on the foot of the bed Opacho was sleeping quietly in.

"Hi, Yoh-kun. Where were you two anyways? I hope you weren't getting in a fight? Well, I know Yoh-kun knows better but what about you?" Manta asked HoroHoro slyly. He laughed a bit. "I'm joking, joking, HoroHoro!"

"You had better be little dude."

"Little?!"

This time is was HoroHoro's turn to laugh. "Kidding. Hey Manta what happened to Jeanne? I haven't seen her all day."

"Ren took her to the airport this morning. She went back home."

"Oh, I see? Hey, Yoh are you alright?"

Yoh had doubled over onto the floor, retching. HoroHoro quickly jumped up. "Oh my god! He's about to be sick!"

"Quick! Yoh-Kun get up!" Manta cried. Opacho stirred in bed, on the verge of waking up. Yoh continued to make horrible noises on the ground in horrible pain. Manta quickly ran and grabbed a glass of water. He was careful not to spill a drop as he ran to Yoh's side. HoroHoro lifted Yoh's head and poured the water down his throat. Yoh coughed. "Thanks…" he managed to choke out. "I … needed that." He got up soon, weak and barely able to stand to refill the glass and have a drink. His face was pale and drained now. He walked over to one of the beds and lay down. "I … really don't feel well… HoroHoro… Manta … can I just lie down for a bit and sleep?"

"Sure thing." HoroHoro said. Then he turned to Manta as they left the room. "I'm really worried about him. Did you notice he hasn't eaten all day?"

"I'm worried about him too. What is wrong with him?" replied Manta watching Yoh shiver while lay on his bed. Yoh tightened up into a ball, swallowing repeatedly. He opened his eyes slightly, and then shut them tightly again. He had his back to HoroHoro and Manta, they couldn't see the real pain he was going through. Yoh was trying really hard not to think about Hao. He was trying really, really hard not to miss him. He was trying so hard, not to wish he were with him. He opened his eyes again, straining. He shut them again, and let out a whimper.

"Hey Yoh you aren't crying are you?" asked HoroHoro.

"No! I'm not!" shouted Yoh, tightening harder into himself. Manta began to walk to the bed.

"Yoh? Are you going to be okay?" he asked gently.

"Go away!" screamed Yoh. He shut his eyes so tightly, he was forcing the tears not to flow. Manta stepped back.

"Okay Yoh what ever you say." Said Manta a little upset. Opacho blinked and opened her eyes.

"Opacho dream of Hao-Sama again." She whimpered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. HoroHoro sat on the bed next to her, stoking her forehead gently.

"Again Opacho? Tell me what happened." He soothed. Opacho sniffed.

"He was talking to me…" she muttered.

"What did he say?" whispered HoroHoro. Yoh was listening, he opened his eyes slightly again and listened carefully.

"Hao-Sama told Opacho not to be afraid. Not to be scared. He would be okay." She said quietly.

"He would be…okay?" whispered Yoh, too quietly for them to hear.

"Hao-Sama said, that he would cope. Not to be worried." She sniffed again.

"Oh, was it a good dream then?" asked HoroHoro.

"No…" Opacho began to cry. "Hao-Sama was dying!" she wailed. Yoh's eyes shot open properly, he suddenly froze completely, not breathing. HoroHoro lifted Opacho out of bed and cradled her.

"Don't cry Opacho it was only a dream." He hushed gently rocking her.

"Opacho scared." She murmured, snuggling her face into his jacket.

"Don't be scared Opacho."

"Hao-Sama sounded afraid…" she whimpered. "Even though Hao-Sama was smiling at Opacho, Hao-Sama looked so sad."

'_I don't want to push you aside or be away from you either. I just want you to be happy and get used to life the way it was…Even if it means…I'm not part of it.'_

Yoh shut his eyes again, tears now beginning to appear. He wiped them away at once and then buried his head into the covers. _I will keep my promise, but it doesn't mean I must stop caring about you Hao. _He thought. Yoh had suddenly realized, that he was feeling very light, yet his head felt so heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't find the strength. He suddenly could hear booming voices.

"Yoh! Yoh! Breathe Yoh! Breathe!"

"Come on Yoh-kun! Breathe!"

"Breathe Yoh!"

It was true. Yoh had stopped breathing completely. After a few moments, he fainted…

"Quick! We need to get him some help!" HoroHoro cried. Opacho was slapping Yoh, well more like poking him to try and wake him up. "Opacho wants Yoh-sama to be okay! Yoh-sama help Opacho! Yoh-sama friend!" she screamed, almost in tears. HoroHoro nodded. "Don't worry Opacho. He'll be fine." He picked Yoh up and swung him over his shoulder. He was lighter than he should have been, probably because of the lack of food. "We need to get him to a doctor! Quick, where did Anna go? And did she take Faust too?"

"Opacho think they went for dinner. Opacho saw Faust with them." She replied quickly. "Will he be able to help Yoh-sama?"

"Yeah, of course he will!" HoroHoro reassured the little girl, though he wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

They approached a little restaurant where Anna, Faust, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg and Ren could be seen eating through the window.

Manta quickly ran inside to go talk to them and explain what happened. Frantically everyone came out within a few minutes to tend to Yoh. "What happened now?" Anna demanded. "He's being so stupid … I'm so worried …"

"He just stopped breathing!" Manta cried. "Faust you have to help him!"

"Of course I will!" he said. "Lets get him back to the Motel quickly so he will be more comfortable."

"There's no time for that!" Ren yelled. But HoroHoro had already started off, speeding away on his snowboard. Opacho was on the back clutching onto HoroHoro's leg so as not to fall off. Everyone else began to hurry up to them too.

As HoroHoro Lay Yoh down gently on his bed, everyone else ran in the door panting heavily. "Yoh…" Anna whispered, too terrified of what may happen to her beloved fiancée. Yoh twitched, and slowly began to breathe again.

Slowly.

Barely a breath at all…

But he was breathing.

And that was good enough for her.

She threw herself down onto the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. "Yoh … please be okay …" And as if he heard her, he opened his eyes slightly. "A … Anna …?" His voice was raspy and dry, groggy and full of fatigue. Yet he was smiling. He put his hand to the back of her head, and lifted his slightly to kiss her forehead. "Thank you …" He closed his eyes again and let his head fall to the bed once more. "I'm so tired … "

"Sleep Yoh." She sighed heavily. "You need it. I hope you feel better tomorrow…" And with that she got up, everyone else leaving the room. Before she did so as well, she whispered to him,

"I was really worried about you … I'm glad you're okay."

Anna could see Yoh had already fallen into a deep sleep. She sighed again and then looked at Manta.

"You stay with him." She said to him. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." And then she left the room. Manta nodded and sat on the floor next to Yoh. HoroHoro had stayed with them as well. He had sat near the window. Opacho was lay on her bed, staring at Yoh. Manta smiled, although he was still in shock from his best friend creating such a trauma.

"You're going to be okay Yoh don't worry." Manta said to Yoh, although Yoh didn't stir from his sleep. "You're going to be okay…" Manta sighed closing his eyes.

"You've hardly spoken to him since you came back from London." Said HoroHoro, not actually looking at Manta, just staring out the window into the blackness.

"I haven't really had a chance. Although, I guess that what I went through with Hao doesn't count." Replied Manta, cringing slightly thinking about it.

"Huh?" muttered HoroHoro turning to look at him this time. "What happened?"

"Well…" Manta sighed looking back to HoroHoro not really wanting to talk about it. "When I returned to the Inn, I thought it was Yoh who was stood in front of Tamao's house. But it wasn't…"

"Ah!" laughed HoroHoro. "You mean when Hao was pretending to be Yoh?"

"Yes. You make it sound so casual." Said Manta, his eyebrow lifted.

"Well, that was when Hao hadn't changed to the guy he is now. I can guess what he tried to do to you."

"If it wasn't for Jeanne I wouldn't even be here right now." Said Manta. "She found me locked in an old dumpster." Manta blushed furiously very embarrassed. HoroHoro had to laugh.

"Hao locked you in a dumpster?" he giggled.

"No!" stated Manta. "The stupid Spirit of Fire did!" HoroHoro found this even more hilarious and broke out into fits of laughter, Opacho giggling too. "It's not funny!"

"S…Sorry Manta…" stuttered HoroHoro between breaths. He coughed ridding himself of the giggles, but then he snorted but then coughed again. He paused for a moment, and then coughed again and looked at Manta. "Sorry dude. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just used to Hao now."

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Manta.

"Nah. The dude will be fine!" smiled HoroHoro. "Even though things look bad, I haven't lost hope that he is okay." HoroHoro looked at Yoh and grinned in the corner of his mouth, looking sympathetic yet hopeful at the same time. "I just wish…I just hope Yoh could do the same…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Manta.

"Erm…I haven't told anyone, but I think Yoh is being consumed by guilt and sorrow."

"Guilt and sorrow?" gasped Manta. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, hey calm down. I said I _think _that's what is wrong with him." HoroHoro laughed at himself. "And how often do I think?" he added. Manta smirked but was taking this seriously.

"I don't understand…" trailed off Manta, still focusing on HoroHoro, and what he had to say.

"Yoh's just lost his brother right?" quickly said HoroHoro. Manta blinked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I think he blames himself. Plus, having other feelings towards him…" HoroHoro sighed quietly now looking back at Yoh's exhausted, pale face.

"Other…feelings?" whispered Manta. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I just don't know…"


	22. Return of Fire 22

"Yoh-kun is breathing though. That's good." Manta said happily. HoroHoro continued to gaze out the windows, sighing heavily. "I miss Hao…"

"What? HoroHoro, you must be insane!" Manta cried. Opacho jumped up and put her little hand over Manta's mouth.

"Manta too loud! He wake Yoh-kun up!" Though Yoh was still on the bed, lying on his back peacefully.

"Maybe I am. But I think Yoh does too." Shrugged HoroHoro.

"He does? But Yoh-kun was killed by Hao!"

"So what?"

"You've lost your mind!"

"They're twins. Ever notice lately that Yoh won't do anything anyone says, but in our fight with the Great Spirits he did everything Hao told him to?"

"Hey … Yeah, you're right." Manta shoved Opacho's hand off his mouth as he said that.

"Yeah … I feel sorry for him. He's filled with way too much grief." HoroHoro looked at Yoh, finally closing the old window with difficulty.

Yoh stirred on his bed, dreaming. Everyone smiled at the happy look on Yoh's face and soon went to bed themselves.

In the morning Yoh awoke to find a glass of water and some toast on his bedside table. Next to which he found a note reading :

Yoh,

We have gone to try and find a map to help us find our way back onto the road. We decided to let you sleep in because you went through so much yesterday. Wait for us in the room, and do not go anywhere. We'll be back soon.

~Anna

Yoh smiled to himself as he took the glass of water and sipped it gratefully. "That's better … I'm feeling good today." He sighed, remembering the night's dream. "He said not to worry. He'll be okay. I just know it." Yoh grinned, an even larger grin that last time. He went into the small bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror and splashed water into his face.

It wasn't very refreshing …

So he decided to take a quick shower before his friends got back.

"He's right," Anna sighed. "There aren't any people here."

"Strange …" Ren sighed, walking into a corner store behind her. "They should have a map in here somewhere…" he groaned. Lyserg called them to the back of the store. "I found one!"

"Good," Ren said. He took a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and then put money on the counter. Lyserg dropped his change on the counter too for the map, and they left without another word to each other.

They turned the corner back onto the path to the motel, they walked up the small hill coming towards it, as the building came to sight the first thing everyone noticed was Yoh stood at the window wiping his hair with a towel. He was leant over the pane, smiling and staring at the scenery around him. He didn't notice them as he was daydreaming.

"Yoh!" called Anna. Yoh wiped his face and then looked down the path to see them coming towards him.

"Oh hey Anna!" laughed Yoh waving. Anna smiled slightly, happy to see him pleased to see her. "Hey Anna! Is there any more toast? I would have got some myself but I didn't want to see what happened to me if I left the room!" he laughed playfully.

"Yoh! You're eating!" shouted Ren rather pleased, then sipping his milk blissfully.

"I'll get you some more right away Yoh!" smiled Anna. Yoh tilted his head on one side thinking about it and then shook his head.

"Nah!" said Yoh suddenly. "Forget the toast, the sooner we leave the sooner we get home!" Yoh looked back at the scenery and started daydreaming again. The others hurried along and approached the door of the motel just below where Yoh was. He was still looking at the hills and town in front of him, his eyes gleaming. Anna smiled up at him. "Hey can I come out of this room now?" said Yoh, not even diverting his gaze to her.

"Yeah. You can Yoh." She said to him entering the motel.

Once everyone was inside, they opened the door to their room, but Yoh wasn't inside.

"Yoh?" said Lyserg confused.

"Where did he go?!" exclaimed Ren shocked.

"I don't understand it…" muttered Anna. "He was just here a second-"

"Are you looking for me?!" came a sudden, loud and chirpy voice. Anna, Lyserg and Ren spun round their faces in shock, grasping their chests and their hair nearly standing on end.

"Don't ever do that again!" screamed Anna.

"Oh. Sorry Anna." Yoh tried to keep a strait face, but he started laughing hysterically. "You! You…you should have seen your faces!" he yelled in fits.

"Stop jumping out the window!" snapped Ren.

"Yeah you'll hurt yourself!" added Lyserg.

"Oh! Lighten up guys!" he laughed. Yoh took Anna by the wrists and spun her round on the spot, playing happily. He let go of her and jogged to the window leaning over the pane again. "It's such a beautiful day! We have to spend it out side!" he screamed to the out doors, even though there was no one around to hear him, except his shocked, but also pleased three friends who were stood behind him. They looked at one another, and shrugged.

"What ever you say Yoh." Grinned Ren. Yoh turned round and sat on the windowsill looking back at them.

"Where did everyone else go?" he asked, still smiling.

"Oh, well HoroHoro and Chocolove took Opacho somewhere, I forget where they said they were going. Faust and Ryu went for a walk and Manta decided to go with them I think…" explained Anna.

"Why does everyone get to go out side except me?" sulked Yoh.

"You weren't feeling too well Yoh, it was best you stayed here…" sighed Anna.

"You know! I'm sick to death of everyone thinking they know what's best for me!" shouted Yoh. He said this in such a way, it was difficult to tell whether he was joking or being serious, possibly both at the same time.

"Yoh I…" trailed off Anna, surprised by Yoh's change of attitude all of a sudden.

"And you say not to, well, I say do!" added Yoh, turning and jumping out the window. Lyserg, Ren and Anna ran to the window as fast as the possibly could to see him stood under it looking up at them, looking very annoyed.

"Yoh, you're taking this the wrong way…"

"Maybe I am Ren. But I want to go out side and go and see my other friends." Sniffed Yoh stroking under his nose with his index finger, he turned and began to walk away.

"Yoh!" shouted Anna. Yoh turned and looked back at the three of them, suddenly smiling happily again.

"I'll go and see what the others have got up to. And then bring them back so we can head home, okay?" he smiled, now reaching out of ear shot, so there wasn't any point in replying. All three of them sighed at one another.

"Well…he seems happier…" sighed Lyserg.

"His emotions and moods are like a huge rollercoaster ride. I can't keep up with him!" spat Anna.

"Don't worry Anna, he'll be back later safe and sound you'll see. He isn't as stupid as he looks you know. Anyway, he's bound to run into one of the others, they'll look after him." Said Ren, finishing his milk bottle off and then turning and walking back into the room. Followed by Lyserg. Once Yoh had turned out of sight, Anna then disappeared from the window, as well.

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Urgh! Opacho not like it here!" grumbled Opacho kneeling over a pile of dust bunnies and other un-named objects lay in a pile on the ground. "It dirty and horrible!" she added.

"Leave those dust bunnies alone, you have no idea where they have been. They could have been eating moldy grass for all you know!" smirked Chocolove then laughing at his own joke. He blinked at Opacho when she was staring blankly back at him.

"Huh?" she muttered turning her head on one side.

"Don't worry Opacho, no one understands him most of the time." Sighed HoroHoro, gently kicking a floorboard lay over the top of a step. It crumbled into dust. "It makes me wonder how this place is even still standing." Said HoroHoro looking around and then looking up above him. "I'm worried the ceiling is going to fall in on us. This place seriously had a bad fire…"

"The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!" sang Chocolove then laughing, but no one found it funny. HoroHoro had tilted his head in the direction Chocolove was stood, looking at him through the top of his eyes, his eyebrows raised as if saying 'Chocolove…shut up!'

"What is this Horo-kun?" sweetly called Opacho standing. She was holding in her hand a square object. She blew on it, dust flying on all directions. HoroHoro walked up behind her, gently slipping it out of her little hands. Chocolove approached the two of them. HoroHoro kneeled as though for Opacho to see it. Chocolove stood over them.

"What is it HoroHoro?" asked Chocolove.

"I've not got a clue." Sighed HoroHoro. He turned it over and noticed a flap on the other side. He peered at it closely. "Hey I think this is a picture frame." HoroHoro turned it on it's front again. "I…I can't quite make out what the picture is though. Maybe it was an empty picture frame."

"Doubt it. Why would it be in the front lobby of a mansion with no picture in it?" said Chocolove.

"True." Said HoroHoro still eyeing the glass on the frame.

"Maybe we should take it out side in the light?" came another voice. Chocolove and HoroHoro fell backwards from shock, very surprised. Chocolove fell on his back and nearly fell through the fragile floorboards.

"Good god!" yelled Chocolove when he hit the ground. "Yoh! You scared the life out of me!"

"Yeah! Me too! What are you doing here?" gasped HoroHoro trying to get his breath back. Opacho was giggling frantically pointing at Yoh.

"Yoh-Sama funny!" she squealed. HoroHoro and Chocolove looked at Yoh, to see him purposely making fun of the two of them, his hand on his hip and his other hand pointing and waving up and down. He had crossed his eyes and was gabbing his mouth up and down, even though no one was talking. He was making Opacho laugh on purpose. He stopped mimicking his two friends and smiled at Opacho. Opacho made a huge effort to smile the biggest smile she could come up with back at him. Chocolove and HoroHoro becoming impatient. The two of them got up dusting themselves off. Chocolove looked the most embarrassed because Yoh was funny without really trying. HoroHoro sniffed.

"You should be resting!" he said sounding astonished. "You should have stayed in bed."

"Why stay in bed when I could be here having an adventure with you guys?" smiled Yoh. He was walking out the front door carrying the frame with him. HoroHoro blinked and looked at his empty hands, he didn't even notice Yoh had taken it from him!

"Hey Yoh wait up!" called HoroHoro jogging after him. Opacho and Chocolove following quickly. Yoh was stood outside, turning the frame on it's back and on it's front again. The glass was still a brown colour, the picture was impossible to make out. He opened the frame and slipped a small photograph out of it.

"It is very faint, the heat must have caused it." Sighed Yoh holding it up to the sun, to see if he could see it better. "It…it looks like…" Yoh sighed shaking his head. "I can't tell."

"Here let me have a look at it." Said HoroHoro carefully taking the photo from him. He stared at it with one hand over his mouth and chin, thinking very hard about it. "Hmmm…I wonder what these two lines here could be?" he said pointing to two vertical lines from the top of the photo to the middle of the page and then stopping. Opacho began to pull down on HoroHoro's shorts.

"Opacho want to see. Opacho want to help." She said looking hopeful.

"Sorry Opacho but you're too little to understand…" soothed HoroHoro. Opacho's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh give the girl the photo!" persuaded Yoh nudging him. HoroHoro sighed, handing Opacho the picture. She stuck her tongue out on one side of her tiny mouth thinking.

"Opacho think this is swing!" she proudly exclaimed jumping up and down, showing how certain she was. She pointed to the two lines HoroHoro was talking about. "See? Swing? Some one sat on it too!" HoroHoro took the photo back from her, with the thought of a swing in his mind, the photo did seem to take form of a child sat on a swing.

"Hey yeah she's right! See Yoh?" HoroHoro moved the photo closer to him but Yoh laughed and pushed his arm away.

"It's okay I've seen it already." He smiled. "Well spotted Opacho!" Opacho's eyes gleamed happily as she was praised.

"Then…is that a tree? That the swing is attached to?" pointed out Chocolove, peering over HoroHoro's shoulder.

"Gee everyone is observant today!" he snapped.

"Oh don't worry HoroHoro!" smiled Yoh. "You erm…spotted the two 'lines'…" Chocolove and Opacho giggled at Yoh's supposedly serious face that was meant to make fun of HoroHoro. Yoh was nodding his head slightly at him too, really winding him up. HoroHoro sniffed, determined to prove himself useful. HoroHoro shut one of his eyes and placed one of his hands on his head, thinking really hard.

"Okay…that's a swing…and that's a tree…" he muttered. Yoh nodded again but more this time forcing Chocolove and Opacho to brake out into fits. HoroHoro grunted and then said, "The girl!"

"What girl?" asked Chocolove.

"Opacho?" asked Opacho.

"You mean the girl from the tree?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah her!" smiled HoroHoro, sure he was onto something.

"You mean Jasmine?" said Yoh. HoroHoro blinked at him.

"I thought she didn't have a name." HoroHoro mentioned.

"Oh that's what her Dad called her." Nodded Yoh. HoroHoro still blinked at him.

"Yoh? Are you serious?" he asked.

"What about?"

"Her Dad calling her Jasmine."

"Well…yeah that's what he called her last night…" HoroHoro and Chocolove looked at one another, confused yet worried at the same time. Opacho was still curious about the frame. "So do you think that possibly, the tree that Jasmine was sat in, could possibly be the tree in this picture?" asked Yoh.

"Possibly…" said Chocolove.

"But I don't remember a swing being there, or any rope…." Added HoroHoro.

"No me neither." Sighed Yoh. "But it's worth a try. Hey you never know! Going there again just might solve the last part of the mystery!" Laughed Yoh now walking away from them, towards the bench and tree again.

"What mystery, exactly, are you taking about?" asked HoroHoro.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Or else you wouldn't have been in there in the first place, would you?" smiled Yoh continuing towards his destination. Opacho, Chocolove and HoroHoro following quickly behind.

HoroHoro was beginning to get suspicious of Yoh. "What's he on about now?" He asked himself, Chocolove overhearing. Opacho ignored him, she was giggling to herself about how funny Yoh was. "Maybe he saw something we didn't … or the girl told him something we don't know about?" Chocolove suggested.

"Or … what if Yoh's been hearing voices?"

HoroHoro turned to look at Chocolove as if he were insane for even thinking that. However, it made sense to him. "Opacho," he began. "Have you been hearing voices?"

"Once Opacho heard a voice from nowhere!" She said, not understanding how important this was.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday. Opacho heard someone tell her that everything will be okay. Opacho doesn't understand. But she knows it okay!" She laughed. HoroHoro shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Opacho didn't think it was important."

"Oh, well."

"HoroHoro why did you ask her that? Are you mad?" Chocolove asked. HoroHoro smiled.

"No, I just think you might be right. Actually, I …" Just then Yoh cut HoroHoro off when he got to the tree.

"Okay. Here we go."

"Yoh, what are we doing here…?"

"Anna, look I can see them. They're at that tree again. And … Yoh's got something in his hand!" Lyserg called. Anna shrugged. "So what? As long as we can see him…"

"Hmm. Well I don't understand why that's so important to you, Anna." Ren sneered, lying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

"I … I just don't want him to run off again!" She snapped, blushing. "I've been worried that he will. I can't help it, he's acting so strangely …"

"It can't be helped. After all, it's to be expected."

"What do you mean, Ren?" Anna asked. Lyserg decided he would explain.

"It's simple, isn't it? Yoh was having a fit before because Hao didn't come back with us. Now he's running off chasing strange dreams and urges to go somewhere. Don't you see a connection?"

"No, not really Lyserg," Anna sighed. "I'm not Sherlock Holmes."

"Well …"

"He means," Ren interrupted, "Yoh misses Hao. A lot."

"Well, of course." Anna said. "I already knew that. They're twin brothers and have saved each other's life more than once."

"Are you sticking up for him?" Lyserg asked, anger and annoyance flaring up in his voice. Anna shook her head.

"No. I'm only saying that it's natural to miss your family if they're gone …" She sighed, looking out the window longfully. "Yoh's really all I have to be honest …"

"I'm sorry," Lyserg said, sitting down. "I know how you feel…" He looked at the pink fairy beside him, looking at him tenderly as if she were about to start crying. "I only have Morphin to remind me of my parents."

Ren shook his head, feeling sorry for the two in front of him. He hadn't really lost anyone near him… but …

_You killed so many …_

Ren shook his head violently, running into the small washroom and slamming the door. He made hideous gagging noises; simply being reminded of that conversation with Hao made him sick to his stomach. "Ren?" Lyserg went and knocked on the door. "You okay in there?'

"Y – yeah…"

"You sure?"

"Yes …"

"Okay."

Yoh placed the photo by the base of the tree. "Okay …" He sighed, turning to face the three of his friends. "What were you saying about me hearing voices?"

HoroHoro lifted his hand to the back of his head looking kind of embarrassed.

"Well…erm…I have a few things going on in my mind that's all. I'm just worried about ya Yoh so erm, yeah that's all it is. I think different things, like going through them in my head. Haven't actually come to a conclusion…" he opened his eyes a looked at Yoh hoping he was buying what he was going on about. "But you know, I'm just worried."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sighed Yoh turning now to look at the photo. HoroHoro didn't quite understand. Chocolove shrugged.

"So hey Yoh what exactly are you expecting to see here?" asked Chocolove looking at him. Yoh walked and sat on the bench and smiled at the scenery in front of him.

"I don't know. But, I know that if I keep my mind open, something will show me what I need to see." He said this so casually, as if it didn't sound weird at all. HoroHoro and Chocolove looked at one another with worried looks on their faces. Opacho sat down in front of the tree, staring up and its bare branches.

"Opacho not like this tree." She said. "Opacho think it look scary."

"It feels scary too. Don't you agree HoroHoro? Chocolove?" said Yoh now throwing a look in their direction that looked so emotionless it made the two of them feel cold.

"You're the scary one…Yoh…" whispered HoroHoro. Yoh hadn't heard him, but Chocolove did so he nudged him, agreeing with him. HoroHoro sighed and then walked over to sit next to Yoh.

"Well!" he blurted stretching his arms. "We might as well get comfy. This might take awhile…"

"No. No it's already being shown to me." Said Yoh, still his facial expression never changed.

"What…what are you talking about?" HoroHoro looked at Yoh, his face filled with shock. "What do you mean?"

Yoh could see a tall man stood next to him in front of the tree. He looked happy and was laughing. A swing suddenly swung back into Yoh's sight, and Jasmine was sat upon it laughing too. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she flew backwards and forwards on the swing. Her father was happily pushing her. She was wearing a beautiful dress, that was blue and white hemmed with yellow beads. Her hair was pinned at either side with blue hairclips, and the loose hair moved over her shoulders like silk in the breeze. A young woman, looked to be in her mid twenties, was now sat next to Yoh on the bench. She was watching them, smiling. Yoh smiled too.

"She must be Jasmine's mother." Whispered Yoh. HoroHoro and Chocolove blinked at one another. They couldn't see anything. All they could see was a bare tree.

"Yoh? Are you seeing things?" asked HoroHoro.

"Yes." Said Yoh quietly. "I am."

"We need to get you back to the motel…"

"No point." Interrupted Yoh. "We're leaving."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" yelled HoroHoro amazed.

"Because…I'm not finished here yet…" muttered Yoh. Chocolove sat next to HoroHoro, watching them both closely. Not saying a word. The images before Yoh faded away, and then Yoh sighed. "Maybe that's why she was in the tree. Because this place is filled with her good memories and past…"

"Dude, you're really scaring me…" HoroHoro said, backing up frightened. Yoh laughed. "Why?" He turned to HoroHoro with a hysterical look in his eyes; he wasn't well at all. HoroHoro stared at his friend, shocked. Chocolove looked at Yoh's eyes, then at HoroHoro's. "Yoh …" he muttered. "Are you feeling okay?"

Yoh laughed in a creepy, un-humourous way. "Heh … I … I'm not sure …" he replied. In fact, his skin was pale and his legs were scraped and bruised all over. Opacho shivered.

"Yoh-sama scaring Opacho. Yoh-sama not okay?" She asked tentatively, backing up behind HoroHoro and grabbing his leg. Yoh shook his head.

"Don't worry Opacho … I'm fine …" He tried to reassure her, though he wasn't sure if it was really true. "I'm thirsty…" Yoh said. HoroHoro nodded, noticing that his friend had come back down to earth.

"Okay. Let's go get something. I'm hungry, too."

"You're always hungry!" Yoh answered, laughing. The other three also laughed. Chocolove nudged him in the ribs. "Is the old Yoh back?" he asked. Yoh smiled and looked ahead of him.

_I don't know…_ Yoh thought. _Can he ever come back?_

"Well," Chocolove admitted after a few minutes. "To tell the truth, we have to cook ourselves."

"Aw, dude! How come?" HoroHoro complained. Chocolove shrugged. "Well, for one thing there are – "

"No people here, right?" Yoh blurted out suddenly, making everyone flinch in shock. "Well, yeah." Chocolove said. "How did you know?"

"Not important!' Yoh laughed. "Not important."

HoroHoro and Chocolove exchanged worried glances.

"Hey!"

Up ahead Lyserg was running toward them, waving. "Where have you been?" he called. HoroHoro laughed. "Where else dude? Around this place!"

Lyserg laughed too, but then looked at HoroHoro and Chocolove as if he were worried about something. Shaking his head, HoroHoro decided to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Guys, where's Yoh?"

"Yoh? He was here a second ago …" HoroHoro put his hand to the back of his head. "Not again!"

"Lyserg!"

"Waah!" Lyserg jumped back in surprise; Yoh had come up behind him unexpectedly. "Were you looking for me?"

"Uh … yeah, I was!" Lyserg answered, still in shock. He wiped down his front to try and get rid of the embarrassment, but it remained. "Ren's not well. He's been gagging and I think he spit up a little… I couldn't tell; the door was locked."

"Typical Ren," Yoh sighed. "Can't stand to show any weakness around us…"

"Right. Well, I just thought I'd tell you. Come back to the motel when you're ready and see if you can help." And with that, Lyserg ran off to go and find Ryu and Faust.

"Ren? Sick?" HoroHoro wondered out loud. "Wonder what happened … spoiled milk?"

"I don't know," Chocolove said. "Let's go see. We can eat later."

"Aww, but dude, I'm starving …"

"He's right." Yoh agreed. "Let's go see Ren…"

"Okay, fine." The whole way back to the motel, HoroHoro pouted, while Yoh struggled with questions of his own.

"You know, you really have changed…"

"_What…?"_

"_Yeah… You no longer want to kill everyone."_

"_Yoh, what are you …"_

"_I don't see a lust for blood in your eyes anymore."_

"_Yoh …"_

"_It's incredible."_

"_I…"_

"Why can I remember these things…?" Yoh whispered absent-mindedly. Luckily his friends hadn't heard him. "I don't even know what happened… just that Hao was talking to Ren and upset him…"

_Could this be all my fault?_

They reached the motel again and walked up to the room. Chocolove and HoroHoro stayed quiet all the way there, Yoh walked in the room to see Anna sat on the end of her bed staring back at him. "Where is he?" asked Yoh looking at Anna. She nodded her head towards the washroom.

"In there. He hasn't come out." Sighed Anna. Chocolove and HoroHoro walked into the room still looking confused and worried. Yoh stood in front of the door knocking on a few times.

"Ren?" he called. He waited, no answer. "Hey Ren?" he called again.

"G – Go away." Grunted Ren from inside.

"Ren? Do you really think I would do that? I'm your friend." Replied Yoh.

"That's exactly what he said…"

"Pardon?" asked Yoh.

"Just…Just go away – " He made another loud terrible noise followed by a spitting sound. Yoh sighed.

"This time, Ren, it really is Yoh." Muttered Yoh his head lowered slightly his eyes closed. Ren gasped understanding what he meant. Chocolove and Anna gasped too. HoroHoro just watched Yoh. HoroHoro crossed his arms looking concerned while he was leaning against the wall. After a short silence, the door opened slightly and then didn't move another inch. Ren had opened it to let Yoh come in. Yoh stepped inside and closed the door behind him, leaving the others bewildered.

"Ren…" sighed Yoh. Ren was sat on the ground next to the toilet, he had his arm resting on the bowl; there wasn't even a toilet seat. The room was really dusty and disgusting. Spider webs were hanging in the corners of the room. Ren was resting his head on his arm, one leg bent and one stretched out. He coughed again making another awful noise.

"Something…is wrong Yoh…" he managed to spit out. Yoh sat crossed legged next to him.

"Ren there isn't a living soul in this town. That milk you had must have been decades old."

"What are you talking about…?" Ren coughed again now lifting his head. "There must be someone here…" he paused a second, Yoh allowed him to think about it for a moment.

"You can't remember seeing anyone…can you?" asked Yoh.

"How could I be so foolish as to consume something so old." Admitted Ren now lowering his head again.

"As soon as Faust, Ryu and Manta get back we're going strait home. Faust will have something to help with your stomach." Ren gulped again forcing himself not to vomit again.

"It's…It's not just…the milk…" Ren looked up again now tears forming in his eyes. "I…can't escape some…thoughts…"

"You think about things you don't want to think about when you're not well. You have bad dreams and see things." Yoh blinked and thought for a moment, then shrugged. "You'll feel better when we get home don't worry."

"Thank you, Yoh …" Ren said, panting. He turned away and began to gag some more. Yoh nodded and took his cue to leave, closing the door behind him.

"How is he Yoh?" Lyserg asked. Yoh shook his head.

"Pretty bad." He answered. "I think he must have had some old milk."

"Oh, I knew it! I warned him not to drink it!" Lyserg smacked his forehead.

"No you didn't!" Ren called weakly from the washroom.

"Well I was going to!" Lyserg retorted.

"Quiet both of you!" Anna yelled. She was staring intently at Yoh. He noticed this and blushed a bit. Without meaning to, he her asked quite rudely,

"What are you staring at?" Immediately he regretted saying that. "Sorry, Anna…" He said, head hanging. "I know you're worried about me…"  
She just glared at him, and he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, don't look at me like that."

"Go."

"What?"

"I said, Go."

"But why, Anna?!" Yoh took a step back, stunned.

"Go find Faust and Ryu!" She yelled, slapping him in the face. He nodded and quickly ran out of the room. HoroHoro sniggered.

"Anna, was that really necessary?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" She screamed, slapping him too.

"Sorry, Anna …"

As Yoh stepped outside of the old Motel once more, a horrible sight awaited him.

The whole town was on fire.

"Oh my god!" Yoh screamed. "What's going …"

He looked up towards the mansion that used to be Jasmine's home. It was also on fire.

"Jasmine!" He yelled. He saw other people fleeing their homes, but all he could really focus on was the burning mansion. He began to run to it, through the fire, through the smoke, through the heat …

Something was wrong.

Why wasn't there any heat?

Yoh put his foot in the midst of the flames.

No burn marks.

He put his hands in, too.

No pain.

"Oh, I get it." He muttered. "I'm being shown what happened that night…"

Ahead of him he saw a familiar man. He was running in the opposite direction of the mansion.

"Hey!" Yoh called as he recognized the man. "You're her father!" Blinking, he realized what this meant, and felt a wave of hatred towards this man, something unfamiliar to him. "You killed her…" he whispered to himself. He knew the man couldn't hear him. Suddenly the man stopped. Yoh looked to see what was wrong. A wall of flame was ahead of the man…

"You killed that girl." A familiar voice sounded from the flames. Yoh's eyes widened.

"Hao?"

His twin came out of the fire. The man fell to his knees. "Who are you?" he asked Hao. "How can you walk through the flames like that?"

"I created these flames…" Hao said, smiling and looking out at the hellish scenery he had made. "You killed your daughter… The only reason I'm here right now…" he trailed off, seeing the fearful look on the man's face.

"What are you going to do now?" weakly cried the man.

Hao knelt down to whisper in the man's ear. "You're about to die. Are you happy with yourself?" The man closed his eyes. He whispered to himself, "I have seen the devil …"

Hao laughed insanely, and threw the man to the ground.

"No, stop it!" Yoh cried, falling to his knees. "Don't!"

"Don't what Yoh-kun?" Faust reached down and lifted Yoh to his feet. "You were screaming!"

"Faust … Ryu …" Yoh panted, shaking his head. "It's nothing … never mind … I came to find you. We're going back home as soon as you come back to the room."

"Okay, Master Yoh. Let's go."

Yoh was panting heavily his eyes filled with shock. Faust and Ryu looked at one another and then back at Yoh.

"Yoh-kun are you going to be all right?" asked Faust his voice lowered.

"Huh?" blinked Yoh looking at him. "Yeah, yeah don't worry I'm fine." He smiled turning away now walking back to the motel. "C'mon Anna's waiting."

Sat at the foot of the motel's door was Opacho and Manta. Opacho smiled up at Yoh when he walked past her.

"Are Yoh-Sama's friends and Yoh-Sama leaving soon?" she asked.

"Yeah you stay there with Manta we'll be out soon." He replied entering the building, Faust following him. Manta turned to Opacho.

"I still say I'm taller." He sniffed.

"Opacho taller!" shrieked Opacho.

"No! You're only taller because of your big poofy hair!" Manta retorted.

"Counts!" muttered Opacho sticking her tongue out at him. Manta crossed his arms pouting. He muttered under his breath…

"I'm taller…"

"Hey! Do not worry little ones you shall both grow soon no?" smiled Ryu leaning against the wall of the door.

"It's not fair Ryu! I'm thirteen and she's five and she's just as tall as me – "

"Opacho taller!" added Opacho.  
"What ever!" yelled Manta. Opacho giggled.

"She's only a child Manta." Smiled Ryu patting her on the head.

"It's not fair." He sniffed.

"Come now, being short isn't so bad is it?" asked Ryu.

"You're so tall how would you know?" asked Manta now looking up at him.

"Exactly. Being tall isn't all great as it seems to be." Said Ryu blinking down at the two of them and smiling at them in a friendly manner.

"It's not?" asked Manta.

"Well when ever I want to buy a new hog it's hard to find one that appreciates such long legs." Laughed Ryu. "You on the other hand have no problems fitting in my bike side kart eh?"

"I suppose not…" sighed Manta.

"See? Being small is also a good thing."

"But I still don't see how I can be the same size as a five year old!" snapped Manta.

"Opacho taller!" shrieked Opacho.

"Shut up!" shouted Manta. Opacho giggled again.

"Opacho go find Yoh-Sama and Horo-kun." She smiled getting up and running off into the building. Manta sighed still annoyed.

"You'll grow." Smiled Ryu. "Don't worry about that."

"I know it's just…" he trailed off. "Never mind."

"I see even though you don't get on, you found no problems with talking with her eh?"

"She used to be a follower of…him…"

"She still is, Manta."

"Then why is she with us!" shouted Manta.

"Because where else is she going to go hey?" replied Ryu laughing slightly. "Plus she's fun to have around. Master Yoh really likes her and so does HoroHoro." Ryu paused and looked at Manta. He wasn't looking at him but could see Ryu watching him. Manta's eyes moved and he looked at Ryu.

"What you looking at me like that for?" he muttered.

"You like her too. Don't you?" giggled Ryu. Manta shot up onto his feet.

"No I don't! How could you…I mean she's five and I'm- "

"Hey! Hey! Keep your hair on!" laughed Ryu pushing his shoulders down so he sat back down again. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean you like to have her around too. You just don't like to admit it. Am I right?" Ryu stared at him both his eyebrows raised. "Well?"

"She's…" trailed off Manta. "Really…fun…and sweet."

"See! You do like her."

"How can I not like her? She's like the sweetest little five year old I've ever met in my life!" announced Manta.

"Manta like Opacho?" sweetly asked Opacho. Manta turned around to see Yoh and Opacho stood in the doorway. Yoh was smiling and giggling while Opacho was stood with her little finger of her left hand in her mouth. Manta blushed fiercely.

"That's so nice Manta!" laughed Yoh. "Awh did you hear that Opacho? You've got a new friend!"

"Opacho like Manta too!" she giggled.

"I…uh…I…erm…" stuttered Manta.

"C'mon you guys. Let's go back to the room. Anna wants us all to talk about how we're going to get there." Smiled Yoh turning. Opacho stayed behind still smiling at Manta. Ryu followed Yoh and winked at Manta before going through the door. Manta got on his feet and laughed slightly. Opacho smiled at him and grabbed his sleeve with her free hand.

"Let's go Manta-kun!" she laughed pulling him into the building.

"Oh – Okay Opacho." stammered Manta entering the motel again. "Okay."

As they entered the room, Ren came out of the washroom. His face was pale and he didn't look very good. HoroHoro was still leaning against the wall, only now he was snoring lightly. Opacho giggled. "Horo-kun snore!" she pointed at him with her little hands playfully. He opened his eyes after a minute or so, smiling.

"Hey, you're back."

Lyserg nodded. "Good. Now, where did Anna get off to?"

"I'm right here you idiot!" She said. She was right behind him.

"Come on now Anna don't be like that to Lyserg – " Yoh began but Anna cut him off, punching him.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!"

Yoh put his hand to his cheek right over the spot where she had hit him. He just nodded, dumbstruck. Anna panted.

"Anna?" Faust began. "You said you wanted to speak with us all?"

"Yeah …" she said, calming down. "I did. How are we going to get home?"

"I took Jeanne to the airport." Faust suggested. "We could start there…"

"Don't you dare get smart with me!" Anna shouted. Faust shook his head.

"No Anna! I didn't mean to!"

"Good. You had better not."

With that, Faust kept quiet. Ren nodded. "He has a point though …"

"Idiot, don't you think I know that?" She asked, no hint of sympathy in her voice despite how Ren was feeling. "We're going there. I mean when are we leaving?"

"Today sounds good," Chocolove said. Ryu nodded.

"Yeah." Manta agreed, too. "This town gives me the creeps."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

Anna nodded. "Okay. And from there what will we do?"

Yoh began to lose track of the conversation. He walked over to look out the window. He caught sight of someone walking on the streets, hands behind their head. Yoh suddenly felt an urge to go to them. He could barely tell, but it looked like they were wearing a red and black shirt, opened down the middle in a style similar to Yoh's. They wore simple jeans and had their hair tied back. Yoh smirked. He began to climb out the window, but Anna quickly ran over and pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Yoh laughed.

"Crap, I've been caught …" He muttered. "Uh, I was just, uh … well see?" He pointed out the window at the lonely person walking. "There's someone there. I want to talk to them and see who it is. That's all!"

"Oh?" Anna looked out the window to make sure Yoh wasn't just seeing things again.

He wasn't. There really was someone there.

"It looks like they're talking to themselves." She said. Yoh nodded.

"And they look sad …"

HoroHoro looked too. "There's something oddly familiar about that guy …"

"Guy?" Lyserg said. "Looks like a girl to me."

"No, look. A girl wouldn't have their shirt open like that, would she?" HoroHoro pointed. "Not unless she was a – "

"Filthy!" Anna grabbed Manta and threw him at HoroHoro, just like the old days when she did that all the time. "You – filthy – minded – pervert!"

Yoh looked away from the window to laugh at the old Anna emerging again. When he looked back, the person was gone.

"Hey, look, he's gone …" He muttered. Everyone looked.

He was gone.

"Oh well…" Lyserg said, and they all turned back to the conversation they were having before. Yoh did not, however, and looked back out the window. Somehow, he felt that he had missed something important … like he missed uncovering part of himself. How could that be though? And yet, HoroHoro was right. The person looked too familiar … it couldn't be just anyone.

Yoh must have known him, from somewhere …


	23. Return of Fire 23

By the time everyone had gathered outside, it was mid afternoon. Yoh stood in front of the others, stretching his limbs and sighing longingly to get home. Manta and Opacho stood side by side next to HoroHoro. HoroHoro was checking everyone was present. Anna began to walk in the direction of the airport, everyone finding no other option but to follow. Yoh stayed in position, and had a daydream look on his face. He stared at the sky, his mouth partly open and his eyes focusing on the clouds. Ren walked up behind him and slowly waved his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Yoh?" he muttered still waving. "Hey what happened to your head phones?" Yoh blinked swinging his hands to the back of his ears. He turned and looked up at the motel window, which was their old room.

"Oh I've left them on the window sill." he said jogging back into the building. Anna noticed and turned.

"Yoh where are you going?" she called looking annoyed.

"He's going to retrieve his head phones. He left them in the room." replied Ren. Yoh approached the window retrieving his headphones and necklace that he had placed there a few nights ago. Once he hand hung the necklace over his head, he glanced out the window slightly and then turned to go back out the room. But, for some reason, he felt he had just missed something. He turned around again and gazed back out of the window, now scanning the scenery carefully. Anna looked up to see him.

"We haven't got all day!" she shouted to him. Yoh acted like he hadn't heard her, he still examined the background. He caught sight of the hill with the tree and bench, and suddenly noticed: some one was there! Sat at the foot of the tree, looking in the opposite direction. Yoh blinked hard, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things again. But it was certain, even if he was the only one who could; he could see somebody there. Risking getting in huge trouble, Yoh swiftly leaped out of the window, shocking all of his friends, and began to run in the opposite direction from the others. "Yoh! Yoh! Come back here this moment!" screamed Anna. He ignored her cries, and sprinted round the corner.

It didn't take long to arrive there, but he was gasping from breath from his fast sprint. Slowly walking up the hill towards the large tree, he could see the young boy he had seen earlier. He had long brown hair tied in the middle creating a long whip of hair down his back. He was hunched up tight against the tree, his back to it. He had buried his face in his arms resting on his knees. He seemed to be crying. Yoh slowly approached, sitting on the bench next to him. After a short silence, Yoh spoke.

"Hi." He muttered quietly. The boy didn't move. His hair blew gently over his shoulder in the breeze. "Are you alright?" asked Yoh. After a few seconds, the boy spoke.

"Why…am I here?" he whispered. "Who am I?" Yoh was shocked to hear him ask these questions.

"My name is Asakura Yoh." replied Yoh. "What's your name?"

"I…" whimpered the boy. "I…don't know." He didn't move from his position, he stayed still against the tree.

"Come and sit on this bench with me." said Yoh smiling, patting the space next to him.

"I feel like I've been to this place before." said the young man. "But I can't remember." Yoh got up and knelt on the ground next to him.

"Did you live here?" asked Yoh.

"No. Well, at least I don't think so." he replied. "What happened here…Yoh?" he didn't look up at him. Yoh stared at him.

"A shaman destroyed this town." sighed Yoh.

"A shaman? What's a shaman?" he asked.

"A shaman is a person who can connect this world to the next. A shaman can see spirits, and contact the dead."

"I wish I was dead." muttered the boy, a slight anger in his voice. "What is the point in living?"

"Lots of things!" gasped Yoh. "To spend time with your friends and family and to – "

"I have no friends. I have no family. I have no meaning what so ever."

"Where did you come from?" asked Yoh.

"I don't know. I don't remember." he shook his head. "Why did the shaman destroy this place?"

"He…" started Yoh. "Was looking for some one."

"Who?"

"He was searching for a man who killed a young girl."

"Why was he searching for this person?"

"To…" Yoh trailed off, lowering his head. "To kill him."

"Did this shaman have power? He must have been strong to destroy a whole town on his own."

"He had more power than any other shaman that ever lived on the planet."

"What was his name…Yoh?" asked the boy, now slowly raising his head.

"His name was…" Yoh stopped and looked at his face. Yoh suddenly lost his breath for a moment to see a familiar pair of deep black eyes staring back at him. "…Hao?"

"His name was Hao?" the boy asked, shaking his head. "That name sounds so familiar…" he said, struggling to keep a straight face. Yoh looked sadly at his twin. "You must have amnesia…" Yoh muttered, despair in every syllable. Hao returned the look. Yoh noticed that and tried to smile. "So … how did you get here? Do you remember?" He asked gently. Hao shut his eyes tightly, straining to remember. "Uhm … All I can remember is that I was in a desert … no, wait … a forest, then a desert. And I just started walking and got here…"

Yoh could hardly find the right words to describe how happy he was. He suddenly felt a warm feeling wash over him, almost as though he finally felt whole again, but only for a moment. He smiled contently at Hao's bewildered eyes.

A bird in a tree caught Hao's attention. At that, his eyes sparkled with delight. He pointed to it happily. "Wow … that's so beautiful." He sighed. He closed his eyes, still smiling. Two more birds joined it. "How come I feel so connected to those birds?" Hao then opened his eyes and stared at Yoh. "What … what did you just say?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything…" muttered Yoh.

"Yes you did." Hao accused again. "You said, 'Poor soul can't even remember what he's done or any of his power.'"

"What …? But I didn't say…" Then Yoh remembered. "You can read minds…"

"I what?" Hao said, amazed. "You must be lying to me!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Yoh put his hand to his hair and laughed. Hao blinked. "Hey I just realized. You look a bit like I do. A lot, in fact."

"Yeah…" muttered Yoh. Hao smiled and looked down at his hand. He was holding something.

"Hey, what's that?" Yoh asked. Hao clamped his hand over it.

"Nothing!"

"Come on, show me!" Yoh argued. Hao reluctantly handed it to Yoh.

"Be careful with it!" he exclaimed. "It's very important to me."

"Is it?" Yoh took the possession and stared in wonder. "It's … it's…"

The friendship necklace Opacho gave him.

"It's lovely. Thanks for showing me. Want to put it on?"

"Yeah. I couldn't myself." Hao lifted his hair back and allowed Yoh to tie the necklace on. "I feel like I've known you for a really long time Yoh."

_You have,_ Yoh thought. _You have._

"I have?" Hao asked. Yoh forgot again that he could read minds. He ignored the question.

"There you are." He smiled as Hao turned around. He laughed. "Thanks Yoh! Ah … but I still feel like there's a lot of myself missing."

Yoh nodded. "I understand…" He stood up and put his hands in his pocket. He noticed something poking out of Hao's jean pockets.

"What's that there?" Yoh asked, pointing. Hao gently pulled out the two smooth object. They were Hao's earrings.

"Hey, I didn't even notice those were there… I recognize these!" smiled Hao. "Earrings!"

Yoh put them in Hao's ears. "There you are."

"Wow… I feel a bit better now."

"I'm so glad Hao…"

"What? What did you just call me?"

Yoh opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Hao stared up at him, his eyes filled with no emotion at all. The silence was very unnerving.

"Yoh! How dare you run off like that!" shouted Anna running up the hill towards him. Hao turned slightly to see her coming towards them. Anna noticed his face and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Yoh sighed.

"Hi Anna. Sorry about that." He said to her. Anna didn't say anything; she just gazed at the familiar face sat at the foot of the tree. Hao looked up at Yoh again.

"Are you going to leave me? Yoh?" asked Hao. Yoh looked at Hao again, his eyes gazed back. Yoh would never do such a thing. The silence grew again; Hao just lowered his head into his arms. "Go ahead. Leave me here. I don't know what to do…" he whimpered, almost crying. Yoh knelt back on the ground and put both his hands on his older brother's shoulders. Hao lifted his head again to see Yoh trying to put on a serious face, although his eyes were filling with tears.

"I will never leave you, Hao." He said clearly. Hao blinked.

"Hao?" he whispered. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Hao…" he repeated again.

"Yoh?" called Anna. Not sure what was about to happen next. Yoh didn't look at her; he just concentrated on his twin.

"Your name is Hao." Said Yoh. "You are Hao Asakura."

"Asakura?" gasped Hao now staring back at him. "But that's…"

"My name too."

The silence grew again. Anna stared at them. Her face seemed confused but also sympathetic.

"I'm…" whispered Hao. "I'm…"

"You are my older twin brother Hao." Yoh began to cry, yet his face remained strait. Hao slowly lifted his right hand to Yoh's face and paused his movement for a second. Then he gently placed his hand on Yoh's left cheek and caressed his face smoothly, now wiping the tears away.

"Please don't cry brother." He whispered. "You've found me now." Yoh smiled and closed his eyes and opened them after a few seconds.

"You can't remember a thing…" he whispered so quietly he barely said it at all. "Can you?" Hao sadly shook his head.

"No…" replied Hao. "But…" Yoh looked at him to continue his words. "I want to stay with you."

"Yoh?" whispered Anna slowly approaching them both. "Is he okay?" Hao smiled at Yoh, which made Yoh do the same.

"He's okay Anna." Smiled Yoh, not looking away from Hao's eyes when he spoke. "He's just got amnesia."

"Amnesia?" gasped Anna. "Does he remember you?" Yoh shook his head.

"No. But he knows me."

"Yoh is my twin." smiled Hao. "He just told me."

"And he believed me."

"Can I really read minds Yoh?" asked Hao. Yoh nodded.

"Yes you can." sighed Yoh, now standing up and pulling Hao to his feet too. "Yes you can." Another silence grew, but this time it was a special silence. A silence that meant so much to the twins that it almost took their breath away. Anna sighed and took a few steps away from them back towards the motel. Yoh had hold of Hao's arms while Hao was clutching Yoh's elbows. They both simultaneously grasped one another, holding each other closely, never wanting to let go. Tears appeared in their eyes, tears known as tears of joy.

"I like you Yoh. You have many good thoughts about me." whispered Hao.

"I've missed you so much." whispered Yoh. "I never want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me I'm not going anywhere…" replied Hao. "I promise."

"You kept your promise already. You promised you would come back to me one day."

"I did?" smiled Hao. "Then I'm a good big brother?"

"You're the best big brother, ever." They loosened the grip on each other, smiling at one another's dazed faces.

"I am?" asked Hao.

"You are," smiled Yoh. They both began to walk back down the hill.

"So who was that really pretty girl who was here a moment ago?" asked Hao nudging him slightly. "Is she your girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"Well actually…" grinned Yoh, blushing slightly. "She's my fiancée"

"Oh well aren't you the lucky one. What's her name again, Anna was it?"

"Yeah. That's her name."

"She seems like a nice girl." smiled Hao. Yoh laughed.

"You might not think that when you get to know her." he giggled.

"No I know she's a nice girl." nodded Hao. "She thought a lot of good things about you back there." Hao nodded his head backwards to indicate the tree and bench.

"Oh?" muttered Yoh. "Like what?" Hao grinned patting the side of his nose.

"That, my brother, is not any of your nor my business."

"Yeah, you're right …" Yoh complained. He still wanted to know about Anna though!

"Give up Yoh. I'm not telling you." Hao taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine!"

Yoh looked ahead to find his friends and Anna waiting for him. HoroHoro stared up in awe. "Anna, you weren't lying…"

"What? Opacho didn't hear!"

"I didn't think it was possible." HoroHoro put his hand to his forehead. Was it really Hao walking with Yoh down to meet them?

Yoh smiled and waved. "Hey! I'm back!" He said. HoroHoro waved back. As Yoh and Hao joined the group, HoroHoro greeted them.

"Hao! Dude! You're back!" he yelled. Hao looked at him with a painful expression.

"I'm … sorry," he said. "I don't remember you…"

"Oh, okay." HoroHoro said, making it evident he was disappointed. "So Anna was telling the truth about that, too."

"Of course I was!" Anna yelled. She hit HoroHoro in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Enough! Quit beating me!" he yelled.

"Fine. You're so weak…"

Hao's eyes widened, and he put his hand to his forehead. "Ahh…"

"What is it Hao?" Yoh asked seeing the pain on his face. Hao shook his head. "N-nothing I think…" he replied, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

"Hao-sama okay!"

Opacho ran up to Hao and clung on to his leg. She was nearly in tears. "Hao-sama! Opacho missed Hao-sama! Opacho was very worried!" she cried. Hao looked down at her sadly. "Opacho…?" He didn't remember Opacho. Hao's eyes glazed over. "I … I'm sorry. I don't remember you …"

"Hao-sama not know Opacho?" She asked, now the tears really did fall. Sadly, Hao shook his head.

"No … I'm really sorry."

Opacho turned from Hao to HoroHoro, crying. She ran up to HoroHoro now and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He whispered to her soothingly. Yoh turned to Hao, and Hao looked down at his feet. "Yoh … I'm making them sad, aren't I? I can hear them…"

"No, you're not!" Yoh tried to reassure him. It didn't exactly work.

"Yes I am. He's thinking 'Poor Hao. I wish he was okay…'" Hao said. Yoh nodded.

"Don't worry about it."

_One … one person. One being. Could that make him … happy?_

"Yoh … what do you mean by that? One … being?" Hao asked. Yoh shook his head, recalling past events.

_You are one._

_I am you. I am Hao._

_I don't exist anymore because of you._

_We are brothers. We are one._

_I am you aren't I? It has been that way since I was born._

_Putting them back again makes it whole. Make it one. Makes it Hao._

_I'm just you._

_I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact … my brother..._

"What … what does that mean? What is that? Those voices… sound like us. You and me." Hao muttered, loudly enough so that only Yoh could understand.

"Never mind …" Yoh said, and shook his head. "It's nothing … what's wrong?"

Hao had closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. "I'm not bleeding …" he began, and then sighed. "But it hurts… right here."

Yoh sighed and tried to put a comforting arm around him, but Hao shook him off and he took several steps away from him. Yoh looked over at him, he had turned his back to him. He was screwing his face up tightly, like in horrible pain.

"Hao…" whispered Yoh. Anna walked up to Yoh.

"Are we leaving now?" she demanded. Not actually asking, but indicating she wanted to leave. Yoh blinked at her, and then back at his brother.

"Where have the others gone?" asked Yoh.

"Lyserg, Ryu, Ren, Faust, Chocolove and Manta have gone ahead." she replied, now looking in Hao's direction as well. "When they heard he was back…"

"They left." Finished Yoh. He sighed deeply.

"Why don't I belong here?" asked Hao now staring at the ground his hands in fists. Yoh tried to approach him again, but Hao turned away, hiding his face.

"C'mon Hao don't be sad." said HoroHoro.

"Hao-sama not know Opacho." whimpered Opacho into HoroHoro's jacket.

"I make you sad." muttered Hao now staring at the sky. "I make you cry."

"Hao please don't be sad." said Yoh gazing at him.

"What is it that makes me feel so different?! What have I done to deserve this?!" shouted Hao. Anna and HoroHoro gasped slightly, now uncontrollable thoughts running through their minds. Yoh's eyes widened and he jumped in front of the two of them.

"No! Please! No!" he yelled. Hao suddenly fell to his knees.

"What…" he muttered in despair. "I…"

"Please no!" screamed Yoh he fell to his knees in front of them, like begging them. "Don't think about those things please!" Anna and HoroHoro gazed at him.

"I'm sorry…Yoh…" muttered Anna.

"We can't stop it." added HoroHoro. Yoh got to his feet and ran to Hao kneeling in front of him.

"Hao those things were a long time ago! They don't matter any more! They don't matter I swear!" he said desperately.

"No…" strained Hao. "Please…stop…I can't take it anymore." Yoh tried to get Hao to look at him by lifting his head, but Hao had literally fallen to the ground in front of him, his head resting on the floor. Yoh began to panic. "Hao try to get up!" he shouted standing up trying to pull him to his feet. Yoh pulled his arm and Hao shifted his left leg and foot to the floor about to pull him self up.

"_And I will never forgive him…for murdering my Yoh."_

Hao lifted his head, and threw his glare at Anna. She was watching him, her face seeming disorientated. Her hair covered her eyes, and she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"I…what?" he muttered loudly, not believing the words.

"_I still can not forget what he did to Lyserg's poor parents." _

Hao now looked in HoroHoro's direction. HoroHoro knew what he had just thought, and didn't want to look Hao in the face to see his reaction. Yoh continuously tried to pull him to his feet.

"C'mon Hao get up! I'll get you away from them!" he gasped. Hao now looked to Yoh, expecting to hear more bad thoughts. But, instead…

"_Please Hao. I don't hate you. I'm your brother. I will never leave you I promise."_

"Yoh?" muttered Hao, tears appearing in his eyes. Hao smiled slightly. He allowed him to pull him to his feet, and now Yoh grabbed his wrist and ran in the direction of the mansion. Anna and HoroHoro watched them flee, not saying a word.

"Where are we going?" asked Hao, looking at Yoh who was running in front of him.

"I think… that it should be me that shows you and tells you everything you need to know. You don't deserve to find out that way." He replied determinedly, leading him towards the old mansion, once again.


	24. Return of Fire 24

"Everything I need to know?" Hao asked uncertainly. "I … I don't really know if I want to know …"

"I know," Yoh tried to comfort Hao. "But you need to know this." As the two of them at last reached the mansion, Hao gasped.

"This place… it's so empty and barren…"

"Yeah …" Yoh sighed and began to walk inside. "I'll tell you all about it." Hao followed him in, a little afraid.

"I… I don't really like it here."

"Hao …" Yoh began sadly, sitting down on the old, decrepit floor. Hao looked at Yoh expectantly.

"What is it? Why is this place so familiar and empty?"

"Hao… you're the person who did this."

Hao's eyes widened as he gasped. It took a few minutes for him to calm down and find his voice again. "What? But … how could I … what did I …?" He whispered, not able to think clearly. Yoh closed his eyes.

"You are a shaman. And you burned this house down with your Oversoul … the Spirit of Fire."

"Spirit … of … Fire …" Hao whispered, eyes becoming dark and cloudy. Yoh could no longer tell what his brother was feeling. "Why …" he whispered again. Yoh took Hao by the shoulders.

"A man and his daughter used to live here. The girl was also a shaman."

"So what do I have to do with that?" Hao yelled.

"The man was not a shaman … and he abused the girl badly. He was just a normal human."

"Did I… kill them?" Hao asked, barely able to hide his tears. Yoh nodded.

"You killed the man."

"No!" Hao threw his fist to the ground, breaking away some of the floor. "No!" he repeated. Yoh shook him to calm him down. "You didn't kill the little girl! Her father did…"

"Why … why would I kill a man like that?" He yelled, still upset with himself. Yoh smiled, though it was nothing he was very proud of…

Or at least, used to be proud of.

Now he understood … Now that he had been part of Hao.

"You … hate humans. They hurt the earth. They can't feel the pain of it the way shamans can. The man killed his daughter, who was a shaman. That is why you killed him." Yoh continued. "You … are over one thousand years old. You hated humans ever since they killed your mother. In becoming an Onmiyouji, you could feel the pain of the earth and become in touch with nature itself."

"This doesn't make sense…" Hao said fearfully. His voice was shaking.

"I know Hao. But you want to destroy humans because of what they've done." Yoh said. He knew he wasn't helping very much.

_We should be the same person…_ Yoh thought, forgetting Hao could hear him. _Then everything would be okay…_

"Stop saying that!" Hao cried. He covered his ears, but Yoh's thoughts of becoming one with Hao overwhelmed him. "What does that mean? The same person! The same mind! I don't understand!"

Yoh tried to calm him down once more. "Hao," he stated. "When you mastered the five elements you also gained the power to control your life. That is, to reincarnate yourself. That's why you're here now. That's why I'm here, too. When you reincarnated yourself this time… your soul split in two. I'm your other half. We're not a whole person."

"Is this why … I feel so empty?" Hao asked, staring into Yoh's eyes. Yoh nodded. "I think so…"

"I'm …" Hao couldn't finish his sentence. He buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly Yoh felt a rush of sympathy for his older brother, greater than he'd felt ever before. This wasn't the Hao he knew. Somehow he had to help…

"Yoh, there's nothing you can do now." Hao said, not able to hide the tears in his voice. "Nothing…"

"Hao." Yoh put a serious look on his face. Hao looked up and stared at Yoh. "Unite with me."

"What …?" Hao wasn't sure about what Yoh had just said. How would he do that anyway?

"Come on Hao. You've done it twice before. You've killed me twice before. Both times you didn't hesitate, why now?" Yoh's eyes were blank, showing he was deep in thought; perhaps he was even in a trance, becoming possessed … wanting to become one.

_We have to become one…_

"One…" Hao repeated, his eyes also becoming blank. He blinked quickly, snapping out of it. "No, I can't. I couldn't kill you. I couldn't kill my own brother."

"You did, Hao …" Yoh said, no expression or change of tone in his voice at all.

"But I can't now!" Hao argued. He knew Yoh wanted this, but first of all he wanted to know more about himself. Who he really was … surely what Yoh told him wasn't true? Maybe he was confusing him with someone else? Hao shook his head, trying to escape the thoughts flying through his head.

"We are one … Asakura Hao …" Yoh said. He was deeply in a trance now.

"No … we're … not … we can't be."

"Asakura Hao … we're the same person…"

"Stop it Yoh … you're really scaring me!"

"How can you be scared, my brother? You know this is true…" Yoh whispered. Hao suddenly felt an urge to run away, to get as far away from Yoh as possible. This was all too much to bear. How could he be the same person as Yoh?

"One, Hao … we are one…"

"Yoh! What do you think you're doing making us wait this long!" Anna suddenly burst into the room, watching in horror at what was going on.

_What is Hao doing to him?!_

"Anna! I'm not doing anything, I swear…!" Hao said, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. "I just want this to be over!"

Yoh was gripping Hao's shoulders amazingly tight, so tight, blood was beginning to appear on Hao's shirt.

"Yoh! You're hurting me!" desperately shouted Hao. Yoh was glaring at him, his eyes looked deep in depth of himself they would make any soul frightened. Anna froze, watching her fiancé. Yoh didn't look like Yoh at all. His face had never shown so much pain and agony. Hao began to shake in fear. "Let…me…go…" he muttered, quietly now slipping back into trance. "…Please…" his eyes became blank again, and he found resisting getting harder and harder. "Yoh…"

"We…are one Hao." Whispered Yoh, the words echoed Hao's head. "You can not escape that fact."

"Snap out of it!" screamed Anna, her fist making full contact with Yoh's face it threw him to the floor. Now Yoh had let go of him, Hao scurried backwards on the ground, turned over onto his front and ran out the house as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do. But he was certain he never wanted to see Yoh ever again.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" screamed Anna standing over Yoh, who had landed on his front grasping his face with his left hand and leaning on his right.

"I…" started Yoh quietly, annoyed she interfered, but didn't show it. "I don't know what came over me…" he lied getting to his feet. He shook his face gently and looked at Anna, she gasped. His eyes had remained the same. She smacked him again, even harder. It threw him to the right and he staggered slightly.

"What did you say to him!" she demanded. "I've never seen him look so scared!"

"I…didn't say anything." He lied again. She walked to him, hitting him once more.

"Liar! What did you say to him!" she yelled.

"I…" muttered Yoh standing, his back to her. "Told him the truth." Anna clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What truth?" she gasped. "You didn't tell him…"

"Yes." Yoh turned. "I told him everything he needed to know."

"He didn't need to know anything! You shouldn't have said a word!"

"Oh yeah! Well finding out your way is just as bad!" screamed Yoh back at her. She didn't flinch.

"Oh? Reading my mind! That's god damn rude if you ask me!"

"No one asked you! And he can't help but read your mind! He can't help but read anyone's mind everyone has horrible thoughts about him!"

"That's not my fault! He's the most despicable shaman to have ever walked the planet!"

"Don't you dare speak about him that way!"

"No one likes him! Everyone hates him! After the things he's done, I wish he was – "

She was cut off, and hit the ground. Yoh was stood, panting heavily, his hand in a fist…

He had hit her.

He suddenly shook his head, blinking hard. He looked at his hand not taking in what he had done right away. She knelt on the ground, panting too. They both had a break from the shouting, they both had a break from the fighting. He looked over at her, uncertain about what to do.

He could walk away.

He could ignore her.

He could try to forget.

"Anna…" he whispered, not moving from position.

"Yoh…" she whispered, not moving either. He lowered his arm and approached her. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair; she still didn't move.

"I am so…so…sorry…" he whispered, tears running down his face. Anna turned her head and looked at him through her hair.

"Yoh…" she said again. "You've…never…spoken to me that way before…"

"I know I'm so sorry…" He hung his head tears still spilling. "I won't ever do that again I swear." He lifted his head again and lifted both his hands to her face, stoking her cheeks gently. She flinched slightly, her face still sore. But still, she let him caress her. She sat up a bit more, but leant towards him and he immediately caught her, embracing her with both his arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. Yoh closed his eyes too. He lowered his head to hers, and kissed her forehead gently. She allowed him to do so, not moving from him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He still had his eyes closed, and was breathing quietly.

"Yoh…" she whispered. He opened his eyes halfway to look at her. "I…"

Their bodies became closer and closer, their heads almost touching. They closed their eyes once again…

And kissed.

After a minute or two, they broke apart, eyes half closed, their mouths slightly open. Yoh smiled gently, diverting his gaze from her. He began to blush strongly, as did Anna. She blinked and then narrowed her eyes and slapped him.

"H… How dare you!" She screamed. Yoh hit the floor, crying out in pain. "How dare you do that to me!" She repeated. Yoh looked up at her, still blushing. His eyes were gleaming, but he looked at her happily and calmly, fixed on her gaze. He didn't say anything, just smiled and stared at her. Anna blushed evenly more fiercely. "Answer me!" She demanded. Yoh giggled.

"You liked that didn't you?" He asked, in a carefree and playful tone. Anna flinched in shock.

"No! Of course I didn't!" She yelled, trying to defend herself. She had, in fact, really enjoyed it. "What ever made you think that I –" But she was cut off again; Yoh had swept her back into his arms and kissed her again. She let herself fall, let herself be lost in Yoh's warmth.

"Anna – Whoa! Yoh … you've finally made your move!"

They both opened their eyes simultaneously and broke apart, blushing as they stared up at the image of HoroHoro and Opacho standing in the doorway.

"Ho … HoroHoro!" Anna stammered, voice rising in a tone to suggest she was embarrassed. "It's… it's not what it looks like at all!"

"Yeah!" Supplied Yoh. "We were just …"

"Locking Lips!" HoroHoro teased. "About time!" Opacho looked up at HoroHoro, confused. She hadn't seen them. "Where is Hao-sama?" She asked sweetly, one finger in her mouth and her eyes wide with curiosity. Yoh shook his head and looked at Anna, smiling uncertainly. She returned his glance with a glare.

"Go on, tell them." She snapped. Yoh nodded, and turned back to the other two sadly.

"He's … gone. He ran away. I think I may have frightened him."

"Oh …" HoroHoro sighed, calming down immediately. "What did you do?"

"I … I just told him all he needed to know."

"Like what?"

Yoh shrugged. "That he hates humans, destroyed this town, he lived a thousand years ago and became an onmiyouji."

"You what?" HoroHoro asked, amazed that Yoh could explain all of that to Hao that quickly and Hao taking it in.

"Oh, and that he hated humans since his mother was killed …" Yoh added, just remembering about that. HoroHoro cocked his head.

"How did you know that?" He asked. "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I…" Anna added.

"Opacho neither!"

"I have no clue." Yoh said, thinking about it hard. "I … I just knew about it."

Anna and HoroHoro exchanged worried glances.

"Yoh …" Anna began, but then shook her head. Yoh suddenly stood up and wiped down his front and back.

"Well are we going or not?" He asked, usual carefree tone back. Anna smiled. "Yeah. I think we should."

"Great. This place is beginning to scare me." HoroHoro said. Opacho nodded. "Opacho too!"

"Good. Let's hope we can catch up to the others!" Yoh said, walking out the door.

Taking a few more steps down the path, Yoh noticed not too far away down the road, lay two red circular objects, both a few feet apart from each other. Yoh slowed down slightly, staring at them. He knew what they were; he knew where they were from…

But he didn't want to accept; the reason they were there.

"He hates me…" whispered Yoh. Suddenly, the whole experience rushed back into his mind. After that moment with Anna, it was almost like he had forgotten what had just happened. Almost like he had forgotten his brother. Almost like he had forgotten his destiny…

"Yoh? Are you alright?" asked HoroHoro.

"Are we getting a move on or what?" added Anna. After his eyes being fixed on the earrings for a few more seconds, he blinked and looked at Anna and HoroHoro.

"Yeah. C'mon lets get going." He said, trying to smile. They didn't notice the change in his face as the two of them, followed by Opacho, brushed past him back down the road. They didn't notice the earrings either. Yoh stopped for a moment, standing in the middle of the two ornaments. He looked at the one on his left, and then to the one on his right. He knelt down slightly, and picked them up at the same time. He stood up again, holding them in each of his hands. He smiled, thinking about Hao wearing them.

"_I recognize these! Earrings!"_

Yoh laughed slightly, thinking about the joy on his twin's face when they were together again. He looked further down the hill; Anna and HoroHoro weren't waiting or looking at him. They just carried on walking. He smiled, and was about to hurry to them, when he suddenly remembered:

"_You won't lose me I'm not going anywhere…I promise." _

You gasped for a breath suddenly, like he had just been hit in the stomach. He promised he wasn't going anywhere. He promised he wouldn't leave…

"_Yes. I promise. I will see you. No matter what."_

Yoh shook his head slightly, remembering his brother's other promise. He kept that one. He came back. But now, he's running away…

Opacho eventually turned around and smiled.

"C'mon Hao-sama!" she cried happily. She covered her mouth and giggled. "Oops. Opacho Sorry! C'mon Yoh-sama!" she cried again.

"_Putting them back again makes it whole. Makes it one. Makes it Hao."_

"No Opacho…" muttered Yoh. "You were right the first time."

_I am Hao. _Thought Yoh. _I will unite with my other half, some day..._

He walked faster, catching up to the other three, slipping his newfound jewelry into his pockets.

"You took your time." sniffed Anna, glaring at him. HoroHoro laughed. Yoh shrugged.

"Sorry I…just got side tracked." said Yoh not looking at her when he said it, just staring into nothingness, a dazed look on his face; his hands in his pockets.

"Where is Hao-sama?" asked Opacho, still curious.

"He's around somewhere. He couldn't have gone far." said HoroHoro, smiling, reassuring her.

"Ha!" shouted Anna, not a single happy tone in her response.

"What's wrong now?" huffed HoroHoro.

"The look on Hao's face when he left? I bet he's run all the way _to _Japan. Not to the airport!" snapped Anna, now glaring at Yoh, who acted like he hadn't even heard her.

"What exactly did you say to him Yoh?" asked HoroHoro. Yoh tilted his head looking at HoroHoro through the top of his eyes.

"Huh?" he murmured, not actually hearing the question.

"What did you say to Hao?" asked HoroHoro again. Yoh closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I already told you. I told him everything he needed to know."

"So you keep saying. But, I think you are not telling us the whole truth." accused HoroHoro, his eyes eyeing the sky. Anna glared at HoroHoro.

"Are you saying he's a liar?" she demanded, although she was thinking the same thing.

"Not really." replied HoroHoro looking at her when he responded. "That's all I'm thinking." Yoh was staring at the sky, not paying any attention.

"Yoh!" shouted HoroHoro and Anna simultaneously. Making Opacho jump slightly.

"You guys are loud!" she shrieked.

"What?" muttered Yoh, still gazing at the sky.

"What else did you say!" they both demanded.

_I told him that we are meant to be one. We are meant to be together. We are each other. _He thought.

"Nothing." sighed Yoh, closing his eyes. "Nothing…"

"Well, let's keep going then." HoroHoro said, turning around, still thinking Yoh wasn't being entirely truthful. Anna nodded and followed, soon after Opacho and then Yoh. After a few minutes HoroHoro passed out onto the ground.

"Must … Have … Fooooooooood…" he complained. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yoh!" She snapped, turning to face him. Yoh quickly came back to earth.

"Yes Anna?" He asked nervously. Anna pointed to HoroHoro.

"Go get him some food, and fast."

"Yes ma'am!" Yoh said, running off. Opacho followed, but Yoh told her to stay behind with HoroHoro. She did so reluctantly.

As Yoh walked back to the old restaurant, he looked up near the mansion. For some reason he really wanted to go there…

_No, I can't. _Yoh thought. _I have to get HoroHoro some food._

_But I have to go there…_

_I can't!_

_But … I really want to…_

_No! I have to …_

_Go there …_

_But I can't…_

_Yes, I can._

"Gah!" Yoh cried out. Tired of the argument in his mind, he gave in to temptation and headed for the old mansion. He couldn't explain why he wanted to go there, he just did. Sort of like the tree…

He broke out into a run, impulse growing more and more with each passing second. "Why do I feel this way?" Yoh wondered out loud. He finally reached the old house, and entered it almost warily. This all seemed kind of suspicious. He went up the stairs, and down the hallway. Suddenly, he heard moaning and crying coming from a room further down the hall. He walked toward the sounds…

Suddenly he stopped, hearing a familiar voice echoing through his head. As if he were possessed, he slipped his hand into his pocket… touching the round, smooth object... He closed his eyes. This was so wrong… yet how come it felt so right to him?

He couldn't explain it.

He had to do it.

He took the earrings out of his pocket and stared at them. Then, after a few minutes, without thinking…

Yoh cried out in pain as he hit the floor. Yet he didn't stop. He could feel blood trickling down his fingers…

_I can't stop now… _He thought. _Not now …_

His face showed a look of desperation. Desperate to finish this, desperate to make the pain stop, desperate to see Hao again.

As he continued on his task, he screamed in pain again. More blood followed … the blood that served as a reminder of who he really was. His hands fell to his sides. His head felt heavy … he was so dizzy … but he must keep going. Carefully, he slid his hands up to the other side and began to pierce himself once more with blinding pain. More blood. But that was only to be expected. This would make Yoh stronger as a person … He pushed harder. Harder still, until at last, _at last_, he was finished. He stood up weakly, pain still blinding him. His hair cast a shadow over his eyes and he began to breathe heavily. He felt blood drip onto his shoulders.

"Hao…" he whispered to himself weakly. "I know you're here …" he raised his voice and looked up quickly. "Hao!" Soon he fell to his knees again. He panted, not nearly ready to give up. He reflected on what just happened, remembering the echoes in his head …

_Put them in …_

Well, they were there now. Yoh felt as if he really had gone, as if his personality no longer remained. Why was he acting like this? Why couldn't he just return to the way he was?

_Stop it Yoh … you're really scaring me!_

"Please! Stop!"

"Huh?" Yoh looked over to a nearby doorway. "So. You could hear me."

"You're right there crying out in pain. Brother, I can't leave you."

Yoh smiled at the image of his brother standing before him, despite the tears staining his face. Hao glared. "I thought you'd left for good. With your friends. That's why I came back."

"You shouldn't be like that…" Yoh muttered, getting up. Hao gasped. "My … my earrings! Why are you wearing them? I didn't know you had your ears pierced…" Then he came to a horrible realization once he saw the blood.

Yoh had forced the earrings into his ears.

Hao fell to his knees. "Ahhh!" He screamed. "Why … why does my head hurt so much? Why do I feel like this?! I feel so weak and powerless!"

Yoh looked at his twin sadly. He didn't look as if he were in very good condition. His pants were torn and his legs bleeding; the bloodstains near his shoulders from when Yoh had hold of them were still there, larger and more vivid than before. His hair had been untied, it looked like the elastic had been torn off. In fact, he looked almost more like his usual self like that.

"Hao …" Yoh began again in and undertone. "You know why that is don't you…?"

"No. And don't try telling me that it's because I'm not whole!" He snapped. "Because it's not true! How could you lie to me?!"

"I didn't lie." Yoh said. He walked over to Hao slowly and gently put his hand around his neck. He smiled a leering grin, making Hao become nearly powerless to resist.

"I … I remember this place now." He whispered, feeling he needed to say that. "That filthy human… deserved to die…"

"And what made you realize that?" Yoh asked, not a change in his voice. Hao opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Yoh nodded.

"I understand…"

"Yoh …" Hao said, trying to push Yoh off weakly and failing. Yoh shook his head.

"I'm not Yoh. My name is Asakura Hao."

"No it's not …"

"Yes it is … you and I both know that …"

Yoh was smiling at Hao. His eyes fixed on his. Hao stared blankly back into Yoh's eyes, becoming lost in them, like pools of endless darkness. Hao closed his eyes slowly, giving into Yoh's grip on him. His body became weaker and he fell to the ground. Yoh smiled again and knelt down onto the floor. He gently turned Hao over onto his back. Hao opened his eyes again; his pupils had vanished, leaving only a dark cloudy look in his eyes. It was obvious to see, Hao was in a deep trance. "We are one…Asakura Hao…" whispered Yoh. Hao was breathing quietly like he was asleep. Yoh gently stroked Hao's forehead, still smiling at him. Hao's face showed no emotion, he gazed blankly up at Yoh, still fixed on his eyes. "Unite with me." whispered Yoh quietly, barely saying the words. He knew Hao heard him, but Hao didn't respond. "Unite with me." He repeated. Seconds felt like months. Minutes felt like years. Time felt almost like it had stopped completely as a deadly silence grew among the two of them.

"No…" Hao managed to force out. "I…can't…"

"You can brother. You can." determinedly replied Yoh. Tears appeared in the corners of Hao's eyes. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be there. Why was Yoh treating him this way?

"I can't…" Yoh placed his finger on Hao's lips.

"Shhh. Don't be scared. I'm here with you." smiled Yoh. The reassuring words he spoke relaxed Hao vaguely. He was powerless. He couldn't resist any longer.

"I am you…" Hao whispered.

"And you are me…" whispered Yoh.

"You can not escape that fact…" They both recited together, quietly and equally.

"My brother." finished Yoh now standing up. After a few moments, Hao copied, standing up slowly and weakly, then turning to face Yoh, still in his trance-like state. He slowly held his hand out to Yoh, and Yoh grasped it. Their eyes fixed on each other's…

They were about to unite once again…

Until suddenly…

"I can't do this. Not now." Said Hao suddenly back in his original voice, shocking Yoh. His eyes had remained the same, still dark and under trance. Yet his voice had returned, reaching for Yoh's shoulder with his free hand, Hao brutally threw Yoh away from him. Their hooked hands were released as Yoh hit the ground hard. Hao blinked, but his eyes still would not change. He panted heavily. It took all of his power to do such a task. Yoh was very strong. With no energy left, Hao fell to the ground, and blacked out…


	25. Return of Fire 25

Note from the Author:

It delights me so much that I still get reviews and messages from you guys bugging me to update Return of Fire. Thank you so much for your continued support! We're kinda-sorta-maybe getting to the end now. Sort of. And my 'upload gradually' promise is not working out so well. (Mainly because I'm lazy and forgetful) So if you are happy for me to just upload the rest of this (it'll take me about 15 – 20 minutes to cut everything and put everything together) – and just FINISH this journey, please leave a review comment with the code word: "Let's do this."

Thanks guys. I hope you enjoy this next installment for now:

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey! Hey I think he's coming out of it!"

"Hao-sama? Hao-sama?"

"Dude! You're waking up! This is incredible!"

"Hao-sama awake?"

Hao opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed were the two familiar faces leaning over him. He blinked quickly, now focusing on the faces.

"Hey are you all right?"

"Horo…Horo?" muttered Hao, looking at him.

"Awh man! This is awesome! Do you know how long you have been in a coma for?" said HoroHoro.

"A…coma?" repeated Hao, not certain about what was happening.

"Yeah! You've been out of it for almost three days Hao!" exclaimed HoroHoro.

"Opacho so happy Hao-sama okay!" she squealed.

"Opa…Opacho?" stuttered Hao.

"You're still pretty weak Hao. Stay in bed and get some rest. Do you want me to bring you anything? A drink? Some food?" fussed HoroHoro. Hao diverted his look to around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"We're back at Yoh's house now." Nodded HoroHoro.

"How did I get here?" asked Hao.

"I knew you'd ask a lot of questions. Wait here. I'll be right back with some food and then I'll tell you everything. Okay?" said HoroHoro rushing out of the room. Opacho stayed behind.

"Hao-sama really scare Opacho." Sighed Opacho, bouncing on the bed. Hao lifted his hands to her little shoulders, stopping her bouncing.

"Don't bounce please. I don't feel so good." He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing on his pillow.

"Sorry Hao-sama." Opacho sighed looking at him. "Hao-sama still no remember Opacho?" she asked.

"No." sadly replied Hao opening his eyes to see her face beginning to screw up into unbearable sadness. "I'm sorry Opacho."

"It okay Hao-sama. Opacho understand."

"We're we like, best friends or something?"

"The bestest!" squealed Opacho. "Hao-sama like big brother to Opacho!"

"Big…brother?" repeated Hao.

"Yes! Like when we used to…" Opacho began to go on with her memories of them together. Talking about what they used to do and eat and where they liked to go. Hao on the other hand wasn't listening, concentrating, on a painful memory of him and his younger brother, Yoh.

"I'm back! I've got some ice tea and a tuna sandwich. You like fish don't you?" smiled HoroHoro, placing the tray down beside the bed. Hao sat up, still looking dazed. HoroHoro waited for an answer. "Hello?" he said after a few seconds of staring at him.

"Huh?" blinked Hao looking at him.

"Do you like fish?" asked HoroHoro.

"I don't know. Do I? Opacho? Did I eat fish with you?" he asked.

"Oh yes! All the time!" she smiled.

"Oh…so I suppose I do like fish yes." Nodded Hao. Slowly sipping his drink.

"So… Do you want to know everything that happened?" asked HoroHoro, sitting next to his bed. Hao nodded. "Okay." Started HoroHoro. "First of all, Anna had a feeling that Yoh had gone back to the mansion after waiting for him to return for over five minutes. So she left me with Opacho and returned to the house. She came running back a few moments later, looking very worried and started to force me to get up off the floor and go there with her. We found there, you and Yoh, lay on the balcony in the house. You both had fainted or something. And Anna was horrified to see the amount of blood on Yoh's shoulders…"

"I just read your mind HoroHoro. It was not me who put them in his ears." Hao glared at him.

"Oh no I know that Hao! It was Anna who mentioned that…"

"Well it wasn't okay!" snapped Hao.

"Okay! I believe you!" remarked HoroHoro. "Anyway, we both carried you to the motel again, and I went to go and find Faust and the others. The others refused to return to the motel but Faust followed his duty as a doctor and went back there with me to see to both of you. He said that Yoh's ears would be fine after a clean cleansing and all you both needed was some rest. He said it might take a while for you two to wake up. Something like three to four days."

"How did I get here?" asked Hao.

"Well, we carried you to the airport, and considering a doctor's order the people at the airport allowed us to take an emergency flight home. You, Yoh, Me, Opacho and Anna all went on the emergency flight. While the others chose to go on a normal flight, and meet us here. We got a ride from the airport, and settled you both into bed. Yoh is in his room now, he still hasn't woken up yet. This will be your room from now on Hao. It used to be mine, but I can use the sofa." Finished HoroHoro, smiling.

"No HoroHoro I won't stay here." Said Hao shaking his head.

"What do you mean? You're welcome to my room."

"No I mean I don't want to stay in this house." HoroHoro blinked at him. Opacho began to cry.

"But why Hao-sama?" she wailed.

"Because…" Hao trailed off. "Because I…"

"Please stay here Hao. It's great to have you around." Gently persuaded HoroHoro.

"Yeah!" added Opacho. Hao didn't want to say his real reason. He didn't want to tell him what happened with Yoh. He wouldn't believe him anyway. He quickly thought of another reason.

"But why didn't the others want to come to see me and Yoh?" asked Hao, knowing the answer already. HoroHoro opened his mouth, but closed it again. "And why did they leave for the airport early in the first place?" HoroHoro tilted his head trying to think of an answer. "Why do they refuse to see me?"

"Because…" trailed of HoroHoro, but then he hung his head slightly.

"Exactly." Sighed Hao.

"But I don't hate you Hao." Smiled HoroHoro lifting his head.

"Opacho neither!" added Opacho.

"And Yoh doesn't hate you." Smiled HoroHoro, thinking it would help. But it didn't in the least. Hao sighed sadly, diverting his look to the window and then to the door.

"I can't stay here…" he whispered. "When I feel better. I'll leave."

"But you can't!" eagerly said HoroHoro.

"Please Hao-sama don't go!" wailed Opacho.

"I must! Yoh will have a better life that way!" snapped Hao now glaring at HoroHoro and Opacho. Showing that they couldn't change his mind. HoroHoro blinked at him, and sighed.

"At least stay until Yoh wakes up." Said HoroHoro.

"Very well. But when I am healed, I am gone." He sighed.

"Do you want to see Yoh?" asked HoroHoro, not really knowing what his answer will be. Hao closed his eyes. Yoh's asleep. He can't do much harm to him if he's asleep can he? Hao nodded.

"Yes. I do want to see him." He said quietly, opening his eyes to HoroHoro. HoroHoro smiled.

"Okay cool." He grinned. He got up and walked to the door. Opacho pulled Hao's covers off him, allowing him to get out. Hao slid his legs out of bed and placed his feet down onto the carpet floor. His bare feet were still quiet blood stained and his trousers were still torn. He was wearing exactly the same things as he wore when he passed out. He stood up and staggered slightly. "Woah! Watch it Hao! You haven't walked for three days let your legs get used to the weight." HoroHoro fussed walking to him and helping him to stand. He supported his right side of his body by linking arms with him and leading him to the door. Hao tried to stand properly, succeeding very well.

"Thanks HoroHoro. I think I can walk now." Said Hao, smiling at him.

"Okay good." Smiled HoroHoro. Opacho followed them. Watching them curiously.

"Hao-sama okay?" she asked sweetly. Hao looked down at her.

"I'm fine don't worry." He reassured her. HoroHoro walked to a door in front of them on their left. It was already open slightly. HoroHoro slid it across a bit more, silently stepping inside. Anna was sat next to Yoh's bed. He was on his back, his arms lay on top on the covers either side of him. He was sleeping silently, not showing any distress or emotion on his facial expression. Hao smiled to see him like that. He noticed, that Yoh was wearing a loose black t-shirt, something Anna must have changed him into so he would be more comfortable. He could also see that he had been washed too. No blood or dirt traces were on his face or hands. When he walked closer to them he could see his ear lobes had plasters covering his wounds. Anna looked up at them stood at the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked them. HoroHoro sighed and smiled.

"Hao wanted to see Yoh. Didn't you?" smiled HoroHoro looking at Hao. Hao nodded.

"So you're awake then?" she said, not seeming pleased or bothered about that fact. Hao nodded again. "Answer me when I speak to you."

"Yes Anna." He answered. The room was quite dark even though it was daylight outside. The curtains had been closed. Yet a slight cool breeze blew through the window, causing the curtain to ripple every now and again. The room was quiet relaxing. Mainly because Yoh seemed so relaxed, it made Hao feel relaxed as well.

"He looks a mess." Sniffed Anna.

"Oh I'll go get – " HoroHoro started.

"No I will get them." Interrupted Anna as she stood up and approached the door. She walked past them and then out the door and disappeared around the corner.

"Get what?" asked Hao, but he didn't sound very interested, still staring at Yoh.

"HoroHoro! Come here!" called Anna. "I can't find them!"

"They are in the bottom drawer!" replied HoroHoro, but still finding no option but to tend to her. "I'll be back in a moment." He said as he walked out the door. Hao hadn't really noticed he had left. Opacho looked up at him.

"Opacho go with Horo-kun." She said, thinking maybe leaving him alone with Yoh was the whole point to this, since the other two left so quickly.

Which it was.

In a way…

Hao slowly walked to Yoh's side, and knelt down next to him. He still was pleased to see him so relaxed. He seemed happy in his silent sleep. Hao made himself more comfortable next to Yoh, he turned and sat down on the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him. He looked up the door, he wanted them to take their time. He liked Yoh being like this. Quiet. Relaxed. Almost like he knew, Hao wished he were always _normal._

"Yoh…" he muttered silently, smiling. He slowly lifted his hand to Yoh's, and gently held it. He hooked all his fingers around his hand, holding onto him, finding this sudden feeling that he never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. But I must leave you soon. I can't stay here. Not now. Not after what happened." Hao released his brother's hand and sighed sadly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Yoh." He stood up slowly and approached the door again. Anna appeared round the corner. She was carrying some folded material.

"Here." She muttered, pushing the fabric into his hands. He took them, and blinked at her. "Go and shower, and get changed into them." She said. That's when he realized that they were clean clothes. "They are Yoh's. So they should fit you." She said, not looking at him. Hao looked at his clean new out fit she had given him, and then sighed.

"Anna. I know you don't like me. So I thank you." He sighed. She looked at him.

"The washroom is down the hall on your right." She muttered, stepping aside indicating he was to leave now.

"Thank You." He said again, leaving her with Yoh. He walked down the hall and turned to open the door to the washroom. When he heard HoroHoro call his name. He looked to his left again, to see HoroHoro smiling at him.

"Anna just told me that she wants me to escort her to the store. We're picking up a few things for Yoh. We'll take Opacho with us. Are you okay with Yoh for awhile?" he asked, stood at his bedroom door. Hao thought about it. Yoh was asleep, and probably not waking up for awhile. So, what would be the problem with being at home with him for a bit?

"Sure." Nodded Hao quietly, entering the washroom, and closing the door behind him.

Yoh's face suddenly began to show pain. He groaned, and finally opened his eyes. He sat up, and yawned, stretching. "What's going on…?" He muttered to himself, still not quite awake. "Oh, I'm back in my room … but …" He trailed off, remembering that he was in an old mansion before, with Hao …

Hao! What had happened to him? Was he okay? Yoh wondered as he sat in bed. A few minutes of arguing with himself passed until he finally decided to get out of his bed and ask his friends. But it seemed so quiet … were they even here? It didn't matter really. As long as Hao was there…

Yoh smiled, but then quickly his expression changed to that of a frown. Would Hao feel comfortable enough around him? What with all he did… Hao probably never wanted to see him again. But that also raised the question: Was Hao even here?

Yoh shook his head to try and ward off all the thoughts in his head. He heard an anguished sigh outside his door; someone had apparently just come out of the washroom. He heard footsteps, then a door open and close. He blinked, wondering whom it could be. Eventually he decided to wait for them to come back out and pass by his room again.

Hao smiled to himself. He felt great – refreshed and clean, as he should be. As he began to get dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He really did look better with his hair set down normally. More like him. He laughed, not quite sure why he felt so good like that. He was about to put on the white shirt Anna had given him, but hesitated. It reminded him of Yoh. Shrugging, he put it on anyway. It didn't look right … he was sure it just looked like Yoh staring back at him. Hao didn't quite like it that way. He felt as if he needed to have some individuality, so he took the shirt off again quickly. He thought it looked more natural like that as well. "That's a lot better. Now I'm beginning to feel more like myself." He said. Soon he began to rethink his sentence. How could he really feel like that? All he could really remember was his name, brother and just a fraction of his past – the man he killed, his house, town, and daughter – events that he despised. But what could he do about it? What's done is done …

"Ahh, I wish Anna had told me where the kitchen is. I'm thirsty." He said, moving towards the door. Passing Yoh's room, he noticed the door was ajar. Did he leave it like that?

It didn't matter, really. Yoh was asleep in bed.

Yet … somehow he felt something was wrong. But how could that be? Whatever it was, he chose to ignore it. He turned the corner and headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a grateful sip. Hao smiled. It tasted so good after three long days without any water … but as he walked back, he felt once more that something was the matter. And once more he ignored it. Instead of going back into his room, he decided to look out the window. A faint breeze blew from it, and it was very refreshing.

"Hao …" A voice whispered. "So, you're here after all."

Hao quickly turned around to find Yoh standing on the opposite end of the hall, staring at him and smiling, though it hardly seemed like a friendly gesture. No, it seemed somehow… hollow. Like it wasn't a sincere smile. Why was Yoh always like this?

Then he realized Yoh's hair was covering his eyes and casting a shadow over his face. Yoh took a step forward; he apparently wasn't able to walk well. He seemed weak and Hao felt a rush of sympathy come over him, but quickly flattened it. He took a timid step forward and whispered: "Yoh? Are you… okay?" Yoh looked up at his twin, mouth open slightly; once again Yoh was in a trance. His hair was still covering his eyes, but Hao found a slight parting and gasped.

Yoh's eyes were pure white. He had a deep grayish line around his iris, the rest light red and bloodshot. Skin pale, breathing heavy like this, Yoh was not at all well. Was this even really the same person as before, sleeping so peacefully in bed?

Hao helped Yoh up. "Come on Yoh, you need to get back into bed." He said sympathetically, but Yoh took a step forward. He was obviously determined this time, more so than before. By now, Hao had completely been taken over by fear and could not move. His eyes also became white with shock and he quivered in fear. Finally after a long period of silence, Hao managed to choke out in a voice barely more than a whisper, "What are you doing… Yoh…?" He raised his hand weakly and tried to push Yoh off of him, but Yoh grasped his wrist and held it so Hao couldn't try anything. They stared into each other's eyes… and at last Yoh made a move. One simple move that could have changed both of their lives…

He moved Hao's hand down onto his chest. Hao began to shake uncontrollably and cried out in terror. "Yoh! Stop it what do you think you are…!" But Yoh wouldn't listen. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hao …" he whispered. "I'm not Yoh … I am Hao … Asakura Hao …"

"Stop saying that…" Hao whispered, still in shock. Yoh shook his head.

"I am you… and you are me…"

Luckily for Hao, he quickly managed to gain control of his other hand and slapped Yoh hard across the face before Yoh could do anything else. Yoh cried out in pain and hit the floor, cringing. Hao got up and ran into his room, wishing that the whole ordeal would just be over.


	26. Return of Fire 26

What was wrong with Yoh? Was he always like this? Even before they met on that hill? Yoh seemed so friendly back then, he seemed so normal, unless, this is normal for him? No. This is far from normal. Something was wrong with him obviously. What he was talking about, being whole, becoming one, surely…it was a lie?

Hao turned around, glaring at the door. He hadn't shut it, he was so afraid. He wanted to get as far away from Yoh as possible. Resisting was beginning to get unbelievably hard. He can't resist forever. Yoh wasn't going to stop. He was so determined. It was crazy how badly he wanted them to be one again.

Again? Had they been one before?

Questions ran through Hao's mind. It was unbearable to be in the same house as Yoh. He had to leave. He had to get away.

But how?

"Oh no…" muttered Hao, now realizing.

He was trapped.

What was Hao going to do? He could hear Yoh now, slowly getting back up. Creeping back onto his feet. Staggering along the hallway.

He was coming…

He wasn't going to give up.

His eyes…

They…they were so possessed!

Hao stood against the wall. Panting. Praying this will be over soon. He should have shut the door. But it wouldn't have stopped him. It would have bought him some time though. When will Anna and HoroHoro be back? What will they say when they see Yoh like this?

Worse…

What will they say if they see what he's trying to do?

"Stop please…" whispered Hao his voice shaking in fear. He couldn't raise he voice any louder. He was so scared. It was swallowing him. Eating him inside. Pulling down beneath him. Making him sick to the stomach. The terror he was feeling, was something he never expected to feel in his life.

Suddenly, Yoh's hand appeared round the door. Hao gasped, not ready for this. Why won't he leave him alone? Yoh pulled himself round the door, staggering, finding it hard to move. Finding it hard to walk. He was limp on his feet. He leant against the doorway, his face still covered by his hair. He paused at the door, like he was exhausted. Hao blinked at him. He didn't want to be near him. Hao shifted along the wall, reaching for the window. Yoh stepped inside Hao's room, pausing in his position, his face still facing the ground. Hao glanced out the window, Anna and HoroHoro were nowhere in sight. But he wanted them to be so badly. He wanted them to come and stop what was about to happen.

But…

What was about to happen?

"Please Yoh. What are you going to do?" he whimpered, fear and sorrow in his voice. Yoh took another step closer to him, now letting go of the wall, trying to balance. He failed, and fell to his knees. Hao just watched him. He wasn't going to approach to help him. He didn't want to be any closer to him.

Hao tried to move.

But he couldn't.

He had frozen in fear.

Unless, this was all part of what Yoh was doing.

What strange power was it that Yoh had suddenly possessed? Yoh could inflict such terror on him…

And when they got close enough. He could make Hao feel a new feeling. A feeling, actually, that was difficult to resist, a grip of some sort, a new feeling that makes it hard to breathe…

A new feeling, that makes him want them to be together…

"His eyes…" whispered Hao, closing his eyes when he said it. "They were what made me feel so powerless. In the mansion, they were so strong. And now…" Hao opened his eyes to see Yoh getting back to his feet. "They are even stronger. You are even stronger. What ever it is you are trying to do, you are going to do it now. Aren't you?" whispered Hao, terrified. Yoh nodded, stepping towards him again. He stopped again, now standing straighter.

There was nothing Hao could do.

There was nowhere for him to go.

He couldn't stop him.

He couldn't resist any more.

He had to…

He had to give in…

Hao lifted his head and stared at Yoh. Yoh lifted his head, his hair parented, showing his petrified eyes. Hao took one look at them, and fell deep under trance. Yoh walked right to him, gripping both of his hands, as if to stop him from escaping, although Hao didn't move. Yoh stared into Hao's eyes, Hao became weaker and weaker, losing himself completely in Yoh's deep, hollow eyes. Yoh smiled slightly, knowing now that Hao wasn't going to resist any longer. Yoh slowly raised both of Hao's hands, and gently placed them on his own chest. He gripped his wrists harder, showing he was ready for Hao to do this.

"Now…brother…let me become one with you." Whispered Yoh.

A blue light began to shine from beneath Hao's fingers. He wasn't doing this willingly.

It was so wrong…

Yet it felt so right…

To the two of them…

This was destiny.

After a few seconds, Hao's hands slowly sank into his twin brother's chest. Yoh gripped Hao's hands tighter, now Hao's hands turned into fists inside of him. Yoh cringed slightly, this seemed painful, but he wanted it…so badly.

An image of Yoh began to part from him. His soul was being taken…

Yoh was allowing it…

Happily…

Becoming one with his brother…

Hao's mouth opened slightly, and the spirit began to move towards his face, slowly becoming consumed into him. It left Yoh completely, and began to be swallowed through Hao's mouth. It began to speed up, moving itself down Hao's throat. Once it finished, Hao closed his mouth. Yoh then became limp, his grip on his wrists was released, and Yoh fell back and hit the floor. He just lay there, lifeless, not breathing. But…he was smiling…

Hao was still stood in position, his eyes white. His face pale…

He was aware it happened…

He knew it was happening…

But he still didn't understand, why it happened…

"Yoh…" he croaked in a voice barely a whisper. "I…"

Hao was whole once again. His memory had returned. He knew who he was. He knew everything that had ever happened to him…

But this…

This…

Was the worst of all…

Hao began to shake uncontrollably. Out of fear, out of amazement, and most of all out of sickness. He was sick with himself. How could he have been so weak in letting Yoh over power him?

He fell to his knees, still shaking. He threw his fist to the floor, crying out in agony. Why had he given in? Why?! He continued to rage at himself. Suddenly he began coughing and making retching noises. This hadn't happened before! Why now? He looked at Yoh's dead body, just catching his breath.

He looked so happy …

And so peaceful …

_So why am I so upset? Why aren't I happy, too?_

He shook his head. He should be happy. Yoh wanted this. Yet he wasn't. This wasn't right. Hao sighed, and decided to put Yoh back in his bed. He didn't know why though … maybe it would be easier for Anna? And what about HoroHoro? Would he … hate him?

"No …" Hao began, wishing none of this had happened. Wishing that Tamao had never brought him back in the first place. He should still be dead … then that would mean Yoh would still be happy, here at home with his friends.

Instead he wasn't.

He was gone.

And this time, Hao didn't know if he could come back.

Picking up Yoh's body, he continued to try and fend of the questions pressing him in his mind. Maybe he should pretend to be Yoh again? And act as if he had really left?

Then he thought about Opacho and how much he missed her. He couldn't do that to her again.

_You're scary!_

Those words still haunted him to this day. He still regretted his choices. So he wouldn't face them. Not now: it was all too much to bare.

He shuddered at the coldness of Yoh's limp body, but continued on to his twin's room. He looked around… Yoh had everything really good where he was. He had friends. He could never be alone, even if he wanted to…

And Hao despised that fact.

He placed Yoh down on the bed and put the covers over him. Yoh still had a peaceful smile on his face, and that made Hao smile slightly too. He could almost hear Yoh right now… somehow, it wasn't all that reassuring.

"Why do I have to carry everything, Anna?"

Hao gasped. He knew that was HoroHoro's voice. They were home! No, not yet. Hao looked out the window and saw them coming up the street. He closed Yoh's door and ran into his own room, still trying to keep himself together. However, it failed. He ran into the corner and sat down, pulling his knees up to his face and hiding behind them.

HoroHoro opened the door and a crash could be heard throughout the house as he put down the groceries. He began to complain again until Anna shut him up. HoroHoro began to put things away reluctantly, while Anna went up into Yoh's room. "Yoh, we're back …" she whispered, going to kneel beside his bed and hold his hand again. As she did so she flinched in shock. "HoroHoro!" She yelled abruptly. "Get over here and I mean now!"

HoroHoro was quick to come up. "What? What is it Anna?" he asked, with urgency in his voice.

"It's Yoh," She replied. "He's … he's stone cold …" Her voice quivered, she was shaking all over. Did Yoh pass away … in his sleep?

HoroHoro shook his head in disbelief, and went to check for a pulse. With shock, he realized – Yoh was really gone.

But, did Hao know? He thought he should go and see him. "Anna," He whispered to her, "I'm going to go check up on Hao. Opacho's outside still, if she comes in don't tell her anything yet."

Anna nodded, her face pale.

"Okay," HoroHoro said as he turned to leave. He closed the door behind him, leaving behind the stale feeling that death brought. He sighed, and knocked on the door of Hao's room. He opened it slowly, hearing Hao mutter asking him to come in. "Hey," HoroHoro began, seeing Hao on the floor. "It's okay, Hao …"

"No, it's not! HoroHoro, I remember everything now! He … He wanted this … so badly …" Hao said, unable to form a complete sentence or even straighten his thoughts out. His voice was choked up, with tears and regret.

"What? Hey, calm down! What are you talking about?" HoroHoro asked, taken aback. "Yoh died in his sleep… it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Hao cried. "It's all my fault!"

"Why? How could it be your fault when – "

"Because I killed him!"

With those four simple words, HoroHoro jumped back in shock. "You … what …?"

"You heard me. I killed him." Hao snapped. "I didn't want to … he was pressing it on me so much I gave in! I didn't have a choice! His eyes … they were so…" He trailed off, breaking down again. He could see perfectly the image of Yoh's ghastly eyes, staring at him, piercing his entire being…

"Hao, I know how this must be for you. Why don't you tell me everything that happened?" HoroHoro tried to soothe. Hao nodded.

"Okay…" he began shakily. "First off Yoh wanted to tell me all about myself … at the mansion … so I let him and he … I don't know. He became possessed by something and kept asking me to unite with him… so we could become one. I didn't understand … but somehow he had a hold on me. But not for very long …" Hao shook his head. "Then the second time was when Yoh went back to get you something to eat and went into the mansion again instead. He stared to cry in pain because he was forcing my earrings into his own ears… so I came out and tried to get him to feel better but he became strange again… and looked even more serious than before … he was pushing me over and making me feel so relaxed … but then I snapped out of it again…"

HoroHoro nodded, taking it all in. He was deep in thought.

"And today he woke up while you were gone and started at it again. He looked really creepy… his eyes were white and bloodshot … and it was even harder to resist that time… but I did; I slapped him … but he came back and I just gave in. He put my hands on his chest and then … and then…" Hao buried his face in his knees again and sobbed even harder. HoroHoro shook his head.

"That's crazy…" he muttered. Hao looked up at his friend and glared.

"You don't believe me do you? You hate me."

"No! Of course I believe you. Actually, it explains a lot. Yoh has been acting strangely … so this all makes sense. Of course I believe you Hao, you're my friend." HoroHoro smiled, and just by that one simple smile Hao knew – HoroHoro really meant it. He was a true friend.

"Please, don't tell Anna about this." He begged. HoroHoro nodded.

"Sure thing Hao," he said. "Sure thing."


	27. Return of Fire 27

Hao tried to get a grip of himself. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and then sniffed. He sighed deeply, trying to take in everything that happened. But it was so painful…

"My…little brother is dead…" he muttered, screwing his eyes tightly. "This is…the most pain I've ever felt in my whole life…"

HoroHoro felt a rush of sympathy come over him for the eldest of the Asakura Twins. He could see just by Hao's expression, just how much he had grown to love his brother.

"I cared for him so much…" whispered Hao, his voice strained and full of sorrow. He read HoroHoro's mind once again. He then started to shake his head. "I'm sorry for everything…HoroHoro. I'm so sorry…" HoroHoro put his arm around him.

"Shhh… Don't be sorry." He soothed.

"I am so scared…"

"Shhh. Don't be scared. I'm here with you." Comforted HoroHoro. Hao's eyes widened.

"_Shhh. Don't be scared. I'm here with you."_

Hao shook violently, and he began to start attacking the air, he flinched away from HoroHoro, and leant over himself in despair.

"Yoh!" shouted Hao, his voiced seemed full of anger and sadness. He said it so loud, it hurt to hear such a desperate voice. "Yoh!" he screamed again. HoroHoro knelt towards him, his face full of alarm as he tried to calm him down by grasping his shoulders and rocking him gently.

"C'mon Hao. Don't punish your self this –"

"Yoh!" he screamed again, more agonized.

"Shhh…" soothed HoroHoro. Opacho suddenly came running into the room.

"Hao-sama! Hao-sama!" she cried, tears running down her face when she saw him in such pain. "What is wrong Hao-sama?!" she screamed, beginning to shake. HoroHoro looked up at her, a serious look on his face.

"Opacho. I need you to listen to me now." He declared in a voice making Opacho concentrate. "Go and find Ren and the others. They should be around the village somewhere." HoroHoro was saying this for two reasons. He didn't want Opacho to be around while this was happening, and he needed help with Hao, desperately. Opacho still stood, staring at Hao, not sure what to do.

"Now! Opacho! Go now!" pleaded HoroHoro. Opacho took a step back, and then hurried out of the room and out of the house, following what she had been told.

"No! Why? Why Yoh! I don't understand!" shouted Hao, as if he was saying this to his brother, not to HoroHoro. "After what we went through, you still wouldn't listen! After what I did to get you back, you still wouldn't let things be the way they were! Stupid younger brother! You will never learn!" Hao hit the floor hard, extremely hard, his hand made a loud cracking noise, but Hao hit the floor again and again, causing his knuckles to begin to bleed. HoroHoro grasped Hao's arm, trying to stop him, but Hao's over powering fist repeatedly smacked the ground. HoroHoro could now hear sobbing coming from Yoh's room. Anna was crying.

"Anna…" muttered HoroHoro, wanting to tend to her. But he couldn't leave Hao in such a mess.

"C'mon Hao, try to get up…"

"Why…" whispered Hao, beginning to calm down, panting heavily, eyes straining. HoroHoro stood up and helped Hao to his feet too. Hao got up, staring at the ground. "Why…" he whispered again. HoroHoro sadly sighed, leading Hao into the other room where Yoh lay. He wasn't sure if he should be bringing Hao to Yoh, but he had to look after both Hao and Anna. HoroHoro slowly stepped into Yoh's room, finding Anna, lay across Yoh's body, sobbing her heart out into her arms as she lay across his chest. HoroHoro felt like crying himself, but he had to be the stronger one for a change, and take care of those who needed him. Hao lingered at the door, so HoroHoro let go of him and approached Anna's side. He knelt down beside her.

"Hey…" he whispered, trying to smile. "C'mon. Everything will be okay…"

"I love you Yoh…" she whimpered. "I love you so…so much…" HoroHoro lifted his hand to her shoulder. "He's always taken from me…no matter how many times I get him back…he is always taken from me…my Yoh…my innocent Yoh…"

"Anna…" muttered HoroHoro. "He's just so peaceful, let us leave him now – "

"No! I can't leave him. Not now…" she cried. "Not ever…"

"Anna. This is all my fault." said Hao, still staring at the ground. He had approached the bed without HoroHoro's and Anna's knowledge. HoroHoro gazed up at him, shaking his head. Hao's eyes were hidden behind his hair. Anna slowly turned her head, her tear-stained eyes glaring at him through her hair.

"Wh – what?" she whispered, full of heart brake.

"I'm so sorry Anna…"

"What do you mean…this is all your fault…?" she whispered, not wanting to know his answer.

"Nothing Anna. He blames himself. It's only natural. He was here when he passed away in his sleep – " HoroHoro tried to explain, but Hao began to shake his head slowly, stopping HoroHoro's words from being spoken.

"He wanted it so badly…Yoh…he wanted to…" began Hao, now the sadness beginning to appear in his voice and face again. Teardrops fell to the floor. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, only now leaving a blood slash from his fingers across his face, but he left his hands at his sides, now not moving. "He…wanted…me…to…"

"No… No! Tell me it's not true!" screamed Anna, despair in her every word. She knelt up, glaring at Hao.

"I…wish I could. I really wish I could Anna. I'm sorry…" Hao lifted his head, and gazed at her. "He wanted to die…"

The words hit Anna like a bullet to her head. She stopped breathing for a moment, before more tears ran down her face, her eyes fixed on Hao's gaze, she couldn't take it in…

Yoh…

Wanted to die…

"Yoh…" she whispered, now turning her head to look at her beloved fiancé, lay peacefully in bed. She lowered her head, and slowly got to her feet. HoroHoro jumped to his feet and took a step back away from her, not sure what she was going to do. Her hands clenched into fists and she stared at the ground. "You…" she whispered, anger shown in her voice. "Killed him! Murderer!" she swung her arm round with brutal force, aiming for Hao's face directly…

Until he grabbed it…

"Don't push me Anna!" yelled Hao now glaring at her differently, anger and hatred showing in his eyes. "I loved him too!"

"Then why did you kill him?" Anna snapped. "Why?" She asked, desperation in her voice.

"He wanted me to," Hao repeated. "Don't you get it? He _asked _me to kill him!"

"No! He wouldn't!" Anna cried. Hao looked deeply into Anna's eyes … he felt sick again. He knew Yoh loved Anna. So why didn't he fight back?

"What's going on?"

Ren had barged into the room, holding out his Kwan-Dao to Hao's neck. Hao looked at it, not caring. He sniggered. "Going to try and harm me too, Ren?" He asked, letting go of Anna.

"You – You …!" Ren stuttered. Hao laughed again.

"Don't be a fool." He stepped aside, trying to fight back tears and let Ren examine his younger twin. Exiting the room, HoroHoro followed as the rest of Yoh's friends entered.

"No way … What happened?" Chocolove asked. He turned to Anna, who was still shaking, hair covering her eyes.

"Hao … killed him …" She chocked out. Ryu gasped.

"Again?"

"Yes…"

"But why?" Chocolove persisted. Lyserg sniffed.

"Because all he cares about is power."

"He claims that Yoh wanted this," Anna added in and undertone, only loud enough for Ren to hear. Ren blinked.

"Hah. As if that's really true."

"I don't know," Faust said, a little unsure about the whole thing. "Look at Yoh. He seems to be … happy?"

"Now you mention it, Master Yoh is smiling and does seem very peaceful," Ryu agreed. Lyserg jumped.

"You can't be serious!" He yelled, almost too loudly. "Why would Yoh want this?"

"Think about it," Faust said. "Yoh wouldn't listen to us. Only Hao while he was still with us. And even then, he wanted to be near Hao every moment. So when Hao did come, Yoh was the first to be there next to him."

"Plus," Ryu added, "The young master was acting strangely that one day … Right Manta?"

Manta, however, was knelt beside the bed. He wasn't listening, he was too deep in shock. Lyserg looked at the short boy sympathetically. Manta was Yoh's best friend… This must be hard for him, more than the rest of them – with the exception of Anna, of course.

And Amidamaru.

Come to think of it, Lyserg hadn't seen the samurai lately. But there he was, hovering over Yoh, tears coming out of his eyes. Lyserg never thought Amidamaru to be that type of person. He always seemed so _together_…

But not now.

None of them were. Even Opacho, who hadn't known, seemed a bit off.

The rest of the day passed, nobody saying much to anyone. Anna never left the side of Yoh, and Hao never leaving his room. Finally, as the sun went down, seeing no other option, Hao lay down in his bed and went to sleep…

"_Thank you, Hao. Thank you so much."_

"_Huh?" Hao opened his eyes, and found himself in a beautiful field – then remembering it was his soul. He looked around, finally setting his eyes on Yoh. Yoh was lying down, eyes closed happily with his hands behind his head. He seemed to be asleep, so Hao walked over and prodded him. "Are you happy?" he asked. Then Yoh surprised him by opening his eyes._

"_Hao! Yes, I am. Really happy. I love it here…"_

"_Good! Because you're making my life hell!"_

"_How could I?" Yoh asked, looking up and smiling. He picked a flower next to him and sniffed it. "It's so beautiful here … so unlike that other place … filled with hatred and turmoil…" Yoh didn't realize it, but he was causing Hao to become deep in thought. He was having flashbacks of his past… Why he wanted to be Shaman King…_

"_Cheer up," Yoh said. "In this place we're free to do what we want. This is our soul. Together, we're perfect."_

"_No, we can't be," Hao said. "One of us is dead."_

"_One of us? What does that mean? I only see one person here." Yoh replied, referring once more to the fact that he thought he and his twin were the same person._

"_Everyone hates me," Hao said. "Especially Anna. I thought you loved her."_

"_I … I did … I mean, I do. But… this is better this way." Yoh wouldn't be persuaded. He liked it, being Hao. Being whole. He finally felt good about himself._

_Yet…_

_Hao longed for the days before, when Yoh was his 'enemy.' When Hao wanted them to be one. Now everything was turned upside down, everything was wrong…_

"_How could you do this to everyone…how could you be so cruel…" whispered Hao, his voice lowered, he was beginning to wish he was dead too. Sadness began to creep back onto his soul, which now made the beautiful blue sky become dark and gray, with raging clouds beginning to form above them. _

"_Cruel? You're not making any sense…"_

"_You only thought about yourself and not others…didn't you!" shouted Hao glaring at him. Yoh's happy grin suddenly changed to a frown, and thunder boomed in the far distance. Yoh shook his head. _

"_I…like it this way…"_

"_You like being dead! Do you? Well good for you! Because everyone else is filled with such misery and sorrow you would never understand! Because the reason they are that way, is because of you!" shouted Hao, getting to his feet and stepping away from him. He started to shake his head. "What am I saying?" he laughed slightly. "This isn't your fault…it's mine!" Hao turned around and stared at him. "You have absolutely no idea what it means to lose somebody close to you! Well I do!" shouted Hao painful memories now beginning to circle his mind. _

"_I do know what it means! I lost you!" argued Yoh getting to his feet._

"_No! You listen to me! If you think you have just the slightest idea, then why the hell have you wished that on everyone else! Well? Explain that! Little Brother!" A strong wind began to blow through the trees around them, forcing its breeze against Yoh and Hao. Rain began to fall from the sky, first it started lightly, but then it changed into a storm. _

"_Look what you've done! This place is ruined now!" screamed Yoh._

"_What the hell were you expecting Yoh? For this 'happy soul' to remain happy now this has happened?" Yoh took a step back. _

"_I…am…not…Yoh!" yelled Yoh his voice agonized._

"_Well I'm sorry what-ever-your-name-is but I am just so sick to death of my life! This is my entire fault; I should have never let myself become so close to you in the first place! I once thought I was strong, but this proves me dead wrong! I am weak! I am weak to allow myself to be consumed by you!" screamed Hao, now falling to his knees. "Why have you wished this on me? Why? I thought you were a good person…you were supposed to be good…" he trailed off now, beginning to sob. Yoh's eyes filled with tears too. "Why didn't you listen to me…?"_

"_I did listen to you…" whispered Yoh._

"_Well you sure have a stupid way of showing it!" shouted Hao lifting his head. "They hate me! Do you know what that word means? Hate? It means they cannot stand me! It means they cannot bare to even look at me. It means I have taken the punishment, of something I was forced to do! And they don't believe me, actually, I know HoroHoro is good friend, but I can tell by looking in his eyes, he regrets to have ever let himself get close to me. You've ruined everything Yoh! Thanks a lot!" he got up and started to run away from Yoh. But Yoh sprinted towards him, grabbing his shoulder yanking him back. Hao screwed his face up in despair; Yoh threw his arms around him, wanting to hold him. But Hao lifted his arms to Yoh's shoulders and threw him away from him. "Get away from me! Do you really expect me to love you now?" Hao didn't move he just glared at Yoh. Yoh gazed back at him, tears streaming down his face, but he still gazed. Like he was confused. Hao took a step back away from him. "I'm never going to see you again…" whispered Hao._

"_But you will see me, because I am inside of you, you can always see me here…" muttered Yoh, some of his words hitting a high-pitched sound from the sadness in his voice. Hao began to shake his head._

"_You don't understand. I'm not sure, that I do want to see you again." Hao looked at Yoh, to show he was serious. Yoh took a step back. _

"_But…you can't! You…just can't!"_

"_Why not? Yoh? Tell me why not? No one else is going to see you again! What's so special about me?"_

"_Because you're my brother!"_

"_There is more to life than me!"_

"_No there isn't!" Hao grabbed Yoh by the shoulders and looked him directly in the face._

"_I'm breaking my promise aren't I?" he declared in a serious voice. Yoh nodded._

"_Yes you are!" he sobbed._

"_Then for god sake Yoh! Why can't you keep yours?!" Hao tossed his hands off Yoh's shoulders, now putting one of his hands on his own forehead. Yoh blinked at him._

"_Keep…mine?"_

"_It was so simple really! I once said it was too hard to keep, but that was I giving into you again! No…no…don't you remember what you promised me?" asked Hao, glaring at him for the truth._

"_I…promised…"_

"_You promised that you would wait for me and not miss me as if I were the only thing in your life. You got the first part down great but what about the most important part Yoh? I am not the only thing in your life!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I am not!" shouted Hao pushing Yoh hard forcing him onto the ground. "Look! Listen to me! For god sake for once in your life just listen to me!" desperately shouted Hao glaring down at him. "The life you had before you got involved with me…was the best life anyone could ever ask for. You had great friends. You had a girl who loved you. You lived in a nice house. You had such an easygoing attitude. You had hobbies. You had places to go. You had dreams. Fantasies. Goals. Everything! But you didn't have me." Hao paused, hoping this was getting through to him. Yoh blinked up at him. "And look at how that all changed, the moment I came into your life. The moment I stole your soul for the first time and pretended to be you. The moment you and I began to get closer. The moment I changed everything…everything just went wrong. Everything turned upside down. Everyone is sad. Everyone is heart broken. So…" Hao paused again, and laughed slightly. "So what the hell do I think I'm saying? This is all your fault? That is one big lie. This is all my fault."_

"_Then this is our fault!"_

"_Stop giving me that crap that we are one! Because even if what you keep trying to believe is true, it still doesn't mean that things would be better that way!"_

"_No! This is my fault too!" screamed Yoh, getting onto his knees and gazing up at him. "You're… right…" he whispered. Hao gasped._

"_What did you just say?" he asked, astonished._

"_I said…you're right. Everything did change when you interfered for the first time. Everything did go wrong…" Hao sighed nodding, now blaming himself. "But…" Hao lifted his head suddenly. How could there possibly be a 'but'? "That was all sorted out eventually. Kinda… Yeah you did have amnesia and you weren't exactly the same as you used to be, but you were still my brother. And you still mattered to me. You had changed by this time, before you got amnesia, when you experienced friendship with HoroHoro and you felt love and care for me, it changed you a lot. I know this. So you can't blame yourself for everything, because, if I had just left it the way things were, then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?" Hao smiled. Finally. Yoh was understanding! _

"_Thank God." Sighed Hao falling to his knees in front of Yoh. "Thank God you are beginning to understand…" _

"_Don't say my life would have been better without you. I know that if you had allowed me to give you a chance from the very beginning, the very, very beginning. Instead of seeking for the same goal as last time, to become one with me, I would have let you come into my life." Smiled Yoh._

"_But…"muttered Hao, he was cut off as Yoh laid his finger across his lips._

"_I understand. Back then, you hadn't changed to the person you are now."_

"_Why are you seeing all of this now? Why couldn't you have seen it all before?" asked Hao. Yoh smiled again, and then gently wrapped his arms round his twin brother. And whispered…_

"_I thought it was obvious. We see things clearly now…because we're whole…"_

Hao gasped and sat up suddenly.

"But you just said…!" he trailed off lowering his voice. He was back in his room. He felt his forehead. He was sweating. But he wasn't hot. It was a bitter cold sweat. Hao sighed, trying to take in the long dream he had just had. He pulled his knees up to his chin, trying to comfort himself, burying his face into his knees.

"_Because we're whole…"_

"Hao!" HoroHoro yelled, bursting into his room. "I heard you talking in your sleep and yelling! You okay?"

"No…" Hao whispered, still hidden in the safety of his knees. "I'm not…"

"It's okay dude really." HoroHoro put a comforting arm around Hao, but Hao shook him off. "I don't want to be Hao anymore. Yoh had it so good here…" He muttered.

"But dude that really doesn't make sense. You want us to call you Yoh?" HoroHoro suggested, thrown off by Hao's strange behaviour.

"No that's even worse," Hao replied, a strained and afraid look on his face. "Why is he being like this…"

"Who?" HoroHoro asked. "Being like what?"

"Never mind," Hao said. "You think I'm losing my mind don't you?"

"No, Hao. I just think you're upset," HoroHoro said truthfully. That really was what he thought! He only hoped Hao believed him.

"Thanks," Hao said.

"Get a good sleep in." softly said HoroHoro.

"I will, thanks," Hao replied, not sure if he could actually get a good rest without Yoh intruding upon his dreams.


	28. Return of Fire 28

A knock on the door sounded. Hao told them to come in.

It was Anna.

"What do you want?" He asked her. She didn't say a word, just came in and sat down uninvited. "HoroHoro told me everything."

"Oh, I see. Come to throw me out? Kill me maybe?" He snapped, glaring at her. Anna just stared. She opened her mouth to say something, but then advised against it. She soon got up and left. Somehow she didn't look to be in great shape. Maybe it was just that Hao was tired? Or overcome by grief? Or maybe Anna was upset and it wasn't Hao's imagination that she didn't look well. Perhaps she knew all along about what was happening with Yoh. Anyhow, she didn't look to be the same, fierce Anna as before. She had a … weakness in her eyes.

Come to think of it, they all had the past few days.

Even Yoh … when he wasn't acting strangely. Maybe something was wrong that didn't have to concern him? But then it didn't matter. Hao just wanted to run away and never see any of them again. Then he thought of all the fun times he had with HoroHoro and Opacho, and what fun it was to have friends and be like Yoh. It didn't seem so bad…

But he couldn't go back. Not now.

Not ever …

Hao closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. After a few minutes, he opened them again. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He turned over again and closed his eyes once more. He shifted onto his front. But now it seemed to be impossible, to even think about falling asleep again.

"Things were just so much better before…" he whispered. "Before. Long before. When Yoh didn't know who I was. When he was training for the Shaman Fight, and I just watched from afar…" He suddenly gasped and sat up. "What if…!" he started, trailing off. Would that even be possible?

Hao had to think about this some more. It was still pitch black out side, still early hours of the morning. Some in the house were awake. Anna could still be heard moving around in her room while HoroHoro coughed some where in the house. The Inn wasn't completely asleep. Would it ever be the same again? "It could be…" muttered Hao sitting up, still thinking about the questions in his head.

"No!" he convinced himself. "It would be the best thing to do. Only if…" He sighed. "Only if it would be possible…" He had to tell HoroHoro this idea. He had to tell everyone! Hao slowly got out of bed and picked up a night dressing gown from off the door. He put it on and then opened the door. The hallway out side his room was lit up brightly, yet all the other rooms were pitch black. The room in which Yoh's body was lay had its door slightly open, no light shining from the inside. Hao sadly looked to the ground, and then shut his bedroom door behind him. He slowly shifted along the hallway, passing Yoh's room without looking inside. He came to a door that he hoped would be HoroHoro's. He knocked on quietly.

"HoroHoro? Are you in there?" he whispered. He didn't hear a response but he opened the door quietly even still. Inside it was dark, but the moonlight from the window shone across the bed. Sat on the end of the bed, was Anna. "Oh!" gasped Hao. "I'm sorry Anna I didn't mean to intrude." He was about to leave when…

"Hao…wait." Called Anna, in a voice that Hao had never heard or even thought about hearing from her in his life. She sounded, scared or confused. Hao turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Would you, please come in." she whimpered. Hao nodded and stepped inside. "Close the door." She added, he did so intently, now sitting on a chair next to the wall opposite her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, then thinking what a stupid question that was. Anna nodded.

"I need you to clear up a few questions I have." She sniffed. Hao looked at her.

"Yes I would be more then happy to. As long as…that you would believe me?"

"I would." She replied. "It's just that…Yoh was never really the same, ever since the moment you returned to this world. Just from that moment, he changed."

"Anna…you do know –"

"Yes I do know that was you I'm not stupid!" she snapped, glaring at him. "Before that, he spoke in a voice which made me feel cold. I don't know what it was I can't put my finger on it, but he was different…" Anna shook her head. "When you were leading us to believe that you were Yoh for those few days, you did some strange things. They seemed strange at the time for Yoh, but seem even weirder knowing now it was you." Hao was nodding his head slightly, listening to every word she was saying.

"Is there…a certain something that has been on your mind?" he asked.

"Get up Yoh. Get up. Get up Yoh. Get up." Muttered Anna. Hao lifted his head, now thinking about that time when his soul was dark and gray, and Yoh was cold and weak. Back then he didn't want to be whole. It was completely opposite. But then it changed. Yoh kept putting Hao through the same torture. At the moment while he was with Anna, Hao realized, this whole thing had been going on a long time before they met again on that hill with the bare tree. Anna was still glaring at him for an answer.

"There are…some words, Anna, that I and my younger brother, have become…had become so used to knowing and it still haunts me to this day. I remember, even when I had amnesia, I knew these words. We recited them, in the mansion, right before we –" he cut himself off, not wanting to say it in front of Anna, even though she knew about it. He sighed. "What you are talking about, are these dreams that I kept on having, when I was pretending to be Yoh."

"What kind of dreams?" asked Anna.

"I'm not sure how I would explain it. But they aren't make believe, they really happened."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Look. Yoh was inside of me. Just like he is now. We have…had…I mean…have…" he wasn't sure if he should tell her that he had just had one of these dreams that night.

"Will you get your words right please. Just tell me will you? What was this dream you had on the bus ride to the airport?" Asked Anna, a hint of seriousness in her voice

"Yoh kept telling me that he didn't exist. That he was not Yoh. He was me. It was I who was convinced we were one at that time, but he changed my mind dramatically. I didn't want us to be one anymore. That's why I went to the Great Spirits to get him back. He put me through the same torture again, repeating himself over and over, I got annoyed at him, so I hit him hard across the face. He fell to his side, and I regretted hurting him. I began to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. That's when I was crying out 'Get up Yoh! Get up!' and that was when you awoke me." He looked at Anna, not sure what her response would be.

"That still doesn't explain these 'words' you just mentioned." She said.

"Those words…" Hao shook his head slightly. "They won't mean so much to you. You probably wont understand them. But they were just these haunting words that won't leave my mind."

"Which are?"

"I am you and you are me. You can not escape that fact…my brother." Hao gazed at Anna, not sure what her reaction would be.

"And Yoh said that?"

"Yoh said that."

"Yoh…" trailed off Anna, deep in thought, thinking about it.

"Did you have some other questions for me?" gently asked Hao.

"I did…but that just about clears up everything I needed to know."

"Okay." Hao got up and approached the door.

"You killed your brother Hao." Whispered Anna. "You do understand that, don't you?" Hao's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Anna to come out with something like that at the end. Of course he understands that. How couldn't he? Hao opened the door, and exited to room, closing the door behind him. He never said a word when he left.

He was just about to go to find HoroHoro, when he suddenly paused on the hall. He just froze in position for a moment, and then he turned around and made his way back towards his room. Why was he going back to his room? He needed to go and see HoroHoro.

But wait…

He wasn't go back to his room…

He stopped in front of a slightly open door…

Yoh's room.

What was it that drew him directly to this one room? Why was he so connected to Yoh? Even after … all that he had been through, he still…

Shaking his head, he opened the door a bit more to check in on Yoh. His smile had not faded, on the contrary, he seemed more peaceful than ever. His skin was getting inconceivably pale…

Hao couldn't help but smile. Yoh wanted it so much… he really was a fool. He still couldn't see anything clearly! What he was missing. Who he was.

How much his twin wanted him back.

That solidified his resolve. Hao would go through with his idea.

He closed the door to Yoh's room, and continued on to find HoroHoro's. He did, and smiled. He knocked lightly and slid the door open gently. In a smaller bed in the corner, Opacho lay asleep, a smile on her face. She was cuddling her pillow…

Hao couldn't help but find that adorable.

He then looked on the other side of the room where HoroHoro lay, his blankets pretty much constricting him. He was curled up in the fashion a cat might sleep in, and Hao laughed gently to himself. He grinned and decided not to disturb him. He would talk to him in the morning.

He shut the door again silently, and went back to his own room and lay down. Sighing, he thought over his little plan a bit more. It seemed okay to him. So as soon as he could, he'd work it out and move on…

He closed his eyes, and drifted into an even and dreamless sleep…

The next morning, Hao woke up to find his window open. It was a chilly morning, and the sun was blocked out. The trees were swaying with the wind, but nonetheless it was a nice morning. Hao opened his door and walked into the kitchen, stretching and yawning groggily – just like Yoh would.

He noticed as soon as he walked in, Ren pointing his kwan-dao at HoroHoro who was shoving toast down his throat as if he hadn't eaten in days – something pretty much impossible. Lyserg was eating his cereal calmly, though Hao could easily tell that he was getting annoyed by the immature behaviour of his companions. Hao laughed to himself. "Morning," he greeted, pulling out a chair next to HoroHoro and sitting down. HoroHoro tried to swallow all the food in his mouth quickly, choking as a result. Hao pat him on the back to try and help, and HoroHoro finally caught his breath. "Thanks…" he panted. "G'morning…"

"As you can see, the halfwit can't even speak correctly," Ren said. He got up and cleared his plate, grabbing a bottle of milk and leaving with Lyserg in tow. Hao saw this as a perfect opportunity to tell HoroHoro about his idea…

"HoroHoro," he began, "I have something I need to tell you… it's about Yoh."

"Sure thing dude," HoroHoro said. "Go on."

Hao took a deep breath.

"I'm going to bring Yoh back." He confirmed. HoroHoro put his hand to Hao's shoulder.

"We can't go through that again…" he whispered, trying to say in the most comforting way possible.

"No because this time will be different!" argued Hao, determination showing in his face.

"But dude, look, last time – "

"This time we won't do it that way." Sniffed Hao, not sure he knew how they could, but that was his idea.

"Okay…" mumbled HoroHoro, now lifting both his hands to his forehead. "And how are we going to do that then?" Hao sighed, now lowing his head to the table and hitting his head gently upon it a few times.

"I don't know…" he muttered.

"C'mon Hao give it a rest. We can't bring the dead back – "

"Don't be negative about it!" demanded Hao now lifting his head and glaring at HoroHoro. HoroHoro flinched.

"S – Sorry Hao but it's the truth!" he stammered.

"Look. We're shamans we are not like humans. We can do a lot more than mere mortals. We can even over come death. I've done it before and it's happened twice to my brother. So don't say we can't do it when we've done it before."

"Yeah but Hao, how are we going to do it again?"

"There must be a way! There just must be!" strained Hao.

"Okay then. Let's think about this…" trailed off HoroHoro going into deep thought.

"God help you…" muttered Hao.

"Don't be like that! I am trying!" sniffed HoroHoro, offended. "I'm not that stupid."

"Okay sorry HoroHoro." Smiled Hao, despite the situation. Hao closed his eyes and thought hard.

"I just have one question." Said HoroHoro after a few minutes.

"Yes?" replied Hao opening his eyes.

"If we did manage to do this, won't the same thing happen again? I mean…won't he want to unite with you again?" HoroHoro looked at Hao, expecting an answer. But Hao's expression changed. He didn't look determined anymore, in fact, now he looked like he didn't want to go through with it at all. He got out of his chair and approached the back door, stepping out side. HoroHoro tilted his head to one side, confused. "Was it something I said?" he muttered to himself, getting up and following him. He stepped out side, noticing a chill in the air. "Brrr! It's cold!" he yelled, crossing his arms trying to warm up. He looked around and found Hao had sat down on the balcony, leaning his arms on his knees, just staring into nothingness in front of him. His face showed some kind of depression. HoroHoro walked up to him and stood next to him, looking down at him. "What's up?" he asked.

"That's just…what I need to think about…" muttered Hao.

"Ah I see. So you haven't considered it then?"

"Of course I have! That's the only thing I can think about!" shouted Hao, annoyed. HoroHoro blinked.

"Ah…sorry Hao. This isn't going through to my head." Sighed HoroHoro. Hao put both of his hands to the back of his head, raking his fingers through his hair, still uncertain about it himself.

"Hmmm…" pondered HoroHoro, tapping his head. "How about we go for a walk? Clear our heads?" HoroHoro smiled at Hao. After a few moments, Hao nodded his head and stood up.

"Okay. I could really use the fresh air. But…aren't you cold?" blinked Hao.

"Me? Cold? Heh. Heh. You must be kidding!" although he didn't look too certain about it. Hao shrugged.

"Very well. Let's go." Said Hao, walking away round to the front of the house, HoroHoro following.

As the two of them set down the street, Hao gazed ahead thoughtfully, not focusing on his friend beside him. HoroHoro knew that Hao was deep in thought, and that he should be too. Yet he wasn't really.

"What if…?" Hao began, then shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work…"

"What?" HoroHoro asked, but Hao had zoned out again. He looked so tired… yet he smiled now, watching a bird fly past before him. Quickly though, his expression changed to a shocked look. His eyes were wide and he took a sharp intake of breath, stopping dead in his tracks. As soon as it had come though, it left with Hao blinking and shaking his head. HoroHoro could have sworn that Hao had muttered something unkind to him, telling him to get lost or something like that. He took it, however, just to be his imagination. Hao looked like he was in pain, yet at the same time deeply concentrating. Suddenly his eyes widened again and he fell over, breaking his fall with his palms, scraping them. "Dude! You okay?" HoroHoro asked, kneeling beside his friend and offering to help him up.

"Go… away…" Hao muttered through gritted teeth. This time HoroHoro knew he was actually saying something. Hao made a coughing noise, almost as if he were choking, or gagging. He clutched his chest, eyes shut tight in stress. He was panting, and shaking uncontrollably. He fell over more, face nearly hitting the ground. "Stop … it…!" he spit out. His body suddenly grew limp as he began to relax. He let out a deep sigh, but then hung his head.

"_You can't keep doing this to me, you know…"_

"_You mean you can't keep doing this to yourself."_

"_I hate how you're so logical, Yoh…"_

"_Hey! Don't be sarcastic! I told you how many times, Yoh doesn't exist and he never really did."_

_Hao looked up, bored, at his younger brother. He was just being plain annoying now. He sighed heavily, grimacing at Yoh's smirk. "You're dead annoying."_

"_Which means you are."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_You shut up."_

"_Aughhh!" Hao put his hands to his hair, frustrated and messed it up. "Cut it out!"_

"_Cut what out?"  
"That!" Hao accused. "Talking smart like that to me!"_

"_Okay if you wish it then I will stop." Yoh said, looking up at the sky, which remained gray and cloudy. "Hey. It was really nice here before. Why the sudden change?"_

"_It was like this last night too…" Hao said, wondering how Yoh couldn't know this. "Hey why did you want to talk to me anyway right now?"_

"_Oh, that." Yoh began. "I don't want you trying to find a way for me to come back."_

"_Like you could stop us," Hao taunted. He knew – or at least thought – that Yoh couldn't._

"_Of course I can." Yoh retorted. "It'll be easy."_

"_How so?"_

"_I'm you right?" Yoh asked. Hao slapped his forehead. _

"_No… you're Yoh!"_

"_No, I'm Hao."_

"_Okay then." Hao said, not entirely accepting that yet. He figured he'd play around with Yoh's head a bit. "Then I am Yoh."_

"_What? You can't be Yoh!" Yoh said. "Yoh died, remember?"_

"_No. Because I'm part of Yoh just like Yoh is part of me. So I don't know who the hell you are."_

"_Hey, don't do that!"_

"_Sorry," Hao said. "I need to go. Some of us still have a life."_

_Yoh hit the ground hard, on his knees. "Hey! That's not fair, you killed me!"_

"_No, Hao, I killed Yoh." Hao said, matter-of-factly._

"_You're cheating!" Yoh cried desperately. He pointed at Hao as if he wasn't being fair or accusing him of something, but Hao just laughed. Yoh glared at him. "You can never escape from the truth. That we are the same person…" His eyes were cold and emotionless… Hao couldn't help but flinch in slight fear – maybe more._

"_Don't play around with me. Don't be a fool." said Yoh, coldly._

"_I …" Hao began. "I…"_

"Dude! Wake up! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hao opened his eyes, he was looking directly at HoroHoro, who seemed worried. "You blacked out again…"

"I … I … I'm not …" Hao stuttered. He buried his face in his hands, petrified at the memories of his experience…


	29. Return of Fire 29 Rated Teen

IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR:

I'm sorry to interrupt the story, but I have to explain something here. Myself and Chiba-kun were 14/15 years old when we wrote this story, and at the time it did not occur to me that I would eventually be sharing this online anywhere. When I first got the idea to begin uploading 'Return of Fire' to FanFiction – I had completely forgotten about this next scene. I'm sorry to have to spoil this for you, but the next scene contains self-harm and suicide and may be distressing to some of you. I'm aware that I rated this story K+ (meaning suitable for young adolescents, aged 8 – 12) but I have to rate this next scene as 'Teen' – meant for 12 – 17 year olds. So please, if distressing scenes containing self-harm and suicide easily upsets you, I ask that you skip to the next chapter. I also apologize if you are reading this and are upset that the following scene does not fall into the K+ category that you first initially intended to read. This is the only scene in the entire story that I believe falls outside of this category. If you intend to read on, please do so at your own risk. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

"Hao? Should we turn back?" gently asked HoroHoro, still staring at his friend in shock from his sudden change of emotion. Hao muttered into his palms, not wanting to look at him. HoroHoro couldn't make out what he was saying, but what ever it was it didn't sound like it was supposed to make any sense at all. HoroHoro stood up strait looking around, trying to work out what he should do. He scratched his head, now beginning to panic slightly. HoroHoro looked back down at him, seeing he was in no state to move now, he needed help. "Hao. Listen. I am going to go and get Ren or someone to come and help you. Do not move!" HoroHoro commanded now running back in the direction of the house, leaving Hao in his sorrowful state. After a few more minutes had past, Hao slowly moved his hands from his face, now looking annoyed and also in pain. He swiftly got to his feet, and now ran all the way down the path and further away into the city. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he just had to keep running…

Meanwhile, as HoroHoro reached the house again…

"Oh crap…" muttered HoroHoro, now realizing what a stupid mistake he had just made. Of course Hao would run away! Isn't that what always happens to the Asakura brothers? Finding some kind of urge to start running to an un-known destination? Well it happened enough times to Yoh, why not Hao? HoroHoro sighed, now turning back around again and desperately now making his way back to where he left his mourning friend.

"Why do I feel like I know this place?" muttered Hao to himself, pushing open the tall and rusty gate. He stepped inside the huge cemetery, the spookiness of it not seeming to bother him one bit. "Did Yoh come here often?" he asked himself wondering through the gravestones, being careful not to step on one. Hao gazed at the dark and gray morning sky, still muttering nonsense to himself, like in deep shock or thought. He turned a corner, now seeing in front of him, a huge tree overlooking the entire cemetery. Hao sighed and shrugged. "_Another _tree?" he laughed, now quickly making his way towards it. He jogged up the stairs and walked along the bridge until he came to the cool and relaxing area that he had brought himself to.

Well at least…he thought he brought himself to.

He slid down the tree and sighed longingly and sadly once he sat on the ground. He stretched one leg out and kept the other bent as though to lean upon it. He looked out towards the town, the tall skyscrapers in the city being easier to see from that spot. He smiled slightly, now closing his eyes.

"_If you are not alive, then that will mean you are not with me. If you are dead, that means you cannot be alive again. If I want to be with you…then…there is only one answer to it…"_

Hao slowly reopened his eyes, thinking about the statement his younger brother had said not too long ago. 'If you are not alive, then that will mean you are not with me.' Which would mean they would be separate if one of them were dead. 'If you are dead, that means you cannot be alive again.' Hao flinched thinking about that sentence. Cannot be alive again? There must be a way… 'If I want to be with you…then…there is only one answer to it…' Hao laughed now thinking about that stupid sentence. His brother was actually thinking of…

But that's when Hao realized.

Suicide.

That's exactly what Yoh wanted.

He wanted to kill himself.

So he could be back with Hao, he had to die…

Hao's eyes grew wide in shock. He had never thought of it until now…

Yoh had wanted to die for a long time…

Just so he could be with Hao again…

"Then does that mean…" trailed off Hao, shifting his eyes to a flat, sharp rock which lay on the ground not to far away from him. "…I must die…too?"

It began to feel like it was the perfect answer to everything. Even though everything didn't really make sense. He wasn't thinking strait. He didn't have a good enough reason for it. But suddenly he grasped the blade-like rock, holding it tightly in his left hand. What was he doing? Why did this feel like the answer to everything when it meant nothing at all? Almost like…

The earrings…

A voice had told Yoh to do it. It wasn't his fault, to cause so much pain on himself.

This was almost exactly the same.

No, this_ was _the same.

Hao slowly placed the tilted sharp edge onto his right wrist. His eyes stared at it, straining. What was happening? Suicide was not the answer…!

Hao cried out in pain as he slashed his hand as hard and as deeply as he possibly could. Blood began to pour from his veins, dripping down either side of his arm. He had started…

So he carried on.

He lifted his left hand back to his wrist, pressing down hard he slashed his wrist again. More blood. More pain.

But it began to feel so good.

He carried on doing it.

Again…

And again…

And again…

He cut and slashed his arm until it was dripping with the deepest red blood. He dropped his left arm holding his blade to the side of him. Exhausted. His arms felt so heavy, and his head felt so light. He felt dizzy, now losing consciousness. What he had just done, had no meaning. Had no real purpose. He had Opacho to think about, he couldn't die and leave her. He had to stay alive to try to revive his younger twin. He had so many things he needed to live for…

Yet so many things he needed to die for…

"Yoh…" he choked out. "I'm…coming…Yoh…I'm coming to you…"

"Stop!"

It was futile.

_I'm almost there…_

"Hao! Stop it!"

He blinked. HoroHoro?

"Dude! Wake up, please!" HoroHoro screamed. He had dropped to his knees, trying to slap Hao awake. "Come on! Don't do this to yourself! It's not right and you know it!"

"Horo… Horo?" Hao whispered. His vision was blurred and he could hardly make out the voice of his friend. "Is that … you?"

"Yeah dude come on!" HoroHoro cried. "What were you thinking? By the looks of it you were trying to -"

"I want… to die…" Hao admitted, barely even whispering. "I can't stand it … can't stand … the pain… Yoh's causing me … to … he wanted to … he would have killed …" His sentences were thrown off, he was so weak… "Please…"

"No Hao, I can't let you die." HoroHoro said boldly. Hao sighed.

"It almost feels good like this … to give up."

"Quiet! This isn't the Hao I know!" HoroHoro yelled. He hit Hao hard across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Hao laughed, smiling. "No … I like it this way …" He whispered. "Yoh … you're such a fool…"

"You mean Yoh did this?" HoroHoro asked amazed. Quickly though, he shook it off. "I'm taking you back. Faust will know what to do."

By now though, Hao had completely lost consciousness. HoroHoro quickly swung him over his shoulder, and ran off in the direction of the inn. Oddly enough, Hao was still holding the stone he used to slash himself with. HoroHoro found that really creepy. Why the hell would Hao keep that with him? Then he noticed Hao was still openly bleeding – his blood was soaking through HoroHoro's clothes onto his skin. He only wished he could run faster…

"Kororo!" He called after a few more minutes of running. He grabbed his snowboard, and the tiny little spirit materialized next to him. "In the snowboard!"

"Ku kuru ku!" She cried as she disappeared into the board. HoroHoro sped up quickly as he mounted it, progressing rapidly to the inn, when suddenly…

"HoroHoro! What the hell happened?!"

"Ah! R-Ren!"

HoroHoro jumped off his board, it flew across the ground a few more feet before completely coming to a halt. He looked behind him to see Ren walking quickly towards him, a surprised and shocked look on his face. They were only a few yards away from the house. Ren must have gone looking for them.

"HoroHoro for goodness sake what the hell has happened!" he shouted as he approached him and Hao.

"It's Hao! He's … he's…!" HoroHoro gently placed Hao down on the ground. His face was becoming pale from the rapid loss of blood. Immediately, Ren noticed the blood stain upon HoroHoro's shoulder.

"He's what! What did he do to you!" shouted Ren, expecting the blood to have been coming from HoroHoro.

"He's not done anything to me! Look!" desperately screamed HoroHoro, gently shifting Hao's arm over so his wrist was facing upwards. Ren gasped and almost vomited when he saw the mass of blood and badly damaged flesh. Ren shook his sudden sickness off him.


	30. Return of Fire 30

"Ren! C'mon we need to do something! I don't get it! He's not the kind of guy who would do this to himself…!" he yelled, panicking badly. Ren just stared at HoroHoro. HoroHoro shut his eyes and jumped up and down on the spot a few times, still frustrated and panicked. "He needs help!" he shouted, now sprinting towards the house.

"Faust isn't here!" he shouted. HoroHoro paused in his tracks, turning and glaring back at him.

"What?!" he shouted.

"He's gone back to the Patch Village! To be with Eliza!" replied Ren, calling to him. HoroHoro turned and faced the way he was running and then back at Hao and Ren.

"We need to call an Ambulance!" desperately screamed HoroHoro, now running back towards the house.

"HoroHoro! Get back here!" shouted Ren, now running after him. HoroHoro turned around.

"What are you talking about I can't waste time!" he replied still running.

"You will probably choke on the phone and forget where we are and who needs help you're so incompetent. I shall call for help while you watch over him." Confirmed Ren, rolling his eyes, trying to stay calm. HoroHoro didn't find this the right time to argue, and nodded at Ren, turning to run back to Hao.

"Opacho hear Horo-kun!" came and squeal of delight. "Opacho missed Horo-kun and Hao-sama!" HoroHoro slapped his head.

"No…No…" muttered HoroHoro. He couldn't bare to see Opacho heart broken. "Err Opacho! Go on back inside I'll…we'll be there in a minute!" he called behind him to the child about to run through the gate of the Inn.

"Opacho want to see Horo-kun!" she cried.

"Yeah Opacho I missed you too go now do as your good friend HoroHoro says!" quickly said HoroHoro, wanting to tend to Hao as soon as possible. He hurried to his side, now kneeling next to him. He gently removed the slate from Hao's left hand, and placed it on the ground. He then gripped Hao's hand, squeezing it tightly, as if to wake him up. "Please Hao…" he said, almost in tears. "Don't die…don't go…"

"_Ah…this place feels so much warmer now. So much…better and relaxing." Smiled Hao._

"_How can you do this?! C'mon Hao don't give up!" shouted Yoh. Hao laughed._

"_It seems now our roles have changed." He grinned. "This seems so familiar."_

"_Hao don't do this! Don't give in please!" screamed Yoh. Hao opened his eyes to see Yoh's desperate face over him, tears staining his face, agony in his eyes. He was knelt on the ground next to him, Hao was lay on his back his hands behind his head, relaxed and happy. _

"_What is the point in living?" he asked._

"_Lots of things! To be with your friends and family –"_

"_I have no family." _

"_You have HoroHoro!"_

"_He's not family."_

"_You have Opacho!"_

"_She's not family."_

"_Yes they are!"_

"_They are my friends."_

"_Even so! You have them to live for…" Yoh suddenly trailed off. He knew where Hao was going with this. He was getting back at Yoh. Showing him what he's missing._

"_What about Anna?" asked Hao closing his eyes. "Amidamaru. Manta. Ren. Tamao. I could go on." Yoh began to shake his head. _

"_You're cheating!" he accused once again. "Cut it out!"_

"_Cut what out?"_

"_Arggh!" shouted Yoh now burying his face in his hands. "There is no winning with you!"_

"_Don't you mean there is not winning with yourself?" muttered Hao. Hao had changed roles with Yoh. This time, making it harder for Yoh to overcome._

"_You're not being fair!" screamed Yoh lifting his head, glaring at him. "Stop it!"_

"_I want my little brother back." said Hao. "That's all I want. Why can't you let me have what I want for a change? Yoh?"_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"_You keep saying that now we're whole. I don't know about you but I am emptier than ever…"_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_It's the truth!" replied Hao opening his eyes again, looking up at his twin. "I want you Yoh. I want you to be with me – "_

"_I am with you!"_

"_No! Not like this! This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" Hao's eyes began to fill with tears. "I just want you to be Yoh. Yoh Asakura. Brother, to Hao Asakura. I want you to be alive with me. I just want you Yoh."_

"_I want you too!"_

"_Then let me revive you!"_

"_No!"_

"_Fine." Sniffed Hao. "Then I die today." Yoh's eyes widened, he grabbed Hao by the shoulders._

"_That's black mail Hao!" he shouted._

"_It's the way it is."_

"_Hao…"_

"_Let me revive you…brother…"_

"_I…I…"_

"_I miss you."_

"_I miss you too…Hao…"_

"_Please Yoh. Let me. I just want you back…I just want you back…" Hao closed his eyes, now whimpering, beginning to cry. Yoh was speechless, this was so hard. He slowly lifted Hao so he was sat up more, and now wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, trying to comfort him. Hao lifted his hands to Yoh's back, now hugging him too. This felt like it had happened before, when Yoh had stopped breathing and Hao's truth about his real state came out into the open, and Yoh helped him not to give up. This felt the same. "There's nothing I can do now…I'm bleeding…so…badly…"_

"_There must be a way. You can survive this."_

"_I don't know…this is just about my limit…"_

"_Please…" desperately whispered Yoh. "You can't…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_No! Please!" cried Yoh._

"_Goodbye…Yoh…"_

"_Please Hao! Please no I'm sorry! I didn't want any of this to ever happen! Please! Just hold on! Everything will be all right! Please!" But suddenly, Hao wouldn't reply. Yoh shook him. "Hao!" Yoh let Hao gently fall back so Yoh could see his face. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. "No!" Screamed Yoh. "No!" he repeated. He tried shaking Hao again, desperately wanting him to wake up. "Please…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…" He held him tightly again, now crying into his shoulder. "I'll let you…I'll let you…Just…don't…Hao…I…"_

"_You'll…let me…?"_

"_Yes… anything to keep you here!" Yoh said, sobbing into Hao's shoulder, putting a bit of stress and pain on it. Hao smiled. _

"_Thank you… Yoh…"_

"_But, I'm not …" Yoh cut himself off. Now was not the time._

"_Shh… Just let me rest."_

"_Anything, Hao. Anything."_

"No! Horo-kun not let Opacho see anything. Opacho want to see him!" She said, coming up a bit closer. HoroHoro began to panic, not knowing how he could stop Opacho from getting much closer. "Come on, Opacho! Not now!"

"What that?" Opacho asked, bending over and picking up the blade Hao had dropped by HoroHoro's feet. "Ouch! Opacho get cut! Opacho bleeding!" She cried, showing HoroHoro the small cut (no bigger than a hairline) on her palm.

"Oh, Opacho!" HoroHoro said. "Go get a band-aid okay?"

"Opacho see Hao-sama first."

"No! Opacho wait!" He insisted. "Go get a band-aid first okay?"

"Fine Horo-kun!" Opacho said impatiently, scurrying off to find a band-aid inside the inn. Moments later, Ren returned, holding her. She had chosen an orange band-aid with stars on it. "Horo-kun," she said. "Opacho's band-aid glow in dark!"

"That's cool, Opacho!" He said, then turned back to Ren seriously. "Did you call?"

"Yes. They should be here soon, but we have to get him inside."

"Who?" Opacho asked innocently. "Who did Ren-sama call?"

HoroHoro, finding no other way out, decided to tell her. "Opacho … He called the ambulance. Hao needs help."

"Oh no!" She cried. "What happen to Hao-sama?"

"He … hurt himself." HoroHoro said, almost truthfully.

"Hao-sama okay?"

"To be honest, Opacho … I don't know." HoroHoro said. He took a worrying glance at Hao, who was lying still and hardly breathing …

Wait.

He was breathing!

So that meant he wasn't dead.

Yet…

That one thought lingered at the back of his head as sirens were heard. The ambulance could be seen in the distance…


	31. Return of Fire 31

HoroHoro blinked, trying to take it all in. He looked down at Hao's pale face, trying hard not to cry. He looked up at Ren and Opacho. She gazed at him.

"Opacho want Hao-sama to be okay." She sniffed, tears filling in her eyes.

"He will be Opacho." HoroHoro said, trying to reassure the young child, although he didn't believe his own words. "Ren, help me get him inside." Ren placed Opacho down on the floor. She stood in awe, still gazing at Hao. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, trying to comfort herself. Ren and HoroHoro gently lifted Hao off the ground, carrying him into the house, Opacho not too far behind.

"Place him in the living room. The paramedics will be able to reach him easier there." Said Ren. They reached the living room, carefully placing him down upon the floor. HoroHoro checked his pulse. He sighed after a few seconds.

"It's really slow." He muttered. He looked at Ren. "Can people survive these sort of injuries?"

"Depends." Sighed Ren. "Depends on how much they wanted to die." Ren suddenly bit his lip; Opacho was stood right next to him. She acted like she hadn't heard him, still gazing upon her friend who had been like a big brother to her. Like a father. Bringing her up from when she was so young. Without him…what would she do?

It was too much to bear. Opacho broke down into tears and fled the room, running to HoroHoro's room and slamming the door. HoroHoro sighed.

"Where the hell are they? They should be here by now!" snapped Ren.

"Don't shout it makes things worse." Muttered HoroHoro. The sirens began to get closer and closer until eventually after the longest few minutes of their lives, the blue and red lights were visible through the window. Ren approached the front door, opening it widely. Two men dressed in bright green and yellow jackets rushed into the house carrying cases with the equipment they needed. Ren pointed to which room. Opacho was silently and unnoticeably stood at the bedroom door, peering through the crack to see what was happening. She was crying. She couldn't lose Hao…

"Is there anything you can do?" asked HoroHoro.

"Stand away please." Commanded one of the two men, brushing HoroHoro aside to tend to Hao. One of them lifted his left arm, checking his pulse.

"I already did that. It's really slow –"

"HoroHoro will you stop interfering." Spat Ren.

"His pulse is fine kid just let us check him over." Said the paramedic. They could see the mass of blood, staining his clothes and smeared all over his arm…but…where was the injury? One of the paramedics cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hey, err, can you see the wound?" he muttered.

"No." replied the other. HoroHoro pointed to Hao's right arm.

"His right arm! See! See!" he shouted desperately.

"There is not injury here kid." Said the paramedic. HoroHoro and Ren gasped and turned their attention to Hao's right wrist…

There was no cut…

"But…that's impossible…" whispered Ren.

"There really was…" muttered HoroHoro.

"Hmmm. He's still out cold." Said one to the other.

"Yeah." The paramedic checked his forehead. "There doesn't seem to be any major problem. He should just get some rest, and he should wake up sooner or later, he's simply passed out."

"So is he going to be okay?" asked HoroHoro. The two of them stood up, now leaving the room.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Smiled one.

"Just get him into bed and make sure he gets plenty of fluids when he wakes up." Said the other. Ren saw them out.

"Thank You." He said. "Good Bye." As Ren shut the door, HoroHoro knelt down next to him. Lifting his right wrist, checking it again for himself. The blood was there, but still, no slashes.

"This is insane…Hao…it's a miracle." Muttered HoroHoro, a tearful smile growing on his face. Ren approached him.

"Come. Let's get him into bed." Sighed Ren. HoroHoro nodded and smiled at Hao.

"Hao…I'm so glad you're okay…"

"_Will you be okay now?" Yoh asked, holding Hao gently. Hao smiled. "Yes… I think so."_

"_Why were you doing this?" Yoh looked sadly, yet deeply into his brother's eyes. Hao closed his eyes, trying to hold back some tears. "I … wanted to be with you …"_

"_But you are with me."_

"_And … you did this, too …"_

_Yoh gasped. "So … you were imitating me?"_

"_Not … exactly…"_

"_So why?" Yoh asked again, but Hao shook his head. Yoh was beginning to realize where Hao was going with this. Could he be … trying to show Yoh how wrong he was? Trying to make him feel guilty, maybe?_

"_Yoh…" Hao began weakly. Yoh picked up his wrist and held it close to him, as if praying that Hao would be okay. "I promise you… I will never … do this again."_

"_Never?"_

"_No… never. As long as you promise the same thing."_

"_I will…"_

"_Promise me."_

"_Hao." Yoh closed his eyes sadly. "I really want to listen to you. I really want to do what you say. I will do anything for you, my brother … but this… is so hard …"_

"_I know. And that's okay." Hao comforted his twin. "Even though we are separate, we can still be together."_

"_Hao, I want you to remember that no matter what, I will always be your twin brother. And that will never change…"_

"_Never…" Hao repeated his twin, unintentionally. "Never…"_

_With those words, meant with all of their hearts, Hao's wrist, once cold and lifeless began to warm up … it began to heal, and Hao could move it freely again._

"_I will heal…" Hao muttered to himself. Yoh allowed him to lie across his lap, and Hao closed his eyes peacefully. "I will heal… I have to heal. I cannot allow myself to die. Not now, not ever."_

He opened his eyes slowly, but surely. His breathing had steadied…

He was back, knowing now what a fool he had been.

"Hao!" HoroHoro gasped in shock and glee when he saw his friend waking up. "You're … you're okay!"

"Of course I am," Hao said. "It _is _me, isn't it?"

Ren sniffed. "Well, you're better now. And I have some stuff I need to take care of. Good day." With that, Ren turned off to leave.

"Wait, Ren."

Hao had called to Ren. He was still too weak to get off the ground, but Ren walked over anyway. "What is it?" He snapped. Hao laughed. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh, yes, yes, you're welcome," Ren said hurriedly. As he turned around again, he smiled to himself while Hao and HoroHoro laughed in a playful manner.

_Maybe Hao really has changed…_ Ren thought. Quickly he shook his head, but the thought didn't leave his mind…

Once Ren had left, HoroHoro turned to Hao, now changing his playful look to a more serious one.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He said, directing his voice in such a way it made Hao concentrate. Hao closed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply until HoroHoro butted in. "I'll tell you what you were thinking you weren't thinking at all that's what you were thinking!"

"Well…I…"

"And what would happen to Opacho eh? And me! I'd miss you a hell of a lot!"

"Don't worry HoroHoro I promised I wouldn't do it again." smiled Hao. HoroHoro cocked his head to one side.

"Promised?" he repeated. Hao opened his eyes.

"You know…I'm tired. Can I just get in bed and get some rest?" muttered Hao changing the subject slightly. HoroHoro sighed.

"Yeah dude. C'mon." he said, standing and helping Hao get to his feet. He helped him to walk to his room, as they passed HoroHoro's room, Opacho ran out and gripped Hao's right leg.

"Opacho was so worried about Hao-sama!" she screamed, her face streaming with tears. Hao smiled and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry Opacho." He whispered, hugging her gently. She held him too, and then smiled.

"Opacho glad Hao-sama okay. Those green men were scary." She whimpered.

"Hey Opacho you make them sound like aliens!" laughed HoroHoro, Hao and Opacho laughed too.

"Horo-kun funny!" shrieked Opacho.

"Yeah you always know how to cheer people up HoroHoro." Agreed Hao, standing and continuing to his room, Opacho holding his hand on the way there.

"You should get changed so we can wash those clothes." Mentioned HoroHoro.

"Same goes for you." Sniffed Hao.

"You bled very badly – "

"I know stop going on about it. I'm fine now aren't I?" stated Hao, trying to avoid the conversation.

"What did you mean, you promised?" asked HoroHoro.

"HoroHoro. What did I just say?" said Hao, now glaring at him.

"You have to tell me these things Hao. You can't hide them forever." said HoroHoro, now glaring back at him. Hao sighed.

"Please HoroHoro. Just…give it a rest." Hao walked into his room, closing the door behind him. HoroHoro sighed sadly, Opacho pulled down on his shorts.

"What was Horo-kun and Hao-sama talking about?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing Opacho." said HoroHoro, turning to walk back to his room, Opacho following. "Nothing."

A few hours passed, until a knock came upon Hao's door.

"Hello in there. May I come in?" came a voice.

"Sure." Replied Hao, not really bothered if they did or not. Ren opened the door and stepped inside, placing a tray with a bowl of soup and an orange juice drink on it down on the table.

"I brought you something to eat. I would have considered you to be hungry." He muttered, feeling embarrassed to be addressing him as a friend. He looked up to see Hao sat at the window, gazing out side. It was becoming darker out side, as the sun was setting casting an orange streak across the sky.

"Thanks." He muttered, not turning around. Ren lingered in the room, and eventually turned to exit. "You wish to speak with me?" asked Hao, still not turning round.

"You read my mind?" asked Ren.

"Sorta." Replied Hao. "Make yourself at home." Ren walked to a chair and sat down.

"Erm, Anna asked about you." said Ren after a few minutes.

"What about me?" asked Hao, being ignorant.

"She wanted to know how you are." said Ren.

"Why didn't she come to see for herself?"

"Because she didn't want to disturb you. You fell asleep right?"

"No."

"But, you've been in here for just over five hours." said Ren, quite surprised.

"I've been thinking about Yoh." said Hao, his voice not changing. "That's why I can't sleep." A silence grew in the room. "Do you wish to befriend me Tao Ren?" awkwardly asked Hao. Ren's eyes grew wide and he struggled to reply.

"I err…"

"I think you out of others would understand me more. Which was why I wanted you to join me a while back, Ren." Hao's eyes didn't divert from the outside world.

"What do you mean?" asked Ren, not sure if Hao should be talking to him about these things.

"I do not wish to speak of it with you, as I know what reaction you shall have. I know this, because I would react the same way. Which is why you and I are not so different." Hao spoke so calmly, which made Ren think about his words instead of denying them.

"I think…I know what you mean."

"No you don't. You just want me to explain it to you."

"No I do…you mean…" Ren lowered his head. "You and I…we have both…" Ren couldn't complete his sentence. Hao turned his head and looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" he said. Ren didn't know what he meant. "Is it a bad thing, that you and I have something in common? It isn't something to be proud of, but even so, I'm right aren't I?" Ren nodded his head. "It amazes me, how we can keep it all inside, and show happiness as well as sorrow."

"It's hard." Whispered Ren.

"I know. But you have to learn to live with it."

"I have."

"Me too."

"Have you?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

The silence grew again. Hao smiled.

"Thank You Ren. You're good company." He grinned.

"Yes. You too." Ren looked at the tray he had brought in for him. "Do you not want this?"

"Leave it there. I shall eat it if I feel the need to later."

"Okay." Nodded Ren, standing and about to leave the room.

"And Ren?" called Hao. Ren turned when he reached the door.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"Giving me a second chance." smiled Hao, now lifting the orange juice to his lips and taking a sip. Ren smiled, and left.


	32. Return of Fire 32

Hao was looking at another night full of tossing and turning… thinking of Yoh, and encountering him in his dreams. Still… he had a new silver lining to reflect on: Ren. He could now count on Ren as a real friend, not just someone like him that he could use. It was strange… why had he never thought of Ren like this before?

Of course… it was when he went to buy Ren some milk so long ago.

"_I never knew how easy it was to get to the real Ren."_

He shuddered, feeling coldhearted. How could he have said that? But, it was over now and they were friends. He knew he was really very lucky to have friends like he did… and a brother like he had. As the sun finally set, Hao saw no more options but to go to sleep. A knock on the door sounded as he was about to lie down, but he allowed them to come in.

"Hey," HoroHoro greeted.

"Hey," Hao greeted in return.

"Opacho wanted to say goodnight to you," HoroHoro said, gesturing to the little girl at his feet. Hao smiled. "Thanks. Goodnight, Opacho."

"Goodnight Hao-sama!" She said, walking up to him and hugging his leg. He picked her up and gave her a hug too. He put her down and HoroHoro took her hand and let her out.

"'Night, Hao." He said, giving a grin as he left.

"Good night, HoroHoro." Hao smiled back. As the two left, Hao laughed to himself, in happiness. He lay down on his bed, finally realizing how tired he really was. He drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep…

He awoke the next morning; once again it was dry and chilly. He smiled to himself. Maybe today would be a better day. Maybe today he could get some help with his problems with Yoh.

He got dressed quickly, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and plain blue jeans. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, where Ren, HoroHoro, Opacho, Anna and Lyserg were eating breakfast. He got himself a glass of water and helped himself to cereal, sitting down beside HoroHoro. He caught Lyserg glaring at him. He returned the look with a quizzical one of his own, which really made Lyserg flush. He screwed up his face in stress, obviously trying to refrain himself from hitting Hao across the face. Hao laughed a bit, and HoroHoro soon clued in and laughed too. Ren, however was civil enough not to lose himself in childish jokes… though it did take a bit of self-restrain. Anna rolled her eyes and got up, annoyed with the boys. Lyserg noticed, a strange look on his face. With that, all of them broke out into laughter. Even Ren. "What was all that about?" Lyserg panted. HoroHoro shook his head. "I think she's upset with us!"

"Why?!" Hao exclaimed. Soon though, the fits of laughter subsided with everyone running out of breath. Simultaneously they took a drink, and began to laugh again, less than before though. Lyserg got up next, a smile on his face. He walked out the back door, probably trying to refresh himself.

Soon Chocolove came in, as if summoned by their laughter. "What were you laughing at?" he asked. Ren gave a stingy reply,

"Certainly none of your jokes."

"Hey, that's harsh!" Chocolove said. "I'm really funny!"

"Give him a break," HoroHoro said. "It's not his fault!" He and Ren began to laugh again, Opacho giggling too for no apparent reason; she didn't understand what they meant.

"Come on, I find him quite funny sometimes." Hao said. He grinned. Chocolove smiled too, but upon seeing Ren's mouth open to retort, he exited the room.

The day was off to a good start.

Deep down though, Hao could tell, that this feeling would not last much longer.

And there it was.

The room fell silent.

Possibly everyone now felt guilty, for seeming so happy, when only upstairs, lay Yoh…cold.

And it only took a second, for Hao to know for certain, that it was that on everyone's mind.

"C'mon guys. If he was here he'd be laughing too." said Hao, quite determined not to allow this happiness to slip through his fingers and even vanish for a very long time. This moment he had just experienced with everyone, was so rare, it made it wonderful. HoroHoro nodded.

"Yeah…he's right!" agreed HoroHoro. Ren sighed.

"I guess so…" he muttered.

"Opacho miss Yoh-sama…" whimpered Opacho.

And there it went. The moment. Flew out the window, gone.

The sadness…had returned.

Hao stood up quickly, shaking the table slightly, knocking over his empty glass. He turned around and stormed out the room. Ren and HoroHoro looked at one another, and then lowered their heads to their breakfasts and continuing their meal. Hao brushed past Chocolove who was stood in the hall listening to what was going on, eager to know what they were laughing at a few moments ago. Chocolove blinked hard heard Hao jog down the hall and slam the door to his room. Chocolove sighed.

"I'll cheer him up." He muttered to himself. He walked nervously up the stairs, approaching his door. He took a deep breath before knocking on…

After all…this was the first time he had actually spoken properly to Asakura Hao.

"Knock Knock?" he muttered as he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came a sigh from inside the room. Maybe he was joining in on the joke! Chocolove grinned, throwing out the first knock knock joke that came into his head.

"Yar!"

"Yar who?"  
"Why are you so excited?" Chocolove chortled at his own joke for a few seconds before grabbing his breath and listening for any laughter from inside the room.

Silence.

Chocolove sighed.

"I'll come back later…" he muttered, walking away from the door.

"Hey come back I want to hear more jokes. Plus you knocked on the door which means you want to come in so why don't you?" Chocolove froze in his steps and turned round back to the door happily.

"Okay!" he chirped sliding the door open and jumping inside. He then blinked at the boy sat at the open window, his hair blowing over his shoulder in the wind. Chocolove realized, maybe Hao wasn't in the joke kind of mood after all.

"Please sit down. I want some kind of happiness. I can't bear to sit in this sorrow for much longer." sighed Hao. Chocolove nodded, approaching the bed and sitting on the end of it.

"You want more jokes?" he asked, not being hopeful.

"If you would. I just…" he paused turning around. "I just want to be happy you know? I'm annoyed because that laughing moment I just had with everyone, including Lyserg, was like…wow…"

"You're new to this kind of stuff huh?"

"Yeah! I am! It's amazing! Friends…they make you feel…" Hao struggled to find the words.

"Complete?" finished Chocolove. Hao sighed, closing his eyes, shaking his head sadly.

"No…I can never be complete with out my brother…" Chocolove swallowed, he said the wrong thing. "But you have a point. They do fill in a missing space inside of you." Hao lifted his head and looked at him. "So go on, show me what you've got." Chocolove blinked, surprised.

"Huh?"

"You have a show in New York right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, can I have a private show? Right here?" asked Hao, leaning forward, curious to what kind of things this boy sat in front of him was saying on stage.

"Well you know…heh, heh, it's not really a big show. It's just the stage where I worked at in the kitchens, but still, I did make a few people laugh –"

"Go on. I'm listening."

"Wow. You really want me to tell you some jokes?"

"Yes."

"Woah…" Chocolove took a long, deep cleansing breath, just trying to take in the moment. "Okay. Well, here's one I've known for a while. Some people don't get it, but you're smart. So I think you will."

"Okay." Replied Hao. "Go on."

"Right. Three engineers and three accountants are traveling by train to a conference. At the station, the three accountants each buy tickets and watch as the three engineers buy only a single ticket. "How are three people going to travel on only one ticket?" asks an accountant. "Watch and you'll see," answers an engineer. They all board the train. The accountants take their respective seats but all three engineers cram into a restroom and close the door behind them. Shortly after the train has departed, the conductor comes around collecting tickets. He knocks on the restroom door and says, "Ticket, please." The door opens just a crack and a single arm emerges with a ticket in hand. The conductor takes it and moves on. The accountants saw this and agreed it was quite a clever idea. So after the conference, the accountants decide to copy the engineers on the return trip and save some money (being clever with money, and all). When they get to the station they buy a single ticket for the return trip. To their astonishment, the engineers don't buy a ticket at all. "How are you going to travel without a ticket?" says one perplexed accountant. "Watch and you'll see," answers an engineer. When they board the train the three accountants cram into a restroom and the three engineers cram into another one nearby. The train departs. Shortly afterward, one of the engineers leaves his restroom and walks over to the restroom where the accountants are hiding. He knocks on the door and says, 'Ticket, please.'" Chocolove finished, cracking up into a hysterical laughter. Hao, on the other hand, stared at Chocolove a few more seconds before sitting upright. He tilted his head to one side, thinking hard about the joke. Chocolove's laughter descended and he waited for Hao to react.

"So…you mean the engineer stole his ticket?" asked Hao.

"Yes. Did you get it?" asked Chocolove.

"Ah…" trailed off Hao, he then nodded, smiling. "Yeah I did get it!" Hao then began to laugh, but not a very hysterical one, just a few short laughs and then stopped. It was good enough for Chocolove, so he grinned and continued.

"Okay. Here's another one. Well it's more like a question." Chocolove giggled slightly. "I think you'll like this one."

"Oh? Continue."

"Some months have 30 days, some months have 31 days. How many months have 28 days?"

"One. February."

"Nope. All months have 28 days!" Chocolove broke out into a fit. And soon after, so did Hao!

"Hey that's a good one! Do you have anymore question jokes?" he laughed.

"Sure! You take 2 apples from 3 apples. How many do you have?"

"One."

"No silly! _You _took 2 remember?" they both began to laugh again.

"Oh please tell me more!"  
"Okay! If you drove a bus with 43 people on board from Chicago and stopped at Pittsburgh to pick up 7 more people and drop off 5 passengers and at Cleveland to drop off 8 passengers and pick up 4 more and eventually arrive at Philadelphia 20 hours later, what's the name of the driver?"

"Erm…Bob?"

"Nope! The driver is called Hao! You drove the bus!" the both cracked into fits again.

"Oh…my…god…" panted Hao between breaths. "You're so funny!"

"Thank you!" Chocolove began to cry waterfall tears. "That means to much!" Hao lent forward punching him in the arm.

"C'mon don't be so soft. Got another one?" Chocolove thought about it for a moment.

"No. Sorry that's all I've got for now." He sighed. 'Sorry Hao." Hao smiled.

"It's all right."

"Half left."

"Huh?"

"All right…half left. Get it?"

"Oh! You're pretty hilarious. Thanks Chocolove."

"Hey! Anytime!"

As Chocolove left the room, Hao closed his eyes and lay back down on his bed. His face showed a strained expression, like something was causing him pain.

Which, in a way, it was.

Yoh was really an idiot. Just for wanting to leave his friends.

_"I sure do miss them..."_

Hao suddenly sat up. Had he really just said that? He felt his mouth move, the words come out... but he didn't really mean it. He covered his mouth.

_"But it's better here."_

He couldn't stop himself. He was saying this.

_"It's perfect."_

No. He wasn't really saying this ... it was Yoh. Yoh was talking through him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his twin now...

_"Don't you think so?"_

"_No."_

_"How come?"_

_"You're not alive. It can't be perfect."_

_Yoh shrugged, not letting Hao talk him out of how he felt. "It's great here and you know it."_

_"What are you doing to me?" Hao suddenly changed the subject. "I feel different... not like myself. Especially when..." He trailed off. Yoh's eyes had changed, showing confusion. "I'm not doing anything to you. What do you mean though? Especially when... what?"_

"Hao!" HoroHoro had come in. "You look pale." he said, sitting down next to Hao.

"I have a persistent headache..." He said. "I guess I'm just not feeling right."

HoroHoro grinned at his friend. "Yoh, huh?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"It's kind of obvious now." He said. "Here, I'm going to go visit Pirika. Want me to bring you some tea before I go?" Hao nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

"Want to come too? After you finish your tea?" He offered.

"No thanks. I don't think Pirika would appreciate that." Hao said with a smirk. HoroHoro laughed and nodded. "Yeah I think you're right," he said. "Plus I don't think you'd be too thrilled either, what with her always being... err, excitable?" With that, he got up and left the room. Hao laughed. HoroHoro really was a lot of fun. He closed his eyes, remembering their little trip to the ice rink...

"Here's your tea." That wasn't HoroHoro's voice.

"Anna?" Hao asked. "Where's HoroHoro?"

"Pirika got angry and took him away before he finished making your tea." She said simply, laying the tray of tea in front of him. She turned around and, as she was about to exit...

"Anna, you..."

"Hmm? What is it?" She snapped, turning around to face Hao again. She had an impatient look on her face, like she wanted to get out.

"Uh ... never mind," he said, barely getting the words out. He didn't even know what to say, really. Somehow he just didn't want her to go yet.

_Yoh...!_

"Hmph. Don't waste my time." She said, leaving quickly. Hao hit himself on the forehead angrily. "Yoh..."

Hao sighed angrily. He was angry now, not at Yoh, at himself. "Why did I let him fool me...?" he muttered to himself, straining to talk. He opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings. Yoh had everything. Friends. Love. Home. "Why do I allow him to toy with me?" He got up off the bed, now starting to pace the room, backwards and forwards. Backwards and forwards. Like a tiger in a cage. He said he'd let Hao revive him. Now he says he is happy where he is. Which is it? Why was Yoh always changing his mind? Always...forgetting? Why would Yoh always forget important things that had happened to either himself or to Hao? Yoh once forgot why the scenery in their perfect soul together had suddenly changed to darkness. Now he seemed to have forgotten, that Hao had tried to kill himself. Now Yoh had almost forgotten how lucky he was to have everything he had. Yoh was such a fool. "You will never learn...stupid, stupid younger brother..." Hao stopped in position, now actually _expecting _Yoh to say something.

Nothing...

Silence.

Did Hao now...want Yoh to talk to him? Some how, maybe, Hao liked Yoh being with him, just inside him. Like a warm feeling. Maybe...deep down...Hao wanted to be whole...too. Hao quickly shook this feeling off him that should never be the way things should be. Never. He wanted Yoh to be alive again. He didn't just want him, he needed him. He needed his younger twin. Hao lifted his head. "I can never be whole...never be complete until you are back Yoh." He said aloud, as if to be talking to him. He now waited once again for Yoh to talk, but nothing happened. The silence remained. From out of the quiet, came a gentle knock upon the door. "Come in." said Hao. Ren opened the door, and remained at the doorway.

"Are you just going to sit in here all day and feel sorry for yourself?" he said, putting a hand to his hip. "There are things to be done, you know. You could help tidy the kitchen. Or, you could even do the grocery shopping. Your choice." Ren waited for a reply. Hao blinked at him. Ren had never spoken to him this way before. He spoke to him like he had known him for a long time, he had no fear at all to approach him, and even demand things to be done around the house. This some how made Hao smile, happy to be treated like a friend.

"S-Sure thing." he stammered, then coughing to clear his throat. "I'll do the shopping if you like."

"Good." Ren reached inside his pocket and handed Hao some money. "This is Anna's daily allowance. It also goes towards shopping. I have been given the task to even out the costs of today. This should be enough for you to get something for dinner. Get anything you like. Be sure to get enough for all of us." and with that, Ren turned and began to walk down the stairs. Hao stood in position for a moment, in slight shock. He looked at his hand, where the money lay. He had now gained...trust. Hao nodded his head, like to be replying to Ren like he was still there. He gently pushed the notes into his pocket, the smile on his face remained. He patted his pocket where the money was stowed away safely, and grinned.

"Heh. You don't know what you're missing Yoh. Seriously, you really don't." And in some way, still expecting a reply, Hao listened for a few seconds to either hear a voice, or say one. But still, nothing. Hao closed his eyes and let out a sigh. As he was about to leave the room, a little tapping noise suddenly came to his attention. Tap. Pause. Tap, Tap. Pause. Tap, Tap, Tap. Hao turned around, a quizzical look upon his face. He looked at the window, to suddenly see a small pebble make contact with the glass. Tap. Came the noise again. Hao quickly made his way to the window, sliding it across, another mini rock flying past his nose almost hitting him in the face. "Hey!" he called out, now looking cross. "What are you - " Hao stopped the words from coming out, as stood beneath his window on the grass at the side of the house, was HoroHoro.

"Hao!" He called up, panting, his face red. "You've got to get the hell out of here!" The words didn't quite sink in to Hao. He cocked his head to one side, almost like he hadn't heard him. He just stared at his friend, confused. "Hao don't space out on me! You need to get your butt down here, and we need to get away from here as fast as we can!" he called up to him.

"Why?" Asked Hao simply, not seeming to be panicked.

"It's the Shaman Council! All of them! Silva, Karim, Goldva, all of them! They're all here, in this town! Looking for you! I saw them, they're looking for Yoh's house. I heard them talking, they've got some sort of power with them, I don't know what I just ran after I heard them say they are

here to kill you!" this now made Hao blink and concentrate.

"What power?!" he shouted, now beginning to feel uneasy.

"I don't know! C'mon dude, get out of the house and let's go!"

"But..." Hao blinked, turning around looking back into his room, he felt inside his pocket, finding the money he left there. He had only just begun to like living there, even with Yoh - Suddenly Hao gasped, placing his hand across his mouth. Leave? Now? He couldn't...not before he's worked out what to do with Yoh's body. He can't just forget about him! It was really important! Hao turned around. "What about Yoh?!" He yelled. HoroHoro shrugged.

"I don't know we'll work that out later but please we need to get going! Opacho will be fine with Chocolove and Ren, just you and me dude let's go!" Hao had already ran back into the house, but not making his way instantly out of the house, he darted into his brother's room, throwing himself on his knees beside him. He pulled back to covers lay neatly over him, and began to gently lift him. He carefully weaved his left arm under his neck and shoulders, and his right arm under his knees and legs. He got to his feet and lifted him, carrying him like a child. He gently placed Yoh's head so he was resting on Hao's chest, not lying back. Yoh's limp and freezing cold body made Hao shudder and goose bumps filled within him. But not pausing for another second, he ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Luckily, not being noticed by anyone. HoroHoro was waiting for him, jumping back and forth on his feet in desperation to get away from the place. HoroHoro didn't say anything about the body Hao was carrying, he nodded his head and the two of them began to run as fast as they could away from the house, and out of town. Neither of them knew where they were going. Neither of them knew why they were in such danger...

But all Hao could worry about, was what was going to happen to Yoh...


	33. Return of Fire 33

This wasn't necessary, but she couldn't help it. Anna couldn't keep her eyes off Yoh for long… even if he was gone…

She opened the door slowly, though not quite understanding why. Somehow, she could sense something wasn't right.

And at that moment…

Her worst fears were confirmed.

"Yoh?!" She ran up to where his body had lay before. She threw herself to her knees. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her?

"Anna! We heard screaming!" Ren and Lyserg had burst into the room. "What's wr…" Lyserg began. He stopped suddenly, noticing the missing body. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" She cried, holding back tears desperately. Lyserg clenched his hands into a fist. "I'll go see where Hao is."

"But why…?" Anna asked. "You don't think he…?" Yet Lyserg had already gone. Ren shook his head. "HoroHoro hasn't come back either, he should be back by now."

"So are you saying they took Yoh's body?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think they didn't, but…" Ren looked out the window sadly. Lyserg returned minutes later. "Well?"

"He's not here."

"Then… I think it's safe to say that… Hao and HoroHoro have taken him." Ren sighed. _But why? Why would they do that?_

"Have – you – got – a – plan?"

"No."

"What – are – we – going – to – do?"

"I don't know."

"Can – we – rest?"

"Can't you keep running?"

"No…" HoroHoro gasped as he fell to the floor. Hao stopped and looked at him.

"Get up. We need to keep going." He said, as briskly as possible.

"Awh…man…" HoroHoro wheezed. "We've been running for about an hour now…" He suddenly stopped and looked up at Hao. "Hang on a second. Why haven't we used the Spirit of Fire?" Hao turned away from HoroHoro looking slightly angry.

"I can't."

"Why not? Because we –"

"It's too dangerous! I am not putting you and Yoh at risk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time I used the Spirit of Fire?" Hao now glared at him. "Or the time before that? Or the time before that?"

"Okay I get your point."

"What's your excuse? Why aren't you using Kororo and your board?"

"I can only carry one person. I can carry three but that's only if it were Opacho or Manta." explained HoroHoro. Hao sighed, slightly stressed. He didn't know what power the council possibly could have obtained, but he wasn't going to take any chances. _The Patch aren't stupid. They wouldn't be foolish enough to threaten me with anything less than something extremely powerful._

"Where are going to go?" said Hao, looking back at HoroHoro. HoroHoro got up off the ground, wiping his front down now beginning to think. Hao looked at his younger brother lay in his arms, and wondered what Yoh would do in a situation like this.

"We could go back and see if they've turned back?" opted HoroHoro.

"No we've come this far now we have to keep going." They began to slowly walk, taking a small rest from the running by walking instead. They both now could have a proper look at their surroundings. They had gone further away from the city and the village, and now they were in the over looking nature voyage. To their left was a clear view of some of the city; to there right stood tall trees and bushes, obscuring the view to what ever was behind. The path they were walking along was very wide and seemed to go on for some time as well. Hao suddenly stopped in his tracks, and had a glance around him. HoroHoro stopped a few steps ahead.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hao didn't reply, as he could sense something was going to happen. He eyed everything within his view from his left to his right. "Hao?" called HoroHoro.

"Shhh…HoroHoro…I think I just heard something…" HoroHoro looked around him, but nothing peculiar came to his attention. But he trusted Hao's statement, and didn't say anything to attract what ever it was he had heard. Hao slowly took a step forward, he stood on a twig making a snapping sound. Quickly something, or someone, moved in the trees and then stopped. HoroHoro noticed it, and stayed focused and completely alert. "Is anyone there?" called Hao, showing anger in his tone of voice. He was not in any kind of mood to start a fight. Not while protecting Yoh, anyway. "Show yourself." He commanded. Hao was not paying any attention to HoroHoro, and suddenly gasped when HoroHoro fell the ground, completely blacked out. He hurried over to him and stood over him. "HoroHoro? Are you okay? What happened?" he gazed at his friend until slowly HoroHoro began to get back up again. He blinked a few times and then focused on Hao. "Don't scare me like that HoroHoro. Try to stay awake will you?" HoroHoro didn't say anything, just slowly nodded his head. Hao found it unnerving but chose not to worry about it. "Good." Hao then focused back on the trees.

"Let's go Hao it was probably just your imagination." said HoroHoro, in a voice Hao had never really heard him use before. He didn't sound hyper, funny and caring. He sounded dull, boring and irritated. Hao frowned at him. Some thing had just happened, but he didn't know what. Hao still gazed at the trees and he began to follow. HoroHoro glanced behind him, and suddenly dived into the trees and began to run away from Hao.

"Hey! H-HoroHoro where are you going?!" shouted Hao finding no other option but to follow HoroHoro into the trees. He clutched Yoh's body tightly, trying hard not to drop or hurt him as he brushed past the branches and bushes. "HoroHoro!" he called. "HoroHoro!" Hao could see him stood further away, watching him. "What the hell are you doing?" He then turned and continued to run, Hao desperately trying to keep him in sight. "HoroHoro!" Hao reached a clearance where the trees came round surrounding the area. Hao glanced around, it didn't seem right. It was like HoroHoro lured him to this place. He was stood a few yards away, his back to him. Hao sighed deeply, something was about to take place he could feel it. He stepped backwards and began to approach a wide trunk of a tree, the grass growing around the roots. A reasonable comfortable spot. Hao knelt down and gently placed Yoh on the ground. He placed him with his back to the tree, and his legs spread out. He lent his head back carefully, so he was resting on the tree. Hao noticed Yoh was still smiling which some how made him smile too. Hao felt himself suddenly forgetting where he was, and just concentrated on Yoh. He gently caressed his forehead with his left hand. "Yoh…" he sighed, still smiling at him. He quickly shook his head, bringing himself back to the situation. He had lost himself in Yoh's peaceful smile. He stood up and turned, now finding all of the Patch tribe stood behind him. Silva stood on Goldva's right and Karim stood on his left. The rest of them stood slightly further back in a neat saluted row. Stood next to Silva, was HoroHoro.

"Asakura Hao." Stated Goldva. "We have been looking for you." Hao wasn't listening to him. He was concentrating on HoroHoro. HoroHoro was glaring at him, with eyes that shown no emotion at all.

"HoroHoro?" muttered Hao. "What's the matter?"

"We have come a long way to find you, Hao." said Silva, frowning.

"HoroHoro?" said Hao, stepping forward.

"Hao, come with us and agree to sacrifice yourself." said Goldva, talking loudly and clearly. Hao suddenly blinked at him, and began to focus on what was happening. He stood strait and smirked. Slipping in his daring and confident attitude.

"Oh, is that all?" he smirked.

"If you do not surrender to us and simply do as we ask, there will be consequences." Karim stated. Out of the entire Patch, Silva was the only one who was looking slightly worried. He nudged Goldva.

"Goldva. I don't think this is right. HoroHoro has done nothing to deserve this." He hissed.

"HoroHoro betrayed us all. By becoming an ally of Hao's he is now an enemy." Replied Goldva. Hao was alert to what these men were saying.

"Yes but still…"

"Silva, as a member of this tribe, you should know what is tolerated and what is not." said Goldva.

"Yes I understand." Said Silva, although his expression still showed some uncertainty.

"And what exactly are you planning to do if I refuse this truly tempting offer?" smiled Hao, taunting them.

"This." Plainly muttered Goldva. Suddenly, Karim and Silva both grabbed HoroHoro by the arms and forced him to kneel upon the ground. Another of the members pulled out what seemed to be a blade like weapon and approached HoroHoro. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled it back so his head faced the sky. He then placed the sharp blade upon HoroHoro's neck, and didn't make another move.

Although Hao was showing a non caring expression…

He was beginning to panic very badly inside.

"And what, do tell, would this be in aid of?" Hao said, forcing an un-caring chuckle.

"Not long ago, Hao, the Great Spirits gave you a test. Do you remember it?"

"A test?"

"It usually takes place just before a shaman enters the Patch Village." said Goldva. Hao thought back to the day he, HoroHoro and Opacho first arrived in the Patch Village. They did talk about a test they had all experienced. With the huge tree and each of them hanging helplessly from the branches…

_He is a demon with a human face!_

But…Hao's was different…

"Ever since that day the Great Spirits has been testing your soul. And has been observing your every day life as time went by. So far the Great Spirits has been very intrigued with the results. It so happens, they have uncovered a weakness…" explained Silva.

"A weakness? Me?" laughed Hao. "I think you and I both know, I do not have a weakness."

"That is what we thought too." said Karim.

"But the Great Spirits thinks differently." Added Silva.

"Actually, you have two of them." Smiled Goldva.

"Two…?" muttered Hao under his breath.

"Hao?" came a voice from behind him.

Hao stopped breathing…

That voice…

Hao turned…

"Yoh?" Hao stared at the boy sat at the foot of the tree. His eyes were slightly open, his mouth was still curved into a grin. His eyes closed and reopened slowly.

"Hao…" Yoh whispered. Hao had froze. His dead brother…

Was alive?

But surely…it was impossible?

It didn't matter.

Not anymore.

Hao hurried to his side, still taken back and in shock. He knelt beside him.

"Yoh?" he repeated. "What…what is happening?"

"I was about to ask you the same question…" whispered Yoh, in a carefree voice. He was so convincing! Was it really for real?

"Yoh! You're alive!" laughed Hao. "This is amazing!" Quickly though, from strait out of the blue, Yoh gripped hold of Hao's left wrist and clutched it tightly. Yoh swiftly got to his feet, Hao was just dragged along by his sudden movement, Yoh then turned with great speed, and kicked Hao hard in the chest and then threw him to the floor. Hao clutched his ribs in shock and pain, cringing at what had just happened.

"Yoh is one of those weaknesses." said Goldva after a small period of silence. Hao slowly began to get to his feet, he turned and glared in Goldva's direction.

"That was a dirty trick…" he said through gritted teeth.

"The Great Spirits decided we must do whatever it takes to eliminate you from the face of the earth." said Silva.

"Which means you must be defeated at all costs." Added Karim.

"And harming both Yoh and HoroHoro is just going to be some kind of little side effect to this little plan of yours?!" shouted Hao, now relieving the fact he was feeling aggressive more than calm. Silva cringed, he wasn't sure of this either. Hao suddenly noticed Yoh was approaching the Patch Tribe. Hao reached out to him as if to stop him, but Yoh moved quickly and arrived with HoroHoro. Hao watched his brother suddenly lose all the life within him and fall to the ground. He just lay on his side, back in his dead state. Hao felt like a huge part of him had just been torn away from him. He felt like he had just been hit hard in the stomach and it made him feel sick. He then began to realize…

He really did have a weakness…

It was his friends…

"Surrender your life to us and they will not be harmed." Stated Goldva.

Hao didn't really believe the Patch had any intention of hurting them, but he wasn't going to gamble his brother's and his best friend's lives on it.

"Okay…" he said quietly, ashamed of himself. "You…win…" he could hardly say the words. "Just…don't hurt them."

"I'm sorry but this little party is over." Came another voice. HoroHoro and Yoh were both suddenly grabbed and pulled away from the Patch Tribe. Goldva gasped and Silva and Karim stood in shock. It happened so quickly it really was not expected. Hao looked up and smiled.

"Ren!"


	34. Return of Fire 34

"Yes, yes, it's me." Ren looked over at Hao. "I figured you'd find yourself in danger and I'd have to save your skin."

Hao was taken aback. "Did you just call me weak…?!" Was all he could manage to say. Ren shook his head.

"No, you are probably the most powerful shaman on earth. Next to me, of course." He added. Hao sighed. It was definitely Ren…! "I knew for a fact you'd get into some trouble and you wouldn't be able to handle it on your own. HoroHoro isn't much help." Hao couldn't help but snicker at that. He turned to face his now unconscious friend. Ren was probably right. Especially now… HoroHoro could not help him.  
"Enough of this conversing! Hao, we have no time for your games." spat Goldva.

"Yeah, you're right. You have no time for my games." He said calmly. "So I think I'll just leave you to it then." Ren and Hao nodded at each other, and in quick sucession, Ren threw an attack towards the shaman councils who had their hold on Yoh and HoroHoro. As they were briefly distracted, Hao leapt towards them – picking Yoh up and throwing him across his shoulder and grasping HoroHoro's wrist as he did so. He threw HoroHoro towards Ren – who grabbed him in quick sucession, and at the same time they both began to bolt away from the open clearing carrying their lifeless friends with them. 

"So, why did you come after me?" Hao asked as they ran into the woods.  
"I wanted to know why you left and why you took Yoh with you."

"Well… Actually HoroHoro told me the Patch were looking for me, so we fled as soon as we could."

"So why did you take Yoh?"

"He's my brother. I couldn't leave him behind… but I suppose I don't know the exact reason..." 

"Do you really think you can get away from us that easily?" shouted a voice. Hao and Ren looked back over their shoulders, only to see Silva, Karim, Goldva and fewer others of the tribe following them air born. Karim and Goldva were hanging onto Silva's wrists as he flew with his silver wings while three others followed on their Oversouls. Hao and Ren stopped running and turned to face them, they could not escape.

"Forget it Silva! You don't have Yoh or HoroHoro so don't bother! You can't force me to you!" shouted Hao, clutching Yoh tighter, not bearing to let them take him again. The six men landed to the ground and stood firmly with their weapons and Oversouls shining brightly. However their furyoku seemed slightly weak. Hao noticed this, although Ren did not.

"We said we would defeat you at all costs." said Karim, firmly.

"Why aren't you showing us your spirit Hao?" shouted Goldva. "Why are you running away? You can easily kill us all! Why run away?"

"Hao, what does he mean?" whispered Ren. Ren noticed a different look in Hao's eyes. He looked stern, not smiling yet not frowning. "Hao…?"

"Fight us Hao! Stop running away!" shouted Goldva.

"Goldva, I thought you said we weren't going to tell them the real reason we are here." Hissed Silva.

"I know that Silva, but that was before our plan failed. We must turn the tables on him; we can use Ren against him. He has other weaknesses too." Replied Goldva, only quietly enough for Silva to hear. Silva nodded.

"I agree." He muttered. "I understand." As this was going on, Ren began to think for a while.

_I haven't seen him use his Oversoul ever since he came back. I've never seen one single blaze. Not one. The Spirit of Fire has never been around. Why? Why could this be?_

Hao now glared at Ren.

"Did…did you hear that?" stuttered Ren. Hao didn't reply, as his eyes diverted back to the Patch Tribe.

"Fight us Hao!"

"No…" muttered Hao.

"What was that?" called Goldva.

"I will not fight you!" shouted Hao.

"Why not?!" shouted Silva.

"Because…" whispered Hao, closing his eyes, beginning to get angry. "Because…"

"Why won't you fight us? Why?"

"Because of this!" screamed Hao. He wrenched forward as he cried out and huge sudden rush of power rushed around them all and thrust into the sky. Behind Ren and Hao formed the humongous Oversoul of the Spirit of Fire. Ren gazed at it, not able to find the words.

"It's…It's…" he stammered.

It was gold.

"Do not jump to conclusions about this. Stay with me Ren. It is not what it looks like." Explained Hao. Ren didn't hear him. That huge thing wasn't the Spirit of Fire.

"The…Great…Spirits…" he whispered.

"Ren. Look at me." Ren ignored him. "I said look at me!" shouted Hao.

"You…liar…" Ren's eyes narrowed to him. "All this time, you led us to believe… me to believe that you had changed… you lied to us…"

"No." Hao was glaring at him, trying to make him listen. He didn't show any sadness in his eyes or voice, he knew this is what the Patch wanted. "I can explain. But right now, I will get rid of the Patch. And then we –"

"Liar!" screamed Ren. "All this time! All this time! You had the Great Spirits? You actually stole the Great Spirits? All that crap about Yoh wanting to be one, it was a lie! Wasn't it? Wasn't it? You bastard!" Ren dropped HoroHoro carefully to the ground, grabbed his Kwan Dao and smacked it into shape and launched him self at Hao. Hao dodged quickly, trying not to let go of his twin. He didn't want to let him go with the risk of the Patch taking him again. Hao glared at the Patch, Goldva's plan had worked. Making Ren angry would be the perfect way for them to get what they want. They wanted Hao to be punished, and they knew he would not hurt his friend, Tao Ren.

One other thing Hao couldn't fully explain was how the Great Spirits had remained with him all this time. When Hao had become one with Yoh again, his power had increased and he had known this for a long time. He knew that the reason his Oversoul kept breaking before he took the Great Spirits was because his power was too great when bound with the other half of his soul, and he needed a larger Oversoul to control his power. Which was why when Hao and Yoh separated after the Great Spirits had become one with the Spirit of Fire, it went crazy and out of control. Hao was too weak to control it on his own, with out Yoh. Now Yoh was part of him, they had hold of the Great Spirits and could control it easily. The Great Spirits must have known this would happen, and told the Patch Tribe what was going to happen after Hao had taken them the very first time. That explained why the Great Spirit's gave him a different test, to see what his weaknesses were.

The Great Spirits were one step ahead.

"Ren! You have to calm down! I can explain what is happening!" desperately explained Hao. Ren slashed and slashed at Hao, anger in his every move.

"You've ruined everything! You took my friend away, and you even led me to believe you were my friend too! I hate you for it Hao! HoroHoro will find out about this, how you used him to get what you want! You were just going to use us all weren't you? You were going to lead us into a trap weren't you? How could I be so blind as to think you had changed? You've got everything you wanted, you know what? I bet with the Great Spirits on your side, you even consider yourself to be the Shaman King!" yelled Ren, anger and despair in his every word.

"Don't you see Ren? This is what the Patch wants! They want you to believe all this; they tricked me into showing my Oversoul because they knew this is what you would do! Don't fall for it Ren! All they want is to see me die!" shouted Hao.

"I want to see you die! I want to do it!" screamed Ren. He swung for Hao again, but he dodged it once more.

"Ren please just listen to me. Trust me!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you came all this way out here, just to find me. You came to help me. Because, Ren, I'm you're friend." Ren stopped attacking and looked at Hao's face for a slight second. He saw what seemed to be the look Yoh would give him, a carefree look in his eyes. His expression overall didn't show happiness, it sowed certainty. Ren really was his friend…

Was Hao really his?

"Get a move on!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"What's the point of this? If Ren's gone to help him – "

Anna ignored Lyserg and sped up even further. It wasn't about Hao, or even Ren. She knew something was wrong…

She could feel it.

"Anna?" Chocolove asked. "Hello? You there?"

"Huh?" she panted. "L-leave me alone!"

"Anna," Lyserg began. "It's not like you to space out… isn't that more like…"

_Don't say it…!_

"…Yoh?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I… I'm not…!"

"Don't say you're not spacing out, Anna. You are…"

"Shut up!"

"What's bugging you? Come on, tell us!" Chocolove prompted. Anna shook her head. "It's nothing!"

Lyserg raised his eyebrows, but kept running. Soon Anna decided to get a move on too and catch up.

"This is taking too long!" Goldva announced. Silva nodded. "Now!"

HoroHoro suddenly stood up shakily. He took out his snowboard and it began to glow with furyoku. Hao looked to the ground.

"Why…?" Quickly though, he shifted his head to face the sky. He looked sad and as if he was fighting something. How could the Patch pull a trick like this? It was so low…

Plus, he didn't have time to deal with all this. What about Yoh?

"Hao…!"

Great. Now were they using Anna against him…? How ironic was that?!

"Hao…" Anna looked as angry as if she were going to kill him. "What do you think you're doing?!" Then she turned around and noticed the Patch and HoroHoro. "What the…?"

"Anna, no time to explain…!" Hao tried to say, but he was too late. She had seen the Golden Spirit of Fire. "What… on Earth?!"

"Anna – "

"You filthy liar!" She spat. Hao hit his forehead.

"Not you, too!"

"Give Yoh to me!" Anna demanded. Hao hurriedly approached her and placed Yoh gently on the ground. Anna walked over to him and knelt down sadly. "Why…"

"Anna, look at me…"

"Why should I trust you?! You took him away! He's… he's… he's the only person who ever really looked out for me! And you took him away!"

"_I'm not gone, Anna! I'm right here!"_

Hao closed his eyes. So now Yoh wanted to speak?

"_Don't cry Anna… I'm here! I'm right here!"_

"Anna, get up. You have to listen to me."

"Why…" She stood up. "Why should I?" She repeated. Suddenly, she gasped. Hao's eyes were wide with worry and sadness… yet they looked exactly like Yoh's. Not the deep, emotionless eyes Hao once had… but her fiancé's warm and caring eyes. She suddenly got lost. "…Okay."

"What?"

"I'll hear you out. I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I'll listen. Tell me everything that happened." Anna whispered, nearly in tears. "I will, don't worry. First, though, tell me why you came after me."

Anna didn't know what it was. It could have been the chills of the night, her shock, or maybe it was just Hao's eyes… No, Yoh's eyes. Whatever it was, she broke down and told him. "It's… it's because… when Yoh died… part of him never really left. He's still here, hiding from me – in my heart, in my mind… I have him with me always, no matter where I am. I love him, and that's why he'll never really be gone."

From that moment, that exact moment, Hao knew exactly what he needed to do.


	35. Return of Fire 35

"Goldva, you may have the Great Spirits, you may even have the Spirit of Fire. You may have everything. I am not resisting, any longer." Everyone looked at him, not hearing or even understanding what he was talking about.

"Hao…" muttered Ren. "What are you…?" Hao held his hand towards Ren, stopping his words from coming out.

"I know what I need to do." He stated. Everyone looked at one another, not certain what he meant. Hao looked at HoroHoro. "I have been given a second chance, from so many different people. I know this, is such a wonderful miracle. HoroHoro treated me like he had known me his entire life, from the teachings of my younger brother." He looked at Anna. "Yoh was the first to see that maybe even I could have a new life. He never doubted me." He sighed. "No matter what I can't seem to face that I will never be able to be a part of his life. Just look at what I've caused." He opened his hands out to either side of him, which indicated Anna's tears, who was knelt on his right. Ren's rage, who was stood on his left. And the Golden Spirit of Fire, which was stood directly behind him. "I shall destroy the Spirit of Fire, with the help of a few friends. Ren." He looked at Ren. "HoroHoro." He looked at the Patch. "Let him free."

"How do we know this is not some trick you're trying to pull?" asked Goldva. Silva sighed.

"His approach is sincere, I think we should give him a chance." said Silva.

"Silva are you mad? You're talking about Hao!" cried Karim.

"I know it sounds crazy. And I am not certain what he is about to do. But what ever it is, I'm sure he will put things right." Explained Silva. Goldva sighed heavily.

"Very well." He muttered. HoroHoro suddenly blinked hard and then looked around him.

"What the hell is going on?" HoroHoro gasped. He turned to look at Hao. "Hao! What's happening…" he then noticed everyone looking at him. "Huh? What the…" then he noticed the Golden Spirit of Fire. He blinked again and looked at Hao. "Do I really want to know?" he asked him. Hao shook his head.

"Hao. What do you need us to do?" asked Ren, taking a step towards him.

"When the Spirit of Fire is destroyed, the Great Spirits will return to its rightful place. The power that will be released will be very powerful, and may even destroy us." Explained Hao.

"Then… it's suicide!"

"No. It's not. I will not allow any of you to be harmed, I will be the one to destroy it, and I will be the one to be destroyed."

"Hao…"

"Exactly what happened last time… will happen again. Except this time, our entire fate rests with you. You all must work together to weaken it." he looked towards the group of shamans, whom he now considers his friends.

"But Hao… if you die… then…"

"I will not allow Yoh to die too." said Hao.

"I do not understand." Replied Ren.

"I will part from Yoh just before the blast kills me. The power around me will be enough to obtain to part from him, from there I will surrender my power to him so he will not be harmed." Explained Hao.

"I still don't get it." said HoroHoro. "If we need to fight it, how will you destroy it?"

"Because I will not aid it to defend itself. I will remain with it as you fight it. Once it becomes weak enough, I'll break the Oversoul just in time for it to collapse and implode. Which will give you enough time to clear the area, and not be harmed by the explosion. Once the Spirit of Fire disintegrates, Yoh should remain." Hao finished closing his eyes. Anna got on her feet and approached him. She shakily put her hands to her face, blinking tears out of her eyes. Hao opened his eyes to her.

"Th…thank you…" she whispered through her fingers. She put her hands to her sides, finding it unbearable. "Thank you." Hao smiled at her.

"Yoh misses you Anna." He said.

"I miss him too…" she replied nodding her head slowly.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay soon." smiled Hao. Anna nodded, then turned to stand with the others. From out of the crowd of puzzled shamans, Opacho crept out and slowly waddled towards Hao.

"Hao-sama." She called innocently. Hao looked at the little girl approaching him. "Hao-sama." She called again.

"Opacho." Grinned Hao. Once she had reached him Hao knelt down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him. Hao held her tightly. She looked at his face. "Opacho was worried about Hao-sama." She said.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Chuckled Hao, hiding his guilt.

"Why Horo-kun and Ren-sama both look so sad?" asked Opacho looking at them. HoroHoro smiled intently at her, but then walked away followed by Ren, leaving them together.

"Did you hear anything I was saying to Ren and HoroHoro?" asked Hao, hoping her answer would be no. Opacho shook her head.

"No. Opacho was too afraid of that." Opacho pointed to the Spirit of Fire, which golden colour shone brightly.

"Do not be afraid of him. He won't harm you."

"Now we find Hao-sama, can we go home now?" asked Opacho. Opacho gazed at Hao for an answer, he struggled to think of his reply. He smiled despite how he felt.

"Opacho. I won't be coming home." He said quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I will be going away for a while."

"When will you come back?" asked Opacho.

"_Yes. I do forgive you …Opacho's Hao-sama. I do."_

Hao screwed his eyes tightly, and opened them when he felt two small soft hands touch his face.

"Hao-Sama…" she whispered.

"Opacho. I won't be coming back." He said, trying to sound as serious as he could, although it came out softly. Yet the words had the same impact on the child. She didn't say anything, she just gazed and gazed into his eyes like the words he had spoken had flew over her head and vanished. The silence remained, even as her eyes began to slowly fill with tears. "Opacho…" Hao attempted to comfort her, but she began to push away from him. She wanted to be put down. "Oh please Opacho." Hurriedly said Hao before he lost the grip of her and she jumped to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and began to run away from him towards HoroHoro. Hao attempted to follow her but then stopped when she broke down into tears. She stopped running and just screamed in her position, bawling uncontrollably. It broke Hao's heart to see her that way. HoroHoro approached her and lifted her into his arms. HoroHoro looked over at Hao who returned his look. Hao couldn't find the right words to say, or the right things to think.

Maybe destiny was just too much to bare.

"Hao," HoroHoro said, looking at his friend sadly. Hao did not return the glance, now looking at his feet. He nodded.

"I'm going now."

"What? Now?"

"Yes…"

"But… Isn't there another way?" Ren suggested.

"Quiet, all of you. You're only making this hard." said Hao.

"Well you're making it hard for us," HoroHoro snapped.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled, punching him in the stomach. HoroHoro was reduced to the ground, gasping for air. Hao snickered, Ren began laughing. Soon that caused them all to laugh, even in this grim time. _Why did this all have to happen, anyway?_ Hao wondered. _Why was I so weak?_

Ren noticed Hao was making himself feel bad and decided to get the whole thing over with. "Come on, cheer up." He said. "Isn't this what you want?"

"To bring Yoh Back? Of course. To die? No…"

"I am sorry…" Ren said.

"It is not your fault. It is my own… I should never have been weak enough to allow him to get to me."

"Every one is weak at some point," Ren said. "It's natural."

"Thank you for trying to console me," Hao replied. "You're a good friend."

"Heh. Let's just get this over with so we don't have to see you complain anymore."

"Sounds fine to me."

Hao grinned at the people around him. This was a difficult time. But there was still one person he had to speak to first. Hao closed his eyes, and concentrated on his younger twin. The wind flowed around him and the sun stroked his face. The ground seemed to disappear beneath his feet. His friends vanished and seemed far away, when he opened his eyes, there he was. They were stood in a beautiful atmosphere, surrounded by trees and flowers. Birds danced in the sky and the sun shone brightly. It had never been so beautiful before. Now it was extra special.

"_You're smiling." Sighed Hao, breathing deeply enjoying the sun's warmth._

"_I know. What you are doing for everyone is wonderful." Replied Yoh._

"_But you're not mad?" asked Hao. Yoh shook his head._

"_No. I'm not going to be selfish anymore. This is what everyone wants." Said Yoh. Hao looked into his brother's eyes, even though they glowed with agreement, Hao could see past that and saw into his brother's soul._

"_You do not want this." Sighed Hao, putting a hand to Yoh's shoulder._

"_I wish you didn't need to go…" admitted Yoh. "Isn't there something else you could do?" Hao shook his head slowly. _

"_No. And I'm sorry."_

"_You shouldn't say sorry. This was my fault."_

"_Don't say that Yoh."_

"_It's true…" Yoh looked into his elder brother's eyes. "I want to cry but I can't find the tears…"_

"_That's because you know deep inside you that this is the right thing to do." Smiled Hao. Yoh's head slowly sank to face the ground, until Hao lifted his chin to face him. "Hey. No matter what, I'll always be your twin brother, right?" Yoh nodded, smiling._

"_Yeah…"_

"_You won't forget me will you?" asked Hao. Yoh laughed slightly._

"_How can anybody forget someone like you?" he giggled. "No I will never forget you. I swear."_

"_I just wish, that when you return to the world, I could be there to see you." Sighed Hao. Yoh placed his hands on Hao's face. _

"_You'll always see me. I know you'll be there." Hao grasped his twin in his arms and hugged him tightly. Yoh held him too._

"_This is it." Whispered Hao._

"_I know." Muttered Yoh._

"_We've been through a lot. Any regrets?" whispered Hao._

"_None." _

"_Really?"_

"_No regrets." Grinned Yoh._

"_Same here…" A short silence grew, until Hao broke the grip. "Are you ready?" he smiled._

"_For what?" said Yoh even though he knew what he meant._

"_To say goodbye…"_

"_I'm ready. But I don't want to." He sighed._

"_I'm really proud of you, Yoh." Smiled Hao. Yoh smiled back._

"_That's me. Asakura Yoh." Sighed Yoh, still smiling. Hao laughed._

"_Good." He chuckled._

"_So now the time has come…" sighed Yoh, sadly. _

"_Try hard to smile Yoh." Smiled Hao. "This is really hard, but we can do this together. Just like we've done everything else as one. Together as a whole." Stated Hao._

"_It's been an experience I'll never forget." added Yoh._

"_Goodbye Yoh…"_

"_Goodbye Hao…"_

"Hao." Whispered Anna, standing before him. Hao slowly reopened his eyes back in the real world. "What did he say?" she asked, knowing what had just happened. Ren looked slightly confused, but some how understood what she meant by that question.

"Is he okay?" asked Ren. Hao smiled.

"He's just fine. He's never been this happy. I am relieved." Grinned Hao.

"Did he say anything about me?" asked Anna.

"We said goodbye. And he said he is pleased what I'm doing for everyone. I can tell he has missed you. Just like I will miss you too…" Hao looked at Anna and then to everyone else. "I'll miss all of you." HoroHoro smiled.

"You take care, dude." He said. "You've come a long way to get this far."

"I know. I wouldn't have done it without you and your friends." Replied Hao.

"They are your friends too." said Ren. Hao looked to everyone. Chocolove, Ryu, Manta, Lyserg and everyone else. Everyone seemed to be there, and not too far away Yoh was there too. He lay peacefully amongst the group of his closest friends, just how he should be.

"You know, from the very beginning, I am certain that Yoh knew that some how… it'll all work out." sighed Hao.

Hao looked over to HoroHoro and Ren. They didn't look at all happy about what is about to happen, but didn't say anything. Their faces showed how they felt however. "You guys know what to do right?" asked Hao. HoroHoro shrugged.

"Well… yeah…" muttered HoroHoro.

"I am not happy about it." Added Ren.

"How do you think I feel?" said Hao.

"That's not what I meant." Sniffed Ren.

"Okay. Enough chat. I want to get this done as soon as possible." said Hao. "I will position myself on the Spirit of Fire, and then I want you two to begin pummeling it as hard as you can. Weaken it. Get others involved if it helps you."

"Alright…" said Ren.

"This is it?" asked HoroHoro.

"This is it." Nodded Hao.

"Hao. You're a really good friend. I'm grateful for Yoh to be able to teach that to me." said HoroHoro, holding his hand out to Hao. Hao took it, grinning as they shook hands.

"Yeah. Same goes for me." said Ren, holding his hand to Hao too. Hao released HoroHoro and shook Ren's hand as well.

"Hao! Knock, knock!" called Chocolove, running towards him.

"Who's there?" Chuckled Hao, holding his hand towards Chocolove, and they shook hands too.

"I am. And I always will be there." said Chocolove, smiling.

"You're so soft." Laughed Hao, punching his arm.

"Hao." Smiled Anna. "From all of us…" she looked towards everyone and then back at him. "Thanks." She finished.

Hao just nodded.

"All right then. Let's go."

It was happening.

After waiting so long, it was finally happening.

"Keep it up! That's it you can do it HoroHoro!" shouted Hao.

HoroHoro hit again, harder. Ren joined in, slashing into its skull.

"Bason!" called out Ren. Bason gave a grunt of agreement, like Ren had called out a command, not just his name.

"Well done Ren!" cheered on Hao.

"They've been fighting for so long…" whispered Anna. "How much longer will this take?"

"I don't know." Replied Manta.

"Look at Hao." She said.

"I am."

"He looks different."

"I know." He replied. "I know."

"Arggh! Kororo! Again!" screamed HoroHoro. Chocolove chipped in, followed by Ryu. Lyserg threw a blow too. They had been fighting long and hard, Ren looked to Hao.

"Now?" Ren shouted.

"No keep going!" replied Hao. "Again!"

So they kept fighting. Hao fell to one knee, thrown off by the constant clashing of his spirit. He glanced to the distance, where the Patch and the rest of them were standing, watching. Opacho would have been there too, watching him being _killed. _

"Now?" HoroHoro shouted. Hao shook his head.

"Again!" he replied. "Keep it up!"

"Okay everyone, together!" shouted Ren to his comrades. HoroHoro, Chocolove, Lyserg and Ryu all nodded.

"Now!" they charged the spirit as one, all of them throwing their furyoku into the same place. Hitting the spirit dead on.

It shook suddenly, and staggered. Hao did the same. He fell to both his knees, gasping for oxygen. He lifted his head, and nodded. "Okay!" he called out. "Now go!"

Lyserg, Ryu, Chocolove and Ren all did as instructed. They fled.

"HoroHoro! Now!" shouted Hao, staring at his friend.

"Hao…" muttered HoroHoro.

"Go! I can do it!" he persuaded. "Now!"

HoroHoro nodded. "See ya, dude." He muttered, almost overwhelmed. He turned, and followed the others.

"Okay Yoh." Sighed Hao. "Here we go…"

He reached down with both of his hands, his weak Oversoul began to dissolve beneath him. It soon gave way, and fell into itself. Hao fell, falling into the great over powering warmth of his Oversoul. He looked up, expecting to see a sky, but all he saw was a golden glow. He kept on falling, if he was going to do it, this was the time.

He held his hands out either side of him, reaching into his power with his own fingers. He pulled energy toward him, and released it. A blinding light shone, piercing out of his body like a shooting star. It glowed greatly, overpowering him. Hao blinked open his eyes, as he felt half of him vanish. Above him, where he once saw a never-ending oblivion, now shone two friendly eyes, a happy smile. A face.

"Yoh." Smiled Hao, closing his eyes once more. "I did it."

"You're not going anywhere, not if I can help it."

"What do you mean?" said Hao, opening his eyes again. "This will kill me. Only one can survive."

"We are one, remember? We can both survive."

"Yoh…"

"Trust me."

Hao opened his eyes once again, Yoh was holding a hand to him. It almost seemed like a gesture, but it was more than that.

That hand was about to save his life.

"I trust you…" sighed Hao. Hao took the hand gently, gripping his fingers. The half of him that had left suddenly rushed back. But just as a feeling. Yoh made him complete, whether he was part of him or not.

The light began to fade…

It didn't seem real…

Where only one was meant to lay alive, there lay the Asakura Twins.

Side by side, attached by the hand.

Yoh and Hao, together.

At last.


	36. Return of Fire Ending

Anna's eyes drifted from the ceiling and across the kitchen table to meet Faust's concerned look.

"It all still doesn't make sense to me." she sighed.  
Faust turned to the long-haired council shaman standing on the other side of the room. "Would you mind explaining again what you understand to have happened, Silva?" gently asked Faust.  
Silva sighed slowly whilst closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly. He stepped closer to the center of the room.  
"The Great Spirits can behave in strange and mysterious ways, Anna." he began. "From what I can gather from what Faust has already explained, Yoh experienced a relapse of his bound soul with Hao. The first time their souls became one, and then became separated: Yoh's soul yearned to be one again." Silva paused for a moment, glancing at Faust.  
"Yes," continued Faust. "Yoh has explained everything to me, and if what he says is true, he remembers completely how it felt to be one with Hao. The symptoms he had described are that of a person who is addicted to ecstasy. It felt…" he trailed off, noticing Anna looking solemnly at the ceiling once again.  
"And Hao's brief period of total memory loss…?" she asked quietly.  
"I can not be sure," began Faust. "But it appears that when Hao separated from Yoh the first time, Yoh had retained part of Hao's soul, and also part of his memories. I can only assume that is the reason Hao experienced a brief period of amnesia… and also why Yoh was hearing voices and seeing 'visions'." Faust finished, exchanging glances with Silva once again. "However, because Hao has refused to explain his version of events, this is simply a theory."

After a short period of silence, Anna lifted her head slightly to look at the doctor sitting in front of her.

"Do you think it is possible Yoh may want to become 'one' with Hao again?" she said softly, barely a whisper. Her eyes glazed over slightly at the thought.  
"I don't know." Faust said firmly. "At this point, we can not rule it out."  
The silence grew again until Silva approached Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I have faith in the Great Spirits. And I believe in my heart that all this happened for a reason. The world was unbalanced, and now it is right once more." he smiled at her.  
Anna softly placed her hand across Silva's comforting hand and looked at him, smiling briefly. She then turned her gaze once again to the same spot on the ceiling.  
"I just hope Yoh sees it like that too…" she whispered.  
Moments later, foot steps could be heard throughout the Inn, as a long haired shaman and a short puffy haired child walked slowly past the open kitchen door and then outside onto the front porch. HoroHoro appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and managed a soft smile.  
"He's leaving now," HoroHoro announced to the three of them. "I… er… will see him off." He disappeared quickly from the doorway and followed his two friends outside.  
Anna stood up slowly, her eyes closed. She stood up strait and adjusted herself.  
"Let's just get this over with." she said in the firmest voice she could manage.

Outside, Hao was standing on the porch, his usual smile painted on his lips. His eyes glistened in the early evening sun; and just for a brief moment it felt like the world was at peace somehow.  
"I'm gonna miss ya dude." HoroHoro proclaimed. Hao turned around to see his best friend grinning at him. Hao laughed slightly.  
"I'm going to miss you too, HoroHoro." Hao replied. "It has been an honour having you as my friend."  
"Ahh, Hao don't say it like that!" HoroHoro beamed, slapping Hao on the arm. "No matter where you go, we'll always be friends." Hao smiled at this. HoroHoro's gesture was one he was still unfamiliar with, yet treasured deeply.  
"Thank you." Hao sighed.  
"So we did make it in time, then." Came a voice. Hao turned around to see Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove and Ryu making their way up the sandy path towards the Inn. "Shame. I don't do goodbyes." Ren added.  
"Even so," laughed Hao. "I still appreciate you being here all the same."  
Ren crossed his arms as the four of them reached the porch. "Well, it certainly won't be as interesting without you." Ren smiled, holding out his hand to Hao. Hao laughed again, but instead of taking the Chinese shaman's hand, he re-adjusted his posture to face Ren face-on, placed his hands together and bowed graciously. Ren smirked, and bowed back. The rest of them looked on as the two shaman's displayed their respect for one another.  
"Hmpf." muttered Lyserg. Hao's attention now turned to the English Shaman. Hao wearily stepped towards him.  
"Lyserg." Hao said quietly, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "There is nothing I can possibly say." Lyserg met Hao's eyes as he spoke. "And I know that." Lyserg diverted his look to the ground. "I will forever regret my actions, and I – "  
"Thank you for bringing Yoh back." Lyserg interrupted. Lyserg gave Hao a serious look. Hao blinked. "I am grateful that you did that." he added.  
After a moment or so, Hao replied. "You are welcome, Lyserg."  
Lyserg nodded his head, and then stepped aside. Hao turned around again to see that Anna, Manta, Faust, and Silva were now standing on the porch.  
"Hao-Sama?" came a sweet little voice. Hao looked down to his right to see Opacho's large eyes filling up with tears. "Why can't Hao-Sama and Opacho stay?" Hao smiled at the little girl and knelt down to come face to face with her. He gripped her little hands gently.  
"Opacho, I thought we already talked about this?" he smiled.  
"Opacho knows." She replied, tears spilling down her face. "If Hao-Sama stay, Yoh-Sama will be in danger." Hao turned to look at Anna, who was watching the two of them closely. Hao's eyes drifted up the building to the roof where he knew Yoh would be listening.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with HoroHoro?" gently whispered Hao. Opacho began to wail.  
"Opacho not want to leave Horo-kun, but Opacho will not leave Hao-Sama!" she screamed. Hao wrapped his arms around Opacho and lifted her off the ground. Opacho wrapped her arms around Hao's neck as HoroHoro approached them.  
"Hey kid. No need for tears!" smiled HoroHoro, finding it difficult to keep back the tears himself. "We will see each other again, I promise!" He held up his hand to the five year old, Opacho smiled and high fived him. HoroHoro then ruffled her hair. "You make sure that Hao stays out of trouble from now on, okay?" nodded HoroHoro, then laughing as he exchanged glances with Hao.  
"Opacho will. Opacho promise!" Opacho beamed a smile at HoroHoro.  
"Good girl." nodded HoroHoro, now stepping back with his friends.  
Anna walked slowly towards them, carrying a large cloth travel bag. She handed it Hao.  
"Thank you for doing this for Yoh." she said quietly. Hao threw the travel bag over his free shoulder, shifting Opacho to sit on his hip as he did so.  
"You don't have to thank me, Anna. If I did not come back in the first place, none of this would have happened," he replied, yet still smiling slightly.  
"I don't believe for one moment that Yoh regrets that happening." muttered Anna, she turned to look up at the roof, certain that Yoh was still up there; gazing at the sky like he had been doing all afternoon.  
"Hey," softly said Hao. Anna looked at him, her expression showed how worried she was. "This is for the best, and Yoh knows that." He looked at her seriously. "He does know that, Anna."  
She sighed slowly, pausing briefly before responding. "I hope so."

Hao smiled at her, and then turned to the rest of the group who were all smiling in some way. Hao smiled back at them, grateful he was able to leave on good terms with everybody.

Well, almost everybody.

"Farewell everyone," called Hao, lifting his hand in a waving gesture. Hao turned and began to walk slowly down the path towards the gate. The group called out their individual goodbyes and waved as Hao turned the corner to make his way towards the city.

Hao paused for a moment and placed Opacho down on the ground. Opacho looked up at Hao wearily, but did not say a word. Hao was out of sight from the front porch of the house now and the others could no longer see him.

But one person could.  
_"Don't go,"  
_Hao closed his eyes, his brother's thoughts echoing in his mind.  
_"Please, you don't have to go."_

Hao turned around slowly to see his brother standing on the roof of the Inn. Yoh was watching him, his eyes were wide and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. He closed his eyes briefly,  
_"Please, Hao."_

Yoh opened them again.  
Hao stood still for a moment gazing at his twin. He sighed, before smiling and lifting his hand to wave.  
"I have to," he said gently, knowing Yoh could not hear him; although it hardly mattered. "Goodbye, Yoh." Hao held out his hand to Opacho now, she gripped it as they slowly turned and continued down the road again.

A few moments passed and suddenly quick footsteps could be heard. Hao turned around quickly as Yoh caught him by surprise by throwing his arms around Hao's shoulders; causing Hao to let go of both his travel bag and Opacho's hand in the process.  
Yoh held onto Hao tightly, but didn't say anything. Hao blinked but then sighed heavily as he tightly wrapped his arms around his younger twin too.  
Anna, followed by the rest of the group ran out into the street to see what was happening. Anna stopped in her tracks as she saw the two embracing one another.

"Yoh, I know that you understand why I have to go." muttered Hao into Yoh's shoulder.  
"I know." mumbled Yoh. _"But you promised you would never leave me."_

"No, I promised you would never lose me. And you won't. Not ever."

They slowly let go of one another, but Hao still held a firm grip onto Yoh's wrists as they stood just inches away from each other. Their identical eyes met as Hao rested his forehead onto Yoh's forehead.  
"You have given me the most precious gift anyone could ever possibly give to me, Yoh. A new chance of life." Hao smiled. Yoh shuffled on his feet slightly, concentrating on Hao. "I have seen the world through your eyes, and you showed me that it is beautiful. I want to go and see this beautiful world, and live the life that you have given me." Yoh closed his eyes briefly and smiled. "And you have a wonderful life here too, Yoh. With people who truly love and care about you." Hao and Yoh stood up slightly as Yoh looked over his shoulder to see Anna gazing at him, emotion flooding her face. Behind her all of Yoh's friends looked on.  
"We might be two halves of one soul Yoh," whispered Hao. Yoh turned again to see Hao smiling at him. "But that doesn't make you any less my little brother." He nudged Yoh slightly. "I suppose, you could say, you can not escape that fact." chuckled Hao. Yoh laughed a bit too, sighing.  
"I guess this is the part where we say goodbye, huh?" muttered Yoh.  
"Yes Yoh, but don't forget; no matter where I go, we'll always be brothers." Hao looked over Yoh's shoulder to see HoroHoro nod his head as he said that.  
Hao bent down slightly to pick up his travel bag, throwing it over his shoulder again.  
"Goodbye Yoh." said Hao, with a smile. Hao took Opacho's hand once again and they turned and began to walk away.  
"Goodbye… Hao." Yoh whispered back.

There was a pause as everything slowed down for a moment. Anna attentively approached her fiancé and slipped her fingers into his hand. Yoh turned and smiled at her, Anna sighing with relief as Yoh gently caressed her fingers in his hand. They turned to watch Hao Asakura disappear out of sight.

The sun was beginning to cast a warm orange glow across the dark blue twilight sky as Hao and Opacho were making their way out of town. The silhouette of the city bordered the horizon as Hao took a moment to look back at the beautiful scenery and smile.  
"Hao-Sama?" muttered Opacho. Hao looked down at the small child with a heavy hearted sigh.  
"Yes, Opacho?" he smiled.  
"Will Opacho and Hao-Sama ever see Yoh-Sama and his friends again?" she asked. 

Hao closed his eyes for a brief moment and turned around completely to watch the sky.

"Of course we will Opacho, I mean…"

Hao gazed up at the huge white beam of light that suddenly appeared in the distance and then roared across the night sky, leaving a beautiful streak of stardust behind it.

"…I wouldn't miss my little brother's big moment, now, would I?"

THE END


End file.
